Finding Our Purpose
by Km802
Summary: A modern story where two strangers from opposite sides of the country find themselves serving together in a rural village of Hopes Landing on the small island of Haiti. Elizabeth Thatcher is seeking adventure and independence. Jack Thornton is seeking peace and a direction. Both looking for their purpose in the world. Fasten your seatbelts for this new spin on our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Thatcher stood in the front of her family's church alongside her sisters. The July air was hot and humid to the point where it was almost unbearable. As the pastor continued with his message to the bride and groom, Elizabeth did her best to pay attention. Easier said than done however. Her feet, which usually lived in comfortable flats or flip flops were screaming inside her stilettos. Her sisters told her she'd feel beautiful and it would be worth it. They were wrong, and she would make a point to tell them so later. To make focusing even more difficult, she couldn't keep her mind off of the wonderful adventure that soon awaited her. A new life, a new journey.

Soon the vows and rings were exchanged and the ceremony was coming to an end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the pastor said with a big smile, happy to be marrying two people he'd personally seen grow up before his eyes. When the couple pulled apart and the roar of applause finally ceased, he continued. "Ladies and gentleman of the congregation, let me be the first to proudly introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Charles Kensington!"

The string quartet began as Elizabeth followed her newly married sister and one of her oldest friends back down the aisle hand in hand.

"Congratulations you two!" Elizabeth hugged Viola and Charles once they stood outside the large brick church.

"Thank you, Elizabeth! For everything."

"You're my sister! How could I not!" Elizabeth had been a huge help in the wedding production since returning home from Gordon College in May where she graduated with a degree in early childhood education. With the next year or more of her life planned out, she had little to do but wait. Viola's wedding was a wonderful distraction.

"I'm just glad we got to spend time together before you gallivant off to Haiti for a year."

"Or two," Elizabeth grinned. She was leaving in two days for at least a year to teach in a small community of Hopes Landing in Haiti. She'd be teaching students from ages 5 to 12, a large number of which were orphans in the small community. She'd gone once for a month long stent with a group from college the summer after her junior year and fell in love with it.

This new venture was a shock to some. As a child, Elizabeth had always done exactly what was expected of her. She got good grades, minded her parents, even dated a young man chosen for her by them. It was a good life. Until her junior year of college when it wasn't anymore. It wasn't that it was a bad life, she just wanted something more. Something different.

It all started when she and her boyfriend of 4 years, Trent Maxwell, were taking a walk on the trails around campus. A brief warm spell that week had tricked Elizabeth into thinking the weather was nicer than it really was. Ever the gentleman, when Trent saw her shivering, he offered her his coat. After dropping her off at her dorm later, she realized she still had his jacket. Searching the pockets to see if there was anything he'd need back right away she found it. The big shiny ring which would change everything.

She tried to convince herself that she was ready, that this what she wanted. It was certainly what was expected of her. Truth was, it wasn't what she wanted at all. After many late nights talking with her roommate and best friend Faith Carter, she realized she did love Trent, but she wasn't in love with him. She called it off not long after. It was a decision her father still didn't understand. Her sisters and mother did, however. They always knew she was destined for adventure that stretched far beyond their quiet Connecticut town of Hartford.

Back in the present, the wedding planner ushered the wedding party into an organized receiving line just outside on the sidewalk. Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to this part. Like her father, many of the Thatcher's society friends didn't understand her or her choices.

"Just breathe," her younger sister Julie whispered in her ear. "If anyone says anything too offensive I'll… say something even more offensive." Elizabeth laughed. "That will change the subject for sure!"

"Oh Julie! Nothing too obscene please?"

"Oh alright. You're taking all the fun out of it though."

"Then so be it," Elizabeth smiled. She loved her sisters dearly.

The line moved fast with people wishing her luck or respectfully keeping their mouths shut and just saying she looked lovely. Things were looking good until about ⅔ down the line when Julie grabbed her arm.

"Incoming!" she whispered loudly.

"Why?" Elizabeth looked down the line. "Oh…"

"Afternoon ladies." Trent Maxwell walked up. "Julie, good to see you."

"Trent… how's life?"

"It's going." He smiled over at Elizabeth. "You look beautiful, Liz."

"Oh thanks. You look, nice."

"Thanks." He stared at her, he wasn't over her yet. Not by a long shot. Even after a year and half apart. "Save a dance for me at the reception? I'd love to catch up."

"Of course." She smiled politely before he moved a little way down the line. As he passed her he gently took hold of her hand. "You do look very beautiful." She nodded and turned her focus back to the line.

"Well, that went well…" Julie spoke trying desperately to hold in her laughter.

"Hush you. We're friends. Or something like that."

"Right, friends. Are you sure? Because any boy that's looked at me that way had more than friendship on his mind."

"Well, it's all that's on my mind, thank you very much. Better yet, Haiti is the only real thing on my mind. I can't wait!"

Julie giggled and turned her attention back to the receiving line. Her sister was hopeless. Julie knew one day a man would swoop in and leave Elizabeth's heart thundering like a sudden summer storm. She hoped when it happened she'd be there to see it.

The lavish reception was held at the country club which both the Thatcher's and Kensington's were a part of. Once the DJ announced the bridal parties arrival, and her obligations were complete, Elizabeth took her seat at the large table in the front, kicking off her heels.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to take your shoes off wherever you please?" a giggly voice teased from behind..

"Faith! Thank goodness, a friendly face!"

"I couldn't leave my best friend hanging at a party like this."

"Thank you!" She stood, hugging her friend. "Ready for our trip?"

"Yes! I'm almost completely packed. I can't believe we're both going to Haiti for a whole year!" When Elizabeth had shared the idea with Faith of teaching in Haiti, she quickly decided to go as well. Having completed nursing school, she was very qualified to work in the village's medical clinic. "I just need to pack more deodorant. No way I'm going to smell for a year!"

"Oh, Faith!" Elizabeth laughed. "You are hilarious. I wouldn't worry about it much. It's not like we going down there to meet guys or something."

"No that's not the goal but you never know! It could happen!"

 _ **Haiti**_

Thousands of miles away in a small village on top of a small mountain rested the peaceful village of Hopes Landing. The extremely rural village was home to a church mission run by pastor Frank Hogan of southern FL, a few hundred or more locals and an orphanage. The village was quiet. It seemed like everyone was off eating dinner or enjoying the local music of singing, guitars and drums. Everyone except for one young man that is.

Up on a roof top, the sweltering summer sun beat down on 25 year old Jack Thornton, despite the evening hour. Wiping his brow he took a look over his handy work. He and his men had worked tirelessly repairing the roof of the Hopes Landing pavilion. The structure had been home to the village's church and school since the last hurricane ripped through. Like an angry force it had torn down everything in its path. Including most of the homes and small buildings there. It wasn't a proper building by most Americans standards, but the people of the Hopes Landing community were more than grateful for it.

He checked his watch. He'd missed dinner again. He'd sent the other workers away for the night 2 hours ago, but had kept working himself.

Jack had been serving in Haiti for the past six months. Back home in Seattle he was a fireman, here he was more of a carpenter and architect, helping to rebuild homes and other buildings for the village. He was grateful his fire chief agreed to hold his job for him. He needed the time away.

A year before, his father, Thomas Thornton passed after a battle with cancer. Before he had gotten sick, the retired fireman had made a number of trips to the small island. When Jack's church was gearing up for another month long trip to Haiti, he decided to take a leap of faith and go as well. Now here he was, 6 months into what was originally a 1 month journey, and loving every minute of it. It started out as a way to feel closer to his dad, but grew into so much more.

"Hey, Thornton!" Jack's friend Carson called out from the ground. "Workday's over! Come down and eat." Carson held up a bowl of food.

"In a minute." Jack called back. He was focused, wanting to make sure he'd done enough work before calling it a day.

"Oh! Mail just got here too. You got a package."

That got Jack's attention. "I'll be right down." Jack organized his tools and climbed down from the roof of the pavilion. "Who's it from?"

"Not sure. It just says Thornton on the return spot. If it's from your sister, I'll do your laundry for a week if you share it."

"And if it's from my mom?"

"If it's from your mom you can keep it." They laughed. Charlotte Thornton was as sweet as could be, but her baking skills left much to be desired. Her last batch of cookies could have been used for hammers in a pinch.

Jack sat down in the cool shade of a nearby tree to open it. "We're safe. It's from Rosie."

"Thank goodness! What'd your sister send us?"

"Me, Carson. She sent me the package." Jack shook his head with a grin.

"Oh you know you'll share with me. I'm your best friend," he grinned. Carson was one of Jack's oldest friends. They grew up together just outside of Seattle. He'd arrived in Haiti a month ago, committing the next year of his life to work under the doctors at the med clinic there. He was a smart man but could only do so much school before he felt completely burnt out. The opportunity was a real blessing. He'd receive credit from his time there and more experience than he would in a classroom. When all was said and done here, he'd return back to Baylor University to finish out med school.

Jack examined the contents of the box. His younger sister Rosie was great at making care packages. There was a little of everything in there. Cookies, prepackaged snacks, a new pair of sneakers, socks and some books. Sitting on top of it all was a small black book with an envelope sticking up.

"What's that?" Carson asked as he swatted away a few bugs.

"A new sketchbook." He opened the letter and began reading it to himself.

" _Hey brother,_

 _First off, I miss you. You'll be happy to hear Mom is doing well. She signed up for a cooking class! So, there's hope she won't give you food poisoning the next time you're home. She also signed up for a book club but so far she's found the books rather annoying so we shall see how that goes. At least she's getting out of the house. She's been a big help with wedding planning though. On that note, Lee and I have finally settled on a date. June 9th! Please tell me you'll come home for it. I need you to walk me down the aisle. You are my big brother after all. Even if it is only by 1_ _8_ _months._

 _I've heard from Tommy. He's still working on a fishing boat in Alaska trying to find himself. I love him dearly but I'll never understand him. Lee and I watched the show, "the deadliest catch" so I could get an idea of what he might be doing. Bad idea! Tommy is crazy, Jack! It was good to hear from him though. He's safe, or as safe as that job can be and working hard so that's good._

 _Oh, so I'm sure as you read this, Carson is patiently lurking around hoping I sent him something. Well of course I did. Half the socks are for him and I sent those Ding Dongs he loves so much. You'd think for a man wanting to be a doctor he'd have a more refined pallet! Anyway…_

 _I hope you enjoy the sketchbook! That was from mom. We all miss you Jack! Stay safe._

 _Love,_

 _Rosie."_

"What'd she say?" Carson asked leaning back against an old supply crate. His shades were down and his hands were folded behind his head.

"She said to give you socks and Ding Dongs. Here." Jack tossed a bag of socks in Carson's direction.

"Oh nice! I needed some. How's everyone at home?"

"Good. Nothing too new. Though she and Lee set a date."

"About time! Those two have been in love since high school. I have no idea why they've waited so long."

"I know," Jack laughed. "The three of us would get together at my house then all of the sudden Lee would be gone!"

"Yes! Usually off staring meaningfully in Rosie's eyes. I thought you were going to lose it when you found out about them at first."

"Na. He's a good guy. I couldn't ask for a better man for my sister."

"True. I have to say, I'm surprised you're still single."

"Me? Really? What about you, ladies man?" Jack teased.

"Oh, I know exactly why I'm single. I may seem all confident on the outside but when a pretty girl walks past, I'm like a 6th grade boy stumbling over his words." They laughed. "I'll be single forever."

"I doubt that. Me on the other hand, maybe."

"Why do you say that?"

Jack stared off into the ocean. They had a perfect view from their perch on the cliff. "I don't know. Mom says I'm too picky."

"She still pushing Heather on you?" Jack shook his head. "Good. I mean, she was gorgeous, but I can't imagine her in a place like this."

Jack snorted as he took a big bite of the dinner Carson had brought him. Heather Miller was a friend from back home. One who tirelessly tried to turn their friendship into something more. She was nice and all, but way too obsessed with her looks and the status of someone's bank account for Jack's humble taste. See the Thornton's had money. Not that you could tell at first glance. Thomas and Charlotte chose to live nice and modestly, teaching their 3 children to look at the world and find how they could contribute to it, not at what they could gain from it. More importantly, Heather never gave him that spark. The spark his Dad had with his mom, or that Lee had with Rosie. He wanted that, and nothing short of it would suffice. He felt there was a woman out there for him. When he found her, he'd know.

"Thanks for the food, Carson." Jack took another large bite. He was hungrier than he'd thought.

"No problem. I know you. When you get in the zone, it's like the rest of the world disappears." Jack nodded with a laugh. "Hey, how's the school building coming?"

"The real one or the pavilion?"

"I guess the pavilion. The real one just looks like a heap of old building supplies." Jack looked across the way at the mess. Carson wasn't wrong.

"It's coming. I think we fixed the roof but there's no knowing for sure till the next rain. How are things at the clinic?"

"Good mostly. We're low on a lot of things but no one's come in with anything that serious."

"I thought you doctors liked complex cases," Jack teased.

"Not me. I love what I'm doing here, but honestly I'm happy when everyone is safe and cared for. I'll leave the complex cases to doctors in places where they can handle it."

"I hear you there. You're a good man, Carson. The people here are lucky to have you."

"You too. Pastor Frank says you've been a godsend here."

"I do my best." Jack stared off into distance again. This time thinking about the letter from Rosie. "Hey, Carson, do you think I ran away from my problems? Like Tommy?"

"You and Tommy are two very different people."

"Maybe not. After dad died we both left."

"Yes but Tommy ran away. You went running to something. You felt God calling you here, remember?" Jack nodded. "Besides, you stayed in Seattle for a while after your dad passed. You cared for your mom and Rosie."

"True. I wish I understood why God called me here. I mean, I love the work I'm doing. I just feel like there's something more."

"You still think it has something to do with that school?" Carson pointed back to the school pavilion. When Jack first arrived and stepped foot in the pavilion he felt something, something resembling peace. It was odd considering the state of the village when he'd first arrived. Things were such a mess. The feeling of peace was undeniable though. He hadn't felt that in a long time. Since then he did his best, leading visiting teams to repair all the buildings but his main focus was on that one. He still didn't understand why.

"I guess yeah. Maybe I'm supposed to rebuild them an actual school building. One with walls and doors and a chalkboard that doesn't have a crack down the middle. Maybe that's what I'm here for. I mean, they use it as a church too. It's important to them."

"Could be. I think it's more than that though," Carson said reassuringly. "But whatever it is, you'll find it in time."

"You're right. Pastor Frank said a new school teacher is coming in for the year with the next team. They arrive in a couple days."

Carson eyebrows moved up curiously. "What do you know about her?"

"Nothing. The last one was a 55 year old woman from Iowa. The kids loved her, it was a shame she had to go back. But health and family's important." Jack finished his dinner and placed the empty bowl on the ground. "I think I'll pack up for the night and go for a run on the beach."

"I'll join you if you want."

"Sure. If you think you can catch up, old man," Jack laughed as he stood.

"Old man! I'm only a year older than you! I can run circles around you!"

"We'll see about that!" The men smack talked all the way back to the pavilion.

 _ **Connecticut**_

William Thatcher walked down the long upstairs hallway of his upscale Connecticut home, looking at all the family photos that graced the walls. So many years of memories. He'd just given one daughter away the day before, now he would send another off into the world.

He stopped outside Elizabeth's doorway and watched as she went through her checklists again and again. Her beautiful wavy brown hair danced as she moved quickly around the room.

"How's the packing going, sweetheart?" he finally spoke.

"Hi Dad! It's coming. Thank goodness I'm an organized person. I can't imagine how much more stressful this would be if I was, well, like Julie."

"I heard that!" Julie yelled out from across the hall, making them laugh.

"I hope I don't forget anything," Elizabeth sighed.

"Dear, you have lists for your own things and lists for the school. You'll be fine. If you do forget anything though just let your mother and I know and we'll see that you get it."

"Thank you. But no spoiling me, Dad. I can do this."

"I know." He sighed, his daughters were growing up. He had a plan in his mind for each of them. Viola just completed hers, Elizabeth on the other hand was jumping head first in the opposite direction. In his plan, Elizabeth was engaged to Trent, about ready to begin her journey as a wife and teaching at the prestigious Hartford schools. He still wasn't sure why she ended things with the young man a year and a half ago. He seemed perfect for her.

Catching her father lost in his own thoughts, she spoke. "You alright, Dad? Not having second thoughts about me leaving are you?"

"No, sweetheart. Even if I was, your mother made it clear that I'm to let you live _YOUR_ life."

"Thank you for that. I love you."

"I love you too, Beth."

"But…" She knew there was something on his mind. She could read him like a book.

William sighed, "I just don't understand why you feel the need to leave like this. Haiti is so far away, and so different."

She sighed and sat down on the bed, patting the seat next to her for him to join. They'd had this conversation numerous times since she announced her plans. She hoped one day it finally would sink in for him.

"Dad, you once told me you backpacked across Europe the summer after your junior year. Why was that?"

"I… I wanted some adventure before I settled down. But dear, that's what I thought last summer was about for you. Not when you're 22 years old like you are now. I never expected that month you took in Haiti to turn into a year long mission trip, working as a teacher. You said there isn't even a proper school there."

"This is what I want, Dad. More importantly, this is where I feel God calling me. You have to let me go."

He stared into his daughter's eyes, he knew she was right. "Yes, I suppose so. Again, your mother's pointed out recently that you are an adult. I have little say in the matter."

"It's true," she laughed. "But I promise to make you proud. Does that help?"

He smiled and took her in his arms. "I'm always proud, dear. Even when I don't understand. At least Faith will be with you. It will good to have a friend there. You two need to look out for one another."

"Thank you! And yes, I'm so glad she's coming too!" She went back to packing, going over her lists for the hundredth time as William watched.

"Did you have a nice time at the wedding?" he asked.

"I did. Viola and Charles looked perfect together."

"They are. She planned a wonderful evening too. I noticed you danced with Trent a bit. It was nice seeing you two together again.

"We danced as friends, Dad." Her voice was polite, yet stern. "I'm not looking to settle down right now. Besides, Trent and I had a chance, and he's not for me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She had no interest in Trent or marrying at all any time soon. Her father couldn't let that go for some reason.

"I know you've said that. You never know how life can change things though. Did he mention I gave him a job for the summer at the firm?"

"He did. He's very grateful."

William had high hopes that someday Elizabeth would come to her senses and take Trent back. Rumor around the club was that the young Maxwell heir hadn't been seeing anyone since he and Elizabeth ended things. It gave William hope. They were, in his mind, a perfect match. If he truly knew his daughter, he'd know to just let it go.

Once everything was packed and downstairs ready for the morning, Elizabeth spent the rest of the evening with Julie in her room, enjoying some old fashioned sister time before she left.

"I can't believe you are going to be so far away for a year!" Julie pouted.

"It won't be so bad. You'll be back in college soon anyway."

"Still." She sighed. "There's no internet in that silly village. What if you meet some tall, dark, and handsome man and he sweeps you off your feet? I'll never know because you can't snap chat or text me!"

"First off, there will be no tall, dark, and handsome man gaining my attention, thank you. I don't need that in my life. And second, there's a city nearby that has internet. I was told we'll venture out there about once every week or two."

"It's not the same."

"No, I know. But I should be back for a bit around Christmas. I'll tell you all about it then!"

"Deal! Oh, and take pictures! Especially of any hunky men you meet."

"Julie! What is it with you?" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm not…"

"You're not looking. I know, you've said that. A lot actually."

"What's your point?"

"Oh, I don't know… what's that line from Pride and Prejudice? Oh yes, "a girl likes to be crossed a little in love now and then." You're time is coming sister. Though you may have to run smack dab into it to realize it."

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. It wasn't that she didn't want love. She just hadn't ever meant anyone who took her breath away. Someone she couldn't stop thinking of. Someone she would move heaven and earth to be near. Someone who would be her best friend as well as her love. That's what she wanted, and she was willing to wait for it. As long as it took.

A yawn overtook her face as she went to respond to Julie and her antics. "It's really late. I need to be up in… 4 hours."

"I guess I should say goodnight then."

Elizabeth hugged her sister. "I love you, Jules. No crazy shenanigans at Vassar, okay?"

"Aye Aye captain." Julie playfully saluted. "I promise Beth. I'll be good!" Julie had another year left in her degree at Vassar. She was an English major with a minor in art and illustration. She'd be busy bee. Never stopped her from getting into a little mild trouble though.

Elizabeth crossed the hall back to her childhood room. So many memories. As she curled up in her bed and switched on her fan for noise, she thought about her life. Up to this point, it had been a pretty good one but she was ready for what was coming. The openness of the adventure ahead filled her with unbridled excitement. As she drifted off to sleep, she noticed an odd feeling in her heart. A feeling that this trip just might change her life forever.

 _ **4 Hours Later...**_

Elizabeth's alarm went off just after 4:30 AM. She had an hour before they'd leave for the airport. After a long hot shower, something she knew she'd get little of in Haiti, she dressed in her comfy travelling clothes and headed downstairs to the dining room.

"Skipping your morning run?" Her dad teased.

"It's pretty early, Dad. Besides, I'll run on the beach in Haiti. Can't beat that." She smiled as she took her seat at the dining room table.

"I suppose not."

"There you are!" Grace entered the room with a large smile. "I made breakfast." She placed a plate with a yummy, gooey cinnamon roll and some fruit in front of her daughter and husband before grabbing her own from the kitchen.

"Mom, this is wonderful! Thank you!"

"I have to send you off right! Now, I'm not sure, but if the rolls travel well maybe I can send you some in a care package later."

"I think it's safe to say both Faith and I would love that!" Elizabeth inhaled the cinnamony scent and smiled. "Perfect."

It was a wonderful breakfast, but in what seemed like a flash, the Thatcher family stood just outside security at the airport with Faith and her family. It was time to say goodbye.

Grace held on tight to her daughter. "Write to me. Email or snail mail, I'll take what I can get!"

"I will, Mom, trust me."

"Oh, my sweet girl." Her warm hands cupped Elizabeth's face. "I'm so proud of you! You are making a difference in this world."

"I love you, Mom. Thank you. For everything." She glanced over subtly at her father, knowing her mother had truly gone to bat for her in this.

"You're very welcome, sweetie. I love you!"

Grace stepped aside to let William say his goodbyes. William sighed as he held his daughter in his arms.

"Remember, you are a Thatcher. You can handle anything this world gives you with grace and determination."

"I know, Dad," she giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Very much."

She pulled herself away and went to stand by her friend.

"You ready?!" Elizabeth was bouncing as she talked to Faith.

"Ready!"

With one final wave they were off. The Thatchers stood in place, arms around each other watching as Elizabeth made her way through the line. It wasn't till she was out of sight that they turned to leave. They joined the Carters, buying coffee before heading to a place where you could sit and watch the planes take off. Neither family wanting to leave until their daughters were in the air.

William draped his arm around his wife's shoulders, sweetly giving her a kiss on the head.

"What a week." His mind going over everything from the wedding to this moment.

"It's been eventful, that's for sure." Grace looked at her husband. "Will, sweetie… may I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear."

"Did you really give Trent a job at the firm?"

"I did. It was easy. He's a good strong worker. Besides, I own the law firm and he wants to be a lawyer." He shrugged.

"Elizabeth suspects, and I do as well, that this has something to do with her."

William gave a laughing huff. "I'm simply looking out for her future, my dear. It's what a father does."

"I know. But how do you know what her future is?"

"I know what it takes to succeed in this world, Grace. I'll do what I can to see that my daughters are happy."

Grace sighed. "If only it were that simple."

…..

The 3 hour flight from Connecticut to Miami went smoothly. Both Faith and Elizabeth slept the whole time, only waking when the wheels roughly touched down on the runway.

Gathering their things, they exited the plane and stepped into the busy terminal.

"Okay, our next gate is…" Faith looked from her digital ticket to the gate screens. "All the way on the other side of the airport…"

"Of course," Elizabeth giggled. "We have time. Looks like it doesn't take off for another couple hours. Maybe we should grab some lunch."

"Sounds great."

They were on their way to Chilli's when they passed a bookstore. Elizabeth made a sudden turn towards it only to be snatched by Faith.

"No you don't! Your bags weigh enough as it is!"

"But I love books. And I think I saw the new book by that author I like."

"You really have a problem." Faith laughed, letting go.

"Maybe a little one. You don't seem to mind when you're borrowing all my books though."

"True…" Faith grinned. "Alright, but one book then lunch!"

 _ **Haiti**_

Pastor Frank was out checking on all the people in Hopes Landing. A sudden fearsome rainstorm had sent everyone running for cover. As he left one home and quickly ducked back into the pouring rain, he saw Jack standing in the Pavilion with some of the children.

"Everything alright?" Frank asked running up.

"Yeah. These guys were playing when the rain started. The storm scared them. I think it reminds them of the hurricanes."

Frank frowned sympathetically as the 3 kids huddled around Jack. The 2 girls and little boy where from the orphanage in the village. The hurricanes were downright terrifying for those without proper shelter protection. The organization Frank was a part of was trying hard to make it so Hopes Landing and villages like it had safe, sustainable homes. Jack's work building homes called Safe T homes, was helping to do just that.

"Jack, if you want, I can help you take them home."

"Thanks, but they aren't going anywhere till the rain let's up. Right kids? Puis-je vous ramener à la maison?" Jack asked in his best French, which was still lacking some, if they wanted to go home.

"No!" The kids yelled and huddled around him tighter.

"See?" Jack laughed a little. "I think we're going to just ride it out. At least I fixed the roof." Jack pointed upward.

"Indeed you did! You're great, Jack. I don't know what we'd do without you sometimes!"

"You'd figure it out I'm sure," Jack said humbly.

"I asked Carson to go with me to pick up the newcomers tomorrow from Port au Prince. Want to come with us? There's a group from yours and Carson's home church coming."

Jack thought about it for a moment as he sat back down with the kids. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow early morning. Their plane gets in tonight so they'll stay at a hotel in the city and we'll pick them up in the morning there."

One of the little girls with Jack tugged on his shirt before asking him to sing a song. The request made him smile. "Un moment." He looked back at Frank. "I think I'll stay. I want to get started on the old school building as soon as possible."

"If you say so." He smiled. "Don't work yourself to death though, alright?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Sing! Sing!" the kids chanted.

"Alright!" Jack laughed. He started singing a country song in English. The kids didn't understand most of it, but they didn't care. They loved that someone was taking time to be with them and watch over them and they soaked up Jack's unconditional love like a sponge.

Once the rain died down, Jack walked the children back home. Giving them each a hug and high five he headed back to his room in the dorm across the village.

With everything being so wet from the rain, there wasn't much work he could get done. Instead he laid on his bed and pulled out his sketchbook. Within minutes he had drawn the faces of the three children he had been with earlier. He wanted to remember them when his time there was up. He wrote their names and ages on the bottom of the page. Maybe Pastor Frank would give him an update on them in the future if he asked.

Moments like that with the kids were so precious to Jack. As he sat there staring at the sketches, one thing became clear to him. Should he ever marry, he needed to find a woman who loved all kids, whether or not they were hers biologically. In the time Jack had been in Haiti he had truly fallen in love with the people in that village. Maybe, should the right woman ever come along, they could adopt a child from here, or if nothing else, they could do trips back to help and be a part of the work that was happening.

The thought maybe him laugh. What were the chances of meeting a woman like that?


	2. Chapter 2

Port Au Prince, Haiti

In the lobby of the girls hotel, Elizabeth and Faith sat mingling with the group of new recruits also heading to Hopes Landing. Among them there was a plumber, a retired nurse, a farmer and his wife, and a youth group of 15 kids and their chaperones. With the exception of the youth group, who were only there for a few weeks, everyone else were set to be there for 3 months to a year. Elizabeth on the other hand was still hoping things would go well that she could stay for 2. She wanted a little adventure in her life. She wanted to feel that she was a part of something bigger than herself. This was it, she just knew it.

Elizabeth walked out to the porch of the hotel looking out onto the busy city streets. Pastor Frank would be there any minute. It was no surprise why he was running late. The streets were so crammed with people she couldn't imagine how on earth he'd ever get the passenger vans they were waiting for through. Everywhere you looked there were cars and bikes and pedestrians all traveling every which way with no regard for each other.

She paced back and forth for a while longer before giving up and sitting in one of the wicker porch chairs with a sigh.

"Antsy are we?" Lynn, the short, curly haired retired nurse said with a smile.

"I guess so." Elizabeth turned her attention to the woman. "I was here a year ago as a short timer. I just can't wait to make a home here now."

"I get it. It's been years since my late husband and I were here. I can't wait to see all that's changed."

"You used to serve here together?"

"We did. For many years." She smiled fondly. "So you're a teacher? How long are you here for?"

"At least a year but I'm hope to be here for at least 2. I know this won't be like a traditional classroom, but the basic principles of teaching are all still the same."

"Very true. Just more hands on learning and song based at times, I think. You like music?"

"I do. Pastor Frank said he even has a guitar I can use with my lessons. I brought a book so I can teach myself some basic notes."

"Wonderful! The kids here love music! If you can turn it into a song, they'll love you!"

"I can't wait!"

Suddenly the racket in the streets grew louder pulling their focus away from the conversation. As they looked out, they saw 3 large, well worn passenger vans slowly pull up in front of the hotel.

Faith walked out to join them. "Is this our ride?"

"Yup!" Elizabeth bounced. "There's Pastor Frank now! You'll love him."

Frank jumped out and headed up the few steps to join the group that now gathered outside the hotel.

"Afternoon everyone! It's good to see some of you again and I'm happy to finally meet the rest of you. My name is Pastor Frank and I run the mission at Hopes Landing. I brought some friends with me to help get you all back today. This is Carson, one of our medical staff members, and this here is my good friend Ned. What do you say we load up and head home?"

Before long they were in vans and hitting the roads out of the city and up the mountain along the coastline.

Elizabeth and Faith sat in the bench seat right behind Frank in his van, both looking out the windows taking it all in. Haiti was so different from their home in Connecticut. Faith had never travelled much herself, she couldn't get enough. She took so many pictures as they drove.

"It's great to see you again, Elizabeth!" Frank said. "I can't tell you how grateful I am to have you here as the new teacher. I assume you got my message about the school house?"

"I did. I'm so sorry to hear about the hurricane. How are all the repairs coming?"

"Slow. But we've got a great guy heading them up right now, Jack. I think you two will work well together. He's only just now starting on the school house today. That's my fault though. We've just had so many homes come down with the last hurricane I had to make them our first priority. I hope you understand why the school isn't ready."

"I totally understand. Besides, with the right encouragement, children can learn anywhere. I'm up for the challenge."

"I know you are. That's why I was so excited when I got your note enquiring about the teaching post here. Couldn't have come at a better time. Now Faith, tell me about yourself."

…..

Back at the village Jack and a team were busy clearing away trees and other debris such as old rotting wood from around the old school house. Cursing inside, Jack wished he had insisted this been dealt with sooner. If it had, they probably would have found less surprises in there now. So far there had been a couple snakes and other interesting creatures Jack would have rather done without seeing.

Leo, a life long native to the village laughed as Jack shook his arm again that he had just freed of a snake. Thankfully it had turned out to be pretty harmless as he moved it from it's home in the school to a new shady spot farther away.

"Not a snake man, my friend?" Leo grinned as he wiped his brow under his wide brimmed hat.

"No, sir. I'll run into a burning building before I'll willing deal with one of those things any day. Mark my words."

"I see. Now, Jack, you realize this is Haiti. We have many snakes here. Big ones too."

"Stop reminding me, Leo." Jack teased. "Or I'm going to make you deal with the next one."

"No good. I don't like them either." He laughed.

"Then why are you giving me grief?" Jack tossed a stick at him, making him jump.

"I was born here. I have no choice. You come here willingly. In my humble opinion that makes you crazy, not me."

"Fair enough." Jack laughed. "Hand me that saw over there. I think I can cut through these and then we should be able to move them out of the way to get a better idea what we're dealing with."

Leo handed Jack what he needed then went back to holding the ladder. "It will be nice to have a school house again and a church. We used this building for both."

"I remember. The kids deserve it, you all do. Now this new teacher, does she know she's coming to teach in a pavilion with no walls and a roof the leaks most of the time?"

"Don't know. If she's the right person for the job, God will give her what she needs. Just like he's done with you."

"That's true I suppose." Jack turned his attention back to the task at hand, cutting through the few thick tree limbs. As he did, a lizard jumped out, landing a mere inch from his face. Jack jumped clear off the ladder, making Leo burst out laughing, along with a couple other men on the team.

"I think that's a sign!" he said.

"I don't believe in signs, Leo." Jack stood dusting his shorts off.

"That's a sign we should stop for lunch. You can believe in that now, can't you?" he said, sitting down to laugh some more.

Jack looked up at the annoying lizard. It was no small lizard either. At second glance it was about the size of his lower arm. He brushed it off gently with the end of the saw.

"Alright. Let's finish this bit and then we'll break. Looks like we may get another rainstorm anyway."

"You betcha." Leo stood to take hold of the ladder as Jack climbed back up. "And don't worry. If another lizard pops out, I'll protect you."

Jack shook his head but smiled. He had a great deal of respect for the man beside him. Leo was a good twenty years his senior, but young at heart. In many ways, he reminded Jack of his dad.

…..

Sure enough an early afternoon rain settled in, slowing down the vans as they made their way up the switchback roads through the mountains.

It rained just enough to get two of the vans stuck in the mud on the road. Several of the men got out to help push the vehicles out while the rest waited inside or close by once the rain stopped.

Elizabeth and Faith, feeling cramped inside the hot van stood outside leaning up against a nearby tree.

"Can you believe we're finally here?" Elizabeth gushed. "Look at all this nature around us. These trees and the birds! Do you hear them? You don't get sounds like this in Hartford. Faith? Faith are you listening to me?" When she heard nothing in response, she looked over at her friend and laughed. "Ah. I see you've find something else we don't have at home." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What'd you say?" Faith asked.

"Here I am falling in love with the nature surrounding us and you're here admiring…"

"Nothing." Faith cut in embarrassed, realizing just how long she had been staring at Carson. "I'm just looking at how our new friends are lending a hand and trying to figure out how much time we have here in this lovely piece of nature you won't stop talking about."

"Right." Elizabeth smiled. "Tall, handsome, and blonde has always been your type."

"So you think he's handsome too?"

"Gotcha!"

"Darn it…"

Elizabeth laughed. "It's alright. Just be careful. You'll be working pretty closely with him in the clinic. I think Frank said he's here for the year too."

"Oh gosh. It's going to be a long year," Faith laughed. "Maybe he's married or has a girlfriend. That would make it easier."

Elizabeth arched her neck as she watched Carson and the other men push the van through the mud. "No ring. But sometime on trips like this people choose not to wear jewelry so as not to draw attention to themselves."

"So basically the only way to know is ask him?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Well, I'm not doing that. So until I know otherwise he's off limits!" she said with conviction.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Because he is too fine not to be!" They laughed.

"You're hopeless!"

"You turn is coming. I just know it. You and Trey, that wasn't normal. You had no sparks. You were just… friends. One day there will be some tall, dark, and handsome guy that fills you with butterflies and stops that logical brain of yours dead in its tracks and you won't know what to do! I personally can't wait to meet the man capable of that! He will really be something," she laughed.

"You sound like Julie." Elizabeth shook her head.

"In most cases I might be a little offended but right now I'll just say thank you."

The loud revving of the engine and splash of the tires through the mud followed by cheers indicated that the van had been freed and it was time to continue on their journey.

"Let's go everyone!" Frank called out. "I'm so sorry. Hopefully we can get you all settled in in time for dinner tonight!"

As they headed back to the vans, Elizabeth took another glance at Carson. Trying to see a little of what Faith saw. Sure he was attractive, but she felt nothing. No butterflies, no desire or heart thumping. She'd never felt that for anyone before. Frankly she wasn't sure she was capable of such feelings. She'd heard plenty of girls talk about Trey like that before, and he was a good man for sure but never in their years of dating did he ever make her heart skip a beat.

"You coming?" Faith calling out from the van.

"Yup."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Something you said earlier."

"Butterflies?"

"Yeah. Does everyone feel them?"

Faith shrugged. "My mom said when my dad walked into a room she could feel tingles in her toes," she giggled.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Everyone has their own thing when cupid's arrow hits them. I know I've teased you but you've really never felt anything?"

"Not yet. I guess I just haven't been hit by the arrow as you say," she teased.

"Trust me. Someone as special as you, it will happen. Probably when you least expect it."

…..

Jack grabbed dinner to go from the mess hall and took it back to the dorm-like room he shared with Carson. The concrete building was built in the shape of a U. Males on one side, females on the other with Frank and other personnel offices in the middle. Tonight it was busier than most with the new residents settling in. Jack had been out on a run when they arrived so he hadn't had a chance to meet any yet.

"Jack!" A young teen yelled from across the courtyard as Jack approached. "Is that you?"

"Parker! What the heck!" Jack smiled at the teen. "You grew a foot!"

"Na, just 4 inches."

"Close enough. How was the trip?"

"Long but good. The van got stuck and Carson and the other men pushed it out." Parker laughed. "He's complaining his shoulder hurts now. You so should challenge him to an arm wrestling contest tonight. You'd totally win!"

"I always win," Jack winked. "It's good to see you!"

"You too. We miss you in Seattle. You ever coming home?"

"Some day. I need to be here right now though."

"I get it." Jack could see in the young man's eyes that he did in fact understand. "Your mom was at the airport to show us off. She said to say hi."

"How is she?" Jack's eyes lit up. He missed her.

"Good. My mom says she misses your dad but keeps herself busy."

"Sounds like her." Jack smiled. "Well, I'll let you get settled."

"Okay. Hey I saw I'm assigned to a work crew with you! Liam too."

"I know! I requested you both. I need good strong men I can trust," he winked. "You up for it?"

"Yes, sir! You can count on us! See you later, Jack!"

"See you later, Parker."

Jack listened as Parker ran back into the big group meeting room where all the youth kids were hanging out. "Hey guys! I just saw Jack!" All the kids were excited. Making note of the chaos, Jack decided to take his dinner to his private spot at the beach instead. It had been a long day. A good day, but a long day. Quiet and a sunset was just what he needed.

Grabbing his backpack, camera, and towel from his room he headed down they short winding path toward the hidden little cove that was his favorite spot in all of Hopes Landing. It was a place his dad had shared with him the time Jack took a trip here with his dad before he passed. Jack liked to come here to think of him now. It was a place that even though they couldn't be together again physically, this place could somehow bring them together now.

Once there, Jack leaned back against a large dark rock and watched as the sun began to fall back below the horizon. He listened as the sound of the crashing waves lapped the shoreline over and over again. It was consistent, predictable. He smiled as he took a bite of his fish and rice.

 _Just how like my life. Everything as expected. No surprises. Everything's as it should..._

Suddenly a laugh carried through the wind like a songbird, catching Jack completely off guard. He put his bowl down on a rock and walked around the small bend follow the melodious sound. There in the distance about 100 or so feet away he found the root of the disturbance. Not that he could call her that. Whomever she was, he couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Huh," he said, feeling all the air completely expel from his lungs. "If angels fell to the earth…" Never in his life had anyone taken his breath away like this. Suddenly he felt the need to know anything and everything about this woman. He watched silently as the surf rose up and hit her toned, slender legs, splashing her body. Her tan shorts were now slightly damp as well as her loose fitted fuchsia top. She laughed again and spun around with pure delight at the event.

Wanting to capture the moment, Jack ran back to grab his camera from his bag. He took the first shot then looked down to see how it turned out. It was perfect. The sunlight danced over her wavy brown hair and Jack had managed to capture her as she spun around the surf just right.

"That's a keeper," he said to himself about the photo. "Now… who are you?"

He'd never seen someone so happy, so content in their surroundings. He took a couple shots, the hobbyist photographer in him couldn't pass up the chance. But not wanting to risk being seen as a creeper, he quickly slung the camera over his shoulder and decided he should approach her and introduce himself. There was something about this woman that already grabbed hold of him, he just had to meet her.

…

Elizabeth had quickly settled into her room, ate and rushed down to the water. She'd missed the ocean. It was like a long lost friend. In the short time she had spent in Haiti before, she had quickly fallen in love with not only the people of Hopes Landing but the waters around it as well. This spot in particular had been one of her favorites. She stumbled upon it one night and never in the months she was there ran into another soul. It was her special place.

She was so enthralled with the music of the ocean that she never heard the rustling sound of the footsteps in the sand approaching her.

"You're having fun!" a voice called out over the crashing waves.

Elizabeth spun around, shocked to find out she wasn't alone.

"Oh gosh! You scared me!" Her hand flew to her chest, as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The young man look legitimately concerned. "I'm Jack Thornton. I'm one of the workers at Hopes Landing."

She took his hand to shake it but said nothing. It wasn't intentional. She was to distracted by this strange feeling she was having.

"What's your name?"

 _He spoke to you, Elizabeth. Say something… anything…. Your name might be a good start… What is wrong with you… Hello!_

"I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Thatcher." _There you go. Was that so hard? Wait… Why are my fingers tingling… and why does my stomach feel weird?_

"Ah, the new teacher! Welcome."

"Thank you." The second he let go of her hand she missed it. The feeling both confused and scared her. "Frank told me about you. You're rebuilding the school house?"

"Trying to, yeah. It will take some time. Until then we're doing what we can to make the pavilion the best we can. Whatever you need, let me know and I'll do my best."

"I'm sure it will be just fine, but thanks." She tried to stop herself from staring at the man in front of her. Julie and Faith had joked about tall, dark, and handsome, but what Elizabeth was seeing in front of her was something more handsome than anything she could imagine. Jack wore a worn pair of khaki shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. His arms showed that he was used to doing hours of manual labor, but everything in his eyes, demeanor and the touch of his hand she'd felt showed remarkable gentleness.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off Elizabeth. Why, he didn't know. She was beautiful, that much was obvious, but it was more than that. "How'd you find this place?"

"Is it a secret?" Elizabeth giggled nervously. Feeling less like herself.

"Well not now, obviously," Jack teased, shooting her a dimpled smile that made the tips of her fingers tingle again.

"I've been here before. Last summer. One night when I was having a rough night. I was teaching bible camp and everything I tried went wrong. I wandered down to the main beach for a walk and somehow found my way here and I guess I fell in love with it. It's been my spot ever since. I felt led here I guess. You?"

"Oh, well…" Jack ran his fingers through his hair, making a cute mess of it in Elizabeth's mind. He wasn't use to talking about his dad much since he'd passed. Especially to strangers. He took one look at Elizabeth though and felt at peace. "My dad showed me it once before he passed. He used to come down here on service trips. One time when I came with him he shared this spot with me."

Elizabeth watched the look in Jack's eyes shift, seeing the deep sorrow in them.

"Oh no… I'm sorry for your loss, Jack. How long ago?"

"About a year. Cancer." Jack's gaze casted out across the water as if trying to see across to the heavens. If only it were that easy.

A tear escaped Elizabeth's eye for the man she'd just met.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to intrude. This spot is special, I'll leave it to you." She turned to leave but he reached out and took her hand to stop her.

"No, please. It's a great spot. How about we share it?" He didn't know why, but he wasn't ready for her to leave just yet. Besides knew she had felt led here once before. He wouldn't take that away from her.

She stared at their hands. Trying, yet failing, to ignore how perfect hers felt resting in his.

"One condition though," he added.

"Name it."

"Keep it between us." He winked and it was as if her heart skipped a beat.

 _So not telling Faith that just happened_ , she thought.

"Deal!"

A few minutes later Jack walked Elizabeth to the village. They enjoyed friendly easy flowing conversation the whole way. After bidding him goodnight she ducked into her room and leaned her back against the door.

"Wow," she sighed before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Elizabeth?" She whipped her head to see Faith sitting up on her bed, a book in hand, a shocked look plastered to her face. "What's gotten into you?"

"I have no idea…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Elizabeth, what's gotten into you?"

"I have no idea." Elizabeth shook off her feelings. "How are you settling in?"

Still convinced something was up, Faith studied her friend intently as she answered.

"Great, the room is nice and I'm thankful for the bedside fan."

"Yes, they're wonderful on the very hot nights."

"I bet. Now enough about me. Where did you go after dinner?"

"Just for a walk. The beach was beautiful in the evenings."

"Right… You do love the beach."

Elizabeth nodded. There was a distinct smile stretching across her face.

"Were you alone?" Faith kept fishing for details.

"Yes. Well no. I mean, I was at first."

"Oh my gosh!" Faith jumped off the bed. "If I didn't know you better I'd ask what his name is!"

"But you do know better so stop! Besides, it was nothing. We should sleep. Big first day tomorrow!"

"You're deflecting."

"Maybe. Oh! Anything new on the Carson front?"

That got her attention. "Well, I watched him play a game of Monopoly with some of the youth group kids after supper."

"And…"

Faith sighed, tossing her hands in the air. "He's perfect. I'm in so much trouble!" She collapsed back down on her bed.

"Oh, Faith! Perfect doesn't exist. You do realize that?"

"I know, I know. But he sure seems to come close. He's a few years older, going through the med program at Baylor University. I guess he signed up to take a break from school and to spend some time with a friend of his here. Jack, I think."

"He's Jack's friend?"

"Yeah." Faith gave her a curious look. "How do you know Jack?"

"Oh. He's the lead contractor here working on the school, remember?"

"That's right. Frank's mentioned him. Anyway, they seem really close from how Carson talks. I didn't meet him though. He was off somewhere. The youth girls were very disappointed by that," Faith giggled. "Apparently he's a "hottie"."

Elizabeth wasn't going to say out loud, but she agreed with the teens girls completely. "That's funny about the girls. Anyway, we should probably try to catch some sleep. You have your first day at the clinic tomorrow!"

"And you can start working more on your lesson plans and meeting the kids. This is going to be so much fun, Beth!"

"It will be. A great adventure."

Elizabeth changed out of her damp clothing and into her PJs. Afterwards she slipped into her bed. When she closed her eyes, she saw Jack's face staring back at her. He with his dimpled grin and strong arms standing there made her wonder what it would be like to get to know him better.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath. "I don't fall for guys, especially not strangers like this."

"What'd you say?" Faith said lifting her head from her own pillow.

"Nothing. Goodnight, Faith!"

"Goodnight!"

….

Carson returned to his room whistling a little tune. It was late, but he had a great time catching up with the teens and adult chaperones from back home. He walked into the room and saw Jack sitting on his bed with his camera in hand.

"There you are!" Carson smiled. "Where'd you run off to tonight?"

"I went down to the beach. This place was pretty crazy tonight."

"Yeah it was. Great seeing the team from Seattle, though."

"It is. It's like a little taste of home."

Carson watched as Jack sat up against the wall on his bed. He was looking at pictures on his camera, a ridiculously happy grin on his face.

"Get some good shots out there tonight?' Jack didn't respond. "Earth to Jack?'

"Huh?"

"What earth shattering photo did you get tonight?" Carson snagged the camera right out of Jack's hands to see for himself.

"Wait a minute. Give that back!"

Carson narrowed his eyes, trying to make out every recognizable detail in the picture.

"This is one of the new girls. Faith's friend…" he searched for the name.

"Her name's Elizabeth." Jack stood off the bed to take back his camera.

"That's it. Why did you take a picture of her?"

Jack shrugged. "I like photography. She was out by the water, it was a great setup. Just look at it."

"I did. It's a remarkable shot. You did good."

"She makes it look good. I just pushed a button."

Carson leaned back, watching Jack. "So you were out late on the beach tonight with Elizabeth? That's interesting."

"It's not like that. We just happened to wander down by the water about the same time."

"Right…" he teased.

"Dude, I literally just met her and besides I'm not looking for a relationship. Leave it alone will you?"

"Fair enough." Carson put his hands in the air as if surrendering. "But let me ask you this, based on what you do know, you like her right? Even just a little?"

The smile that graced Jack's face now flashed his deep dimples.

"Well sure. What's not to like?"

Carson laughed. "Oh, this summer just got good!" Jack took hold of his pillow and thrust it across the room at his friend. Sitting up he stared down at the picture of Elizabeth on his camera. Everything he said was true. He wasn't looking for a relationship. Thing was, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow that was all about to change.

…..

The next morning at breakfast everyone gathered to listen to a short welcome message from Pastor Frank. Afterwards he introduced everyone and explained to the group from Seattle what was in store for them over the next few weeks.

Elizabeth sat at a table with Faith, Lynn and a few others. She tried to pay attention to Frank's words but her thoughts and eyes kept drifting back to Jack.

He stood across the room, looking more handsome than she remembered ever thinking any man looked before. Standing tall in this work boots, tan cargo shorts and dark grey sleeved shirt which showed off his muscles perfectly. Every so often his eye would meet hers with a smile, sending her stomach aflutter and her fingertips to tingle. She found it ridiculous really. How could someone she just met make her feel so unhinged?

Jack stood there having arrived late that morning. Having been up much later than he should have been the night before. He just couldn't get Elizabeth, the angel from the beach, out of his thoughts. Her laugh, her smile, the way she twisted her curls around her finger when she seemed nervous. So much information he'd learned on their little walk back from the beach. Somehow in their short meeting, she had captivated him. It was a thrilling yet frustrating feeling. This wasn't why he came to Hopes Landing. What would happen when he went back to his life in Seattle? He had a job waiting for him back at the fire station. Rosie, his mom, people that depended on him. Now wasn't a time to fall for some woman, was it?

"Hey!" Carson sneaked in the room next to Jack. "What'd I miss?"

Faith took notice of Carson almost as soon as he entered the room and scolded herself for it. Elizabeth had been right, this trip wasn't about meeting guys. She was a talented nurse. Top of her class in school. This trip was going to give her real practical skills to help her excel in her field. Be the kind of nurse her mother had always been. She would just have to ignore Carson and the way he made her feel for now.

"I wonder who that is next to Carson," Faith whispered to Elizabeth. Noticing she was staring in that direction too.

"Huh?"

"That man. You think that's Jack? He's sure good looking enough to fit the bill."

"Oh, him. Yes that's Jack." Elizabeth said, trying to stay calm as she twisted her curls around her finger.

"How do you know?"

"We met last night remember?"

"No! How could I?" Faith said trying to keep her voice at a whisper. "You conveniently left out almost every detail last night. So you were on the beach with him? That why you were so flustered when you came in?"

"I was not flustered. I was just… tired. It had been a long day."

"Yeah… sure." Faith bit her lip to try and stop herself from smiling so much.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Pastor Frank. She thought to herself, " _I just won't look over at Jack for the rest of this meeting. That won't be too hard. Surely I can manage that!"_

"Now everyone, let me introduce you to someone I think many of you already know, Mr. Jack Thornton. He will explain to you about the work crews we've assigned you too."

" _Well that was short lived,"_ she thought. _"Goodness. How on Earth does anyone look that good in khakis and a t-shirt…"_

"Morning everyone! First off let me say how excited I am to have you all here. For Carson and I, you've brought a little bit of home here to us in Haiti and it's great."

Elizabeth smiled involuntarily as he spoke. He seemed so sweet and genuine.

"While you're here, we're working on a number of projects. We have 6 Safe T homes planned, a school to build and a number of repairs. I've assigned you each to a group, each group has a team leader to help assist and teach you anything you need to know. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" the teens cheered.

"Great! We can meet under the pavilion after breakfast and I'll introduce you to your groups. I'm looking forward to working with all of you!"

Once everyone was dismissed, Jack made his way over toward Elizabeth's table. He got there just as she and Faith were standing to leave.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Oh! Hi!" Seeing Jack standing there surprised her, causing her to bump her tray into the side of the table. She dropped it loudly on the floor. "Shoot," she groaned.

"Happens all the time. I'll grab a broom." He innocently touched her arm reassuringly before running off toward the kitchen.

"Elizabeth…"

"Don't even go there. I'm just klutzy. That's not a shock."

"Actually, your not _THAT_ klutzy. Maybe if you're a little flustered?" Faith teased.

"Faith…."

"Got the broom!" Jack said and immediately began taking care of the mess. Faith watched her friends demeanor around the man, loving what she was seeing. "There. All set."

"Thank you. You're didn't have to."

"Happy to help. Besides, I snuck up on you so its my fault." He looked over at Faith. "Hi, I'm Jack Thornton. You must be Faith?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Elizabeth mentioned she came with a friend. Naturally I assumed."

"Well you assumed correct!" Faith smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jack."

"You too." He turned to say something to Elizabeth just as Frank called out to get his attention. "Duty calls. I'll see you later."

"Sure. Good luck today!"

"You too!" He winked and headed off toward Frank.

Once out of earshot Faith turned to Elizabeth, "So last night you met Jack?"

"Yup." She answered without looking at her.

"And how'd that feel?"

"It felt like…. butterflies." Faith squealed. "But I'm not acting on it!" Elizabeth stated. More of a reminder for herself than anything else.

"For heaven's sakes why not? That's one good looking man! And a gentleman too!"

Elizabeth watched as Jack left the room. "I'm not sure I know why, to tell you the truth."

Faith had been best friends with Elizabeth since they were kids. She could sense the hesitation and fear. Elizabeth's relationship with Trent just sort of happened. Mostly because of the strong encouragement from their families. She didn't know how to go about any of this. It was clear whatever she was feeling had her as frightened as a dog in a thunderstorm.

"Well, he seems nice. We'll be here awhile too, so making friends is a good thing. Just focus on that."

"And these stupid butterflies?" Elizabeth groaned.

"Those… well, you may have to just get used to them."

"Great…."

…

Carson headed to the clinic right after grabbing a quick breakfast to go. It was his turn to open the clinic. He hopped up onto the veranda, which already had a few patients sitting waiting, and unlocked the door.

Once inside he quickly finished his breakfast and began making up charts and new files for the day ahead.

"Hi!" Carson looked up at the curly haired blonde standing before him.

"Faith, hi! Ready for your first day?"

"Very. This is Lynn." Faith said introducing them. "She used to work here many years ago with her husband."

"Nice to meet you Lynn. You need a tour?"

"I bet I can find my way, I'd rather just get to it! Where would you like me?"

Carson looked around, "Up for taking some patients? They're already lining up outside. The man in the white shirt I think was here first today, but he said to tend to the mother and her son first." He handed her a chart.

"You got it!" She smiled and headed back out to the veranda.

"I guess that leaves us." He smiled at Faith. "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, please! I'm already very curious about all this." She pointed to a jar with herbs that she couldn't recognize.

"Ah, those are our natural medicines. Sometimes we don't have the modern ones we are used to. Those whose families have lived here for centuries have helped show us what we can use around here. Believe it or not, we've saved lives with some of this stuff."

"I believe it!" She followed Carson as he walked around the clinic.

"As you can see this isn't like the hospitals and clinics we have at home. This building is actually an old ranch house from back when this village was more like a plantation."

"No kidding?" Faith looked around at the character of the building, feeling herself get more excited by the minute.

"Yup, different times. Works great for what we need. We care for people here at Hopes Landing and for people from 5 of the neighboring villages. We're the most equipped medical clinic this side of Port au Prince. We do what we can for everyone. No matter what."

"I approve," she smiled. A sweet giggle escaped her lips.

Her smile caught Carson of guard as the light trickled in through the broken blinds on the window, highlighting a soft, gentle beauty she had about her. It had been a couple years since he'd noticed anyone, as in really noticed. His last serious relationship had ripped through him like a tornado, leaving nothing but destruction in its path.

"Carson?" Faith asked. She'd been trying to ask him a question but he seemed to mentally be somewhere else.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you travel at all. You know, to the different villages and towns?"

"Right! Yes, we do every so often. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"Definitely! I'm up for anything. I studied to be an ER nurse back home. This is training you can't get anywhere else. I want to see and learn everything!"

Faith was proud of herself. She had been so nervous about how she would deal with working so close to Carson given their first few interactions. Here on the job though, she was excited and in her element. It was as if the attraction she had felt had become secondary and now her focus was on being the kind of nurse this community needed. It was refreshing. She wondered if this was how Elizabeth had avoided being so romantically unhinged for so long.

Carson on the other hand was now struggling to think straight. His mind had gone blank as he watched Faith explore the clinic. She was beautiful, sweet and already seemed like someone he would greatly enjoy being around.

"So should we get to work?" Faith asked clapping her hands together.

"Work… yes! Let's go Nurse Carter!"

…...

By mid afternoon Jack was hard at work with his crew. They were busy working on the new school and meeting house, clearing out the rest of the debris and seeing what, if any, of the old structure was intact enough to keep.

Leo stepped back to survey the project. "Looks like we'll be in semi-decent shape here, Jack. We'll need to replace, well, just about everything. But the foundation looks okay."

"I'll take it!" Jack said, as he joined his friend. "School term starts here in about a month or so. Maybe we can have the bulk, if not all, of it done by then."

"Someone's in a hurry."

"No hurry, I just think Elizabeth and the students will appreciate it."

"Elizabeth? Is that the new teacher?"

"Yeah. I sort of met her last night." Jack said running his fingers through his hair.

"Sort of met her?" Leo laughed. "I heard she's around your age. Are you a little smitten, my young friend?"

"Smitten? Me? No way, Leo. I don't get "smitten". I just met her and she seems nice. That's all."

"And beautiful from what the others tell me." Jack laughed lightly, failing miserably to hold back his smile. "I see that look, my friend."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll admit she is very… beautiful." He thought of how she looked, enjoying herself and the ocean at sunset the night before. "But there's no need to get ahead of yourself. We just met. For all I know she could be some crazy person who doesn't like dogs or something like that. Now that would be a deal breaker for sure." Jack climbed up the ladder. "Hand me that hammer. I'm going to try and pull out these bad nails. Maybe we can salvage some of this wood here."

Leo handed him the hammer. "I think I'm going to enjoy watching you try to keep your wits about you."

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked, barely looking up from his work.

"Because nothing is more powerful than young love, my friend. And right now, there's a look about you." Jack shot him a questioning look. "Besides, you said you thought your destiny had something to do with this school, right? Maybe it's not the building, but the woman who needs it."

"I… I never said that specifically about the school. Did I?"

"Maybe I'm paraphrasing, but I think I'm right. Time will tell, eh?"

"Right… time will tell."

The rest of the afternoon Jack was distracted. Leo's words stayed with him as he worked. While helping saw and hack away at the old rotting floor, Jack thought about Elizabeth. The desire to know her better was increasing with every moment. He wanted to know more about her life in Connecticut, what made her want to be a teacher, what her plans were for her future. He was so lost in thought he stopped paying attention to the saw or his hand.

"Ouch!" Jack yelled.

"Jack! What's wrong?" one of the teens asked rushing over.

Jack stared down at his hand. There was good size cut over the top which was now bleeding.

"Remember how I said to always be paying attention?"

"Yeah," the teen answered.

"Well, this is why." He held up his hand, elevating it to slow the blood flow. "Leo, you're in charge. I need to go see Carson."

"What'd you do?" Jack showed him his hand. Leo laughed. "Oh boy. A bit distracted, are we?"

"It's your fault. Your words earlier got stuck in my head."

"Well, I'm not sorry about that." Leo laughed. "I've got an eye on everyone. You go take care of that."

"Thanks."

…..

Jack walked into the now mostly empty clinic waving his injured hand.

"Dude!" Carson said holding up his hands. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing. Got a little distracted on the job. I just need a bandage, I think."

"Sure thing, but let's take a look first." Carson had Jack come and sit in a chair over to the side. He cleaned the wound. "You're lucky. It's not as deep as it looked."

"That's good news. No stitches?"

"Na, I think a bandage will do just fine." Carson grabbed what he needed and sat back down next to his friend. "So this thing you were thinking about when you decided slicing your hand was a good idea, that wouldn't happen to be a certain new someone you met on the beach now would it?"

"Now why would you ask that?" Jack faked offense.

"Because I've known you for years. You do not get distracted on job sites or on the job at home. You're a stickler for focus. You have to be."

Jack looked at his hand. "You're right. I don't know what I'm thinking. It's crazy really."

"I get it." Carson sighed.

Jack noticed Carson's slumped shoulders. "Looks like it's my turn to ask you; you okay? You look like you had a rough day."

Carson looked up at Jack. There was hurt in his eyes. It was a look Jack remembered from a couple years before. The day Carson felt his life spinning out of control.

"I'm alright. Fact is, I was kind of blindsided today." Jack gave him a look, encouraging him to continue. "I noticed someone."

"Noticed someone doing what?"

"No, like I noticed a woman today. Here, of all places! This clinic is my happy place. Where I feel like I'm actually doing good. I didn't expect…" he stopped speaking and sighed.

"Sorry, man." Jack thought over all the new people he knew from the clinic. There wasn't many. "Was it Faith?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Carson nodded as he glanced across the clinic toward Faith. She was busy with a patient and speaking fluent French to them. She was perfect for this place. "I don't want to notice anyone, Jack. I don't think I can take it."

"I understand but Carson, not all women are going to be like Emma. Remember that."

"I know. That doesn't mean I want to think about dating or even opening up my heart to the possibility."

"I know. Just don't wall yourself off and miss out on something or someone that might be meant for you."

"I hear you, Jack, but Emma took my heart. I don't know if she left enough pieces for anyone else."

Emma was Carson's high school sweetheart. During their junior year of college Carson proposed. It was not a surprise to anyone when she said yes. They planned a wedding for right after graduation. Carson was a simple man but Emma wanted all the bells and whistles. So he did everything he could to give her that.

The night before the wedding, right before their rehearsal dinner, she called Carson asking him to meet her at the park where he had proposed. Thinking she just needed to see him, he went, still full of all the excitement and anticipation for the day ahead. Little did he know she'd called him there to end things for good.

With the bandage on, Jack stood up to leave. "Can I say one more thing, Carson?"

"We're best friends. Say whatever you need."

Jack nodded. Placing his good hand on Carson's shoulder, he said, "What happened back then wasn't your fault. You're a good man. She didn't deserve you. One day you'll meet someone who does and wont be able to let you go."

"I don't know about that," he laughed.

"I do. I'm looking forward to the day you realize it too." He smacked his friend on the back and said goodbye before heading back to work, checking his watch as he left. There were just a few more hours in the day. Later he planned on going down to his spot. With any luck, Elizabeth would be there too.

…..

It had been a slow but enjoyable first day for Elizabeth. She met most of her new students and a number of other people of Hopes Landing. She felt she had a good grasp of what was ahead of her, though it was a little daunting. For now, until the school term officially started, she would do a story hour every day with the kids, and learning skills projects twice a week. When she talked to the children, they were all excited to learn and spend time with their new teacher. She felt a bit overwhelmed by the need here, but was able to realize this was why she was here.

She joined Faith in the mess hall for dinner, and was thrilled to hear all about the cases Faith worked on and see her excitement.

"This is by far the best thing I've ever gotten to do!" Faith has said. "I can't wait till tomorrow so I can do it all again!"

After dinner, Elizabeth changed into her shorts and tank top, gathered her journal, bible and a blanket and headed to the beach for some quiet time. She sat and enjoyed God's wonderful creation for almost an hour. Just as she was getting ready to head back, she heard a voice behind her.

"So you're in my spot again, I see?" Jack teased. He sauntered up wearing the same shirt from earlier but this time dressed in his red swim trunks and sandals.

"I thought you said we could share?" she grinned.

"That's true I did, and I meant it. I'm just teasing." He walked over, taking a seat on the rock next to her. "How was your day?"

"Challenging, but great."

"How so?"

Elizabeth looked out to the horizon. "Just realizing how much there is to teach these kids. They're all at different levels and abilities and it's my job to be the teacher for all of them. I guess for a bit I was doubting myself."

Jack frowned, he didn't like seeing her worried or possibly discouraged. "It won't be easy and you may make a mistake here and there but I have a feeling you'll do great. The kids need a teacher. The most important thing is for them to know they are loved and cared for. Especially those that are orphaned."

"I know I can do that!" she said with a huge smile. "I already love them. They're so much fun and full of joy and life."

"There you go. Start from there and try not to worry too much about everything else."

"I will. Thanks, Jack."

"Of course." He nudged her with his shoulder before looking out to the setting sun. "I love it here."

"Me too."

"Yeah? I bet this is a lot different from your home in the states. It is from mine."

"You're right about that. In Hartford my parents live in this "picture perfect" neighborhood. Everything looks exactly how they think it's supposed to." She rolled her eyes.

"You don't like that?"

"Not really. Life doesn't have to be perfect to be well lived." Jack nodded. Loving her response. "What about you? You're a fireman from Seattle. This is quite a change."

"It is, yeah. I love both my life here and back in Seattle. I just needed a change of pace."

"What's it like where you live back home? Are you in the city?"

"Yeah. Currently I have an apartment in the city. When I'm not there, I let my sister rent it out as one of those air bnb's. One day I'd like to have a home in the country, out in the woods."

"That sounds nice." She smiled. He looked so handsome sitting next to her.

"It is, but for now the city is fine. It's closer to work. I sometimes pull weird hours at work so it's nice to not have to drive so far."

"And your mom, she still nearby?"

"She is. She still lives in the house we grew up in just outside the city by the lake. It's nice. Gives me a place to go when I want to get out of the city. What's your family like?"

Elizabeth laughed, thinking about Julie and Viola. "I have two sisters, one younger and one older. My oldest, Viola, just got married to a great guy. We grew up together and I really think he's perfect for her. Julie is my younger sister. She's a wildcard. Studying at Vassar. I think she's becoming more responsible but it's hard to say. She just loves life too much sometimes."

"Sounds like my younger brother." Jack shook his head.

"Oh yeah? What's he up to?"

"Tom is currently working on a fishing boat in Alaska. He took off not long after our dad died and doesn't want to come back."

"A fishing boat? Like on the Deadliest Catch?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, your poor mother… that must scare her completely!"

"Her and my sister both. Rosie is back in Seattle. She's an actress." Jack leaned in, "She always had a flair for being dramatic." Elizabeth laughed. "She's great though. She's busy planning her wedding to one of my friends, Lee. She's great with mom. Keeping her busy and making sure she doesn't get too depressed about missing dad. I think it's good for them both."

"And coming here is helping you?" She smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. Somehow it was so easy and comfortable talking with him.

"Yeah, it is. I needed this. I stayed for a while but even mom suggested I come back here and gain perspective. So that's what I'm doing."

She looked down and noticed the bandage covering his hand.

"Jack, what happened to your hand?" She reached for it, holding it carefully in hers. She had no idea the rush her innocent action caused in Jack's body.

"What this? Nothing. Got a little distracted on the job. I sort of cut myself with a hand saw."

"Yikes. It looks bad."

"It's not as bad as it looks, trust me."

"Well, whatever you were thinking about to get so distracted, maybe try avoiding it while you work," she laughed. "I'd hate to see what kind of damage you'd do with a power saw."

"Good point." He smiled back. "I didn't mean to crash your evening, I can continue my walk."

"No," she answered quickly. "I actually don't mind the company."

Her response was music to Jack's ears. "Great. Care to take a walk with me?"

Elizabeth's brain was yelling "no" while her heart screamed "yes!" What did come out of her mouth however was a soft, "Sure."

Jack extended his hand and helped pull her up from the blanket on the sand. He picked it up and folded it up nicely, carrying it for her over his arm. They walked down to the edge of the water and headed north on the beach as they continued to talk and get to know one another better.


	4. Chapter 4

A week and a half later...

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher," Jack said with an adorable smile as he walked towards the pavilion. "Reading and story time today?"

Elizabeth couldn't help the full grin that took over her now sun kissed face. Jack's deep dimples and gentle, humorous spirit drew her in like a moth to a flame.

"As a matter of fact it is. I've got so many books to show them today. I figured I would read some picture books first for the younger kids and then I brought a couple chapter books for the older kids to pick from. Think that will work?"

"I do. In fact, I think it's a great idea." Jack took a seat in front of her and began looking at the books she had laid out.

"Thank you!" She didn't need his approval, but knowing she had it made her all the more excited. "So what's on your to do list today?"

"Same as always. Working on a couple of the hurricane safe homes and then later I'll keep plugging away at the school."

"You've been working very hard on that! I bumped into Leo and he said you've stayed there working long past when everyone else goes home. I guess that's why you haven't been at dinner much lately?"

The disappointment she felt leaked out in her tone, which gave Jack a happy feeling inside. Even though he kept telling himself they were simply just friends, it was nice to know she seemed to enjoy spending time with him as much as he did her.

Over the past week and a half they each made a point to see each other at the end of most days. Usually down at their spot. It had quickly become a sweet tradition and wonderful way to end their days. They had a connection, one neither fully understood yet, but had no desire to question.

"Sorry about missing meals. I just want to get it done as close to the start of school as possible."

"I appreciate that, but please take it easy on yourself. Speaking of that, how's your hand?"

He held his bandaged hand up for her to see. "Good as new."

"Hey Jack!" Carson called as he ran over to the pavilion. "You up for a trip into the city tomorrow morning?"

"Sure. What for?"

"A new shipment of medical supplies should arrive there today. I'm going to drive in and pick it up along with a few other things for Frank. I could use the company."

"I'm in. I have a couple letters to mail off and some building supplies to order for the school anyway." Jack looked over at Elizabeth. "You and Faith want to come with us?"

"Oh! Could we?" Elizabeth sat up, looking straight at Carson.

"Sure," he smiled. "We'll all meet over there at say 7:30? Frank said we could take the jeep in."

"Great we'll be there." Jack nodded.

With a wave, Carson hurried back to the clinic. Jack stood soon after to say goodbye to her for the time being. "I guess I better get to work. See you a little later?"

"Yup. Good luck today! Don't let any big scary lizards jump out and scare you!" A cute little giggle slipped out even though she tried to act all serious.

Jack turned back towards her, his arms crossed. "Oh, so you heard about that, huh?"

Elizabeth's laughter increased, "I did. Your friend Leo is a great storyteller."

"Great… remind me to thank him for that someday." He rolled his eyes as he turned to leave.

"Don't be mad at him, Jack," she spoke softly. "I think it's cute."

"Cute, huh? Well I guess I can live with that." He winked and headed off to work just as the first few kids were coming out to meet with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth jumped up from her perch and exuberantly greeted the children. Jack stopped to watch for a moment. She certainly belonged there. She knelt down to look each child in the eye. Somehow she already knew and remembered their names as she asked them questions about their day, in perfect French even.

"She's really something," he whispered to himself. "I guess that's why I like her so much." He looked around, realizing what he had said aloud.

It occurred to him as he walked off to the work site that in all their conversations thus far, she'd never mentioned a boyfriend. But a girl like that had to have someone waiting for her back home.

" _What am I thinking…"_ he groaned _. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm here_ _for the next year_ _and then back to Seattle. That's the plan."_

He turned back to catch one more look at the beautiful angel, smiling and laughing, surrounded by children.

" _Though I suppose plans can change, right?"_

…..

Later after a hard day's work by all, Elizabeth and Faith went through the line at the mess hall for dinner. The meal was nothing like what they'd normally eat at home but both were too tired to care. They took their trays to a back table where no one else was and sat down. It was there Elizabeth told Faith about the plans for tomorrow.

"You said we'd do what?" Faith asked in shock.

"I said we'd go into the city tomorrow with the guys." She studied Faith's reaction. "Don't give me that glaring look! You said you and Carson were friends now."

"When we're in the clinic working together, yes we're friends."

"And outside of the clinic you're what? Mortal enemies?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh, a little confused.

"No, it's the opposite really. Outside the clinic it's hard for me to maintain that professional relationship attitude. Outside the clinic I start falling for him again! I see him as more than a doctor I'm working for."

"Huh, so it's complicated?"

"Yup. What about you?

"What about me?"

"What's going on with you and Jack Thornton?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth shrugged. "We're friends, end of story."

"More like the beginning of the story if you ask me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just means I've seen the way you look at each other. How you make a point to take a walk with him most nights somewhere and I know you look for him every night at dinner."

Elizabeth fidgeted in her seat. "I walk with you, we're friends. If you were missing from dinner I'd look for you too. See, just friends.." Elizabeth knew she was protesting too much, but she couldn't help it.

"True, but then there's how you are…"

"Evening ladies," a male voice greeted them.

"Jack, hi!" Elizabeth's eyes lit up at the sight of Jack. By his appearance it looked as if he had either finished work early or had gone back to clean up before coming to dinner. Knowing his work habits, it was safe to assume it was the latter. Either way she was happy. Truth be told, Elizabeth wasn't sure what made her happier, seeing Jack or having an interruption from Faith's teasing.

"I took your advice and decided to come in for dinner tonight." Jack gave her a dimpled smile, receiving a glowing smile from her in return.

"Your advice, huh?" Faith smirked at Elizabeth before receiving a swift kick to the shin under the table. "Ow!"

The noise made Jack pull his eyes of Elizabeth. "Faith, you alright?"

"She's just fine," Elizabeth answered quickly. "Why don't you grab some food and join us?"

"Sure. Be right back."

Elizabeth and Faith watched as Jack joined the food line. "See?" Elizabeth stated. "Nothing's going on."

"Oh, come on!" Faith laughed loudly. "You're protesting like you're a character in a Jane Austen novel, and even better, you were practically swooning just now!"

"Let's be real here, I do not swoon!" Elizabeth argued, her hands placed firmly on her hips as she sat.

"That's my point! You, Elizabeth Jane Thatcher, do not go gaga for a guy and I for one am thrilled to be here to witness it actually happening! I might have to write home to Julie!"

"You wouldn't..."

"Of course not. That would be mean. But come on, just tell me you like him!"

Jack came over just as Elizabeth shot Faith a glare.

"Wow, what'd I miss?" He laughed. Seeing Faith's amusement, he knew it couldn't be too bad.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." With a smile, Elizabeth scooted over to make room for Jack beside her.

Faith put the teasing aside so the three of them could enjoy friendly conversation. Didn't stop her from watching Jack and Elizabeth with the eyes of an investigator though. Elizabeth was right, they were friends. But not like friends who'd just met. It was as if they had been friends for years. The connection she witnessed was like nothing she had ever seen.

She thought back to Elizabeth and Trents and their relationship. Not even in the beginning did she see sparks like what she was seeing now.

"Faith, you have a sec?" Carson came over, taking the seat near her. "We have a family that just came to the clinic. I could use a couple extra hands."

"Of course!" She grabbed her tray. "Excuse me, guys."

"See you later, Faith!" Jack waved.

"You too Jack! And Liz, we are so not done with our earlier conversation."

"We'll see."

Now alone, and seemingly more aware of her own feelings, Elizabeth sat at a loss for words. Jack sat there trying to think of something to say. Anything to distract him from the wrestling his mind and his heart were doing.

"So…"

"So…"

They said in unison, each wearing bashful grins.

"You go first." Elizabeth suggested.

"Alright. How'd reading time go today?"

"Great! I seem to be attracting more kids each time. It's nice too because I'm getting a feel for where each child is academically. It will help when it comes to making lesson plans."

"Nice. You know, my mom's a teacher. She teaches at an elementary school back home," Jack said taking a large forkful of his dinner. "She loves it, though she's been talking about retiring for a little while now."

"You think she's ready?"

"Yes and no. I think she's afraid she'll miss the kids too much."

"I bet! I've only just begun teaching, but I couldn't imagine saying goodbye."

Jack smiled over at her. "You were meant to be a teacher, huh?"

Elizabeth sighed, expressing her contentment with life. "I think so."

"How does Haiti fit into that?"

That was a hard question to answer. "I guess I was looking for an adventure. I love my family but I felt a bit stifled under my father's thumb. He had a plan for me but it really wasn't for me. He wanted me to work at a private school back home. Personally, I had no interest in working there. I'd rather go where I'm needed."

Jack decided to take the moment to ask his question. "Anyone special waiting for you back home?"

"You referring to a boyfriend or something?" He nodded, his mouth full of food. "Nope. At least, no one I'm interested in. Again my father had plans even in that area. Plan I have no interest in. Right now this is where I'm meant to be"

"I can understand that. When you were here before, you fell in love with it, right?"

"Very much. This place is special. It's people are special too." She gazed over at him, smiling warmly as she met his eyes.

"I won't argue with you there."

…..

The next morning Faith and Elizabeth woke up early to meet the guys for the drive into the city.

"Coffee, I need coffee," Faith groaned as she leaned against the pavilion post.

"Relax. One morning without coffee won't kill you."

"You sure?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Who knows? Maybe we'll pass a Starbucks on the way to the city."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"I thought so."

Faith shook her head and the two went back to waiting in silence. The village was quiet. Not another soul around until Carson and Jack drove up in the large black Jeep Cherokee. Jack jumped out first, looking wide awake and happy. He was happy. Today he would be spending the whole day with Elizabeth. He was excited to show her a little of Port au Prince and just talk with her more. Given the fact that he was trying to downplay his feelings, he was happy for Carson and Faith's presence, hoping it would keep him from crossing the friends barrier.

"Morning ladies! Coffee?" Jack leaned back into the jeep grabbing two travel mugs. One for each of the women.

"Jack! You are a godsend." Faith turned to whisper to Elizabeth, "Marry him," before walking toward the jeep. Elizabeth stood there blushing.

"What did she just say?" Jack asked, having been unable to make it out.

"Nothing important. You look peppy this morning."

"I am actually. I got up earlier and went for a run on the beach. It was nice. I got to watch the sunrise."

"Elizabeth runs." Faith said from her seat in the jeep. "You two should go together."

Elizabeth stood wide eyed. Wondering what game her friend was playing at. She managed to get her face back to normal as Jack turned to face her again.

"That would be fun. If you're interested."

"That's not a bad idea," Carson added. He was on the same wavelength as Faith. "Pastor Frank doesn't recommend us traveling around alone. Especially the young women. This place is safe, but you never can be too careful. If you want to run, Jack's a great running buddy."

Jack laughed. "You only say that because if Elizabeth goes, I won't make you."

"That is an added bonus, yes," he grinned. "Come on, let's get on the road."

The 4 friends traveled down the winding mountain roads for the next couple hours, stopping twice for Jack to get out and take pictures when the light reflected through the tree canopy just right.

When they finally arrived, Carson navigated the overcrowded roads carefully, white knuckling the wheel the whole time.

"You alright?" Jack asked from the front passenger seat.

"I hate driving here. I'm always afraid someone's going to jump out and I'll hit them."

"If you want, I'll drive back. Once you've driven a large fire truck in a hurry, you can drive in just about anything."

"I may take you up on that."

After another 5 minutes, they pulled out alongside their first destination.

"Here's our first stop." Carson pointed to a large white building with the words "Office Des Poste D'haiti" written across the top in big letters. They unloaded the bags of mail from the back and carried them inside.

Carson spoke to the man behind the counter, explaining who he was and what he was there for and handed over the mail bags from Hopes Landing. While the man received the new mail, the 4 friends waited near an old oscillating fan off to the side.

"Mr. Shepard?" the man called out. He placed a small bag of mail on the floor and 4 packages.

"Merci."

Back at the car, Jack drove while Carson looked through the bag of letters or cards.

"One for you Elizabeth, one for Faith." He handed them back. "And Jack, you won't guess who wrote you again."

Jack nodded, showing almost no reaction. "I'm guessing I only need one guess for this?"

"Probably." Carson reached back in the backseat and slipped the pink envelope in Jack's backpack.

Elizabeth tried to nonchalantly lean forward to see the return address on the envelope. She saw the name "Heather Miller" written in nice handwriting on the top corner and felt as if the bottom of her stomach fell out. Who was this woman? Why was she writing Jack? So many questions flooded her mind.

Faith could see the disappointment on Elizabeth's face. As they got out of the car at the next stop, she rushed over to Elizabeth's side.

"You want me to try to ask Carson who Heather is?"

"How'd you know her name?"

"I was curious. I stole a glance the same time you did. So tell me, do you want to know?"

"Why? We're friends. Nothing more."

"So you say."

Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly and sighed. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Fine. If you happen to have a moment… I guess I wouldn't mind knowing."

"Oh, I'm on it!"

Once a couple more errands had been completed, Jack pulled the Jeep into the parking lot of the mission organization's headquarters, knowing it would be safe and out of the way while they ventured about the city. It was way past lunch time now and they needed a break.

"You guys up for a walk around the city? There's a great lunch spot about a mile from here but it's easier to walk. Parking can be a nightmare."

"Sure!" Faith was hoping as they walked she'd get a chance to ask Carson about Jack's letter. She was anxious and knew Elizabeth was too. She'd hardly said a word since the post office.

As they started walking, Faith and Carson slipped into an easy conversation about the clinic and medical practices around the world, while Jack and Elizabeth stood back and listened.

"This place is so busy," Elizabeth said in awe as they walked down one street past a number of street venders. She never liked cities for this reason. As they walked, a large man bumped Elizabeth, almost knocking her over without slowing down at all. Jack who was still walking right by her side, protectively wrapped his arm around her back and guided her through the crowd.

"It's insane really. It's almost like the whole population of Haiti lives right here." Looking down he could see the uneasiness in her eyes. "Stay close, okay? I've got you."

She nodded. Her nerves over the large mass of people calmed almost immediately with Jack's strong arm around her, but was replaced with a new uneasy feeling. She thought about the time she and Trent went to NYC with Faith and a few other friends to see a Broadway show. The streets were crowded, not unlike this. She remembered Trent doing the same thing Jack had done. She thought it was sweet, gentlemanly even. But there were no butterflies. No desire to make it so he'd never let go. With Jack, her heart raced and she wished for a reason, any reason, to stay this close to him. As they turned off onto the next block, the thick mass of people dissipated and Jack stepped back slightly. As soon as he did, she missed him.

Then the letter with the woman's name on it came back to mind and she felt guilty. What if all these feelings she was having were for someone else's person. She cringed at the thought. Thinking back to all their walks and time spent down by the water. She was trying to figure out a way to ask for herself when Jack spoke.

"You alright? You haven't said much since we picked up the mail. You get a bad letter from home?"

"Oh, no. The letter was from my mom. I haven't opened it yet though." Jack nodded. "I guess I'm just not a city girl."

"What, you don't like hoards of strangers bumping into you left and right?" He laughed. "I get it. I'm the same way."

She looked up at Faith, busy listening as Carson rambled on about some medical thing Elizabeth couldn't even begin to understand. Curiosity getting the better of her she finally just asked.

"What about you? Who'd you get a letter from?"

"Someone from home."

"I figured that much," Elizabeth sassed, trying to remain joking.

"Ah, I guess that is kind of a given isn't it?" She nodded. "Well her name is Heather Miller, we grew up together, I guess you could say." Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, seeming almost embarrassed.

That was all Elizabeth needed. " _Great, I've been paling around with someone else's guy. The nerve of him, stringing me along and… well, he didn't really string me along… did he? Ack, I have no idea anymore. Why do I even care?"_

"We're here!" Carson stood, arms out in front of a small concrete building. It was painted multiple bright colors, most of which were peeling off. "Get ready for the best Haitian food I've ever had!"

They walked into the sswelteing hot building and were immediately taken in by the aroma of food from the kitchen.

"This is Emmanuel and his wife Tamara. They run this little piece of heaven."

Faith took a step back next to Elizabeth. Both women looked around the tiny establishment. It was nothing like the restaurants they'd eat at back in the states. It was more what you would classify as a hole in the ground. The kind of place you expect the FDA to inspect and close.

"Are you sure this place is sanitary?" Faith scrunched up her nose.

"Don't let appearances fool you. I eat here every time I come out. Never gotten sick once. These guys are the best. Way better than all those nicer looking places we passed on the way here."

"You know what they say…" Faith sang. "There's a first time for everything."

"Not here. Trust me."

As Faith and Jack followed Carson toward the counter, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm.

"What is it?" he said softly as he turned around.

"Jack, this place has chickens hanging in the windows. Dead chickens…"

"Yeah, it's different I know. Carson's right though. The food is good here. Trust me. I wouldn't bring you here if I thought you'd get sick."

"Oh sure, you care about my wellbeing." She meant it well, but it came out a bit harsh. In her mind she was feeling hurt about not learning of this Heather person before now.

"Yeah, I do care about you." Jack looked at Elizabeth confused. "Are you okay?"

Feeling embarrassed by her jealousy, which she knew was exactly what she was feeling, she brushed it off. "Yup. I'm good."

"Okay." Jack didn't believe her. In the short time they'd known each other he figured out how to read her well.

They took their meals to go and walked just a short distance near the river.

"Hey Carson, I didn't ask, did you get any mail today?" Jack asked, taking a bite of his chicken.

"Not this time, but I got two last week from my family so it's alright." He took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Sorry about your mail."

"Sorry?" Faith asked.

Jack shrugged. "Long story. Well, not really. We were friends growing up. Her parents grew up with my mother. She always wanted more from our friendship than I was able to give. Seems she still doesn't believe me when I say that's not changing."

Carson snorted thinking of his last relationship. "You're smart not to settle, Jack."

Jack nodded. "My dad said when he met my mom he just knew. It was like seeing fireworks for the first time." He looked over at Elizabeth, giving her a gentle smile. "That's what I want."

"You don't get that from her?" she asked.

"Not at all."

Faith and Carson gave each other knowing glances. They could see what was happening with their friends even if they weren't ready to see it for themselves.

As they finished, they gathered their things and started walking back to the car. They had one more stop to make before heading back to Hopes Landing.

With their friends ahead of them again, Jack took a gentle hold on Elizabeth's arm.

"Was that why you were so quiet? The letter?" He asked, hoping to clear the air once and for all.

"It was none of my business, Jack. I'm sorry."

He let out a small huff of a laugh. "You were wondering if I had a girl back home. Which would make the time we've been spending together seem less than honorable."

"Something like that. I figured if you had a love back home, she probably wouldn't like us being such good friends. At least I thought that's what we were becoming."

"We are," he quickly assured her. "Please trust me when I say this, she isn't anything more than an old friend. More of an acquaintance now, really."

"So you don't have anyone back home?"

"Nope."

"Okay." She bit her lip to try to hold back her smile. It was involuntary, really.

"So we're okay?" Jack gave her a playful nudge.

"Yeah, we're okay."

A little ways before they reached the mission headquarters they heard loud music blaring from a nearby building. It didn't sound like your typical Haitian music. More like Latin dance music.

As they continued walking, the source of the music came into view. In the middle of a side street full of venders and artists, were a group of people dancing and laughing to music from a band on a small stage. They walked closer to get a better look.

"Elizabeth, look!" Faith squealed. "Salsa dancing. We've always wanted to learn."

"Oh yeah?" Carson smiled. "It's not too hard. Jack and I know a little."

"Really?" Elizabeth giggled, Jack shrugged, giving her a dimpled grin. Both happy they were back to their normal selves.

"Yeah!" Carson smiled at Faith. "I had to take dance lessons when I was…" he stopped, not wanting to think about Emma or the time he took lesson for her before there almost wedding.

"One summer in college," Jack added, trying to cover for him. "We did it for a friend."

"Wow, I need friends like you!" Faith laughed.

"Well, I'll take you for a spin." Carson extended his hand.

Surprised by the gesture at first, Faith took his hand and let herself be led out into the small crowd.

Jack watched Elizabeth laugh at Faith and Carson stumble around.

"You know now that I think about it, he wasn't much better when we took lessons either." Elizabeth giggled.

"What about you?"

"Me? I was told I had natural talent. Not sure I believe it, but it was a fun couple weeks of my life." She nodded. "What do you say, Miss Thatcher? Up for a little salsa?"

Looking into his green eyes, she could see the sunlight reflecting in them. This man was so innocent and real. Why did she ever doubt his intentions in regards to their friendship? With a smile she placed her hand in his. "Why not."

There was lots of laughter as the 4 friends danced.

"You sure you've never done this before?" Jack grinned at Elizabeth. She was a natural. Her body moved to the beat of the music flawlessly, completely entrancing Jack.

"I have, but only one class."

"Seriously? One class and you look this good? My first class was a disaster."

"And look at you now," she flirted unintentionally. There was no denying she loved the feeling of being in Jack's strong arms. He was gentle as he led their dance. Every time she caught his glance, her heart skipped a beat.

The song ended and everyone cheered and clapped. Jack asked Elizabeth for another dance, which she was more than happy to accept. Carson and Faith decided to sit the next one out. They found a table off to the side and watched.

Faith was smiling so much her face hurt as she watched her best friend giggle and enjoy the pure delight of being with Jack. It was enough to distract her from her own budding attraction with the young, hunky doctor next to her.

"Just look at them." She shook her head with a laugh. "I can't believe it! I'm so glad I'm here to witness this."

"What?" Carson asked. "You mean Jack and Elizabeth?"

"Yes! Elizabeth is amazing, but to let loose and enjoy life, especially with a guy she's clearly attracted to… it just doesn't happen!"

"I could say the same thing about Jack. He's a great guy. Probably could have his pick of women back home."

"Like that Heather girl?"

He rolled his eyes. "She'd jump at the chance in a heartbeat. But no. He's not interested. In fact I couldn't tell you the last time I saw him actually interested in someone."

They both shifted their attention back to their friends. Faith couldn't help but wonder if this was it for Elizabeth. Had she finally met someone that would capture her heart and never let go? All evidence at the moment suggested yes. If only she could get her to admit it.

She glanced out onto the dance floor. "I don't want to overstep, but do you think…"

"Them? Oh yeah. He's hooked by her for sure."

"I think she is too."


	5. Chapter 5

Carson pulled into Hopes Landing after dark. Faith had ridden up front with Carson. Their conversation just flowed. Sitting in the back seat were a sleeping Jack and Elizabeth.

"We're here," Carson said looking back. "Well, I'll be. Faith, take a look."

Faith arched her neck. "No way!" she grabbed her camera to take a picture of Elizabeth resting her head on Jack's shoulder, his head resting on top of hers. "How do you think that happened? I don't think they fell asleep that way."

"I don't know, but here. I need a picture of this too." He handed her his camera. "I guess they tired themselves out with all that dancing."

"That was fun tonight." She smiled.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for the dances."

"Yeah. My pleasure."

For a moment they forgot all about their friends asleep in the back. Carson was distracted by the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. He hadn't noticed another woman since Emma. For the record, Faith couldn't have been more different from Emma. She was self sacrificing, full of simple, pure joy and excitement. Everything with Emma had to be planned and perfect. He didn't get that vibe from Faith. Not even a bit. But then just like Jack had earlier with Elizabeth, Carson realized he had no idea if Faith was even available. He still didn't feel he was ready, but he wanted to know just the same.

"Faith, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"You, um." He fiddled with the keys the dangled from the ignition. "Do you have a lot of family back home in Connecticut?" That was almost what he wanted to know. Inside he was kicking himself for chickening out.

"I do. My parents and younger brother live there."

"Nice, I bet it's hard being away from them." He tried to swing the conversation back around.

"It is, but this is what I wanted. I mean, how many chances in my life will I get to come out to a place like this and serve others? Five years from now I might be married, looking to have a family. Now's the time for an adventure."

"Sounds like you've got some fun thoughts for your future. I take it you have someone special in your life huh?"

"What? Gosh no! My mom says I'm too picky. Too much of a dreamer."

Carson laughed, "Since when is dreaming a bad thing?"

"I don't know!" She laughed throwing her head back against the head rest. "Maybe I'm an idealist or something. But when it's right... its right." Her speech slowed as she looked back over at Carson. The car was barely lit with only the dim overhead light on. Even so, he looked strong and handsome. Not at all like the guys she'd met back home or in college. She was trying to gain the courage to say something when they heard movement in the back seat.

"Morning, sunshine," Carson teased his friend. "We're home, by the way."

Jack looked over, feeling Elizabeth on his shoulder. "Thanks."

He seemed to be in no hurry to remove Elizabeth from her place next to him. Carson looked at Faith signaling that they should give their friends a moment. They exited the car and headed around back to begin unloading.

Inside the car Jack gazed down at Elizabeth. He smiled softly. He couldn't help but think just how much she looked like an angel resting there. Nothing in him wanted to wake her. When he did, she'd leave his side. Their day had been wonderful. So much uninterrupted time with together.

As he danced with her in the city, something changed. The feelings of friendship he had for her grew by leaps and bounds and then morphed into something greater, more powerful than he'd ever felt in his life. But what could he do about it? They were set to work together here in the village. For a year. After that he'd be back home and where would she be? Besides, the last thing he wanted was to risk their friendship.

"Hey, Jack, mind helping me with the big supply boxes for the clinic?" Carson's request pulled him out of his imagination.

"Sure." He adjusted in his seat and softly ran his fingers down Elizabeth's warm cheek. "Hey, Elizabeth, we're back. Gotta wake up now."

She stirred with her eyes closed for a moment before waking fully. "Hi."

"Hi." The way Jack smiled, it was as if his eyes sparkled.

"I fell asleep?"

"We both did."

They both moved out of the car. Clearing his throat, Jack went over to help Carson.

"You ladies want us to walk you back to the dorms first?" Carson asked, looking at both women.

"We can manage, I bet." Faith smiled, confused yet again by her own feelings. "Sure you don't need any help?"

"We got it. You two have a good night!"

"You too."

Elizabeth stared at Jack. Something changed for her during their day away. As she looked at him, she didn't just see a friend, but one of her best friends. There was a foreign desire to take his hand and never be far from him again.

"You ready?" Faith asked as she started walking towards the dorms.

"Yeah." She looked over at Jack. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

The girls walked back silently to their dorm. Elizabeth unlocked the door and went straight to her little dresser, changing into her night clothes. Faith did the same. Without another word Elizabeth turned on her bedside fan and slipped into her bed.

"You okay?" Faith asked.

"I think so. Quite a day. You alright?" She turned to Faith.

"Yeah. Talk in the morning?"

"Definitely."

Faith climbed into bed and turned off her light. Both tossed and turned for 15 minutes before Elizabeth turned on the light again, startling Faith. Both sat up in bed staring at each other. "Lizzy, what's up?"

Elizabeth blinked rapidly. "I think things are changing."

"Change isn't all bad."

"True." She turned off the lights again. "Goodnight."

"Okay… Goodnight…"

…

After Carson and Jack carried the last of the heavy boxes into the clinic they locked up and headed to the dorms.

"Where you at?" Carson asked, sensing how distracted Jack was.

"Um, right here with you," Jack laughed. "Or did you think you just carried all that by yourself?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Jack came to a stop and turned to his friend. "Okay, fine. What do you think Frank would say if two people who worked for him started something?"

"Something? Like a relationship?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"I think, and this is just me guessing, but if the two people are you and Elizabeth, he'd be happy."

"I was just curious. There's no real reason in particular."

"Right." Carson pulled out his camera from his back pocket. "Look at this and tell me you weren't thinking of that beautiful woman when you asked that question."

"I…" Jack sighed. A deep dimpled smile appeared over his face. "Can you blame me?"

"Not at all," he laughed. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

"Good idea."

…..

The next morning Elizabeth stretched out her arms and rolled back over without opening her eyes. She smiled at the wonderful dreams she'd had the night before. Dreams of long walks on the beach and dances with Jack. In the privacy of her own bed she didn't try to fight her thoughts or feelings.

She thought about how good it felt to be in Jack's arms as they danced the night before. She thought about how during each song they danced, she'd hold on tight. Hoping for one more song. It seemed as though she was never ready to part from him. To her delight, when they walked back to the Jeep afterwards, Jack stayed close. So close their arms and shoulders brushed from time to time. The rush of adrenaline that surged through her body each time was exhilarating. Not nearly as frightening as she expected.

Hearing the birds singing away outside her window she realized it was time to get up and start her day. She didn't want that. Her own little world seemed much less scary than the real one. In the real world she had no idea how to behave around someone like Jack Thornton. Even worse in her mind, she had no idea what was happening between them. She certainly wasn't in the mood for a fleeting romance. That wasn't her. She swore to herself when she called things off with Trent that her next relationship would be the one. No more just dating, no wasting time. She'd wait for Mr. Right. The one that she would know without a doubt had been made for her.

Before hoping her eyes, she prayed.

 _Okay, God, my heart and my mind are in a battle. Give me some sign as to who Jack is supposed to be to me. These feelings… I could lose myself to him. It's scary. If he isn't who you have for me, please take away these feelings. Take these feelings of want and replace them with simple friendship. Please Lord. I'm here to follow Your Will. I just need help knowing what that is. Amen."_

With that she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Goodness! Can I help you with something?" she laughed, surprised to find Faith lurking next to her bed.

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Sorry about that, but why are you hovering?"

Faith sighed. "Romantic stuff is stupid."

"Agreed." Elizabeth climbed out of bed and went to grab her shower stuff. "Did something happen between you and Carson last night?"

"You mean while you and Jack slept?" She giggled. "I'm not sure. We talked. Maybe even had a moment."

"Faith! Why aren't you happier? I thought you really liked him."

With a sad look she shrugged. "Change is hard. I think I want this but last night when I thought there was a chance… I got scared."

Elizabeth took her friend's hand and guided her over to her bed. "Maybe you need to take whatever is coming slowly. You don't need to be ready for it all at once. Take your time."

She nodded. "What about you?" Faith grabbed her camera and showed Elizabeth the picture she had taken of her and Jack.

"Me… I have no idea what is going on with me." Her eyes didn't leave the picture.

"You like him?"

"I think so."

"You think so?" she giggled.

"I know so. In fact, I just asked God to take away these feelings if he didn't want me to have them. What I feel right now… it's unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"Praying like that, does it work?"

"We'll see." She grabbed her shower caddy. "But for now, I need to shower."

"Gotta make yourself pretty for someone?" Faith giggled.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth laughed bashfully. _Though I guess it couldn't hurt…_

…..

"Rise and shine!" Carson walked back into his and Jack's room after breakfast. Jack was still laying in bed in the same position he was when Carson had left.

"Leave me alone." Jack rolled over covering his face with his pillow. "It isn't morning yet."

"It is. Morning just comes faster when you stay up late thinking about a beautiful girl."

"That is very true." He sat up and rubbed his face. Willing himself to be awake and functioning. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"Yes, but I snagged you some fruit and a bagel." He handed the food to Jack.

"Thanks, man."

"Sure. I'm going to head out for a bit. I signed up to do a Saturday rotation at the clinic."

"Really? But you hate those. You're always talking about how busy and chaotic it is."

"That's true, but the more I thought about it, those are the days we need trained doctors on hand."

"Right. I think I also heard Faith mention yesterday that she signed up for some of those shifts. Does that have anything to do with it?"

Carson couldn't help smiled. "Maybe… By the way, I got some more mail for you." He walked over and dropped a letter in front of him. "I guess I missed it last night."

"Oh, thanks. It's from my mom." Jack quickly opened it up and unfolded the letter inside as Carson dressed in his scrubs, then left for the day.

Jack smiled at his mother's carefully neat teacher handwriting. Something she had worked hard on for years.

" _Jack,_

 _I hope you're doing alright and loving the work down there. Your father used to come back with so many stories to tell from his time there._

 _I've been thinking about you a lot lately. You are so much like him. Good, caring, and strong. I love that the legacy of your father lives on in you three._

 _Life here is good but busy. I've been helping Rosie as best as I can with wedding details. Goodness that girl has expensive taste. Must get it from her grandmother. I never cared for such things. Probably why I eloped!_

 _I miss you, son. It's hard sometimes having you so far away. Especially with your father's birthday coming up. Rosie says she's getting me out of the house that day. To do what, I have no idea. She's a sweetie. You guys always take such good care of me. But I hope you know I can take care of myself. Oh well. Whatever keeps you close._

 _I should let you go. Good luck with the work down there. I'm so proud of you!"_

Folding the letting back up Jack looked at the date on his watch.

"Shoot…" he scolded. "Today was his father's birthday. He'd known it was this week but had been so busy he'd lost track of what day of the week was which. He closed his eyes tightly, letting the tears roll down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, dad." He looked around the room. "I have to get out of here."

In a hurry, Jack grabbed his backpack off the hook on the wall and beginning filling it before heading out.

….

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth sat under the cool shade of the "school house" pavilion working with the older children on their reading and writing. Some of the young children were nearby coloring pictures on cards that Elizabeth had made as a memory game to help them learn their words.

She'd only planned on doing these reading days twice a week but when the children and their parents were so excited, she found herself there more days than not. The joy it brought her was immeasurable, letting her know that she'd never regret taking a year or more off her "planned" life to be here. The people there were so special. She could think of nothing better.

"Attention boys and girls, it's just about 2:00. I think it's time to end our day!" There was a chorus of groans. "I know, but I'll be here Monday and we can continue! How's that sound?" The students cheered and began packing up their things to go.

"Looking good, Liz!" Faith smiled walking over. "You seem like you're in your element."

"I am, actually. I love it here. What do you think the chances are of me getting my dad out here? I think it would help him understand if he could just see it all."

"Hmm, knowing William Thatcher most of my life I'm thinking chances are pretty slim." They both laughed. It was true. William was a good man, but had lived so much of his life in the upper class lifestyle that the thought of primitive plumbing and no AC might give him a heart attack.

"It was a nice thought anyway." Elizabeth shrugged.

"That it was. Maybe we can just take lots of pictures and videos. Show him that at Christmas when we're back."

"Good idea! Maybe I'll ask Jack to help. That fancy camera of his can do a lot." Faith nodded in agreement. "So you on a break?"

"I am. Carson and I were supposed to plan a wellness visit schedule, you know where we visit different homes and check in, but he ran out of the clinic about 2 hours ago."

"Ran out? Is everything okay?"

"He said so, yeah, but I'm not sure I believe it. It was so weird. We sat down before lunch to look at the calendar but when he said what day it was, he muttered something about being an idiot and ran out."

"Odd." Elizabeth looked around the center of the village, as if trying to find a sign as to what was going on. "Oh hey, Carson's running through. Maybe now he'll tell us something."

"Hopefully! He's worrying me!" Faith waved to get his attention. "Carson! Over here!"

Huffing and puffing, Carson reached the pavilion. Faith handed her water bottle over to him to drink.

"Thanks." He took a large sip. "Have either of you seen Jack today?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I assumed he overslept and headed straight to work."

"Not today. I just talked to Leo. He said Jack put him in charge so he could take the day off."

"That's odd. Doesn't sound like Jack." Elizabeth started to pack her bag. Something didn't seem right.

"Usually no, but today…" Carson sighed. "Today it does."

Elizabeth stood straight up, looking Carson right in the eyes. "Why today? What's going on, Carson?"

He sighed, letting a bit of emotion seep through. "Today's Mr. Thornton's birthday. At least it would be if he hadn't… Look, I know you two have become close so I'm sure you've realized how close they were." Elizabeth nodded, suddenly wishing she was by Jack's side. "Things have been so crazy here I didn't realize it was today. Jack didn't say anything and I had it in my mind as tomorrow. As soon as I realized it I took the afternoon off from the clinic to hang out with him but I have no idea where he is."

Carson was clearly upset. When Mr. Thornton was first diagnosed with cancer, Carson was only 5 miles down the road. When Jack called to tell him what was going on, he didn't hesitate to jump in his car and be there. He was in Texas at Baylor when Jack had called to say his beloved father's time on earth was coming to a close. As soon as Carson hung up the phone he'd bought the next plane ticket he could and was by his friend's side that evening. Today he felt like he'd let Jack down.

"Carson, I might know where he is." Elizabeth carefully offered, trying to figure out how much to tell Carson. She assumed Jack went to the spot that reminded him of his father. Thing was, Jack liked to keep that place private. Her being an exception.

"He's at that special place isn't he?" She nodded. "Any idea where it is?"

"Yes, but he needs to be the one to share it with you. Not me."

"But he's shared it with you?" Carson asked, not surprised at all.

Elizabeth smiled just a little, "He didn't have a choice. It just so happened to be my special spot too from my last trip. We sort of decided to share it."

Carson gave her a soft smile. "You're good for him, you know? I get that you're just friends or at least that's what you think, but either way, you're good for him. Just do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take care of him today. I can see it in your eyes. You're ready to run to him."

She nodded. "I will. Thanks Carson." She turned to the teen girls helping her that day. "Kelsey, would you and Sarah mind making sure the children from the orphanage make it back alright?"

"Sure Ms. Thatcher."

"I'll help them," Faith offered.

"Thanks, Faith." Elizabeth hurried to her room to pack her day pack and headed for the beach.

Faith knelt down to pick up some of Elizabeth's teaching materials off the ground where she had been sitting. Carson joined her, extending his hand to help her up when they were done.

"You alright?" Faith asked, seeing the sad look on his face. "I know Jack's your best friend. Can't be easy letting Elizabeth take care of him right now."

"Actually, it's alright. I meant it when I said she was good for him. I've never seen him as happy as he is when she's around."

"Are you beating yourself up about not knowing this morning?" He looked at her shocked. "We've worked together a few weeks now. I think I can read you pretty well."

"You can." He gave a weak smile. "And yes, I am. I should have known. He must be so mad at me."

"I doubt that. Just think, what would you do if the situations were reversed?"

"I don't know. Tell him it was okay. I mean really, Jack's always been there for me so there's no reason to get too mad just because…" Suddenly Carson laughed. "Good one, Faith. That helped I guess."

"You're welcome," she laughed. "Let me help get these kids back. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Okay. Meet at the mess hall for dinner later?"

"Sounds great."

…...

With a bag full of anything she thought she might need, Elizabeth rushed down the steep grassy path towards the spot she shared with Jack. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. She felt blessed to still have both of her parents. The greatest loss she could remember was a few years ago when her grandfather had suddenly passed. That was hard enough. But to lose a parent, she wasn't sure she knew where to begin to help.

When she reached the beach, she called out to Jack but heard nothing in return. Just the sound of the wind and waves as they rolled in.

She walked a little further to the spot where they'd met weeks before. At first Elizabeth was nervous. As she approached the spot, Jack didn't seem to be there. The rocks they would normally sit near with bare. Getting closer, she notice his bag laying in the sand. Dropping hers off next to it, she ventured closer to the water. It was then she saw him. Standing still as a statue with his hands in his pockets, eyes closed, face to the wind.

She didn't want to interrupt him. Unsure if he was praying or simply remembering, so she waited until she saw the sunlight glisten off a tear rolling down his cheek. Her heart broke and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey." Her voice just barely audible above the waves as she approached.

"Oh, hi. I umm…" His bare feet shifted in the sand.

"Carson told me what today is."

"He did?"

She nodded. "May I stay?"


	6. Chapter 6

"May I stay?"

Jack felt unable to speak. Afraid his emotions would spill out uncontrollably if he did. Instead he gave her a simple nod.

Without a word exchanged, they walked over to where their bags were stashed. Jack pulled a blanket out from his bag and laid it over the sand.

Sitting side by side facing the water they just listened to the sound of the waves rolling in. For Jack, it was enough just to have her with him. Somehow she knew that. She waited patiently, her shoulder leaning against his, for him to be ready to speak.

"I did something I can't forgive myself for."

"What's that?" She looked over at him, feeling that whatever it was, was not as bad as how he felt.

"I almost forgot about today. That it's my dad's birthday."

Her heart broke for him. Seeing the anguish in his eyes. "The key word there is almost, Jack. Besides, it doesn't change how much you loved him." Elizabeth took his hand gently in hers. For a moment when their palms touched she felt heat swell within her. It was a sensation again unlike she'd ever felt or could even imagine. She refocused on Jack. "I know you, you think about him every single day. Right?"

He nodded and stayed silent a little while longer as they looked back out into the sea.

"He was a great dad. I can't imagine anyone better."

She watched as his emotions filled his handsome green eyes, wishing for nothing more than to take away all his pain.

"I won't say I know how you feel, because I can only imagine. What I do know is that sometimes talking helps. Want to give it a try? I'd love to hear about him."

There was another nod. He figured she was probably right but he had very little to say. Should he say he wished his father was still around? That seemed like a given.

"Jack," she spoke softly. "Please, tell me about him."

"You really want to hear me talk about my dad?"

"I do. I want to know all about the wonderful man who helped make you who you are today." Her bright yet sympathetic smile melted his heart. "Please?"

Jack gave a small chuckle. "Sure, but I'm not sure where to start."

"Well I'm all yours today. So maybe start from the beginning?"

 _I'm all yours,_ she'd said. He liked the sound of that. Any time he spent with Elizabeth left him wondering how he'd managed to make it this far in life without her. He wanted to tell her how he felt, that his day wasn't complete anymore without her presence, or how he was convinced at times she was truly an angel sent from above. But now wasn't the time. Nor did he dare utter any words that would drastically change their relationship yet. He had no idea how she felt, and wouldn't risk what they had. Not yet. He looked down at her hand in his. It felt so perfect there. Like it was were it had always belonged. If he wasn't missing his dad terribly he might have let himself wonder if she was possibly developing feelings for him too.

Letting go of her hand, he reached into his bag and pulled out a photo book. The front had a picture of Jack's family, including his father. All five of them together sitting at the top of a mountain.

"My aunt Abigail made this for all of us after dad passed. It's been a great gift to have." He handed the book to Elizabeth, who carefully opened it. On the inside cover was a handwritten note.

" _Dear Jack,_

 _I can't take away the pain of this. If I could, I would in a heartbeat. Best I can do is give you something to hold on to. Never forget how much your father loved you. You and your siblings were his pride and joy. Love, Aunt Abigail."_

Elizabeth's eyes danced over the pages. The first few were the early years, before Jack's parents were even married. The first picture seemed odd to her. It was a picture of Tom sitting by Charlotte's bedside at a hospital.

"This seems like a weird picture to start with." She pointed to it.

"It is," Jack laughed. "But it's the first one ever taken of them. In fact, that's the night they met."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. See, before my mom and dad met, she was roommates with my aunt Abigail, my dad's sister. She was dating uncle Noah and they both thought that Mom and Dad would be great together. Or at least, Abigail thought so. I think Noah was just along for the ride. He worked with my dad at the firehouse and they both were worried he was so focused on the job that life was passing him by. So they made a plan."

Elizabeth laughed, "A little match making, huh? I like it."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad weren't so sure." he laughed.

"I guess the date went well though, huh?"

"Not exactly. They were supposed to meet at a diner but Dad never made it. There was a nasty winter storm that night and he got called into work. Uncle Noah too."

"Oh, so how'd they meet?"

Jack smiled. He'd heard this story so many times from his parents. Rosie had always thought it would make a good plot for a romance book or hallmark movie. Jack just liked it because it was the story of his parents.

"Later that night, Dad's rig answered a call for an accident. A car had hit a patch of black ice and hit a car in the oncoming lane. When they got there, Dad rushed to the other car. It was Mom."

"Oh goodness! Was she okay?"

"Broken leg and some cuts and bruising. When Dad came to her, she recognized him right away from pictures Abigail had hanging around their dorm room so she said who she was. Dad always said that even in an accident, Mom was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"He cared for her till the paramedics arrived. Mom said he apologized for missing their date 5 or 6 times." They laughed together. "Later at the hospital, he brought her flowers and dinner from the diner since she had to stay overnight at the hospital."

Elizabeth laughed, "I like this story."

Jack smiled at her. "Me too. Dad said he just knew she was the one for him that night."

As Elizabeth continued to look through the book, Jack sat still, watching her. He noticed she paused at a picture of him standing with his dad at the fire house, dressed in his dad's uniform. Her finger traced the line of his deep dimples that he'd had since birth.

"You were an adorable little boy. How old were you here?"

Jack took a closer look. "About 5."

She nodded and turned the page. As soon as she saw the series of pictures on the next spread, she laughed aloud. There, next to a body of water, was a little pouting Jack standing next to a beaming blonde girl not much shorter than he. In the middle was Tom Sr. sporting a smile that said, _"It is what it is."_

"Okay, I have to ask. Please tell me the story behind this! How are you so stinkin' adorable?"

Jack shook his head. "That right there was the day Dad decided Rosie, the princess, should come fishing with us. Man, was I mad!"

"Oh, it shows!" She nudged him with her shoulder.

Without thinking, Jack wrapped his arm over Elizabeth's shoulders. Just as he noticed and was about to pull away, she settled in next to him, letting her weight rest against him. He didn't mind. She could stay like that forever if she wanted to.

"So why did your dad decide to bring Rosie along that day? From all you've told me, she doesn't sound like much of a outdoors person."

"She's not terribly. My younger brother Tom got the flu that week so dad decided to take us older kids out. I guess hoping we wouldn't catch it too."

 **18 years ago…**

On a damp fall day outside of Seattle, Tom Thornton sat by the lakeshore of his fishing cabin with his two oldest children. This was an outing he and 7 year old Jack had done a lot, but today was his first time bring out 5 year old Rosie.

With plans of spending the day there, Tom set up camp while the kids played. He made a fire to keep them warm if they got cold and placed a cooler with drinks and snacks near an old picnic table. Just as he was about ready to set up the fishing lines for the kids, Jack came over with a sad look on his face.

"Dad, why do I have a sister? She's annoying and I don't need her."

Tom laughed. Jack and Rosie were like oil and water. "You may not think so but God does. That's why he gave us Rosie."

That didn't stop his pouting one bit. "But did we have to bring her fishing? This is our thing. She doesn't even like being outside!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't share this time with her. You never know. She might really like it."

"Daddy!" Rosie ran over. She had her pink rain boots and red tutu on. Not exactly fishing attire but Tom was not able to convince her of that before they left the house. "Daddy, I opened that cup and guess what? There were WORMS in it!"

"I know sweet pea," Tom laughed.

"Yuck, worms are gross. I set them free."

"You what?" Tom asked, shocked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Told you she's not a fisherman, Dad. I think we should make her walk back home."

"Funny idea. Especially since we're more than 45 miles from home. I think instead, it's best you figure out a way to get along."

He turned to his daughter, "Rosie, we need the worms. They're food for the fish."

"Fish eat them!?"

"Yes, dear. Now help your brother gather them up again."

"Oh, man!" they both whined and dragged off.

Hours later, Tom pulled his sleeply kids out of the car. "Alright kids, upstairs to bed, no waking little Tommy, alright?"

"Okay," they said together.

"Hey, Jack, since Tommy is sick do you want to sleep over in my room?"

"Sure! But I'm bringing my own blanket. No pink."

"Oh fine. But pink is a nice color."

"Not for me. I'm going to be a fireman like Dad when I grow up. No pink."

"Fireman can like pink, Jack." Tom laughed. "They can like whatever color they want."

"Oh, well… still no pink for me."

As they tried their best to quietly make their way up the stairs, Tom took the cooler of fish into the kitchen. Placing the readied fish into the freezer. As he worked, Charlotte walked in, a tired smile on her face.

"How'd it go out there?"

"We had a rough start. Rosie said fishing was stupid and Jack said sisters are useless." Charlotte laughed. "In the end I think they found their rhythm."

"That's wonderful, but what was it all about?"

Tom closed the freezer door and leaned against it, staring at his wife. "I don't know. It was supposed to be to give you a break, but really… those two drive me nuts sometimes with their arguing."

"They're young, love. Give them time."

"I know. I love my sister, I want Jack and Rosie to have a relationship like we have. Lately though, those two have been acting like cats and dogs. Enough is enough."

"I just saw them setting up for a sleepover in Rosie's room so I think you made some progress today."

Tom nodded. "I want to make sure that if some day I'm not around, Rosie and Jack have each other."

"Don't talk like that! You know how it makes me feel," she huffed. The thought of losing him was just too much to bear.

"I know you feel that way. I don't like it either but I have a dangerous job. The subject needs to come up now and again."

"Dad?" They turned around to see Jack standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Jack, hi son."

"Where are you going?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said if one day you weren't around. You talking about heaven? Like where Grandma is?"

"I…." This had taken a turn. Tom knelt down before his son. "Yes, son. That's what I meant. I don't want it to happen, but sometimes things happen in life we don't want or expect. You understand?"

Jack nodded, suddenly looking more serious and grown up. "Don't worry. If something happens to you, I'll take care of Mom and Rosie and Tommy."

Tom smiled, a few tears forming in his eyes. "Good man, son."

 **Present day….**

"You are a good son, Jack. And a good brother."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Jack smiled, holding her a little closer to his side.

They went through more of the book together. Laughing at some.

"What about this one?"

"Oh that. That was the last time Dad was well enough for a big party. It was for his birthday."

 **2 years ago….**

Jack walked inside his parents home from the back deck. The house and yard had a total of 40 people milling around. All there to celebrate Tom Thornton. When Jack finished talking to his fire chief, he noticed his dad wasn't outside like he had been. Worried, he made his way back into the kitchen where his mom was busy, refilling a tray of veggies and dip.

"Hey Mom, have you seen Dad?

"He's upstairs. I think he just needed a rest. Chemo is hard on him."

Jack looked down the hall in the direction his dad was. "It's not looking good, is it?"

Charlotte closed her eyes but then looked back at her son, so much like his father.

"No, sweetie. It's not. That's why I ignored his wishes for a small party and did this. Things could turn real fast now. We need to savor the time we have."

Jack took a beer from the fridge and opened it, drinking about half in one sitting.

"Not to sound like I'm 5 again, but this isn't fair."

"Believe me, I know. I've said that phrase so many times, its lost all meaning. Why don't you go see him, son? I'm sure he'd like that."

Jack walked up to his parent's room. His dad laid on the bed, eyes closed, listening to a ball game on the TV. It was clear the treatment was wreaking havoc on his body. When around others, he'd try so hard to act normal. Jack could always tell when he was pretending though. From his perch in the doorway Jack felt like a little boy again. Not the grown man he was.

"Dad?"

"Hey, son." He opened his eyes, smiling at Jack. "How are you?

"I'm alright. You?"

"Just dandy. A little tired is all."

Jack nodded. "Want me to leave you be so you can rest?"

"Nah. Come here. Let's watch the game together."

Jack sat on the bed next to his dad, neither saying a word as they watched the next 3 innings.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Tom finally said.

"For what?"

"For the life I'm leaving you with if I don't come out of this."

"Dad, don't talk like that."

"I can't avoid it, son. Not any more. I'm sorry."

Jack fought his tears. "Okay then. What do I need to know? Tell me everything I need to know to take care of them."

Tom reached over and placed his hand on his son's head. Tom had always been afraid his job as a fireman would one day take him away from his family, but no, it was cancer. He was thankful that his children were grown. Maybe somehow age would help them through this.

"Well for starters, your mom. She's tough as nails but also gentle and sensitive. She'll tell you she's okay but on the inside she'll be torn up. Make sure she doesn't push her feelings aside. She needs to feel, whatever she's feeling."

"Okay."

"Every so often, I stop by Taco Bell and get your mother her favorite. It's her weakness and cheers her up on a rough day. But you have to go to the one on Main, not Spruce Street. I know it sounds crazy but she can taste the difference."

"I can do that." Jack smiled at the request.

"Thank you. With Rosie, she's a lot like your mom. Though her weakness is…"

"Movie theater popcorn. I swear I've never seen anyone demolish a bag like her."

"Yup." Tom laughed. "Just so you know, Lee asked for my blessing to marry her someday. I don't know when he'll ask but still"

"I hope you gave it," Jack laughed. "I'm not sure how many men out there can handle someone like her. He can."

"Oh, believe me I know! I gave it, wholeheartedly."

"Good. Anything else?"

Tom sighed. "When the time comes, make sure someone walks her down the aisle. You or your mom. And make sure she knows…" He had to pause, tears trickled down his cheeks. "Make sure she knows how beautiful she is. I know she will be. And that I am so very proud of her. Remind her please."

"I will, Dad. I promise." It occurred to Jack in that moment the magnitude of what was happening. His dad wouldn't be around to see them get married, or even to see his grandkids one day. Nothing about this was fair. It left Jack with a horrible feeling in his stomach.

"Tommy's going to be a mess, you know. He'll make you so angry you can't think straight, but stay by him. He needs you."

"I'll do my best, but I'm not you dad. I'm not as good with him as you are. You're so patient and seem to understand him. I just get angry."

"You will be exactly what he needs. Even if he's not ready for it. If you got stuck just ask the good Lord for guidance. He'll provide."

"Okay, Dad. I will."

"I wish I could be around to see you as a father and husband. You'll be a great one, Jack. You're the best of me and your mom. Not perfect, but pretty darn close. And a good fireman too."

"That means the world coming from you, Dad."

"Just remember, the job is just that, a job. It's a good and noble one for sure, but at the end of the day, what is most important is love and family. Find someone you can't wait to see everyday. Someone who you know will weather any storm with you that life throws your way. Most importantly, never, ever settle."

They watched the rest of the game. When Charlotte came to check on them she smiled at the sight of them. Both asleep on the bed. She pulled out her phone to take a picture.

"I'm angry, Lord. I'm trying not to be, but I am. No matter what I say from here on out, thank you for the time you've given us. I'd do it all over again, even if I knew it would end in such heartbreak."

 **Present Day….**

Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand again. He'd been quiet for a while after they closed the book.

"You alright?" She picked up her head to look at him.

"I will be. You were right. It was nice to talk about him again."

"I'm glad. Thank you for sharing with me, Jack."

"Thanks for listening."

Their eyes met with such intensity. Jack's gaze dropped to her lips. He wanted with everything that was in him to kiss her, but not like this. Not so hyped up on the emotions of missing his dad. When they kissed for the first time, he wanted it to be about them. Nothing else. Needing a distraction fast, he asked, "You play Frisbee?"

"Excuse me?" She laughed.

"Frisbee. Tomorrow's Sunday. After church we get a day off. For most people this time of year, it consists of a day at the beach, food, swimming and a game of ultimate Frisbee."

"Oh I see. So far I've just spent those days working on lesson plans."

"Same, I mean I've been working through them. I think maybe we should go tomorrow. Drag Faith and Carson too."

"Okay, I'm in. But I should warn you… I can't actually throw a Frisbee."

"Not at all?"

"Well, not in the right direction," she said sheepishly.

Jack laughed. "Okay, you're pretty adorable right now. Come on. I'll teach you."

"Good luck. Many have tried and they've all quit."

"Not me," he grinned. It was nice to see his playful side again. He grabbed a Frisbee from his bag and ran away from the rocks. Elizabeth followed, stopping where he told her to. "Alright, I'm going to throw it. See if you can catch it."

"Okay!" She danced around trying to get under the Frisbee as it sailed through the air. "Ow!"

Jack winced as the Frisbee hit her smack in the face. "Okay, so we should work on catching too."

"You know if this was tennis or field hockey, I would be doing much better."

"Well maybe one day you can teach me tennis, but for right now lets work on this. You ready?"

"Yup." Jack slid behind her, lightly pressing his chest against her back. One hand slid down her arm, moving it into place. With his other hand on her hip, he guided her into position.

"Face this way, now twist your body to the left," he instructed.

"Like this?" There was a slight rattle in her voice. She had to remind herself to breathe with him standing so close.

"Yup." Jack felt like his body was high on adrenaline. Each time the wind blew, he caught the scent of Elizabeth's warm vanilla scent. It was intoxicating to his senses. "Now hold the Frisbee like this, okay?" he said manipulating her fingers into the right position. "Bend your wrist and elbow in front of you so they are in front of the disc, then un-do all of that in one steady motion, releasing the disc. Ready to try?"

"Sure." She wasn't. Instead of listening to his instruction she was thinking about what it would feel like to kiss him. To feel his hands on her affectionately. _Is this what Faith feels like when she likes a guy? No wonder she's always in a tizzy…_ She made a mental note to talk to Faith later.

"Okay, now give it a try."

Her first two tries were a bust, but as he continued to show her, something clicked. Her 3rd throw landed right on target.

"Woohoo! You nailed it!" Jack cheered.

"I did it! I threw a Frisbee!" She spun around so excited, she jumped into Jack's arms. Instead of acting shocked, he held her close, lifting her slightly off the ground.

They spent the next couple hours passing the Frisbee around, taking walks along the beach and just talking. Elizabeth had brought with her some of the food she had received in her latest care package. That along with what Jack had snagged from the kitchen, made it so neither of them were in a hurry to leave.

The sun was setting as Jack caught another perfect throw from Elizabeth.

"Not as nervous anymore! I think we have ourselves a contender for tomorrow's game."

"Are you sure about that?" She let out a nervous giggle. "I mean, I've played before but not well."

"I think so. Regardless, win or lose, I'd like to spend the time with you." He gazed into her eyes as he tucked a windblown curl back behind her ear.

"Same here."

Standing a mere inches apart. Elizabeth was silently begging Jack to kiss her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could stand it if he didn't. It seemed like he wanted to, but was holding back with an amazing determination. If she only knew how badly Jack wanted her against him, for their lips to melt together, maybe she would have done him a favor and kissed him. He was still afraid to ruin what they had. To fall harder for someone and have regular life pull them apart.

"It's getting dark. May I walk you home?"

"Sure." She let out a breath, disappointed to see their night end. "I'd like that."

Jack extended his arm to her, and with a bright smile she took it, happy for the close contact with him again. They remained like that until they got to the hill. With the sun now set, Jack grabbed his headlamp and took her hand in his, carefully leading her up the steep slope back to the village.

All too soon, they were standing outside the dorms. It was time to say goodnight but neither were quite ready to let go of the others hand. Then as the door behind Elizabeth creaked open, Elizabeth dropped Jack's hand.

"Hey!" Faith bit her bottom lip as she stepped out. She couldn't help but wonder if she had just interrupted something important. "Hi, Jack. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," he smiled. "My day turned out a lot better than I imagined. Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Of course." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Faith noticed them getting lost in each other's eyes and excused herself back inside their dorm. Once the door closed, Elizabeth spoke again.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

Jack watched as Elizabeth slid into her dorm and closed the door. Once she was out of sight he turned and walked over to the other side of the housing complex.

Just as he was about to go into his own room he saw a male figure walking down the dusty, dirt road. It was too dark to make out anything.

"Hello, Jack."

"Frank! What are you doing out and about?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He smiled as he walked up onto the porch and shook Jack's hand. "You alright? I know what today is for you."

"You do?" Jack was surprised.

"Jack, your father was a good friend of mine and did so much for our community. Of course I know."

"Thanks, Frank. That means a lot. I just feel bad I almost missed it."

"Ah, I see. Well to be fair I have it on my calendar. We're men, Jack. Sometimes dates can get lost. Doesn't mean we don't care."

"Elizabeth reminded me of that today."

Frank laughed, "She's a good one."

"She is." Jack shifted where he stood. His day with Elizabeth made one thing clear. As much as he wanted to protect their friendship, there was no staying as they were. She affected him, mind, body and soul. He couldn't just ignore that. "Frank, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course. Everything alright?"

"I hope so. Do you have a policy about relationships between those that serve here?"

Frank crossed his arms and leaned against the pillar. "I assume were talking about you and Miss Thatcher?"

"Right now it's just a hypothetical."

"I see. Well, to answer your question, no. You never know how God will bring two people together. I don't want to have something in place to hinder that. However, we are all here to do His work. So I'd hope that would remain a priority."

"Understood."

"To be clear, this isn't something I'd worry about if the people you are referring to were you and Elizabeth."

"I appreciate that." Suddenly, Jack was confused. "Say, how did you know why I was asking?"

Frank laughed. "I'm a pastor. We're good at observing details. Like how the two of you look at each other and how you walk around, both struggling to keep your emotions at bay."

"Huh, note to self, I'm not as secretive as I thought." Jack laughed.

"It's alright. You're better at it than Faith and Carson."

"Wow, you've noticed something there too?"

"Yes, but I'm not so sure they've even noticed yet. Anyway, it's late. I need to finish up some stuff on my sermon for tomorrow."

"Have a good night, sir."

"You too. And Jack, I'm not surprised by this at all," he smiled. "When I first met Elizabeth, I just had a feeling she'd be a great match for you. I hope it all works out."

"Thanks." Jack waved before whispering, "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Elizabeth showered and dressed in one of the 3 sundresses she'd brought with her for the year. Usually she'd just wear a pair of nice shorts and a blouse to church. Given that they met under the pavilion that also worked as the school, there was no need to be fancy. As Pastor Frank often reminded them, "God is with us everywhere. He has no need for dress codes.

For Elizabeth however, today was different. She felt the desire to look a little nicer than normal. Something had changed the day before between her a Jack. Their relationship seemed to be moving in a new direction. One that brought on feelings of butterflies and anxiousness. It was as if each time they talked and shared themselves with one another, the need for him in her daily life was greater.

"Look at you!" Faith grinned as she walked back into their room, her hair wrapped up in a towel from her shower. "I think Jack will like that one. Totally brings out the color of your eyes."

"Who says I'm doing this for Jack?" Elizabeth turned, her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Really?" Faith said dryly, shooting her a look.

"Okay, maybe I am a little." Elizabeth huffed. "Faith, I'm in deep trouble here."

Faith shook loose her blonde curls from the towel as she sat at the desk in their room trying to tame the curly mess that sat atop her head.

"What kind of trouble are we talking about here? Is it time to leave the country kind of trouble or trouble like you may have, oh I don't know… fallen head over heels for someone totally dreamy and perfect for you?"

"The last one… Or maybe it's both."

"I thought you two looked cozy out there last night!" Faith jumped up. "Tell me everything!"

Elizabeth collapsed on her bed and pulled her pillow into her lap. "He's… amazing, Faith. Truly he is. We spent the whole time talking yesterday. He showed me this family photo album his aunt made to help them remember his dad. It was like getting a glimpse of his life." She giggled into her pillow, "He was an adorable little boy. All smiles with those little dimples." Elizabeth was swooning, and for once she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"That's wonderful, Lizzy! Real quick question though, who are you?" Faith laughed as Elizabeth threw the pillow at her. She caught it and walked over, handing it back to her friend. "I'm sorry, I'm totally loving this side of you. I had to tease."

"I'd tease with caution if I were you, missy. I'm not the only one with feelings for someone on this island." Elizabeth shot her friend a look. "Or have you forgotten about you and that cute doctor?"

"Oh, him... "

"Yes, him!" Elizabeth teased. "Come on now. Fair is fair."

"Fine," she huffed. "If I answer, do I get to keep teasing you?"

"A certain amount, maybe."

Faith laughed, "Alright then." Elizabeth patted the space next to her on the bed for Faith to sit. "I don't know what to say right now. I adore him, that's for sure. He's handsome and sweet and amazing with his patients. I'm just not sure he likes me as anything more than a colleague. It's like he's not letting himself."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can't really explain it but there seems to be a wall there. Like he's just not opening himself up to anything that could potentially hurt him. I just don't know why. Has Jack mentioned anything? Maybe something from his past? An old girlfriend perhaps?"

"No. Not really. I know they've been close for a long time. I think he did say Carson went through a rough patch a while back but that's it. I didn't think to ask more."

"And really, you shouldn't. I'll learn the details when and if it's the right time."

Elizabeth watched her friend fidget and laughed. "You say that, but I can see you freaking out over there."

"I know! It's killing me not knowing!"

"Oh boy." Elizabeth fell back laughing. "So much for the two of us coming out here NOT to meet guys."

"C'est la vie, my dear." Faith shrugged. "What's life without a little excitement?"

"Maybe so."

Twenty minutes later they made their way over to the pavilion for church. Most of the seats were already taken near the front when they arrived. Lynn was sitting off to the side on the floor near the front and waved them over.

"Morning, ladies!"

"Morning, Lynn! How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. Lynn was a hard worker and spent most of her time in the clinic. Elizabeth hardly saw her except for meals here and there.

"I'm doing well. This weather is gorgeous today. I think I might take a swim later."

"You should! You need to take time to relax." Faith suggested.

"I know. It's just easier for me to just keep working. Makes the missing less." She played with her husband's ring that she wore on the chain around her neck.

"I can imagine. I'm sure he'd want you to enjoy this beautiful place too though." Elizabeth smiled, feeling care and love for the woman.

"You'd probably be right." Lynn smiled as she tucked the necklace back under her shirt.

Just before the service was about to start, Elizabeth looked around the sea of people, wondering if Jack had arrived yet. She was itching to see him, if only from a distance. When she heard his laughter on the opposite side of the structure, she smiled, knowing exactly where to find him.

Sitting with some of the boys from the church back in Seattle, Jack listened as they each told him stories from back home. It was clear to Elizabeth that the young teens looked up to Jack a great deal. Especially Parker and Liam. Jack seemed to have a special bond with the two of them. Something that ran deeper than just being on the same work crew or having lived in the same community. There was a love and compassion in Jack's eyes as he looked at them. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to spend more time with them than any of the other boys. Not that it seemed to bother anyone.

Frank walked up to the front of the small crowd. "Alright, folks! Lets get started with some praise time, thanking the Lord for all He is doing and has done for us."

He was then joined up front by some of the members from the visiting youth group that were asked to lead the music portion of the worship service. Much to Elizabeth's surprise, Jack walked up with them, his guitar in hand.

"Good morning!" Parker said excited, a guitar strap over his shoulder. "Pastor Frank asked us to lead this morning's worship. We were so excited, we asked Jack Thornton to join us as well. Seems fitting, between him and my…" Parker's gaze dropped toward the ground for a moment before recovering his composer. "It was he and my dad who taught me how to play."

Jack smiled over at him as she reached out his hand and placed it on Parker's shoulder. Parker's whole demeanor had changed at the mention of his dad. It made Elizabeth wonder, was it a loss that seemed to bond he and Jack?

"Let's open up this beautiful morning with a little prayer," Jack said, taking over for the young man. He bowed his head as he continued. When he said "amen" he began strumming and singing along to the words that showed up on the old projector screen behind them.

"He's really good." Faith said in Elizabeth's ear. "Carson said he and Jack played together a lot growing up."

She nodded, "His voice is so soothing." Faith smiled at her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, calming her mind and focusing more on the words than the handsome man singing them.

Five songs later when music time was over, Jack leaned his guitar up against a nearby chair and went to take his seat. Instead of heading back over with the teens, he walked to the opposite side of the group and straight to Elizabeth, sitting on the edge of a pavilion floor next to her.

"Morning," he whispered near her ear.

"Good morning," she smiled bashfully.

Lynn, who was behind them, smacked his shoulder playfully, "I didn't know you could do that, young man. Very nicely done."

"Thank you, Lynn. One of my little hobbies."

"Wonderful! I hope I get to hear you again soon!"

"Actually I was just talking with the boys about that. Tonight we were thinking of playing some music around the fire, especially with them leaving in a few days. You should join us, Lynn."

"Oh no. You don't need an old lady like me hanging around."

"Lynn, you're hardly old!" Faith chimed in. "You could outwork Carson and I any day."

"Maybe so but I don't know if I belong there tonight."

Jack reached a hand back and patted Lynn's knee. "Please, Lynn? It's music. There's no age limit. I personally would like it if you were there for at least some of it."

She gave a light chuckle. "Alright. Why not?"

Jack turned around and gave Elizabeth a little wink.

Frank was already giving his message when Elizabeth leaned in towards Jack a few moments later.

"That's was really sweet of you," she whispered for only him to hear. "I think it's hard for her sometimes without her husband here."

"I can only imagine. To lose the love of your life like that…" They looked at each other, both feeling the same stir within their hearts.

Quickly they turned their attention back to Frank just as he introduced the bible verse for the day. Opening their bibles to the passage, they read along with Frank as he began to discuss the context of the text.

Elizabeth had always found church and bible studies wonderful and engaging. She loved any chance to learn more of the knowledge found within the leather bound pages of her bible. Today, unfortunately, she found herself completely distracted as she felt Jack's arm brush against hers. The warmth of his skin compounded with the feel of his strong muscular arm was going to be her undoing. She just knew it. Looking up at his face, she was mesmerized by his perfect lips. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have those warm lips on hers.

 _Hold yourself back, missy!_ She thought as she cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the open bible in front of her.

Sitting next to her, Jack looked like he had the focus of a hawk as he stared down at the page. In reality, he was trying with all his might to study the bible and not the gorgeous angel sitting next to him. As it was, he figured he'd read the same sentence 6 times and still couldn't tell you what it said. This was his favorite time of the week. Learning more about the Creator. He'd spent some time when his father's illness made a turn for the worse, angry and even questioning whether such a God existed. He was grateful that God was patient and stood by him even in his anger.

As Elizabeth shifted her position on the floor, she brushed against him more, putting his body on high alert, wanting to feel more of her.

 _Pull it together, Jack. She's just a girl. A girl you might not be able to live without but still… just a girl..._

20 minutes later the boys got up again to lead the group in a few more songs. This time Jack stayed next to Elizabeth. It didn't go unnoticed to him or anyone around them just how well their voices molded together as they sang.

Lynn, in particular, had enjoyed watching them now and again during the service. She had a plan in her mind to see what she could do to nudge them along if need be. She had a feeling there was a great love story starting right before her eyes.

As the last song ended, Frank stood back at the front.

"Well that's it for today. We've got a nice day planned down by the water in honor of our Seattle friends. Hope you can all take some time to enjoy it with us. Now go! Dismissed!" He waved everyone off.

Faith and Lynn immediately started a conversation about the message as Jack held out his hand to Elizabeth, helping her up from her seat on the cement floor. As they started walking back to their rooms to get ready for the rest of the day, neither knew what to say next. Their minds were filled to the brim with thoughts of the other.

"You look really nice this morning." Jack said, finally breaking the silence.

"Thank you. I bought it when I learned I'd been given the position here. To celebrate, I guess."

"It's nice." His eyes respectfully roamed the flowing thin strapped dress that stopped just above her knees. It was impossible for him to not notice how breathtaking she was. She was the whole package to him. Intelligent, kind-hearted and beautiful. He forced his eyes back to hers. "The tans and blues, they suit you. With your eyes and all."

"Thanks. Faith said that too." She was suddenly nervous around him as they walked, their bodies so close. "You look really nice too. I don't think I've seen you in a button down in the few weeks I've been here."

"Yeah, probably not," he laughed looking down at his khaki cargo shorts and light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. "I'm more of a t-shirt or sleeveless shirt guy when I'm here."

Her fingers yearned to run over the buttons down his chest. The effect Jack had on her mind and body was so foreign to her. Even so, she wasn't in a hurry to get rid of them. She wanted to see where this would lead, no matter what.

"So Jack, this little concert by the fire tonight, do I get an invite too?" She caught herself flirting as they walked. It wasn't something she was used to but had started to like when it came to Jack.

"Of course." His voice was soft as he stepped a little closer, their arms now touching. "Any special song requests for tonight?"

"Hmm," she playfully touched her finger to her lips, unknowingly driving Jack mad. "I'll have to think about that."

"You do that," he smiled. He had a song in mind for her already. A song that would make how he felt abundantly clear. "If you'd like I can even come by your room and walk with you."

"Worried I won't show?" she giggled as she now stood outside her door.

"Nope, just being a gentleman."

"Ah, a good quality in a man." She swayed her hips. It was all he could do not to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless right there.

"I think so too." He took a deep breath. "Well I should go get ready. See you at the beach in a bit?"

"I'll be there."

…..

The beach wasn't like a typical American beach or like one of the resort beaches within the nice, more ritzy parts of the island. It was a small, safe, country almost. It sat a mile and a half away from the spot that had become special to Jack and Elizabeth, which was unreachable by walking from there. Probably why more people hadn't found it yet.

Out on the water, there were 3 buoys set out in a row, each marking off a different depth. As a rule, no one swam out too far past the 3rd and last buoy. The water could get pretty dicey for even the more experienced swimmers.

On the beach Jack and Carson set up a blanket far enough from the water so as not to get it wet but close enough for a great view.

Jack looked up at Carson as he checked the hilly path for the 4th time in 5 minutes for the girls.

"They're coming, bud. Trust me." Jack assured.

"Who are you talking about?" Carson tried to act calm and collected but instead he looked up the hill again.

Jack laughed. "Maybe you should just tell Faith how you feel."

"And maybe you should tell Elizabeth." Carson returned fire. "In regards to me, I don't know how I feel exactly. So there's not much to tell."

"Well, do you like her?"

"Yes, she's amazing. Honestly one of the spunkiest and most intelligent women I've ever met."

"Good. You like spending time with her?"

"Well, I didn't sign up for most of the same shifts as her for nothing." Carson laughed, mostly at himself than anything else.

"Okay, so just tell her that. Start slow before she heads back to the states and some guy that's not afraid to say something steals her heart away."

That got Carson's attention. "What like at Christmas? You really think…"

"You never know. You said yourself how special she is. That's why I'm telling Elizabeth tonight."

Carson laughed at his friend. Growing up, Jack had many girls admiring him and chasing after him, but he himself rarely sought out any. When he did, he was never that confident about it. Since Heather had been trying to sink her claws in Jack for the past few years, Jack just laid low in the romantic department. Having had enough with it all.

"So tell me Jack, what are you telling Elizabeth exactly?"

Jack stopped smoothing out the blanket and looked up at him. "I don't know for sure. I've just known since she walked into my life that she's not someone I want to let walk away."

Carson glanced up at the path again. "Here they come."

"Remember what I said!" Jack yelled as Carson headed to met them.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take it under advisement."

Jack rolled his eyes as he followed. "Hopeless," he whispered. "Afternoon ladies! You two want to join us down here? We've got a blanket set up and everything."

"Sure," Elizabeth smiled as she set her bag down on the blanket. "The teens seems to already be having fun."

"They are, and well deserved. Parker and Liam have been a great help. We've almost completed 2 more homes in the last week."

"That's wonderful!"

"Jack! Carson!" Liam yelled from the waters edge. "Come race Parker and I. I bet we can beat you this time!"

"What makes you think that?" Jack laughed.

The teen just shrugged, "We're taller than when we did this back home. Come on!"

"You have yourself a race, my friend." Jack stripped off his shirt, giving Elizabeth the first up close look ever of his muscular toned chest.

 _How is he still available…_ She thought to herself. _He's perfect on an intellectual level, and yup, I'd say perfect on this level too. Holy buckets, I'm in so much trouble._

Carson pulled his own shirt off, leaving Faith thinking the same things as Elizabeth as they watched the two men run down to meet the boys.

"Faith, are you breathing?" Elizabeth turned to her with a giggle.

"Define breathing?"

Elizabeth laughed, the melodious laugh that Jack loved, causing him to turn back to look at them.

"What's so funny, ladies?"

"Nothing!" Elizabeth said standing up and walking to them. "Are we going to have a race or what?"

"Yes!" Parker said clapping his hands together. "Elizabeth, count it down for us. We'll go when you say."

She moved to stand between the 4 of them.

"Wish me luck." Jack winked at her.

"All the luck," Elizabeth giggled. "Alright here we go, boys. On your mark, get set…. GO!"

Everyone down by the water watched and cheered as the four swam past the first and second buoys.

"Go, Jack! You've got this! Woohoo!" Elizabeth jumped and clapped.

"Swim, Carson! Come on you got them! Go go go!" Faith yelled.

"This is so much fun!" Elizabeth laughed.

"It is! Hey, look at these two." Faith pointed to two young teen girls, one cheering loudly for Parker the other for Liam. "We can't let them out cheer us!"

"Nope." Elizabeth turned back as Jack was rounding the third buoy in the lead. She began jumping up and down. "Go Jack! You got this! Keep it up!"

Parker was coming up right behind Jack and they were neck and neck as they passed the buoy closest to the shore.

"We need a finish line!" One of the girls declared as she ran to her backpack, pulling out a roll of toilet paper. Receiving odd looks from her friends. "What? You never know when you'll need it." They all laughed.

"They're coming!" Faith yelled.

Elizabeth and the girl took the paper and made a quick finishing ribbon just as Parker and Jack, followed quickly by Liam and then Carson, stumbled up onto the shore.

In unison Jack and Parker broke through the line and collapsed on the sand, laughing.

"Who won?" Jack asked rolling onto his back.

"I think it may have been a tie." Elizabeth laughed seeing how tired he was laying there.

"A tie? No way!" Parker said standing up. "What do you say Jack? Best out of 3?"

"Parker Blakely, are you trying to kill me?" He laughed. "I'll tell you what, you win. I'm clearly out of shape since I'm stuck here in the sand." He closed his eyes and laid back again, arms stretched out wide in the sand.

Elizabeth sat down next to him, laughing hysterically. "Quite a show you put on there." Jack just groaned. "What if I help you up? Maybe you can beat Carson off the sand." He was down too. Faith stood over him fanning him as she teased.

"Deal."

She stood and held out her hand, helping him up. As they walked back to their blanket she was pleasantly surprised that even in front of all those people, most of which weren't paying attention, Jack didn't let go of her hand until they'd sat back down.

"Man, that was fun. And a good reminder that I need to get back into running."

"Why'd you stop running?"

Suddenly he looked guilty. "Well, I used to do it every night and or morning but then I met a girl, and now I've started choosing to spend my time with her rather than run."

"Oh," she blushed. "We could always run together. I think Carson and Faith may have even suggested it."

"You're right, and we should." Jack looked down at Carson and Faith where they sat down by the water. "What do you think of them?"

"I think Faith is my best friend. Any guy would be lucky to have her in his life."

"Carson's a good one too."

"But?"

Jack looked back at her. "Tell Faith to be patient with him. He really is a good one, he's just been hurt badly before."

"How so?"

"He thought he found the love of his life."

"Oh… What happened?"

"It's not my story. What I can say is she really did a number on him. Trust me, he's a great guy and I think Faith is actually right for him. It just may take him time to get there."

"He won't hurt her? She's mentioned he seems closed off."

"No. Not intentionally anyway. I think for them to work, he needs to be the one to tell her why he is the way he is."

"I understand, and I'll encourage her."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Relaxing in the island sun, Elizabeth hung her head back, letting her hair flow off her shoulders. The sun kissed her skin, leaving Jack wondering what it would feel like to run his hand over the smooth skin of her long legs as they peeked out from underneath her swimsuit wrap, teasing him. He leaned back on his hands, trying to distract himself by watching the people around them instead of her.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's the story with you and Parker? You seem really close."

"That's a good question. I should warn you though, it's not the cheeriest of tales."

"Parker and his family are apart of your life back home right?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then I want to hear it." She nudged him. "In case you haven't noticed, I rather like learning about you."

"Alright. But then you need to share. I feel like I've been doing all the talking lately."

"If you say so," she laughed. "So tell me."

"Well, Parker's father, Paul Blakely, worked as a fireman at my station. He was killed a couple years ago on the job along with my uncle Noah. I was new to the station at the time. It was rough, he was a good man."

"I'm so sorry Jack. What happened?"

Jack shook his head. "It was a structure fire in the city. It went up so fast. Too fast. The fire inspector still thinks it was arson, just can't prove it."

"Again, I'm so sorry, Jack. Your uncle and Paul…"

"Liam's dad was there too. He's still alive, just hurt enough he can't be on the job with us like he used to be. We were able to rescue him that day, thank goodness. Never stops bothering me that we couldn't save everyone."

She took his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay." He gave her a weak smile. "It's part of life. A nasty part I could do without, but still. It's life. When it happened I told myself I would be like a big brother to Parker. I took over where his dad left off teaching him guitar. I showed up to his games. He knows he can come to me about anything. His mom, she seems to really appreciate it."

"I'm sure. You amaze me, Jack Thornton. The world needs more men like you."

"I don't know about that." He nervously ran his free hand through the sand. "Now it's your turn. You promised to tell me a story now."

"Oh goodness," she laughed. "What do you want to hear about?"

"Anything. Tell me about the letter you got from your mom even."

"Okay!" she sat up straighter, moving some windblown curls back behind her ear. "Mom is so excited for me to be here. She wants to know everything. But as far as what's going on back home, she is adjusting back again to it just being her and my father. Julie's already at school and Viola and Charles are home from their honeymoon but very much in the hide away and gaze lovingly at one another stage." She giggled with an eye roll.

Jack laughed.

"Dad can't stand it. All the love. Which is funny. He's crazy about my mother, it's clear as day. Maybe he just doesn't like seeing it in his daughters."

"Probably," he laughed. "I get it from Viola and Charles perspective though. If I had time away, just me and the woman I loved, then had to come back to reality," he sighed, looking over at her. "It would be pretty hard."

"I never put much thought into it, but I think you're right."

"How'd they meet? Your sister and her husband."

"That's a funny story actually. Viola and I are only 2 years apart. Charles grew up with us. So back when I had my ridiculous debutante ball, Charles was my escort."

"Your escort?!"

"Yes, we were just friends. I was too focused on my studies and projects to think about boys so Dad made an introduction and that was that."

"Sounds very… formal."

"That's how my dad works." She rolled her eyes. "Not me. Anyway, something happened when he saw her that night, it was like he finally noticed her as more than just one of the Thatcher sisters, and someone he needed to be close to. Viola was there with her beau, Lionel, but really there was no spark between them. Her and Charles, on the other hand…"

"That must of been scandalous. Your escort leaving you for your sister?"

"Well he didn't that night. Charles was very respectful. About 2 months later, with my full blessing, he asked Viola out to a movie and the rest is history. Father was not as amused at first. He was so concerned with how it would look. It was ridiculous."

"What did he do?"

"My father? Oh, he set me up with another son of someone he worked with. It was okay for a while. But then I realized I wanted more for my life then what I was going to get there. When we were in college Trent, that's his name, he was ready for more. I realized I didn't feel for him nearly at all what he felt for me so I ended it. I wanted… sparks. The kind of attraction I saw in my sister's eyes. I just wasn't sure it existed."

"What do you think now?" Jack asked nervously running his fingers through the sand some more.

"Now, I know it does."

Jack smiled, dimples flaring. "Is this all what brought you to Haiti to be a teacher?"

"Partly. What lead me to be a teacher is a whole other story."

"Tell me."

"Nope," she laughed. "You asked for one story, you got that. Now, let's go have some fun."

He laughed as she dragged him off the blanket. "Fine, but one day I'd like to hear the story, okay?"

"Deal." She grabbed the Frisbee off the blanket and ran a little ways away before tossing it back at him. "Woohoo! I've still got it!" she laughed.

Jumping up, he caught the Frisbee and grinned at her. "You have no idea, angel," he whispered. "No idea."

…..

After dinner, Jack and Carson helped the boys set up a small bonfire back down on the beach. The sunlight was starting to disappear behind the waves as Jack dragged over the last bunch of wood for burning. Afterwards he ran back up to grab his guitar and meet up with Elizabeth.

As he walked through the center of the village, he saw Parker sitting alone off to the side of the pavilion.

"Parker? You alright?" He walked over taking a seat next to him.

"I guess." He looked up and tried to put a fake smile on his face.

"Come on pal, no need to hide from me. What's going on?"

"It's just… can't believe we're leaving so soon." Parker said frustrated. "Maybe I can come back sometime, if my mom will let me. What do you think?"

"I'd like that. This place is special, it will be here for you always, just like me. But tell me, what is it that makes you not want to go home?" Parker shook his head. "You can tell me. No judgement. I might even understand."

"You will." Parker sighed. "I just… don't want to grow up without him. It's my junior year. We're supposed to do college tours and all that. Everyone's talking about the future. It just stinks that my dad's missing it all."

"I know." He wrapped an arm around the boy. "I didn't want my life to move on without my dad either. It's crazy to think of the milestones they'll miss. But look, you've still got your mom and she loves you more than anything."

"My mom's crazy, Jack, lets be real."

Jack threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Fair enough, but she does love you. She's trying so hard to be a mom and a dad to you and your siblings. Go easy on her, okay? Believe me, as much as you feel cheated, she does too. She lost her best friend."

"I know. Grandma thinks she should try dating again. Mom got so mad. She's not ready. She says she may never be."

"She'll figure it out. She's got my mom, Abigail and others looking out for her."

"I'm grateful for that. I wouldn't know how to help even if I could."

"Just be her loving son. That's what she needs."

He nodded. "Hey, Jack, when I graduate next year, will you come?"

"I'll be there. Cheering so loud I'll drive everyone around me crazy."

Parker laughed. "Thanks, Jack. It means a lot having you in my corner."

"Always kid. Don't forget it. Now go get your guitar. We're about ready down there."

"Cool. See you there."

Jack stood to head over and meet Elizabeth, knowing he must have been late at this point. He knew she'd understand.

"Nicely done, Jack."

Jack turned quick on his heels at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. "You heard that?"

"I did." She smiled.

"I was just coming to meet you."

"It's okay. What you were doing was far more important." She closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. "You really are something, Jack."

"That's funny, I was thinking the same about you."

They walked down to the beach together. As soon as they arrived, a small group of Elizabeth's students jumped at her, excited to see and spend time with her.

Jack stood back and watched. She was so adored, and not just by him.

Carson walked up next to him with his guitar in hand. "Ready to play?"

"Always! Let's get this going."

Jack, Carson, the teens, and even Faith took turns playing different requests. Elizabeth, who still knew very little of the guitar, had fun singing and dancing with her students. One little boy, who was about 3, was having so much fun, he never wanted to let her go.

It was impossible not to admire her as he played. Jack kept envisioning how Elizabeth would be as a mother one day. It was clear she would love any child, whether they were hers biologically or not. Just what he was looking for in a woman. He looked up to the stars and laughed. _Is that my sign to move forward and tell her how I feel, Lord?_

Lynn came down and listened to the music for a while. She even made a few requests.

"You're up next, Jack." Carson leaned in, hoping to be heard over the music. "Better pick a good song."

Now was the time. The time Jack was going to play a song for Elizabeth to help her see how he felt. He could feel his palms sweating at the thought. Then he looked at her. She was standing, swaying to the music with an almost sleeping little girl from the orphanage in her arms. She noticed him watching her and moved closer to him.

"Look at this princess," she smiled. "Isn't she precious?"

"She really is."

 _Maybe I'll do it later. Yeah, not right now is best._

Later in between songs as the fire was dying down, Jack watched as Elizabeth said goodnight to the children. It was way past their bedtime now. She kissed the top of the little girl's head before handing her back over for the night.

"You're great with them." He smiled as she sat back down.

"They make it easy. I wonder, maybe one day I'll adopt from here. Or at the very least come here again and again. Is that crazy to think about?"

"Nope. I've thought the same thing."

"Your turn again, Jack!" Liam called from across the fire. "You get to pick the next two songs."

"Okay, let me think." He looked at Elizabeth and his nervousness took over. He played "Ride" by the Cary Brothers first, an old favorite of his. When it was over, Elizabeth along with the others clapped and cheered.

"That was great, Jack!" she smiled.

"Thanks." It was now or never. Jack gazed into her eyes. Her deep blue eyes that shined bright even in the moonlight. Somehow, this beautiful woman had become truly one of his best friends. The very thought of ever having to be apart from her was unsettling.

Everyone was busy talking as he moved closer, speaking only for her to hear. "Elizabeth, I'm.. I'm not always great at saying the things that I feel in my heart."

"I think you do just fine." She smiled nervously.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure. I have a song for you. Maybe it will help because I want you… no, I need you to know what I'm thinking." He leaned over and whispered it to Carson, who nodded. They both started strumming the familiar Landon Austin tune and everyone got quiet as they listened.

Elizabeth could feel her chest tighten. It made her wonder if any of the air she was breathing in was actually making its way to her lung as she heard Jack's voice. She looked up, his eyes gazing deep into her soul.

" _A summer rain is passing over_

 _And it feels like a dream_

 _I could run and look for shelter_

 _but you hold onto me_

 _I'm under your skies_

 _I'm caught in your eyes_

 _Don't you know you stop the room_

 _and all that I can see is you_

 _I'm standing where the lightning strikes_

 _I know this doesn't happen twice_

 _You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime_

 _You must be my once in a lifetime_

 _There's so much that I have told you_

 _But it's all in my head_

 _Ask me anything you want to_

 _Cause the answer is yes_

 _I'll spend my whole life_

 _Just being caught up in your eyes_

 _Don't you know you stop the room_

 _and all that I can see is you_

 _I'm standing where the lightning strikes_

 _I know this doesn't happen twice_

 _You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime_

 _You must be my once in a lifetime_

 _So before the storm is passed_

 _I just want to ask_

 _Can we make this moment last?_

 _So before the storm is passed_

 _I just want to ask_

 _Can we make this moment last?_

 _Don't you know you stop the room_

 _and all that I can see is you_

 _I'm standing where the lightning strikes_

 _I know this doesn't happen twice_

 _You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime_

 _You must be my once in a lifetime"_

Lots of hoots and howlers were made as he and Carson finished. Carson right away began playing another song, pulling Liam in with him. His plan was to give Jack time to talk with Elizabeth.

Placing his guitar down, he slid over closer to Elizabeth, taking her hand.

"Jack, that was…" Elizabeth whispered, wiping away a small tear from the corner of her eye with her free hand.

"Take a walk with me?" She nodded. He nodded to Carson that they were heading off for a bit.

Carson smiled at his friends as they left, then turned to Faith who sat next to him.

"Looks like it's turning out to be a memorable night." He said with a mischievous grin.

"You knew about this?"

"I didn't know details but I knew he was gonna do something."

Faith looked back at them over her shoulder and squealed.

…

They walked down the narrow road towards the path to their spot, passing some of the partially built homes Jack and his crew had been working on along the way.

"Careful," Jack said as he led her carefully down the steep rocky hill.

Once at their spot, Jack turned to face her. "I need you to know, meant it Elizabeth, every word. I think we have something special here. I can't just sit back and ignore it. I needed you to know."

She held both his hands in hers, smiling brightly at him. "Jack, I feel it too. I never imagined…" A sudden crack of thunder clashed through the air. "What is that?" She clung to Jack as he protectively wrapped his arms around her slender form.

"It's alright. See out across the ocean? A summer storm is rolling in. I should get you back before it hits us."

"No, please Jack. I want to stay out here with you," she pleaded.

"Angel, look at those clouds in the moonlight. If we don't get back soon we could be facing one heck of a rain storm."

"Would I be with you?"

He let out a small laugh, "Of course."

She moved a step closer, surprising herself with her boldness. "Then bring on the rain."

"Alright then." He took both her hands in his this time interlacing their fingers. It was simple, yet felt so intimate as he felt her soft smooth skin. Looking up from their hands he couldn't help but stare at her perfect lips. Could he do it? Just kiss her right there? This was as private a place as they'd ever get and he knew he'd be kicking himself if he didn't.

Elizabeth shuffled her feet in the sand where she stood, biting her bottom lip as she too fought the desire she had for a kiss from him. The words of his song had moved her right down to her core. Now more than ever, she wanted this. To be his.

Jack dropped one hand, lifting it to caressing her face. "You're absolutely beautiful, Elizabeth. Like an angel. I've thought so since the day we met. Right here, in this spot."

"Is that why you called me "angel" a minute a go?"

"Yeah," he laughed nervously. "It kind of slipped out."

"I loved it."

He nodded. Then leaning down he gently covered her lips with his. It was a soft, tender kiss. Without a doubt the most romantic moment in each of their lives to date, but not lasting nearly long enough.

Grinning like a crazy person, Jack pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "That was…"

"Perfect," she finished.

Jack moved to kiss her again just as the angry clouds reached their secret beach, pouring buckets of rain down on them.

"Oh, come on!" Jack yelled to the heavens, making Elizabeth laugh. "Let's go, get you some place safe."

In a mad dash they ran back to the hill towards the main village, Jack taking extra care to make sure Elizabeth didn't slip in the mud and water that trickled down.

As they ran back passed the row of partially built homes, Jack, still holding her hand, pulled her into the shelter of the nearest building. No one else was around, everything else having taken cover in the center of the village

"Jack what are you… oh." She grinned as she found herself standing with her back against the wall, Jack mere inches in front of her.

He stared at her. His gaze penetrating. In a low voice he said, "I feel like maybe I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Why?" she asked concerned.

"Because now I don't ever want to stop."

Elizabeth giggled playfully at him. Her finger traced the Carhartt logo on his shirt. Never looking away from him. "Then maybe you should kiss me again."

He didn't hesitate. He cupped her face as their lips met once again.

Any thoughts Elizabeth had worked up in her mind as to what it would feel like to kiss him could not compare to the reality of this kiss. It was deep, passionate, leaving her feeling completely vulnerable in the arms of a man she knew she could trust with her life.

Unsure what to do with her hands, she took hold of Jack's rain drenched shirt, holding on as if worried the winds outside would blow her away from him at any moment.

Jack kept his hands against the wall, one on either side of her. He was trying his best to keep himself in check as their kiss deepened. He'd never felt such a connection with anything or anyone. It was plain to see just how easy it would be to lose his wits around this woman. His efforts worked too, that was until Elizabeth ran her hands up over his shoulders, drawing him in deepening their connection even more.

That did it. Now he needed her closer. To feel her body against his. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She let out a quiet gasp as her soft form molded to fit against him.

He pulled back just enough to see her face clearly. "You okay?" She nodded, folding her hands behind his neck, kissing him again and again.

When they finally separated to regain control and air, Elizabeth peered into his eyes. She loved how the light of the moon that crept into the opening in the roof would reflect in his deep green eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that what she'd just experienced was monumental. A kiss of a lifetime. By the mesmerized look on his face, he knew it too.

"Do we really have to go now?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair. "Or could we just stay here until the storm passes?"

Jack leaned back to look out through the opening of the structure. "It's still coming down pretty hard out there." He grinned. "I think we should wait right here."

He took her hand and sat down on the dry patch of ground at this feet, Elizabeth took a seat between his knees and leaned back against his chest. With his arms wrapped around her, he kissed her temple. "I can't think of a better way to watch the storm roll by."

"Me either." Never in her life did she feel as happy as she did in that moment. She came to Haiti to be a teacher, she never guessed she'd potentially leave with something more. She turned her head to look at Jack again. "Is this real? Are we really doing this?" She asked hopeful.

"What you and me?" She nodded. "Yes. You okay with that?"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

One week later…

Julie Thatcher sat in the art studio at her college in Poughkeepsie, New York. She'd spent the last 4 hours tirelessly working on a large scale painting. Her hair was a mess and she just knew if she only were to look in a mirror, she'd see a smear of blue paint across her forehead.

"There you are!" Julie's roommate and best friend Scarlett walked in. "I've been calling and texting you. I was worried someone kidnapped you," she laughed.

"Sadly no. That would give me an excuse not to finish this ridiculous assignment."

"What was the assignment exactly?" Scarlett asked, tilting her head to see the painting from another angle.

"One word. Rebirth."

"Oh. That's a little ambiguous."

"That's my professor. And of course he already knows what it is he wants but heaven forbid he share it with us!"

Scarlett laughed. "I get it. I mean, not entirely because I'm a chemistry major. Things pretty much are what they are."

"Lucky."

"Come on, let's get out of here. You need a break."

"I guess I am hungry."

"I bet!" she laughed. "We could have grabbed food an hour ago with the guys if you would have just answered your phone. I called and messaged you like 6 times."

"No you didn't, I would have heard it."

"See for yourself."

Julie wiped the wet paint off her hands and grabbed her phone. "Gosh, you're right. Aw, I got an email from Beth!"

"Nice! How's Haiti treating her?"

Julie's eyes got wide as she read the email.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Scarlett asked frantically.

Julie started laughing. "Oh, she's better than okay. Look at this." Julie turned her phone around to show off a picture Elizabeth had sent. It was a selfie of her with Jack standing behind her, one of his strong arms wrapped around her clavicle, holding her close.

"Wow! He's handsome! Who is he?"

"My sisters new beau apparently."

"You're kidding? Little Miss "I don't need a man" found a man?! And in Haiti!"

"Yup! And a fireman to boot. Well done, Beth! Well done!"

Back in Haiti…

The school term had officially started, making Elizabeth delightfully busy. She taught a group of about 25 kids each day speaking in both French and English. Sometimes, their parents would stick around. At first she thought they were checking up on her or their student. But soon she realized that they too wanted to learn.

Hopes Landing was far enough away from the city that many had grown up learning a trade and not as many but some had missed out on a chance to learn to read or write. She didn't mind the extra students. Frank even applauded her on her ability to teach them, without making them feel small. It was like having teaching assistants. With 25 kids at varying ages, the extra help was appreciated at times.

A short distance from the pavilion, Jack stood in Frank's office for their weekly meeting. They were busy talking about how construction was progressing and what would be needed to finish the tasks already underway.

"It's all looking great, Jack. Even the new school house has come along well."

"Thanks. We're trying our best." Jack smiled. He hadn't told him yet that he and Elizabeth had officially become an item, though he suspected Frank already knew. Regardless, the respectful thing was to tell him.

"Is there anything else you have for me?" There was a sparkle in his eyes when he asked.

Jack smiled. "Actually, sir, there is." He cleared his throat. "Remember that hypothetical discussion we had before. Regarding relationships?"

"I do." Frank grinned. He knew where this was going.

"Elizabeth and I have chosen to take our friendship further. We're together now."

"Good!" Frank laughed. "I was hoping this would happen. I can't imagine a better match."

"Thanks. We're taking our time right now and doing whatever we can to get to know each other better. She's amazing though. I feel so lucky as it is."

"Good for you both. I trust you to use good judgment as you proceed."

"Yes, sir, thank you. The work we are each doing here at Hopes Landing is important. To the both of us."

"I have no doubt."

Jack walked out of Frank's office a few minutes later. Glancing over, he could see Elizabeth standing in front of the cracked chalkboard teaching the days lesson. Her captivating smile held his attention.

 _Look at her. She's amazing. Completely in her element here. The kids certainly seem to love her._

His eyes studied the large crack that went down the middle of the chalkboard. It didn't seem to get in the way of her doing her job, just wasn't as nice to look at.

 _I really should see what I can do to fix that. The kids deserve better than that. She deserves better._

"Okay, class!" Elizabeth placed her chalk on the bottom lip of the chalkboard. "I believe it is time for lunch. I'll see you back in an hour. Le temps de manger. Revenir dans une heure."

They all scattered off, waving goodbye to her as they went. When the coast was clear, Jack walked over. His pace quick, like a man on a mission.

"Good afternoon, Miss Thatcher."

She spun around, more than happy to see his handsome face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Thornton."

Taking a look around and seeing no one, Jack took a few more steps to stand in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her soft, full lips.

"I've been wanting to do that since I woke up this morning."

Elizabeth giggled. "Then maybe you shouldn't have skipped breakfast. I missed you."

"I didn't mean to! My alarm is a joke. I wrote Rosie to send me another."

"Good," she giggled more. "I like our meals together."

"So do I. Do you have time for lunch now or do you have some more prep to do?"

"I do have some prep work but I'm starving," she sighed.

"Well, what if I go grab food and bring it back? We can eat together right here."

"You'd do that?"

"For you, anything." He kissed her once more then jogged off.

Elizabeth turned back to her work, saying a silent prayer of thanksgiving for Jack. She'd never felt so treasured as she had with him over the short time they'd been together. It was a joy she never wanted to end.

"Looks like someone's happy." Faith walked up grinning. "You two are ridiculously cute together."

"No we're not!" Elizabeth stood, hands on her hips. "How could we be? We're completely normal in public."

"Right… you mean to tell me that all the smiles and stolen glances I've witnessed over the last week aren't for real? And by the way, I totally just saw you two kiss. Twice."

Elizabeth blushed.

"Aw, you're blushing deep. I don't think I've seen you do that before."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's silly, I know."

"No, sweetie this is wonderful. This is how it's supposed to feel. I'm so happy for you."

"Hey, Faith!" Jack greeted warmly as he rushed back and took a seat by Elizabeth with two small boxes of food from the mess hall. "What'd I miss?"

"Not much. We were just talking about what a cute couple you are."

"Oh," Jack smiled over at his girlfriend. "I think so too."

Now Elizabeth's blush was as red as the inside of a watermelon.

The three conversed for a while as they each finished their meals. But soon it was time to get back to work. The students were returning to the pavilion and a truck full of people from a village 20 miles out had just pulled in for the clinic.

"Back to the salt mines," Faith teased. "Have a good day, guys."

"Bye!" they said together.

"I should be going too." He looked at the kids that had already come back from lunch. "I guess I shouldn't kiss you right now, huh?"

"Probably not." Her eyes twinkled as they drifted from his. She couldn't believe how hard and fast she'd fallen for him. "Maybe I can make it up to you tonight?"

"After dinner, at our spot?" he whispered as of it was a secret, the biggest grin stretching across his sun tanned face.

"Exactly."

"See you then." He squeezed her hand and headed back to the day's jobsite.

….

Faith hurried back into the clinic and grabbed her stethoscope from the hook on the office wall. Carson sat with one of the men who'd just arrived, struggling to understand what it was the man was telling him.

"Faith, I need a hand."

"Of course, what is it?"

"This man, Victor, is trying to tell me something but for the life of me I can't understand. I feel horrible about this. Each time I ask him he tries but I'm not getting it."

"You speak French, don't you?"

"I do, but I don't think that's what he's speaking. Not completely anyway."

Curious, Faith walked over. "Bonjour. How are you feeling?" She listened to the man speak but even she understood very little. "Un moment."

Faith excused herself and called down the hall for Lynn. Immediately the older nurse hurried over.

"What do you need, dear?"

"This is Victor. He's trying to tell us what's wrong but Carson and I are struggling to understand."

Lynn smiled. "Okay youngins. Step aside." A moment later she came back over. "That was Creole you were hearing."

"But I heard French words!" Carson argued, feeling defeated.

"Yeah, you'll get that. English words too sometimes. Victor here is having problems with his head and stomach. I can take this case if you or Faith finish up with the woman in room 3. Pretty simple. Just a cut that could use stitches."

"I'll take care of that. Carson can help you here if you need anything." Faith touched Carson's arm and disappeared down the hall.

Lynn smiled as she watched the young doctor's gaze fixed where Faith had just been. "She's a nice girl. You two would be good together."

"Who? Me and Faith? No, no, I'm not looking for anyone."

"Aren't you? Regardless it doesn't change the fact that you're here, she's here and there's a look about you."

Carson stood perplexed.

"Just think about it, dear boy." She winked.

….

Elizabeth couldn't remember ever feeling so exhausted. Once her lessons for the day were complete, a number of children stayed behind to play soccer in the field near the pavilion. Every day they'd ask her to play with them and every day she would politely decline, wanting to finish up her lesson plans for the following day. Today however was different. She decided to give it a go.

She had a great time laughing and chasing after kids and a ball. She knew she'd feel every muscle in her legs tomorrow though. Now she laid on the cool concrete in the evening shade of the pavilion.

"Hey, angel," Jack said with a laugh. "Should I even ask how your day went?"

She held her hand up towards him. "Help, please."

Taking her hands he pulled her up and against his chest. "How's this?"

 _There's those darn butterflies again…_

"Much… better…" She was flustered being this close to him. Not that she wanted to change anything about the situation.

"Good. Shall we go grab something to eat?" She nodded.

They walked side by side into the dining hall. The smell of typical Haitian spices filled their senses as soon as they got in line.

"Wow, that smells good!" Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I've been loving the food this week. It's nothing like we eat at home." Since the youth group headed back to the states, the women of the village took back over preparing meals in the kitchen. That meant authentic Haitian cuisine.

"What kind of food do you eat at home?"

"Well, in college I would eat anything and everything. When Faith and I went out, that was. My family eats pretty normal American food. What about you?"

"Well, with my mom, you never know what you're going to get. She's not much of a cook. She come from a wealthy family. Her mom didn't have to cook and never taught her. It was a blow to the family ego when she met and fell in love with my dad."

"But they were happy right? Your mom and dad?"

"Very. Never seen anyone more in love." _Except maybe me…_ he thought to himself.

After getting their meals, they sat at a table near the back wall with their friends, each talking about their day. They were nearly done when suddenly a man ran into the dining hall yelling. No one could understand at first. He just seemed frightened and in a hurry. Then Jack's friend Leo ran in behind him.

"Jack, fire! It's the orphanage!"

Jack immediately jumped into fireman mode as he and Carson ran outside toward the smoke. Elizabeth and Faith were right behind them.

As they reached the scene, Jack could see what the problem was. The whole building received its limited power from an old generator on the backside of the building. Something must have short circuited inside it causing the fire. Now a large chunk of the home was in flames. Leo was there again, organizing the men and women to form a bucket brigade.

"Carson, go to the clinic. Set up for burn injuries," Jack yelled as he ran closer.

"Got it! Stay safe."

The women looked at one another.

"I'm going with Jack!" Elizabeth stated.

"Okay." Faith nodded. "I'll head to the clinic."

It didn't take much for Elizabeth to keep up with Jack. She stayed right by his side as they hurried along until he stopped where some of the villagers were congregating. He grabbed her arm gently before speaking.

"Elizabeth take the kids to that tree. Keep them back there no matter what happens understand?"

"Got it!" She gathered the children and lead them away. It was a hard task as they each clung to her for comfort.

Jack took off the outer layer of his shirt and dunked it in water to hold over his mouth. He turned to Sophia, a Haitian woman in her 30's who was one of the caregivers there. "Anyone inside?"

"Yes! Four of the boys were in their room when it started. We couldn't get to them! The fire, Jack, it's like a wall."

"I'll get them. Go stay with Elizabeth and the kids." Without looking back he ran around the side toward the back. He broke a window and climbed inside.

Elizabeth felt as if she'd been stabbed in the gut watching Jack running into the burning building. She had to remind herself that this was who he was. He was a fireman. Even if he wasn't, he wasn't the kind of man that would leave innocent children to fend for themselves.

One of the children who looked to be about 5 kept calling out to Sophia, but she wouldn't move. She just stayed right where she'd stood talking to Jack as if paralyzed. Listening to sounds of crashing glass and the roaring fire.

"Sophia," Elizabeth said approaching the woman. "Come sit with us."

The woman shook her head. "Lizzie, this is my home… I just can't and watch..."

"No," she interrupted. "Sophia look at these kids. They need you to be with them. To help them feel safe. Please?"

Sophia looked back, all those little eyes watching her. "Alright."

Inside the building, Jack moved low along the wall as he made his way to the boys room. He'd been here numerous times before, reading stories, drawing or playing games with the kids. He knew exactly where to go. That was, if they were still there.

"Hello?" Jack yelled as he got closer. "Boys, its Jack." He had been right to go through the back way because the hallway near the front was completely engulfed. "Lord, help me find them. Help me get them out." He knew in his heart he wouldn't leave without them.

The fire was spreading fast. It was such an old building, it wouldn't take much. As the fire moved upward covering the ceiling, Jack knew he had to act fast.

"Boys!" He yelled again before breaking into a coughing fit. "Tell me where you are!"

"Here! Jack, we're here!"

"Sid!" Jack yelled, recognizing the 8 year old's voice. "Keep talking to me. Don't stop. I'm coming!"

Sixty seconds later Jack knelt in front of 4 terrified little boys. They'd tried to get out but couldn't. Instead they took cover in a linen closet, praying someone would find them.

"Is anyone else with you?"

"No," they said.

"Okay, let's go! Stay close."

Outside Elizabeth held one of the smallest girls, Marie, in her arms, rocking her back and forth. She sang the hymn, "Come thou Fount" over and over again. It was one of her favorites.

 _Please Lord, bring Jack and those boys out. Please. I know we've just met, but I can't lose him!_

She prayed over and over again in her head. If her eyes weren't on the children they were fixed on the flames.

Carson and Faith ran back. The clinic was set. As Carson checked on some of the men trying to put on the fire from the front, he could tell he'd need to do some work. Minor burns covered the hands of the men furthest up on the water line. They needed to stop.

"It's too much. Go. Pull back!" Carson yelled.

"No!" Leo yelled back. "Not until Jack and the boys come out."

"Jack's still inside there?" Carson turned white.

"Yes!"

Suddenly the whole front of the building collapsed. Carson dove forward, pulling Leo and two others away and knocking them to the ground.

"You alright?" he asked them. With help he pulled them further away from the flames. "Get back, it's too dangerous!"

"But the boys!" someone yelled.

"I'll see what I can do." Carson ran around the building. Maybe if he could see a way in, he could go in and give Jack a hand. He wasn't a fireman but he could at least do something.

"Carson! No!" Faith cried out. He ignored her and kept going.

"Hey!"

Carson looked up just as Jack emerged from the house. Two kids in front of him and two more in his arms. He ran forward taking one of the boys from Jack.

"You scared me!"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Jack sighed placing one of the boys on the ground. He was exhausted. Faith and Elizabeth ran towards them. "Faith can you take him?" He gestured to the smallest boy in his arms.

"Of course."

Faith took the terrified child from Jack. As she did, he felt his strength evaporate. Collapsing to the ground seemed like a better option than standing. Just then Elizabeth flung her arms around Jack, holding him tight. Feeling her touch gave him a renewed strength.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Better now." He held her, letting himself rest a bit in her arms. She smelled like spring flowers after a rain. It was like a balm to his senses. "Carson, they need to be checked for burns and smoke inhalation."

"Got it!" he nodded.

"Have them drink lots of fluids and…"

"Jack, we got this." Carson assured him. "What about you? Are you okay?"

With the adrenaline beginning to wear off Jack took a moment to assess himself. "I think so. My chest hurts right here." He pointed.

"Jack you're bleeding!" Elizabeth gasped.

"What? No…" He looked down confused. "Oh I guess that makes sense." He wiped a bit of the black soot from his face.

"What makes sense? What happened, man?" Carson questioned as he ushered them towards the clinic. They were followed by some of the other men who'd suffered minor burns.

Jack allowed Elizabeth to wrap her arms around him as they moved, giving him support as they walked. "Before I got to the boys, part of the ceiling fell. A large beam to be exact. Hurt like heck but then the pain stopped.

"Adrenaline will do that to you." Carson sighed.

Lynn rushed off the porch with a few others toward them as they reached the clinic.

"What have we got?"

"Those men have burns, mostly on their arms and legs. These kids were trapped inside and need a full work up. Jack too. He saved them."

"Alright! Let's get to it!"

Elizabeth helped Jack to one of the exam rooms as instructed by Carson.

"Elizabeth, do me a favor?" Jack asked.

"Anything."

"Can you sit with the kids? You should have seen their faces when I found them. They were so scared. I just want them to know its okay now."

Elizabeth looked over. There were some medical staff with them but she knew it wasn't the same. The last thing she wanted to do right now was leave his side, but she knew what was important. Right now, it was the children.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. I promise."

She looked over her shoulder. With a mischievous grin that Jack had never seen before, she leaned in, pressing her soft warm lips against his. She pulled back slightly before kissing him again. It was short, but deep, a kiss Jack could feel all the way down to his toes.

"I'll be back." He nodded.

Jack watched as she walked away. She sat on one of the exam tables and soon the two smallest kids were fighting for a spot on her lap. Somehow she made room for them both. The two older ones came to sit closer. He watched as the demeanor of the children changed. They felt safe, loved.

There was a peace in Jack's heart then. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that one day he'd marry Elizabeth. No matter what.

Jack's daydreaming was interrupted by the sound of Carson clearing his throat.

"I saw that Romeo," he smirked.

"Saw what?"

"That look, that kiss. My boy's in love, huh?"

Jack brought his finger to his lips. "Don't tell her yet."

"I won't. Just make sure you do someday."

"I'll do that," he laughed.

Carson sat down with a tray of utensils and began examining Jack.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking care of you. It's kind of my job."

"Nope." Jack shook his head. "Take care of the others first. I'm fine."

"No can do. See I knew you'd do this, so to avoid a fight I did go check with the men first. They insisted that the kids and the village hero be taken care of first."

"Oh, come on now. They didn't say that." Jack groaned.

"You calling me a liar?" Carson laughed. "I'm serious. They want you taken care of for what you did. You saved those boys, Jack. They respect you for it."

"Okay fine," he sighed. "Make it quick."

"Don't worry. We're well staffed right now. Everyone will be taken care of in a timely manner."

"Good." Jack looked back over at Elizabeth. Faith was tending to the children while they still sat with her. Probably made Faith's job easier.

"Elizabeth did well." Carson stated, noticing where his friend's focus was. "I think if things work out between you two, she can handle it. You being a firefighter, I mean."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Faith examined each child carefully. Thankfully with the exception of some smoke, they were all doing well.

"How scared were you?" Faith asked Elizabeth. Her voice just above a whisper. "When Jack ran inside."

"Faith, I felt like my whole future was at stake. I know we've only been together a short time but… if anything had happened to him…" She stopped as a few tears ran down her cheek.

"You okay?" Faith rubbed her friends back.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Over an hour later Sophia came to check on the children. Elizabeth kissed them each on the head and went to be with Jack. Sitting next to his gurney was a bowl of water and a rag. Gingerly she picked it up, dipping it in the warm water.

"May I?" she whispered. "I want to see your face." He nodded and she began to gently wipe grime and soot from his face. Similar to what Jack had seen her do with the children earlier, except this time, she gazed deeply into his green eyes. They were even brighter in contrast to his skin.

"There," she smiled. "Handsome as ever."

Jack patted the seat next to him on the gurney, which she didn't hesitate to take.

"I know I've said it before, but you really are great with them." Jack nodded to where she had been before with the children.

"They're so sweet, Jack. It's easy." She took his hand in hers, watching as their fingers intertwined. "How badly are you hurt?"

"Not really. Just a bruised rib or two and have a laceration to the skin there. Nothing a couple hours…"

"I said a week!" Carson chimed in as he re-entered the exam room.

"Fine. Nothing a weeks rest wont cure."

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed.

Jack smiled at the level of concern she felt for him. "You were worried?"

"You're kidding me right?" she glared.

Jack chuckled, which made him wince in pain. "Sorry, I know." He kissed her forehead. "I have an idea. The night is still young and Carson isn't letting me do anything for a week. Would you mind helping me walk out of here? I've had enough of this place already."

She turned to Carson. "Is he allowed to leave?"

"Don't ask him. He's not the boss." Jack teased.

"In here I am the boss, and yes he can go but I want him to rest. He's been given some meds so he shouldn't move too much for the next few hours but it's fine if it doesn't want to do that in here."

"Okay." She ran her fingers over his hair. Moving some more out of his eyes. "Think you can manage that, big boy?"

He looked up at her. Her smile could melt away a glacier. "I'll do my best."

"Great!" Carson smirked at his friends. "I entrust him into your capable hands, Nurse Thatcher," He winked.

"Funny, Carson…" she rolled her eyes as he left the room to check on the other patients.

When Elizabeth turned around to gather Jack's things, he hopped off the gurney a little too fast. He leaned against it trying not to fall over.

"Hold it, mister!" Elizabeth wrapped her arm around him. "Lean on me a bit, okay?"

"Like this?" Jack leaned in slightly. Careful not to knock her over. Truthfully, he now felt as if he'd be fine on his own but Elizabeth's arm was already wrapped around him. It was a warmth he didn't care to lose just yet. Or ever really.

"Yeah. Like this." She looked up into his deep green eyes. The eyes of the man she knew would be in her life for a very long time.

They walked out of the clinic and back towards the dorms where they each lived. They took it slow and steady. As they rounded a corner on the dusty dirt road, they saw Frank running towards them.

"Jack! How are you?"

"I'll be just fine, Frank. How are the orphans?"

"They'll be fine as well. We've got them bunking in a couple different places for the time being. The building is a total loss though. I knew we should have replaced that generator but there was never enough money to…"

"Don't blame yourself," Jack cut him off. "I know you. You've done regular maintenance on that thing for forever. Sometimes bad things happen. I'll start rebuilding the building right away."

Frank sighed. "I'm just glad everyone is okay. I'll send a message to our home church in the states. Maybe they can rally up some supplies and clothing for the kids to tide us over."

"That's a great idea. I'll send a message to the church Faith and I attend in Hartford. I'm sure they'll want to help," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, ours too," Jack added. Referring to his and Carson's church in Seattle.

"Bless you two, that's wonderful." Frank smiled. "I'll let you go rest, Jack. Do you need me to help here or do you have it, Elizabeth?"

"I've got this. You go take care of the others."

"Alright. Take care, guys."

After Frank left, Elizabeth looked up at Jack, kissing his cheek softly. "Where to? You want to go nap or to the common area? Or we could play a game or something."

"Actually, neither."

"Jack, I'm not letting you do any work tonight. I don't care if you think you can boss people around from a chair."

"Tempting, but no," he chuckled. "The night's still young. Can we go to our spot like we planned?"

Elizabeth bit her lip nervously. "I don't know, Jack. You think you can make it down the hill? It's kind of steep."

"Its downhill. Easiest way is to roll, right?" She glared at him. "Nevermind, I'll be careful."

"Fine, but I'm holding onto you, you hear me?"

"Oh, the length I'll go to get you to make a fuss."

Elizabeth let go for a second and faced him, trying so hard to glare at him.

"You're smirking at me, angel. I can see it under that cute little glare of yours."

"Jack Thornton! You little…" Her hands flew to her hips. Her eyes glared, but her lips were smiling.

"What?" he played innocent.

"Nothing," she laughed. "Come on."

…..

Faith tossed her gloves in the garbage and sighed. It had been a long evening. Carson watched her from a distance as she brushed her slinky-like golden curls out of her face. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in all his life.

"Talk to her," Lynn whispered from behind him.

Carson let out a breathy laugh. "She scares me, you know?"

"Scares you? Carson, the girl is the most gentle woman I've ever met. What are you afraid of?" He looked down at his shoes. "Ah. You've had your heart broken." He nodded. "Not looking to feel that way again?"

"Yup. And the more I talk to her the easier it will be to fall for her. If I don't fall for her, I can't get my heart broken. See? It's a good plan."

"For who? Not you, that's for sure. And not for her either if you're someone God's put in her path to care for her. Look, dear, I see how she looks at you when you aren't looking. It's the same as you."

"I don't want to risk it."

"Okay then." She placed the last of her charts in a drawer. "Thing is, Carson, your heart's hurting now as it is. Maybe she can help heal it."

With that, she walked off. "You ready, Faith?"

"Sure, Lynn." She smiled. "Night, Carson. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Faith. You, um, you were awesome tonight."

"You too," she smiled.

…...

Down by the water, the sky had turned dark as the stars filled the space above them. With his arm securely around Elizabeth, Jack held her as close as his sore ribs would allow. They sat leaning back against a fallen tree saying very little. They just enjoyed being with each other as their lantern cast a small light in front of them.

"You alright?" Jack asked, kissing the top of her head. "You're quiet."

"Sorry. I'm not trying to be."

"It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It was a crazy night."

She nodded. She wanted to talk to him about the evening and all that had transpired, but wasn't sure she should. Finally, with a breath she started. "You scared me, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry." He wrapped both arms around her now, wanting her to feel safe and secure.

"I guess this is what your life is like, huh? As a fireman you probably find yourself in harm's way a lot."

This was a conversation Jack had been dreading. He knew enough by watching his parents that jobs like his took a toll on relationships. His parents had managed well, but it wasn't like that for everyone. Afraid of where this might lead, he swallowed hard and continued.

"It's less than you may think, but yes. Thing is, I'm good at what I do. I have a group of good men around me when I go in. Not like it was tonight."

She nodded, but Jack could hear her sniffle in his arms as she fought her tears.

"Oh, angel, I'm sorry about today. I really am. I know it may have seemed reckless, but I had to do it."

"I know. You're a good man, Jack Thornton. I am so proud of you."

That warmed his heart completely. This woman in his arms was truly amazing. "Thanks."

She looked up, smirking at him again. "Just next time, be more careful. If anything ever happened to you I'd…"

"You'd what?" he asked playfully.

"Let's just say I'd be very angry at you." They laughed, causing Jack to wince again. "Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. And consider that warning received loud and clear."

"Good." Elizabeth adjusted herself in Jack's arms so she was facing him. She stared into his eyes then down to his perfectly inviting lips. Without another word, Jack leaned forward, taking her by surprise as he kissed her. She moaned with delight, welcoming him in deeper as his hands roamed up her back and back down to her hips. He pulled back to look her in the eyes. The dim light of the lantern made them look like deep ocean pools, completely captivating him.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he whispered.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

In Seattle…

Jack's younger sister, Rosie Thornton pulled up to her childhood home. Her fiancé, Lee, was comfortably sitting in the passenger set next to her.

"Thank you for coming to dinner with my mom tonight. It's hard for her having both Jack and Tommy so far away."

"Rosie, we're getting married. Your family's my family now. Besides, I've grown up coming to this house back when I'd spend so much time with Jack. Your mom's awesome. Trust me, this isn't a chore."

"I love you for that." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Let's go see what experiment Mom's made for us to eat tonight."

"Bring it on!" Lee cheered, raising his hands up in the air.

As they climbed the steps to the front door, Rosie heard a blaring alarm noise from inside.

"Oh no!" She flung the door open and ran inside. "Mom! Mom are you okay?"

Inside the kitchen was a thick grey haze of smoke billowing from the open door of the stainless steel oven. Standing in front of it all was Charlotte Thornton, armed with a small red fire extinguisher.

"Stand back, honey!" Charlotte yelled over the alarm before letting the extinguisher rip again.

After making sure Charlotte did indeed have it under control, Lee grabbed a chair from the other room and silenced the small, yet effective, alarm.

"There. That's better." Charlotte pulled her sunflower apron up over her head and tossed it on the counter. "Evening, dears."

"Evening? That's all you're going to say? Really, Mother?! What the heck happened?" Rosie watched as her mom pulled a blackened mess in a pan out of the oven. "And what is that?" she cringed while pinching her nose.

"It was our dinner. Now it's the dog's." Charlotte gestured to the old basset hound laying in the other room.

"If he'll eat it..." Rosie muttered.

"What's that, dear?"

"What? Me? Nothing." Lee stood back and laughed at the comment as Rosie continued to study her mom. Something seemed off tonight. Something more than her usual less than stellar culinary skills. She looked back at Lee. With a slight nod, he read her mind and urged her forward. "So what do you say Mom, shall we make it a pizza party night?"

Charlotte smiled. It was a long standing tradition in the Thornton house that whenever one of Charlotte's "creations" went belly up, she'd turn to her family and announce it was pizza party night.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Wonderful. Lee, would you go into town to get it, please?"

"Can do," he smiled graciously. "I remember everyone's favorites. Need anything else while I'm out, Mrs. Thornton?"

"No, that will be fine. You're a real gentleman, Lee."

As he exited, the two Thornton women got to work cleaning the mess left in the kitchen. After it was finished, they made two cups of hot tea. They retreated into the living room to sit in the big window seat that overlooked the forest. It was everyone's favorite spot in the home.

Rosie watched her mom as they sipped their tea. Something was indeed off. The normally boisterous woman sat silent as she watched the birds hop around the feeders.

"Mom, remember when I was a little girl how you'd always know when something was wrong without me saying anything?" Charlotte look over at her confused. "You'd come sit next to me, wrap your arm around my shoulders like this and say…"

She laughed, "I'd say, 'What's wrong, honey bunny?"

"Exactly. So, Mom, what's wrong "honey bunny?"

She sighed. Grabbing a letter from her back pocket she handed it to Rosie. "Read this."

Unfolding the lined paper she recognized the handwriting immediately. It was a letter from Jack. Now things were making since. The letter had a little bit of everything. Drama, comedy and a budding romance to boot. Rosie had gotten a similar one the day before. She had been over the moon with delight at the thought of Jack, "Captain Dateless" as she'd teased, finding love. Once she' finished reading she handed the letter back to her mom.

"What do you think about all that?" Charlotte asked her daughter. Her eyes showing her concern.

Rosie knew to choose her words wisely, but before finishing her own thought she blurted out, "I think it's marvelous really. Jack sounds like he's truly in love! She must be very special."

Apparently that wasn't what Charlotte wanted to hear. She rose to her feet and began pacing the floor. The old hound in the corner watched with great interest.

"Mom… stop moving and talk to me. You're making me dizzy."

"You're probably right." She spoke but continued her pacing. "This is good news. It's just… I'm worried about him. What happens when his time or her time in Haiti is up? He says she's from Connecticut. That's not exactly the right distance for a weekend visit."

"No, you're right about that." Rosie leaned back against the pillows as she thought about the possible predicament. "Maybe he'll move closer to her."

That got her mother's attention, and not in a good way.

"Or maybe she'll move here. You never know!" Rosie got up and walked forward to take hold of her mother's hands. "I trust Jack, Mom. When the time comes he'll have a plan."

"You're right. He's a big boy. I'm probably being selfish. Change has never been my strong suit. With Tommy gone for who knows how long and you getting married, it's a lot."

"I can understand. It's nice having him here. We've been counting down the weeks till he's home for good. This woman could bring a whole new world of change. You don't want him moving away for good."

"No," she sighed. "But I won't stop him either." Her eyes went to a picture on the mantel above the wood stove. It was her wedding photo. "I had my great once in a lifetime love. I can't keep him from his. If that's what this is."

Rosie wrapped her mom in a warm embrace. "That's what makes you such a good mother, you know? You've always put us first."

They held each other for a long moment, both thinking about how much had changed in the past few years. How much things would keep changing.

"Have you heard from Tommy?" Rosie asked.

"No. Not since his email. He's probably off on another long fishing expedition. I'm sure someone would call if…"

"Don't. He's fine. Who knows, maybe he'll join us for Christmas this year." Rosie tried to sound hopeful, but knew it wasn't likely.

"Maybe. At least Jack will be home. That is, unless he's not now." Charlotte laughed, brushing the thought away. She needed to let her children live their lives. "What about you, honey bunny? You leaving me for the holidays?"

"Are you kidding? If I leave you, what will you eat for Christmas dinner?"

"Pizza."

"Exactly! Nope, Lee and I talked about it. You're stuck with us."

"Thank you, dear. Really." Charlotte looked back down at the letter from Jack. "He does seem very happy. You're right that this Elizabeth must be very special."

…...

Down in Haiti….

Elizabeth sat on a pile of wood at the work site of the orphanage eating her breakfast while Jack worked. Gloria, the woman who ran the kitchen at Hopes Landing had graciously packed enough food for both her and Jack in the little brown To Go box.

The rebuilding of the orphanage had been weighing heavily on Jack's heart since the fire. As soon as Carson gave him the okay to return to work he took any chance he could to get to working on the new home. Even on top of his other work.

He'd get up long before the rest of the sleepy village and begin his work, even working through most meals. Elizabeth would bring him food when her schedule allowed and sit watching him hammer away. Today was no exception. It was the best way she could think of to eat at least.

Even the evenings, which had been time reserved just for he and Elizabeth at their spot, had changed. The few times he didn't miss he was so tired she'd send him to the dorm to sleep shortly after he'd arrive.

Elizabeth's heart had been yearning for him. " _How can I miss him when he's right here?"_ she thought. To make matters worse, Thanksgiving was coming up. After that, they'd be heading back to the states for a much deserved break. Only problem was, they'd be apart. The very thought brought a thundering ache to Elizabeth's heart.

"Jack?" she spoke sweetly, yet loud enough for him to hear. "Can you eat please?"

He stopped and looked at her. His beautiful angel, sitting there patiently trying to take care of him. He missed her. She was right there, yet he missed her. Putting the hammer down he walked over to sit on the ground next to her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He accepted the bite of eggs off her fork as she fed him. "I'm sorry I'm so preoccupied with this."

"I get it." She offered him another large bite. "You want the children to have a place to rest their heads that feels more like home again. It's important to you."

"We're important to me too."

"I know." A gentle smile spread across her sun kissed face as she gazed into his green eyes. He meant it. "Now eat."

"Yes, boss," he teased. After they finished their shared breakfast, Jack took the empty box out of her hands and placed it on the ground, taking Elizabeth's hands in his.

"You're going into the city today, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. With Carson and Faith. I have the letters from you to mail. I'll make sure it gets done." She wanted so much to beg him to come.

"Thank you. When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure. Depending on the weather it may not be till after supper time."

Jack looked back to the work site then back to her. "Let's make tonight about us. What do you say?"

Her face lit up at his suggestion. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet but I feel like we have some time to catch up on." He raised up from his perch on the ground to kiss her sweetly on the forehead. "So how about it? Whenever it is you get back, we can go down to our spot. Talk. Not talk." He wiggled his eyebrows at the last suggestion.

Elizabeth giggled at his cuteness. "Yes. I can't wait." With a glance at her watch she sighed. "I need to go. I'm supposed to meet Faith and Carson in five minutes and I need to run back to my room."

"Let me walk you back a little ways. Leo, I'll be right back."

"Take your time!" His older friend smiled at the couple.

Jack squeezed Elizabeth hand. "Hey, you should take my camera with you."

"Why?"

"You wanted to get photos of everything to show your parents when you go back after Thanksgiving. She's a beauty, I bet you'll get some great ones with her."

"Oh, thanks. To be honest I kind of forgot about that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I guess I've been trying not to think about going home after Thanksgiving. It means being thousand miles away from you. I'm not ready for that."

"Me either." He squeezed her hand again.

They continued walking hand in hand down the road that lead back to the center of the village. Once out of sight of the work zone but not in town, Jack stopped. With a hand on her arm, he pulled Elizabeth firmly against his chest.

"I'll miss you today," he whispered against her cheek.

"I'll miss you too." She closed her eyes as he left three tender kisses on her right cheek. "See you tonight."

"Tonight, angel." With one last quick kiss on the lips he let her go.

Elizabeth jogged back to her room and tossed everything she thought she might need into her backpack before hurrying back out the door.

As she walked she could see her curly haired friend leaning up against a beaten up rust red jeep. She was intently listening to an animated Carson telling some story. The many hours they had been clocking together in the clinic had been bringing them closer and closer together. Though if you'd asked them, it was nothing. "Just friends" they'd say.

Elizabeth watched with envy as she approached, wishing Jack was by her side too.

"There you are!" Faith cheered. "All set?"

"Just about. Carson, Jack suggested I take his camera today to get some shots to show everyone back home. Would you mind grabbing it for me?

"Sure thing. Be right back." He quickly ran off in the direction of the dorms.

Elizabeth tossed her bag in the back of the jeep before leaning up against it.

"How was breakfast?" Faith asked.

"Wonderful. Mostly. We'll be back shortly after dinner at the latest, right?"

"That's the hope anyway. Why?" Elizabeth's grin gave her away. "Ah! Got it."

"Got what?" Carson asked as he ran back up. He handed Elizabeth the camera and they all climbed in.

"Elizabeth wanted to confirm the return time from our little venture."

"Oh yeah? Got a hot date?" he grinned from the driver seat.

"Yup." No reason to hide it. Especially from her closest friends.

Carson laughed. "I'll do everything I can. He's been missing you like crazy."

"The feeling is very mutual."

A couple hours later, Elizabeth and Faith sat at the mission headquarters in the city, checking email while Carson ran a few errands. Elizabeth had already purchased what she needed for the school so now she could spend a little time on one of the mission's outdated computers. Scrolling down, most of the emails were from her sisters, friends or parents. One however surprised her. It was from Trent.

She stared at his name for what seemed like forever. Then reluctantly she opened it.

 _Hi Beth,_

 _Hope this email finds you well. Word through the grapevine is that Haiti is treating you well. I have no doubt you are doing a tremendous job with your students there. Your family mentioned you'd be heading home for a reprieve around the holidays. I bet you can't wait for that. I know I can't._

 _I'll get to the point here, I miss you. Seeing you again at Viola's wedding did something to me. I know you're committed to Haiti through the rest of the school term and you're nothing but dependable when you've committed to something. Nevertheless I wanted to ask you to reconsider us. Consider what we could be once your time there is up. What we had was real, Elizabeth. I know you weren't ready before for a real commitment. You wanted adventure in your life. Just give us another go. I won't make you regret it, I promise._

 _Yours,_

 _Trent._

Elizabeth stared at the screen. What was he thinking? This was absurd. There was nothing between her and Trent anymore. Nothing. The only man she wanted a future with was Jack.

"Whatcha looking at?" Faith walked in from the private room after making a phone call home. "You look as if that screen's gonna bite you."

"Look." She turned the screen to give Faith a better look.

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Delete it."

"What?"

"Just delete it. You don't need to go back there. You have Jack now."

"You're right. I'll just deal with this another time. My turn?" She pointed to the mission's cell phone in Faith's hand.

"Yes! Here you go. Second room on the left has good signal."

Elizabeth nodded and headed down the hall. She called her mother's cell and patiently waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, it's me."

"Beth! Oh, honey, it's so good to hear your voice! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Great in fact."

"Great, huh?" Grace was tickled by the joy in her daughter's voice. "So tell me, what is going on down there that is so great?"

"Well…" Elizabeth bit her lip. She knew she had to tell her mother about Jack. She just wasn't sure how. "Life here has been full of surprises. I love teaching the children here and Faith and I have had some wonderful adventures. I've been taking pictures to show you when I come home for Christmas."

"I can't wait to see them! How's the village recovering from that awful fire? We sent some supplies for the children just the other day. Hopefully you'll get them soon. I made note of the ages of the children so there should be plenty in the right sizes."

"Thank you so much, Mom. I knew we could count on you."

"Of course, dear. You all were lucky no one was seriously hurt or worse."

"Yes, God was certainly with us that night. When Jack ran into the building after the boys I thought my heart would…" She stopped herself mid-sentence.

"Jack is your contractor friend, correct? Why'd he run into the building? That was very dangerous!"

"He's not just a contractor, Mom. Back home he's actually a fireman for the Seattle fire department. He went inside because four of the young boys were still inside. He didn't have a choice. It was amazingly brave and truly honorable."

"I see." Grace was putting the pieces together for herself. "So this Jack fellow, is he still just a friend of yours?"

Tell her, she thought to herself.

"No. He's more than that actually."

"I see." Grace cleared her throat. "May I ask how much more?"

Elizabeth was quiet for a long moment. "I've never been anything but honest with you, so here it goes. I'm in love with him, and I don't say that lightly."

Now it was Grace's turn to be quiet.

"Mom?"

"Your father is going to have a heart attack when he hears this."

"I figured as much." She sighed, falling backwards in the old wooden desk chair she sat in. "I have a feeling he's still holding out hope for Trent and I. But that's not going to happen. He emailed me recently, you know? I can't help but wonder if Dad's hand is in this somehow. He made some comments before I left." She expected some comment to that last remark but there was nothing. "Mom?"

"You let me handle your father, Beth." Grace let out a small giggle. "Now, do you have time to tell me more about Jack? I'd love to hear about him."

Butterflies filled her stomach and the thought of him. "I think I have some time." She smiled, feeling relief at her mother's sign of support.

…..

Jack finished his work just as the sun began its descent in the sky. He rushed back to the dorms to shower and pack his backpack for the night ahead. Elizabeth would be back any minute and he wanted to be ready.

He had made a lot of progress that day, but with every swing of his hammer, thoughts of Elizabeth were never too far. He had a lot on his mind. Their relationship took a huge leap forward that fateful night of the fire. He hadn't planned on telling her he loved her. He did feel it though. Truly and deeply. He had no regrets. Now that the sentiment was out there though, he wanted to make sure they were on the same page. He prayed the conversation they were about to have went well.

Once he had all that he thought he'd need, he headed towards the dining hall.

"Evening, Gloria!" Jack greeted the older woman with a smile.

"Well looky here! How are you doing, handsome? Happy you've decided to slow down long enough to give that pretty girl some attention?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Jack grinned. "Were you able to do that favor for me? If not I completely understand."

"I have it right here! Took me a bit to figure out how to do it. We don't have such things here. I asked the other American, Lynn and she knew. Guess its one of her favorites too. I made her one also."

"You're amazing, Gloria. I own you."

"Do ya now?" She laughed loudly. It was a deep, infectious laugh that made Jack happy to hear. "You know my husband, Bo, isn't supposed to do as much as he used to. I could use a hand with a repair or too out at our home."

"It's a deal. Make a list for me."

"You're a gem, Jack. A real gem."

"Nah. You are. You feed all of us day after day. Even go the extra mile for guys like me."

She shrugged. "I like me a good love story. You treat that girl right, ya hear? She's like… like a…" Gloria search for the most fitting word.

"An angel?"

"Yes! She's an angel. Don't you break her wings."

"Never! She's too important to me."

"Good. Now get going. She'll be here real soon."

"Thanks again, Gloria. I'll be by to help with those repairs soon."

Jack walked out of the dining hall and heard the familiar sound of the old jeep revving down the dirt road towards the village.

"She's back." He grinned. He rushed over as the jeep parked in front of the main building. Extending his hand, he helped Elizabeth out of the jeep.

"How was your trip?" He kissed her cheek.

"Good! I got to talk to my mother."

"Yeah? I bet that made her day."

"It did! She um, well she knows about us." Elizabeth blushed.

"Oh yeah? That's good. How'd she take it?"

"Pretty well. I think she's a little nervous but she trusts me. The one I'm nervous about is my dad."

Jack nodded. He was concerned how he'd win over Elizabeth's father as well. William Thatcher seemed to be a man that was used to getting what he wanted. How could he prove he and Elizabeth belonged together without meeting him himself? Jack had been formulating a plan since he'd serenaded Elizabeth before the rainstorm weeks ago. He'd make it work. Somehow.

Saying goodbye to Carson and Faith, they headed away to their secret spot. Neither said much as they made their way down the hill to the beach.

"What a beautiful night," Elizabeth sighed, showing her contentment.

"It is. But not half as beautiful as you."

"Sweet talker," she teased.

"Sometimes." He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. "I have a special treat for you, but I want to talk to you about something first."

Elizabeth tilted her head, "You sound so serious."

Jack nodded. "It's a serious kind of talk."

"Should I be worried?" She laughed, but deep down she was nervous.

"No, angel. Take a walk with me." With a dimpled grin for reassurance, he took her hand in his and lead her down to where the tide met the sand.

She nodded. She'd follow him anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand along the beach, letting the water lap up over their bare feet.

"So," she began. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Those three little words we shared."

"Which ones?"

"Oh, you know the ones." He grinned at her. Noticing the concerned look across her beautiful face he decided to spell it out for her. Counting each word with his fingers as he said them. "I. Love. You."

"Ah, those words." She stared down at the sand blushing. "Are you… sorry you said them?"

"Not at all. I've never said those words to anyone before. It was right, and I meant them."

"So did I." She squeezed his hand. "Just so you know, I've never said them to anyone either."

"Not even your college boyfriend? The one that wanted to propose?"

"No, not even him. He said it to me a number of times but it never seemed right to me. I've often wondered if that's why he wanted to propose so badly. To force us along."

Jack let out a small chuckle. "Glad it didn't work."

"He didn't stand a chance. I knew God had something better out there for me. Now that I've found it, I'm never letting go."

Jack pulled her in front of his body and kissed her deeply. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "Neither will I." They walked a few more paces and found a dry place to sit. Jack sat down facing Elizabeth, holding her hands in his. "I just want to make sure we're on the same page. This relationship is a little tricky. We need to acknowledge that."

"You mean because we technically live on opposites sides of the country?"

"Exactly," he rolled his eyes and they laughed. "I want you to know, I'll do everything I can to make us work. I know I haven't done much to prove it the past week but…"

"Jack, don't. Don't be so hard on yourself. We agreed when we got together in this place that the original purpose we felt from God would remain our first priority. Me and my students, you and this village. I support your dedication. In fact, I love you for it."

What could he say to that? He had no words at first. Instead he leaned in for another long kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She blushed at his words. Her cheeks matching the tint of the sky from the setting sun. She was absolutely breathtaking. "I'm in this for the long hall, Elizabeth. If you're willing."

"I am, Jack. Truly."

Finally, he felt relaxed again. He grabbed his bag. "Ready for your treat?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"Well, I felt like I had some making up to do for not being around as much lately."

"Jack…."

"I know, I know. But trust me, you'll like this." He pulled out a brown box that she recognized having come from the dining hall. He handed it to her. "Open it."

Carefully she opened the lid. "Jack! Is this what I think it is?"

"Why don't you take a bite and see for yourself."

She took the fork he offered and took a big bite out of the side of the little round cake looking dessert. She giggled and bounced from her perch in the sand as she watched the chocolate "lava" flow from the cake.

"It is! It's lava cake!"

"Your favorite."

"It is! How on earth did you get it here, of all places?"

"I have my ways."

"Please tell me!"

"Can't a man have his secrets?" She gave him a playful glare. "Alright. You win. I had Rosie send me a recipe back when you told me it was your favorite."

"Jack, that was four, almost five months ago, like when we first met."

He shrugged. "This morning after you left I gave it to Gloria in the kitchen and asked if she could help me. Looks like she did a great job."

"She did. Oh Jack, this is amazing." She closed her eyes savoring the tasty treat. "Here, you have to have some." She placed a large bite on the fork and brought it to his lips.

"Oh wow," Jack groaned. "That is crazy good!"

"Now you see why its my favorite?"

"I'm still partial to pies, but yes, this is great." As he looked over at her, he noticed a bit of chocolate on her chin. It made him wonder if this was how she looked as a kid on her birthdays. Simply adorable. She caught his grin and gave him a playful glare in return.

"What are you looking at, Thornton?"

"You." He ran his thumb over her chin. "You missed."

With a mischievous look, Elizabeth took a forkful of the chocolate lava and flung it at Jack, hitting him right on the cheek.

"Did I miss that time, Thornton?" She was a basket of giggles now.

"Oh, you'll pay for that," he teased. Both rose from their spots and began running down the beach. Elizabeth's laughter was like a songbird. Beautiful and perfectly in tune.

Catching up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around till they tumbled to the sand. They were still laughing as Elizabeth now hovered over Jack. She reached down to run her fingers through his hair.

"You're covered in sand now," she spoke softly, trying to catch her breath. With one quick shift, Jack rolled her over to her back. Now it was his turn to gaze down at her.

"It will wash out," he managed to say softly. His mind spinning as he took in the sight of her. Gently he brushed the loose curls off her face. He knew they should get up, but he couldn't. At this closeness, he could feel her every breath, feel her heart beating in her chest. It was mesmerizing.

Their lips soon found each other, smooth and slow at first, then growing in intensity. He rolled over again, taking her with him. His hand sliding beneath the light fabric of her shirt and up her back. Her breath caught in her throat at the feeling of his warm, strong hands moving on her bare skin. It was a feeling like none other she'd ever experienced. She wrapped her fingers through the belt loops over his hips, trying to pull him even closer.

Suddenly, as if a switch were flipped, they both stopped, pulled apart and stood in front of each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

"No, its… I mean… I'm not complaining it's just…"

"I know. I wasn't planning on… not that it wasn't amazing but…" Running his fingers through his now very sandy hair he cleared his throat, regaining composure. "Elizabeth Thatcher, I promise you, you can trust me. I would never take advantage of you."

"I know, Jack. I wouldn't have let us go too much further either. I guess… I don't know. I just get lost with you."

"Yeah. I think that's what it was. Are you okay?"

"Very." A nervous laugh took over. "I guess we found our line in the sand. Literally and figuratively. You know, the point we shouldn't cross."

"Yeah. At least till we're married." Jack added, surprised by his boldness. His face morphed into sheer panic as he realized what he'd just implied.

To smooth things over, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack waist, holding him close. "I like the sound of that. Married." She kissed his lips lightly, trying not to reignite the fire too much. "Whenever we're ready."

Jacks lips pressed firmly on her forehead. "You are really something, angel. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." She kissed his cheek. "Should we walk back?"

"Sure. But I'm not ready to say goodnight to you just yet. Maybe we can find something to do in the common area or we could sit and talk on the porch for a little while?"

"You read my mind. I'm not ready to part either." She hugged his arm.

They decided to sit on the porch of the main building and watch the stars that were glittering across the sky. Jack took a seat on the landing without letting go of Elizabeth's hand. She sat on the step below, in between his legs, his arms wrapped around her, holding her securely.

"This is nice. I know it's not our spot, but," she giggled. "There's a little extra accountability here."

"Which is a good thing." He leaned down, kissing her cheek. "I'm crazy in love with you, angel."

"So am I, Jack."

"That thing I said earlier, about us being married?"

"Mhmm." Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"That's not the first time I've thought of it."

"Me either."

"I was thinking…" Before Jack could continue, a loud laughter coming from the open doorway of the common room stole their attention.

Elizabeth twisted her neck around trying to see. "Was that Carson and Faith?"

"Sounds like them. Come on, let's go see."

They walked over to the open door of the common area and sure enough, there sat their friends, each on their own floor pillows with a stack of board games between them.

"What's happening in here?" Jack teased, "We can hear you all the way on the front stoop."

Both Carson and Faith jumped, realizing they weren't alone anymore.

"Hey guys," Faith smiled. "We were about to play a game but somebody here keeps insisting we play Monopoly. I want to play Life instead."

"Monopoly is a solid game!" Carson defended his choice.

"So's Life! Elizabeth, be our tie breaker."

"No, she'll just side with you. Jack can do it."

"Are you kidding me?!" Faith laughed. A noise that had a way of stopping Carson's heart.

"Come on, Jack. You two should join us." Carson continued. "Monopoly or Life?"

"Tough choice… I think I'm gonna let Elizabeth answer that one." Carson groaned, he knew what game they'd be playing now.

"Life!" Elizabeth giggled as she and Faith immediately began setting it up.

"Way to back me up," he teased.

"What can I say, love does stuff to you, man." They laughed.

Jack took a seat nestled next to Elizabeth. It was clear to their friends that their relationship was progressing forward. Carson moved over to sit next to Faith, though not as close.

The four sat down and played The Game of Life for the for the next hour. Faith was only a little ways away from taking the lead back from Carson when Frank entered the room.

"I thought I might find you here," he said with a smile. "Elizabeth, you have a phone call in the office."

"A phone call? Is everything all right?"

Frank shrugged. "I think so. It's your father. Go ahead, you can take it in my office."

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other with a worried gaze. This phone call could only be about one thing. She stood and hurried out of the room.

Faith noticed the worried look on Jack's face. "Try not to worry Jack. Mr. Thatcher seems scary but really he just loves his daughters."

"I respect that, but it doesn't mean he's going to like me."

"If not now, he will in time. Trust me. You're a perfect match for Elizabeth, anybody can see that."

"I hope you're right."

Elizabeth walked into Frank's office and took a seat in the chair. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the receiver of the old style cord phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Evening, Beth."

"Hi, Dad. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. Sorry I missed your call earlier."

"That's okay. Seems you managed to get a hold of me anyway."

"Yes. When I got home I heard you and your mother had a little chat. It seems you and I have some things to talk about."

"Oh yeah? What do you mean?" She played dumb, but knew full well this call was about Jack.

"Well, your mother suggested there may be a young man there that you have been spending a great deal of time with. Is this true?"

"Are you referring to Jack, Dad?"

"I believe I am."

"Then yes. We are spending a lot of time together. In fact... We are together." She heard Williams sigh on the other end of the phone. "Try not to worry, Dad. This isn't a bad thing, trust me."

"I'd like to, but Beth, I'm not so sure this is a good thing."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"First of all, I did not call to fight with you. I'm more trying to get some of the details straight. See, your mother seemed to think that you and this young man were rather serious about each other." William laughed. "But that just doesn't sound like you. If this is in fact the case and you and this young man do feel... something for one another, I just want to warn you not to get ahead of yourself."

"I'm not. I'm a grown woman who knows how to use her good judgment, Father. You can trust me."

"I hope so. Just remember you have a place here in Hartford. A life that's waiting for you."

"I have family in Hartford, but I haven't made any other commitments back home, you know that."

"Yes, but Beth, you're in Haiti to give yourself time to think about your future. About working at the academy, about your relationship with Trent."

"Trent has nothing to do with this trip. I came here because I felt called to teach! To be a teacher somewhere where I was needed. This isn't just some nothing trip or an excuse to find myself. I'm committed here for the whole year, maybe more. As far as the future after that is concerned, I don't know what that is yet. I'm leaving myself open for whatever the Lord has for me."

"Fine," he sighed, feeling like he was getting nowhere. "If you are there to teach, then teach, dear. Just don't allow yourself to be swept up in some fantasy. Your future is here. Not in Haiti. And in the meantime it might be wise not to get too attached to any passing ships."

"Jack's not a passing ship, Father. I love him. Truly. he's a good man and I hope one day you'll be able to meet him and see that for yourself."

"Beth, you don't know him."

"No, it's you who doesn't know him. I, on the other hand, do know him very well. In the short time that I've known him, he has become one of my best friends." She took a breath to calm the frustration rising inside her. "You've never doubted my judgment or character before. Why start now?"

"To be fair, you've never given me a reason to until now."

Elizabeth was fuming. She couldn't believe the complete and utter disrespect her father was showing for her and for Jack. There was so much on her mind to say but the last thing she was going to do was end the phone conversation in an all out argument.

"Try to understand, Beth. All I'm asking is that you take a few steps back from this person and truly think about where you see yourself when you return."

"I understand exactly what it is you're saying," she sighed. "It seems like maybe we're at an impasse. Maybe when I come home for Christmas I can talk to you a little bit more about Jack and my life here. Maybe it will make you feel a little more comfortable with the decisions I have made for my life."

"You promise me you'll think about what I've said?"

"It will be hard not to." She rolled her eyes. "I can't promise you'll like the conclusions I come up with though."

"Something for us to discuss another time, I suppose."

"I guess so."

Elizabeth sat on the line with her father for a few more moments but no one spoke. There was nothing really to say. She knew her father could be difficult. She'd seen it when it came to her sisters lives numerous times. But she'd always walk the line with him. Never disagreeing or doing anything that would appear to be disobedient. Until now, apparently.

"I suppose I should let you go, dear. Do keep your mother and I informed on life. We miss you."

"I miss you too, Dad. Have a good night."

"You too. I love you."

"Love you too."

She hang up the phone then rested her head on the top of Frank's desk. Nothing about that conversation went as she'd hoped. She wasn't even sure where to go from here.

Jack appeared in the doorway of Frank's office. He leaned against the side of the frame and watched her. He's heart sinking at her distress.

"You alright, angel?"

Slowly she lifted her head up off the desk. "I am now." She smiled. "Did Faith win?"

"Yeah, she did just after you left. Carson's still contesting it though." He walked over and squatted on the ground in front of her. "Your father is not very happy right now, is he?"

"He'll adjust," Elizabeth said with confidence.

"You really think so?"

She shrugged. "He doesn't have much of a choice." She raised her hand and ran it along Jack's cheek which was already a little prickly from the stubble that had grown that day. "I know the kind of man you are, Jack Thornton. You're the kind of man that I want to be with. His opinion doesn't change that, now or ever."

Jack smiled. "That is certainly comforting to hear." He took her hands in his. "I promise, Elizabeth, I will do my best to show him how much I love you and that my heart is true. I don't want our relationship to end up causing a rift between you and your family."

"He just needs to get used to the idea, that's all. If it's more than that... then the rift that gets created will not be of our making. But I will not kowtow to him." Elizabeth's voice was stern and strict. Jack tried to hide his grin as he wonder if Elizabeth got a little bit of her stubbornness from her father.

"Yes ma'am," Jack saluted with a grin. "Carson's out lighting the fire pit. What do you say we sit by the fire for a little while?"

The four of them sat by the fire talking about their past and dreams for the future as well as their favorite parts about living in Hope's Landing. Pastor Frank and a few other's soon joined them.

"You know what I just realized?" Frank began to speak. "It's almost Thanksgiving."

"It is!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What do the people do around here for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing, really." Frank answered. 'It's not a Haitian holiday."

"True." Elizabeth rested her head against Jack's shoulder, his arm wrapped securely around her. She'd never known a greater feeling then his closeness. "Maybe we should do something."

"Like what?" Carson asked from his spot next to Faith.

"I don't know. Maybe our own kind of Thanksgiving. We can make a dinner and show all the people of Hope's Landing how much we appreciate them."

"That's a great idea," said Frank.

"Yeah, that could be fun. We don't leave till the following Monday." Jack smiled down at his girlfriend.

For the next hour and a half, the group came up with a plan of action for Hope Landing's first ever Thanksgiving feast. Elizabeth and Faith would plan the meal and with Lynn's help they would cook everything in the kitchen, giving Gloria and the others a much deserved day off.

Jack and Carson wanted to try their hand in the kitchen too.

Frank decided to do a special Thanksgiving church service that night under the pavilion and asked Jack and Carson to lead worship. The two men were excited and begin planning which songs they would lead.

It was after midnight when the fire finally died down and everyone went their separate ways for the night. Jack walked Elizabeth and Faith to their room. When they reached the door, Faith said goodnight first giving Jack and Elizabeth a few moments alone.

"Are we okay?" Elizabeth asked, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck.

"We are. I can say I'm a little nervous about how your father feels right now. But we'll just take it day by day."

"I meant it when I told you I loved you, Jack. That I want a future with you. This changes nothing."

"I believe you," he said with a smile. Then leaning in, he gave her a tender, long kiss. One that filled her stomach with butterflies and made her toes tingle with delight. "I love you, angel. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Jack. I love you too."

Carson was changed for bed and grabbing his text book off the nightstand when Jack entered their room. Just because he took a year off, didn't mean he wasn't studying. He immediately dove into the chapter about cardiac function, trying to ignore the look Jack was giving him from across the room. It wasn't work. He closed the book and tossed it at the foot of the bed.

"I know you want to say something," he spoke without looking up. "So whatever it is, go ahead and say it."

"Board games, huh?"

"I like playing games!"

"Sure." Jack laughed. "So… are things progressing between you two?"

"We're…"

"If you say 'friends' I'm gonna throw something at you." Jack shook his head, still smiling though. "You realize we're going back to the states in a week for a whole month right?"

"It's just a break. We'll all be back."

"That's the plan, but who knows." Jack pulled his chair over to sit next to Carson. "What if she goes back to Connecticut and some guy is there waiting for her?"

"She doesn't have anyone at home. She told me so."

"What if she does but doesn't realize it yet? Do you really think a girl like Faith doesn't have someone back home thinking of her?"

Aggravated, Carson stood up and began pacing the room. "What do you want me to do, Jack?"

Jack leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I want you to admit what's going on and stop avoiding your life."

"Why are you pushing this?" Carson asked, frustrated.

"You pushed me first, remember? And look how well that turned out for me. Come on, what do you have to lose?"

"My heart. Again."

"Maybe, but Carson, it might not be like that. I took a chance with Elizabeth and look at all I've gained. You can't blame me for wanting the same for you."

"I'm not you, Jack."

"And Faith is not Emma, Carson. She really cares about you. Emma was… it doesn't matter anymore. Just don't let her mistake keep hurting you."

Carson stopped and looked at his friend.

"You deserve better." Jack stood grabbing his shower caddy to head for a shower. As he reached for the doorknob, he turned back to look at Carson still standing there. "You deserve someone like Faith."

Back in the girls room, Faith sat with Elizabeth on her bed discussing the phone call from earlier.

"I can't believe he said all that!" Faith said bewildered. "I mean, I know your father is strict and he has all these ideas for how your life should be but still…"

"Honestly, I'm not that surprised. I just hoped for better."

"What are you going to do? I mean, how do you feel? You can't just cave! Trent was so… boring!"

"Oh I won't! I love Jack. I've never been so sure of anything other than coming here. Meeting Jack, falling in love with him… I know now more than ever that Trent and I were never right for each other. I look at Jack and I feel everything I know you're supposed to feel for someone you love."

"Butterflies?" Faith giggled.

"Swarms, and swarms of them."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've never crossed my father before. I wish Julie was here. She does it all the time. I'm sure she could give me loads of advice." They laughed.

"We'll you've got me, and you know Jack's not gonna let you go without a fight! He'll support you completely."

"He's got nothing to worry about! I'm completely his."


	11. Chapter 11

It was now the night before Thanksgiving in the little Haitian village of Hope's Landing. The little idea to bring a dinner of appreciation and thankfulness had grown into a large scale operation.

Inside the dining hall, Elizabeth and Faith were busy with some of the older students, hanging up all the decorations her students had made over the past couple days. The goal was to make the basic school dining hall feel like an authentic New England Thanksgiving. It wasn't easy of course. Especially since instead of maples and evergreens Hopes Landing was filled with palm trees and other warm climate vegetation. It didn't matter though. They let their creative juices flow.

Jack had been a big help. He'd drawn a number of maple leaves on cardboard for the children to trace. The children created as many as they could. Now Elizabeth and Faith were turning each of the small pillars within the dining hall into tall, beautiful maple trees.

"There!" Elizabeth said stepping down off the ladder. "Another one done. Only four left."

"I think this is really coming together!" Faith bounced. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see this."

"It will be perfect!" Elizabeth smiled. "You mind working on the next couple 'trees'? I want to make sure I got of the kids writing projects."

"Go for it."

Elizabeth left Faith to it and walked over to one of the tables where she'd laid out a project she had the kids work on the day before. Each of the children had made a turkey hand art piece that would be hung on the wall. Each piece went with a half piece of paper in which she had helped the children write what they were thankful for.

"Well, well, well," Jack said as he entered, still in his work clothes. "Look at what's going on in here. It's really starting to look like a fall."

"It is!" Elizabeth hurried over to him. "I think we're doing a pretty good job."

"I think you're doing a great job." Jack then whispered, "I really want to kiss you right now, but some of your students are here."

"I guess we should be patient then huh?" she flirted, biting her lower lip as she stared at his perfectly inviting lips.

"Patience is so overrated," Jack groaned.

Elizabeth giggled. "Maybe we can sneak away later?"

"Later it is."

"Hey you two," Faith called out from high on a ladder. "Less flirting more helping. Turns out I'm too short for this. Ladder or not!"

"Faith!" Elizabeth scolded, glancing around at her students.

"Is okay, ma'am," one of the older boys, Jacob said with a laugh. "We all know you and Jack are together."

"Oh… well still." She could feel her cheeks burning.

"Again guys! Help!" Faith laughed.

"I've got ya!" Jack hurried over and took her place on the ladder. "Hey where's Carson? I thought he was coming to help?"

"He was but we got a truckload of patients, and I mean a literal truckload. He said he'd come as soon as he could."

"Gotcha. Duty first."

Elizabeth watched Faith's usually upbeat happy expression fade at the mention of Carson. The past few days had been a struggle for her. As the days leading up to their trip back home grew nearer, Faith kept hoping Carson would say or do anything to make it clear how he felt about her, but nothing happened. Everything was as it had been. Their friendship seemed to grow all the time. But was there anything more to it? Would he even miss her when they were apart? She knew she would.

With Faith busy helping the students, Elizabeth went to the base of the ladder and tapped Jack on the leg gaining his attention.

"What's up?"

"Please tell me I'm not just setting my friend up for heartbreak every time I encourage her to be patient with Carson."

Jack sighed and came down the ladder. "I hope not. I tried to encourage him the other day to do something. Anything!"

"And…"

"And time will tell." He leaned in kissing her lips briefly.

"Jack!" she scolded with a laugh.

"What? Jacob already said everyone knew."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Faith laughed as Elizabeth approached her. "Too cute, you guys. What were you talking about so intently?"

"Oh nothing."

"Sure…" she teased.

…...

After breakfast the next day the four friends went into the large kitchen prepared to work. Lynn, the older nurse was already in there trying to usher Gloria, the head of the kitchen on a normal day, out the door.

"This is MY kitchen!" Gloria said in a huff as she gestured around the spotless clean room.

"And you do a wonderful job cooking and serving all of us every day. Today we'd like to do this for you. Please?" Lynn pleaded.

"What would I even do with a day off? I don't even know!"

"Read a book?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Oh, go to the beach!" Faith added.

"And what would I do there?" Gloria laughed as if the idea was completely insane.

"I still say read a book," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Hey Gloria," Jack said stepping into the conversation. "You wait right here. I've got an idea."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked in a hush tone.

"I had this same discussion with her husband earlier today. He's been trying to help me with the orphanage rebuild, he can only do so much with his condition but he's a hard worker. I couldn't get him to take the day so I gave up."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"You'll see." With a kiss on the cheek he hurried off.

Jack jogged the short distance from the dining hall to the orphanage work site. They'd made so much progress the kids would be able to move in completely in a few more days. There would be cosmetic work that would still need to be done but they'd all have a place to call theirs before Jack and the others left for their break. It was very important to him.

"Jonas?"

"Hey! Morning, Jack." The older dark skinned gentlemen looked up from the wall he was painting inside the orphanage. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were cooking or something?" He chuckled.

"I'm trying to, but we can't get your wife to let us do something nice for her and leave the kitchen."

Jonas laughed a deep hearty laugh. "Yes, that would be my Gloria. We've been married a long time, she doesn't stop working."

"Nether do you, my friend. But I wonder if you take a break and enjoy the day, maybe she will too."

"Huh?" Jonas was confused. "How do I get her to do that?"

"Ask her out on a date."

"But were married."

"Married people can date. It's just best that they date each other," Jack laughed.

The older gentleman scratched his head. "You know we use to walk on the beach for hours when we were younger. We'd have the best time. I've always wanted to do that again."

"Today's your day, my friend. Just be back in time for dinner!"

"I'll do that." He laughed. "Hey Micky! You come take my place, okay? I have a date."

"A date?" Micky, another older man questioned. "You can't date! Gloria will have your head!"

"It's with Gloria, you nugget. According to Jack here, married people can date."

"Well, have fun!" Micky winked.

….

After Jonas changed out of his paint clothes, he and Jack hurried back to the dining hall. It didn't take much convincing once Jonas asked Gloria to go for a long walk with him. Even in his declining health, he did his best to keep busy, just like Gloria.

"Okay, now I go. No burning down my kitchen, you hear?"

"Don't you worry about a thing!" Lynn said as she put on her apron. "Nice going there, Jack. I didn't think we would ever get her to relax."

"I'm glad it worked! Now, what shall we do first?"

Hours later, the group had cooked enough food for an army. There was turkey, chicken, potatoes and other veggies, rolls, rice and many pies and cookies. The only bad thing was Gloria's usually spotless kitchen now looked like a bomb had gone off inside.

"When did Gloria say she was coming back?" Lynn asked as she ran around the stove finishing the remaining food items.

"I'm not sure. For the dinner I guess," Jack said as he checked on his and Carson's pies. "Well crap," he muttered under his breath.

"What's up?" Carson leaned down to look into the stove. "Um, what is that?"

"That would be our pies."

"No. Can't be."

"It is."

"But those three caved in on themselves. How is that even possible?!"

"I have no idea."

"I got it! We'll take them out and when we put them on the counter, we'll switch them with the pies Faith and Beth made," Carson teased.

"Are you nuts? Their pies look like something the Pioneer Woman would make. Ours look like we let children help."

"That's might be an insult to children. Wait, who's the Pioneer Woman?"

"This farmer, blogger chef woman my mom talks about. Rosie too."

"I see," Carson scratched his head. "Maybe no one will notice that these don't look like all the others."

"It's our only hope."

"Boys?" Lynn interrupted. "Make yourself useful and help clean up a little."

"Yes, ma'am!"

…

 _The Thatcher's Home (Hartford, Connecticut)_

Julie descended the grand mahogany staircase of her parent's home. She was home from college for the week of the holiday. Dressed in a dress that was more her mother's style than hers, she walked into the parlor. Grace and William Thatcher were there, drinks in hand, socializing with the family and few friends who had arrived for dinner already.

In the back corner she spotted her sister Viola and brother-in-law Charles. They'd sneaked in while she was upstairs changing.

"Vi! Charles! So glad you guys are here!"

"Of course!" Viola hugged her sister. "Dad invited the Kensington's as well tonight. It made it easy."

"That's good. It's so weird not having Beth here."

"I know. Little stinker. She's celebrating on a beach while we're here freezing our tails off with 6 inches of snow falling outside!" Viola laughed.

The doorbell rang and the sisters watched as William went to greet their latest guest.

"Who's missing?" Viola asked her mother.

"I have no idea. Your father took care of the guest list this year."

"Really? That seems odd." Julie added.

"I didn't think so at the time, but now I might have to agree."

"Grace, dear," William called across the room. "Come say hello to the Maxwell's."

"Bah!" Julie tried to quiet her laugh. "Now I understand."

"Hush, dear. I'm sure your father has a good reason for this." Grace excused herself from her daughters to say hello.

"What am I missing?" Charles questioned. "The Maxwell's have been here for events before, right?"

"Yes, but you see their son there?"

"Trent, yeah." Charles thought for a moment, then it hit him. "Oh boy."

"Father's up to his old schemes again. Just you wait."

"I thought Beth was with someone now. Maybe William brought Trent here for you," Charles teased.

"Please, he's not that stupid. No, this is all about Beth. I know it."

Across the room, William and Grace engaged in conversation with Trent and his family.

"So tell me, how is law school treating you?"

"Very well, Mr. Thatcher. I dare say I'm truly in my element there."

"He's at the top of his class at the moment," Trent's mother Katherine boasted.

"The semester's not over yet, but as of now its looking very good."

"Well, we always knew you were one bright young man. Who knows, maybe you'll be working at the firm full time in a couple years."

"It would be my honor, sir." Trent looked around the room. "Is Elizabeth still in Haiti?"

"Yes, but she'll be home in a few days," Grace smiled. "We're very anxious to see her again."

"I know she'd love to see you, Trent," William added. He felt Grace squeeze his hand. There was a look of caution in her eyes when he made eye contact.

"I was hoping she'd be able to spare some time for me. I've written and emailed her but her work there seems to be keeping her busy."

"Well, she'll be home soon. It will be good for both of you I'm sure."

"Well," Grace managed to cut in. "Why don't you all grab yourself a drink? Dinner should be ready shortly."

"Thank you, Grace," Mr. Maxwell said politely.

Grace took hold of her husband's arm and tried to discreetly pull him out of the parlor. She led him all the way to his office.

"Inside now."

"Grace, what on earth has gotten into you?" William scolded.

"No you don't! What has gotten into you, William Thatcher?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Trent, the Maxwell's? You know as well as I do that Beth has moved on. She's with someone now. How can you possibly be out there leading the boy on like that?"

"Please, whatever is happening in Haiti is not permanent. It's a fling. It's all those hallmark movies you girls watch. Beth thinks she's some heroine that finds love somewhere, yada yada. It will pass. This trip home will be the perfect time to help her recenter her focus."

"You know I hate it when you do this!"

"Do what?"

"Meddle, control. Whatever you want to call it, it's not helpful and certainly not wanted by Beth, I can assure you."

"It worked for Viola and Charles, didn't it?"

"Viola and Charles are together because they wanted to be. It had nothing to do with you."

"Trust me, Gracie." He kissed her cheek. "I only want what's best for Beth." With that he left the room.

Grace shook her head. "William, my dear, you have no idea how much this could cost you. No idea."

…..

Back in Hopes Landing, people were beginning to arrive. They all patiently waited outside for the hall doors to open. Inside, everyone was busy putting the final touches on the food and tables.

"Wait a minute!" Carson said as they were setting out the food. "Where are the pies Jack and I made?"

"Oh, we decided to leave those in the kitchen for now."

"Why? Are they not good enough?" Jack faked offense.

"No sweetie, of course not!" Elizabeth walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's just that we figured we'd save the most interesting pies for last."

"Ha.. ha… very funny," Jack grinned, kissing her softly.

"I thought so."

"Could you too be any cuter?" Lynn gushed.

"I don't know," Carson laughed. "Let's not challenge them."

Faith passed Carson, giving him a high-five as she did. They'd had a fun day together. It was full of laughter, stolen glances and even a few little touches here and there as they moved past one another. She was trying with all her might to keep her heart in check, but it was becoming nearly impossible. Her feelings for him had grown so deep over the past few months. If you'd ask her, Faith couldn't explain it, but a part of her felt like she was supposed to be with him. It was a feeling she'd never had with anyone before.

" _Okay, God,_ " she silently prayed. _"If Carson is someone I'm supposed to be with, help us get out of our own way. Especially him!"_ She laughed at her last bit.

"What's so funny?" Carson nudged her, smiling that perfect smile that melted her heart.

"Just thinking about something."

"Something good I take it?"

"I don't know. Time will tell."

…..

As the evening was coming to a close and the guests were heading home, Trent walked around the house looking for Julie. She and Viola were sitting back in the parlor at the piano, trying to remember all they'd learned in their years of lessons. Both were laughing like little girls. Charles gave Trent a nod from his chair as Trent entered the room.

"Trent," Viola spoke politely from the piano. "I hope you had a good evening."

"I did. It's not quite the same without Liz here but still nice. Like coming home."

"Right…" Viola knew all about Elizabeth and Jack and their relationship. The way Trent talked about Elizabeth set her on edge. "I know she's enjoying herself in Haiti right now. She seems more at home there than I've seen her here in a long time."

Trent gave a laugh. "Yes, your father mentioned she seems quite enchanted with the place."

"And the people," Julie added.

"Of course. Her students probably mean a great deal to her."

"That's not who I was referring to."

Trent paid little attention to Julie's words. "Viola, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course. Excuse me." She kissed Charles and followed Trent out into the entryway. "Is something on your mind?"

Trent pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "I was hoping to see Liz tonight, but I wrote this just in case. I'll be back at school when she gets home. I was wondering if you'd see to it that she gets this."

"Of course." She took the letter. "Trent, I feel I need to be honest with you. Elizabeth has developed a …."

"Viola, please. I know she's trying to find herself. I'm just hoping when she gets back I can remind her that we can do this together."

Before Viola could elaborate on the point she had been trying to make, Trent's family came into the entryway.

"Ready to go, son?" his father asked.

"Yes. Viola, good to see you. Thank you for your help."

"Yes… of course." Viola went back into the parlor after the Maxwell's had left.

"What's that?" Julie pointed to the letter in her sister's hand.

"Trent's attempt to get our sister back, I guess."

"Burn it," Julie said casually. "Trust me, she doesn't want it."

"I can't just get rid of it. I'll give it to her when she comes home. She can decided what to do."

"I'm with Julie," Charles added. "That guy's a William Thatcher wanna be and your father is eating it up with a spoon. Trust me, he's not for her."

"I agree, but that's her decision."

…..

The dinner was now over and the kitchen was back to its spotless glory. With some help from the other mission workers in Hope's Landing, they managed to get everything in order with just enough time to spare to make it for the start of Pastor Frank's Thanksgiving service. It was one of the most well attended services the village had had in a long time. Everyone seemed to feel rejuvenated with a sense of hope and community.

As the crowd was dispersing, Elizabeth walked up to Jack who was busy putting his guitar back in its case.

"I love listening to you play. You haven't done it as much lately."

"I know. That's something I'm going to have to do a lot more while I'm home."

Elizabeth pouted, "Only problem with that is I won't be able to hear you."

"I guess we'll have to skype a lot."

"It's not the same."

"No, but it will have to do for a month." Jack sighed loudly. "A month… that's too long."

"I agree. Let's stay here."

Jack laughed. "I would love to stay right here with you, angel, but you know we can't. I need to see my mom and sister and you need to see your family. Maybe I can come visit you though."

"I'd love that. Or maybe I should come to you."

"Why? Are you still nervous about your father?"

She nodded. "I have no idea what I'm going home to right now. If I'm lucky, my mother will have wound him down some but who knows."

Jack swung his guitar case strap over his shoulder and held out his hand. "Come with me. Let's go for a walk."

After ditching the guitar back in his room and grabbing a couple blankets and a lantern, Jack and Elizabeth made their way to their spot. It was a perfect night for this. The sky was clear and peppered with a million sparkling stars.

Jack laid one of the blankets down on the sand and laid down, gently pulling Elizabeth down at his side. The second blanket was wrapped over them, helping to keep them warm as they held each other and gazed at the night's sky.

"I'm going to miss this so much. Being with you, star gazing," Jack whispered against her temple before kissing the side of her head. "I can't see stars from my apartment. All that ambient city light. From my mom's house, sure, but even then it won't be the same. Not without you."

Elizabeth snuggled in as close as she possibly could. Even then, it wasn't enough. "For me, if I want to see the lights I have to take a horse out and ride into the pasture behind the house. Close to the house there are too many lights."

"I love riding. It's been so long. My grandfather, my mom's dad, owns a ranch now."

"Like a real cowboy ranch? I thought he was a businessman?"

"He was. Still is depending on how you look at it. He got tired of all the traveling, wheeling and dealing and being away, so he retired and bought this ranch in northern California. It's like a vacation spot now for others. A lot of businessmen and companies from Boston, New York and all over the world come for retreats and things like that."

"My father went to a place like that once. Maybe it's the same place."

Jack shrugged, "It could be."

"These are the grandparents that made you suffer through cotillions and all that, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Elizabeth laughed. "We hated it, well Tom and I did. Roise was in her element. But it was something we could do for our grandmother to make her happy."

"It was sweet of you."

"I guess," Jack laughed. He felt Elizabeth yawn against his chest. "Should we get back, angel?"

"No. I'm not ready. I just want to lay here with you."

"Okay. I won't argue with you that." He held her tight against his chest. Before long he felt her breathing slow. He looked down to see she was sound sleep in his arms. "Go ahead and sleep for a bit." He kissed the top of her head. "I've got you."


	12. Chapter 12

The village was quiet after the service as most of the villagers returned home, their bellies and hearts full. Faith, needing some space and time to clear her head, had taken a walk. Despite her frustration over whatever was between her and Carson, she took the quiet time of her walk to think of all the things she was thankful for. Her family, her wonderful friendship with Elizabeth, and now Jack. Even Carson. The opportunity she had to be here in this wonderful place was enough to give thanks for.

The other thing that became abundantly clear to her was that she needed answers. Whatever they were, she couldn't return home not knowing. She prayed God would give her an opportunity and the right words to get Carson to be honest with her.

Faith didn't expect the opportunity to come so soon, however. As she was returning towards the dorms, she noticed Carson leaning against a pillar under the pavilion wearing an old navy hoodie with his guitar in hand. He seemed to be absentmindedly strumming away as he stared into the darkness behind the village.

"Hey." She walked up to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking. How was your walk?"

"Good. I like walking at night. It's cooler and there are fewer snakes."

Carson let out a chuckle. "That is true. Just be careful out there, okay? I don't want anything happening to you."

"K." Why did he say things like that? All the sweet sentiments like that did was confuse her. She opened her mouth to get her answers right then and there, but nothing came out. He didn't notice. He just played softly on his guitar some more. Defeated she added, "Well, I'm going to hit the sack. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He smiled. "Sweet dreams, Faith."

"You too." She turned and walked toward the dorms, kicking herself inside the whole way.

" _Now's your chance, Faith._ She said to herself. _You want answers, go get them."_

"Carson?" she yelled back.

"Yeah?" He put down the guitar and jogged towards her. "Everything okay?"

"I… I need you to know that I'm thankful for you. Even though you are a giant, confusing, pain in the rear… I'm thankful for you."

"Oh. I'm thankful for you too." With his hands now shoved in his pockets he walked close to her. "So I'm being a pain?" He couldn't make eye contact with her. This was the start of the conversation he'd been avoiding for over a month and he knew it.

"Yeah. To be honest, sometimes it's literally painful to be around you."

"Faith," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"I know. Truth is, maybe I'm the one hurting myself here."

"How?" He now stood directly in front of her, so close he could just take her in his arms if he dared.

"I care about you, Carson. You're my friend, yes, but it's more than that to me. I just need to know, how do you feel about me?"

It was as if his heart had stopped in his chest. "Faith, it's not that simple."

"Why? You either like me or you don't. I'm a big girl I can take the truth, you know."

"I know you can. There's just things you don't know about me."

"Like what?" she huffed. "Oh, let me guess, you're not actually a doctor, but an escaped convict hiding out in Haiti till the statute of limitations is up on your case?"

"No. I was engaged before." His confession caused Faith to take a step back.

"Okay, you're right, I didn't know that." She ran her fingers through her crazy mop of curls as the confession sunk in. "What happened that you're not engaged now?"

"She um, called it off." Carson turned away to continue. "Everything was set for us to get married. She called me the afternoon before. Just a couple hours before the rehearsal dinner. She asked me to meet her at this park we'd gone to a lot. It's where I proposed."

"Oh no…" Faith gasped, putting the pieces together.

"She told me she'd done some thinking and I wasn't what she wanted and gave me back my ring."

"Carson, I'm so sorry."

He snorted, "Funny thing was, I heard she was with someone new not even a month later."

"That's horrible. How could she not see how lucky she was to have you in her life?"

Carson looked up at her again. Her beautiful face and slinky curls shining in the moonlight.

"I'm damaged goods, Faith."

"Do you still love her?"

"No," he said with conviction. "What's done is done."

"Okay. Now that I know how you feel about her, how do you feel about me?"

"Faith…"

"I mean it, Carson. What am I to you?"

"You're my friend."

"Okay." Faith tried to hide her disappointment at the word 'friend' but it cut like a knife to her heart. "Glad to know that." She turned to walk away before her tears spilled all over the place.

"No, wait! Faith, please."

"Please what?" she spun around. "Carson, I'm sorry you were hurt. You didn't deserve that. But I don't deserve to be lead on like you've done me lately. We spend all this time together. We've gone for walks, you even switched your schedule at the clinic to work with me. Now you're telling me you did all that just because we're friends?"

"Faith, you are my friend. But... "

"But what?!" Faith threw her hands up in the air, clearly losing patience.

"I want more. I'm just damaged. I don't want to get hurt, and I certainly don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't hurt me." She stepped closer. "Give me a chance. We've worked side by side since I got here. You know the kind of woman I am. Would I ever hurt you like that?"

"You wouldn't hurt a fly." He smiled. "You're amazing."

Now was their moment. He could take the next step, and gain everything. Or play it safe, and lose it all. Suddenly all his resistance seemed idiotic and pointless. Who was he kidding? He'd never find another woman like Faith. Smart, sweet, funny; and clearly willing to call him out on his BS. This was what he needed, this was all he'd ever wanted.

"Faith Carter, I was an idiot. Will you forgive me? Maybe even give us a chance?"

Suddenly Faith began to laugh and her head fell against his chest. "Carson Shepard, I thought you'd never ask!"

….

Hours later, the sun was rising over the ocean, casting a warm light over the beach and the sleeping couple who were oblivious to the time.

Jack, keeping his eyes closed, stretched his legs under the blanket. Feeling the warmth of his beautiful love in his arms, he held on tight. "Good morning, angel," he whispered. Then it hit him. Morning. It was morning. "Elizabeth? Sweetie? Wake up."

She groaned in his arms. "What time is it?"

"5:10 in the morning."

"Okay, give me 10 more…. Wait, what! Morning..."

"Yup." Jack stood up, laughing. "Come on. Maybe we can sneak back into the village without anyone noticing."

She took the hand he offered and helped fold the blankets. As they walked back up the hill, she shivered.

"Here." Jack took one of the blankets and wrapped it around her shoulders. "That ought to keep you warm."

"Thank you. Though not as warm as I was in your arms this morning."

"That was nice, wasn't it?"

"Very. I could get use to it."

Jack laughed. "I think I already am." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

They walked into the center of the village without passing a single person. "I think we made it," Jack whispered as they passed by the pavilion.

"Well, well, well," Caron teased. "What have we here?"

Jack and Elizabeth stopped dead in their tracks before slowly turning to face the pavilion. There, sitting along the edge, was Carson and Faith.

"Have a nice walk, you two?" he continued.

"We did," Jack replied, still holding Elizabeth's hand as they walked toward their friends. As they got closer, he noticed something. Faith's hand in Carson's. "Do you two have something you'd like to share?"

They smirked at each other and then Carson cleared his throat. "We had a talk. You were right. I was running away when I should have been running toward this woman right here."

"Faith!" Elizabeth gasped, the biggest smile on her face.

"We're talking our time, but we're together now."

Elizabeth rushed forward, hugging Faith and Carson. Jack came up and slapped his old friend on the back.

"So," he said. "What got you to finally open up? Was it my rousing pep talk?"

"Actually, it was Faith and her forcefully enlightening pep talk." Faith giggled. Carson took her hand he was holding and brought it to his lips.

"That's my girl," Elizabeth teased. "I hate to break all this up but in case no one noticed, the sun is up and we are all in the same clothes we were yesterday."

"Oh gosh, she has a point." Faith jumped up. "What if we all meet for breakfast? I know this great dining hall." They all laughed.

"It's a date." Carson squeezed her hand. "See you soon."

Back at the dorms, the girls quickly changed before sitting on Elizabeth's bed, swapping their stories of what transpired the night before.

"Did he kiss you yet?"

"No!" Faith laughed. "We spent the whole night talking and holding hands. The most he did was kiss my hand, and you know what? I'm okay with that. He's gone through a lot. If we're going to work, we need to take our time. I just couldn't leave Sunday and not know where we stood."

"I'm so happy for you, Faith!"

"I'm pretty happy for me too!" She laughed. "It totally could have backfired when I basically yelled at him for being him."

"Nah, he's been crazy for you all long. Just needed a little push."

"Little push? You weren't there," she cringed. "I practically tackled him off a cliff." They laughed. "What about you? Out all night at some undisclosed location with the love of your life? What happened?"

With a content sigh, Elizabeth fell back on her bed. "It was magical really."

"Magical, huh?" Faith examined her friend. "I feel like I should ask… did you… you know?"

Elizabeth gasped and sat up. "Gosh no! We just slept together. Literally. All sleep, nothing else."

"Okay, sorry I asked. You guys are just so close right now and with us all leaving soon…"

"It's okay. I get it, but no. I promised myself years ago I would wait and I meant it." Elizabeth then blushed, "Though I'm starting to think it won't be as easy as I thought."

"Oh really?" Faith laughed.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "There was just something so right about being in his arms like that. When he kisses me… I could lose my mind." She giggled. "Thank goodness he's so respectful. I trust him completely."

….

Now changed, Jack and Carson waited just outside the dorms for the women.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Jack asked, smirking at his friend.

"Better than I have in a long time. It was scary for a moment, though. I knew if I didn't go for it, I could lose her forever. That scared me more than anything, Jack."

"I get that. I know Elizabeth's only been in my life a short while, but I don't even want to imagine my future without her."

"Does that mean someone will be doing some ring shopping when he gets home?" Carson teased.

Turning bright red, Jack nodded. "I sent a drawing home to my sister. Asked her to take it to a jeweler I know in the city."

"No way! When are you going to ask?"

"That's the thing," Jack expelled a harsh breath. "I kinda want to have her father's blessing. Right now I'm not sure I'll get it."

"Just let him meet you, man. Once he sees how you treat Elizabeth, he'll be grateful she's found a guy like you."

"I hope so. We need to figure that all out. I already know I can't go a whole month without seeing her."

"Month and a half."

"What?"

"Technically by the time we get back it will be a month and a half."

Jack groaned. "I can't do that."

"Can't do what?" Elizabeth asked as she and Faith walked up. Jack quickly put his arm around her, pulling her close.

With a kiss on the top of her head he answered, "We've been talking about being apart for a month, but Carson's right. It's actually a month and a half."

Elizabeth did the math and then buried her head in Jack's chest. She couldn't believe how attached she was to this man. With their separation swiftly becoming a reality, she could hardly bear it.

"We'll meet you guys in the dining hall, okay?" Jack said to Carson and Faith. They nodded and gave Jack and Elizabeth some space. "Angel, it's going to be okay."

"How are you so okay with this?"

"Elizabeth, trust me. I'm not okay with this. What I do know is I won't be spending a whole month and a half away from the woman I love."

"Promise."

"Yes. I know I'm scheduled to work at the fire station during the first two weeks I'm home. After that I'll see about getting some time off to come to you."

She hugged him tight. "That will give me two weeks to get my father to warm up to the idea of us."

"We can do this. It's just temporary."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we won't always be apart. Right now our lives are like two single threads, but one day those threads will be woven together and nothing will tear them apart. Ever."

"Wow," she whispered. "I love the thought of that."

"So do I." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Come on, let's go eat."

….

Later that morning, a new team of people arrived in Hopes Landing. They were a short time group, only there for a couple weeks. There would be a few groups coming and going while Jack, Elizabeth and the others were away.

Jack and Leo met to discuss what was left to be done on the orphanage and the repairs to the other buildings within the village. The school house, which had remained untouched since the fire of the orphanage, would wait until Jack returned. Jack was confident that with Leo in charge, the building projects would be in good hands.

After their meeting, Jack gathered his things and went to meet Jonas. Jack had asked the older man to meet him at the small shack that Jonas worked at. He was a welder. A very good one according to Frank.

"What can I do for you today?"

Jack pulled a drawing out of his back pocket. "I want to make this." He handed the paper to Jonas.

"It's beautiful. This for your love?"

"It is. I want to do this for her as a Christmas gift. Can you teach me?"

Jonas grinned. "We can do this."

…..

Early Saturday morning, they were all packed and ready to go. The plan was to meet Pastor Frank outside the main missions building in Hopes Landing. He'd drive them all back to the city in the old white passenger vans that brought them to the village months before. They were flying out that day to Miami, where most of the mission workers would be spending the night before flying out the next day for their home states.

Elizabeth took one last look around her room. She knew she would be back before long, but it was still hard to leave. This place felt like home now.

"You ready?" Faith asked with a weak smile. Now that she and Carson were moving forward, she didn't want to leave either.

"I think so. Feels so strange to be leaving here. I feel like we should be here for the holidays, not leaving."

"I know the feeling. The people here are apart of us now. Our families miss us though. It will be a nice break. Minus the fact that Carson and Jack will be thousands of miles away."

"Yeah, there's that."

There was a knock on the door. Lynn, the older nurse and Coral, a women who'd come to help at the orphanage a couple months before walked in. She and Lynn attended the same church back home. After hearing all the wonderful stories in Lynn's letters, she decided to come and see it for herself. Now she was just as in love with the little island village as the rest of them and even planning on returning after the break.

"Good morning, girls!"

"Morning!" they both replied.

"Frank said he's just about ready. How are you girls doing in here?"

"Ready." Elizabeth flung her duffle over her shoulder, almost falling backwards in the process.

Faith began to laugh uncontrollably. "What did you pack in there? Jack himself?"

"No, but that's not a bad idea!"

Outside by the vans, Jack and Carson helped Frank load up.

Jack jumped down from the top of the van after securing the last piece of luggage. Taking Elizabeth's hand, he pulled her aside for a moment.

"You doing okay, angel?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Trying to be. We've got a little more than 24 hours, I plan on making it count."

Jack squeezed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Due to a traffic jam involving cows loose on a narrow dirt road, the team was running late by the time they arrived at the Toussaint Louverture International Airport in Port Au Prince.

Lynn led the way through the overcrowded airport toward check in like a boss. "Stay together everyone. We're all getting on this plane together!"

Faith held tightly to Carson's hand, Elizabeth to Jack's as they all followed.

Faith was overwhelmed. The airport seemed to at capacity. People were bumping into them left and right. "This is insane."

"Just hang on." Carson said pulling her close.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as Faith blushed madly at Carson's gentle, yet protective, affection. It was about time.

Within the hour, they were sitting in an small rickety plane on the runway, gaining speed rapidly. Jack and Faith switched places for the two hour flight so they could sit next to their significant others. It was a bumpy start as the plane tried to reach altitude. The water directly below haunted Elizabeth.

"Who's idea was this?" she groaned as she peered out the window.

"Not a fan of flying?"

"Not when we bounce in the air this much and there's a deadly ocean below."

Jack moved the armrest up between them and Elizabeth instantly slid closer. "Then let me distract you."

"Babe, we're on a plane…"

"I know. I bet I can distract you with something other than kissing."

"Such as?"

With their heads now resting against the other's, Jack whispered, "Tell me something."

"Like what?" she whispered back.

"Anything. Something I don't already know about you."

"You already know a lot," she giggled.

"True, but there's always more to learn, I'm sure."

She squeezed his hand as she thought. "When I was little I broke this arm."

"This one?" He ran his fingers over the arm next to him. She nodded "How'd that happen?"

"We were playing hide and seek in the yard. Viola always won, so I thought I'd climb high up in a tree, something she never did, and then I'd finally win."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right," she giggled softly. "It worked wonderfully till I tried to climb down. Instead, I fell. Hard."

"My poor little angel." He kissed her forehead. They sat there in silence for a bit, just taking in the others presence.

"There's something else you don't know about me yet."

"What's that?"

"I think I fell for you almost right after we met." She ran her finger along his jawline. "I tried to fight it but I couldn't."

"I know the feeling."

"Your turn. Tell me something I may not know about you."

He leaned back just a little. She could see he was in deep thought. "When I came here, I felt like God had a purpose for my life here. I didn't know what it was but I just had this feeling it had to do with the school house. So I made up my mind to rebuild it for the village. Now I feel like God didn't just bring me here to rebuild a school. He brought me here to answer a prayer."

"And what prayer is that?"

He smiled bashfully. "I was never a guy that dated around. I saw how my parents had this once in a lifetime, out of this world romance, and life together. I wanted that. So then I made a deal with God."

"You what?" She laughed.

"Yeah. I told him, "I'll wait for her. The one you have for me. Just make sure I know who she is when she comes so I don't miss her!" Elizabeth laughed some more. "Then you came along, and I knew."

"Our once in a lifetime, out of this world romance."

"Mhmm."

"You are such a romantic, Thornton."

"Well, I try." He puffed out his chest proudly. A few minutes later, Elizabeth was asleep on his shoulder. He looked back in the seat behind him to Carson and Faith. Faith was fast asleep as well. "Hey, Carson," Jack whispered. "I have an idea for tonight. Something for the girls. You in?"

Carson smiled down at Faith. "I have months to make up for with this beauty. I'm all in."


	13. Chapter 13

The plane landed in Miami just before 1 in the afternoon. Elizabeth let out a loud sigh of relief as the plane's landing gear hit the ground.

"You alright?" Jack asked with amusement.

"We're on the ground, I'm more than alright."

"You know we have to do this again before we get home, right?" Faith laughed.

"Yes, but not till tomorrow and at least then it will be a grown up plane, not this baby thing."

"A grown up plane?" Jack laughed. "Man, I love you."

They all exited the plane together and onto the tarmac, using the tall metal staircase.

"Well," Lynn smiled. "We're flying out again in an hour. Enjoy your break."

"I'll miss you, Lynn! You've been a tremendous blessing." Faith hugged her tight. She'd learned so much about nursing and life since meeting Lynn.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be back after New Year's. Carson," she gave him a great big hug. "Good job getting the girl."

"I can't take any credit. She was the brave one."

Lynn and Coral finished saying goodbye and hurried off to their gate.

"And then there were four." Faith sighed. "Let's grab our bags and get checked into the hotel."

After gathering their bags, Jack called for the hotel shuttle to come pick them up, and scheduled a ride for the following morning.

Elizabeth clung to Jack as they waited on the curb, not wanting to waste a moment feeling close to him. As they stood there, she heard Jack's phone go off in his back pocket. He seemed utterly oblivious to it.

"Babe, your phone."

"Huh?"

She boldly reached back and grabbed his phone. "This, knucklehead."

"Oh wow." He quickly answered. "Hey, Ma! Sorry about that. Guess I forgot what this thing sounds like. How are you?"

"I'm great, son. It's so good to hear your voice. Are you in Miami yet?"

"Yup, we just landed a bit ago and are heading to the hotel as soon as the shuttle gets here."

"That's a relief. To have you back in the country and coming home for the holidays, I mean."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too, Mom. How are you holding up? Was Thanksgiving good?"

"Oh, I had the best time. Your sister didn't let me cook a thing. I did buy rolls though."

Jack laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. Tom call at all?"

Charlotte sighed. "Yes, for a bit. I think he's okay. It's so hard to tell."

"I'll try to reach out to him more while I'm home."

"You can try. Rosie tries all the time but he's so busy and there's no real communication on those fish boats he practically lives on."

The shuttle for the hotel pulled up just then. "Hey Mom, I'm getting on the shuttle. I love you, I'll be home tomorrow."

"Love you too, son. See you soon."

Jack sighed as he sunk into the seat next to Elizabeth.

"Is your mom alright?"

"I think so. Holidays are hard without my father around. Tom's away too still."

"At least you're coming home. She needs you. Your sister too."

"Nah, Rosie's got Lee."

"Jack, I don't have a brother, but I know no one is a replacement for my sisters. Trust me, Rosie needs you too."

He leaned over kissing her head. "I wish you were coming with me."

"Me too." She stared down at her hand in Jack's. Their fingers intertwined perfectly. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

It was a short two mile drive from the airport to the Marriott Hotel where they'd be staying the night. They checked in at the front desk and received their room keycards.

As they headed to the elevators, Faith turned around to face the guys. "What's the plan for dinner tonight?" Carson and Jack exchanged knowing looks. "What?"

"We have a plan," Jack grinned.

"You guys aren't ditching us are you?" Faith asked sternly.

Carson shook his head. "Are you kidding? Not a chance. We have less than 24 hours together."

"Good." Her expression softened. "So what's the plan?"

"If it's alright with you," Carson began, "I'd like you take you out on a date tonight."

"And I would like to do the same, Elizabeth," Jack added. "I've yet to take you out for a proper date. I was thinking tonight might be perfect."

"You've taken me on plenty of dates, Jack Thornton." Elizabeth was referring to all of their beach nights and late night serenades. "And every single one of them have been special to me."

"That's good to know. Can I take you out tonight anyway?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"So are you two good spending the evening apart?" Carson asked the girls.

"We have all day traveling tomorrow. Enjoy yourself." Elizabeth winked at Faith.

"Same to you. Just don't enjoy yourself too much."

Jack laughed at how deeply Elizabeth blushed at Faith's words. "We'll be on our best behavior," he added.

As the women exited the elevator onto their floor, Elizabeth turned back around stopping the door. "Nowhere too nice tonight, guys. You've pretty much seen our entire wardrobe in Haiti. There's nothing fancy in these bags."

"And you've seen ours," Carson laughed. "Cargo shorts is about as good as it gets for us right now."

"Meet us downstairs in thirty?" Jack asked.

"We'll be there."

In their room, Elizabeth and Faith took turns taking quick showers and doing their hair for the evening. While Faith was in the shower, Elizabeth sat on the edge of her bed with her phone. She knew she should call home and let her parents know she was back in the states, but she was nervous. She hadn't spoken to them since the stressful conversation with her dad. She wasn't really in the mood to go another round with him right then.

She checked the time, her father would probably still be at the office. At least she hoped. She pressed send to call the house phone.

"Thatcher residence, Grace speaking."

"Hi, Mom!"

"Beth? Oh, it's so good to hear your voice! How are you?"

"Has dad warmed up to the idea of my being with Jack?" The line went silent. "Mom?"

"I'm here, dear. The answer is no, he has not. In fact he may be more determined than before."

"Great."

"Try not to fret about it, dear. Let's talk about something more positive. Do you and Faith have anything fun planned tonight?"

"We do… but we're not doing it together. Jack and I are going out tonight to spend what time we have together. She and Carson, that's Jack's friend, are doing their own thing. They're together now."

"It's going to be hard for you being away from him isn't it?"

"I believe so, yes. He means a lot to me, Mom. I meant what I said to you and Dad."

"I know. You don't jump into things without thinking them through. I tried reminding him of that."

"And what did he say?"

Grace sighed. "Be patient with him. He loves you."

"I know he does, but I won't let him control my future. Not anymore."

"Nor should you. I want you to be happy in life. Not to settle." Grace cleared her throat. "Well, I should let you get on with your evening. We'll see you tomorrow. I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom. See you soon."

See you soon, love."

Faith stepped out of the shower trying to tame the curly blonde mop on her head. "Was that your parents?."

"Just my mom."

"How'd it go?"

Elizabeth flopped back on the bed. "No improvement with Dad. Mom seems okay though."

"One ally is better than none."

"I know."

"Hey." Faith walked over and sat next to Elizabeth. "Put all that drama away for now, okay? Let's go out and enjoy the night with our guys. Tomorrow we can stress."

"Deal."

Downstairs in the lobby, the men waited semi-patiently for the ladies. Both dressed in their khaki shorts and button down shirts, trying to look their best.

"Jack…" Carson groaned. "If you mess with your hair one more time, I will smack you."

"Is my cowlick behaving?"

"I don't even know what that means. You know the woman you're waiting for is Elizabeth right? The woman you've been seeing for months. Why are acting like this is your first date?"

He leaned his head back against the seat. "I want tonight to be perfect. We only have tonight and then who knows what."

"What do you mean? You think she'll go home and forget all about you?"

"No. Not really. Her dad's just got me all twisted up inside. I love her, Carson. She is it for me."

"Hold on to that. Don't like some old, fat, bald man getting in your way?"

"Is that an accurate description for Mr. Thatcher?"

"How would I know? All I'm saying is relax. She loves you. It's clear as day." Both men looked up as the elevator doors opened. Faith and Elizabeth walked out smiling and laughing over something. As soon as Elizabeth caught Jack's gaze, her eyes softened. "See? Love. All over."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Jack slapped Carson on the back and hurried over to Elizabeth wrapping her in his arms. "Hi, angel."

"Hey, handsome. Don't you clean up good?"

"Thank you. You ready to go?"

"Anxious to spend time with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" They turned to walk towards Faith and Carson, already cuddling on the couch. "Okay, love birds. We're off. Have fun tonight."

"You too," Faith smiled.

Jack and Elizabeth hurried to the hotel's main lobby, hand in hand.

"They're goners," Carson teased. "Both of them."

"How long till you think we're at their wedding?"

"I give it six more months." Carson gazed over at the beautiful woman next to him. "One more thought about them and then the rest of the evening's all about us."

"Alright. What is it?"

"You'll look out for her, right? Not let her dad get into her head back home? I don't want Jack being hurt, and if something happens to pull them apart, it will destroy him."

"You have my word. I've never seen her this happy. Ever."

"Good. Now that that's settled." Carson held Faith's hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes!" She took his hand and let herself be lead out the doors and down the busy Miami streets on their way to dinner.

"Oh! Carson!" She tugged on his arm. "I know you said you had plans for tonight but I'm starved and I see a food truck over there that I really would love to try."

He looked to where she was pointing. There were three food trucks lining the street. One Mexican food, one hot dogs, and one Thai. It wasn't the romantic dinner he wanted but it was totally worth the compromise if she was happy.

"I'm flexible. Which would you like?"

"Really? No making fun of me ,but I want the Mac Dog."

"Mac and cheese on a hot dog?"

"Absolutely. It's so good. Reminds me of home. I may even let you try it." She was flirting, or trying to and he thought it was adorable. He saw her eyes sparkle with a bit of teasing, a bit of admiration. It only made him like her even more.

"Deal." They joined the line, his arm now wrapped around her slim waist, keeping her close.

"So what else are we doing tonight?" she wondered.

"A little putt putt."

"I love putt putt! This is going to be great."

He smiled and they walked forward a few steps.

After about ten minutes, they had their food. Her's, the Mac Dog, his, a more normal turkey dog with chili and mustard.

They found a bench to sit on and dug in. "Oh, my goodness," Faith moaned as she took a bite.

"Good?"

She nodded as she closed her eyes and savored it. "Yeah." She held it up to his mouth. "Want a bite?"

He opened and took a modest bite. He chewed and then smiled. "Yeah, that's really good."

"So where is this putt putt course we are going to?"

"We will need to catch a cab, but it's not too far."

They finished their meal and headed to find a cab for the next stage of their adventure.

….

With a take out food bag in one had and the love of his life's hand in the other, Jack strode down the boardwalk, looking for a place for them to sit and enjoy their meal. Given there casual attire, Jack ordered take out from a fancy Italian restaurant instead of going in to sit down.

"What about here?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to an empty stretch of grass right before the concrete sea wall.

"Perfect." Jack took a beautiful handmade blanket from his backpack and laid it out in front of them.

"Where did you get this beautiful blanket?" she asked as he helped her sit.

"In one of the Haitian marketplaces. Don't tell Rosie but this is actually supposed to be her Christmas present." Elizabeth laughed. "It's okay. I'll just get her something when I get back to Seattle."

"What about the blanket? "

He shrugged. "I'll get her a new one in the village market as part of her wedding present. Win, win."

They sat shoulder-to-shoulder on the colorful handmade blanket watching as the warm sun began to set.

Elizabeth looked at all the boats docked nearby that had something special about them. "This is so cool. Hey babe, look at these."

She was right. All the boats in the harbor were decorated with Christmas lights and other decorations. Some even had Christmas trees on them. Jack noticed something else. Most of the decorated boats seemed to have people on them already. It was a busy place. He rose from the blanket and walked closer to the water.

"Sir?" he called out to one of the men on a small sailing vessel. "Why is everything so busy tonight?"

"The annual light parade."

"The what?" Elizabeth jumped up all excited.

"Every year this harbor hosts a water parade. We all dress up our boats for Christmas and then sail as close as we can to the main part of the beach."

Jack looked around trying to figure out where that part of the beach might be. Noticing, the man on the ship gave him directions to where he and Elizabeth could go to get the best view. With a 'thank you' and a 'goodbye' the two picked up their picnic and decided to move on to the different location.

….

Carson went to the counter and paid for one round of putt putt golf. They each took a club and a colored ball before headed to the first hole.

"Just so you know, Faith, I'm pretty good at this game."

"And humble too," she said with a laugh. "But I'm up for a bit of friendly competition."

"Great!" They each took a ball and a putter and headed to the first green.

By the time they were halfway through, they were bored. They were both so surprisingly good that there seemed to be no challenge and hard to even trash talk playfully. Frankly, Carson wanted to go somewhere more romantic. A putt putt course was not that.

"Why don't we go get some coffee?" Carson suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that."

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on the outdoor patio of a coffee shop at a table for two.

"Sorry about the putt putt idea. I guess I didn't think it through very well," Carson told her.

"It was fun." He raised his eyebrows. "Ok, not that fun. But this is nice." They looked around at the tiki torches that circled the patio, casting just enough light to be romantic.

Carson reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Tell me about your family, Faith."

"Well, you know I have two brothers. Jason is a police officer and Andrew is an architect."

"Older or younger than you?"

"Both older and pretty protective of me. Let's say I haven't had a lot of guys come around so when one does, it's interesting."

"What do you mean, interesting?"

"Well, my high school boyfriend, Liam, came over one time after school to study. We went to my room, and we left the door open, as was the rule. However, literally every five minutes either Andy or Jay would pop their head in or walk past the door making a ton of noise or just make up one excuse after another to interrupt us."

"Oh boy. That must have been a fun conversation later," Carson said, laughing.

"My dad didn't say much and to this day I'm pretty sure he asked them to do it. My mom stuck up for me and told them to steer clear when Liam came over."

"But, you know they did it because they loved you."

"Yeah. I know." She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "I miss them. I'm so happy to be going home even though I'm going to miss you very much."

He scooted his chair next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'll miss you too, Faith. It won't be for too long and we will be back together."

"Yeah." She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "It's weird. We spend every day, all day together and now that we are finally together as a couple, we won't be. We will be across the country from each other." Carson was absolutely one of her best friends and it seemed impossible not to be beside him, working, helping people.

Carson held her close as the reality set in again. Could he really go that long without seeing her? He would miss seeing her walk in the door of their clinic, a bright, beautiful smile on her soft, gorgeous face. A light in his life that helped him feel love again. And to think he was almost going to let her slip away because of fear. "Crazy," he muttered.

"What's that?"

"I was just thinking how crazy I was to almost let you get away." He pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger for a moment.

"Yes, that was crazy," she said with a laugh. "I'm just glad you listened to Jack." She kissed his cheek and sipped her coffee, happy to be with him in that moment.

…..

On the beach, Elizabeth reclined back against Jack's chest. The water in front of them was filled with a line of boats, each more decorated than the last, taking their time as they glided past. Their now empty to-go containers of delicious Italian food lay to the side as they focused on dessert.

Elizabeth lifted the cream filled cannoli up to Jack's lips for him to have his bite. He groaned. "Good, huh?" she asked with a grin.

"It is. But not as good as the company."

"Well, shucks, Thornton. You'll make me blush."

"Good. I like having that affect on you. You having a good date night?"

"The best."

"Good. I was initially thinking we should do something different that sitting on beach." They laughed.

"I don't mind. It's kind of our thing."

"True. And we've never eaten Italian food together. Let alone with a water parade of boats in front of us."

"See, this is new and different, yet, familiar." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Dinner was amazing. Not that I don't like Gloria and her cooking, but this is just like coming home. It's comfort food."

"You know, if you like Italian, I make a mean chicken parmesan. The guys at the firehouse love it."

"Will you make it for me sometime?"

"Count on it. What about you? What's your specialty?"

"Specialty?"

"Yeah, what is it that you love to make? Lasagna, chicken, maybe desserts?"

"Oh no…" She sat up as if she'd been hit by lightning and turned to face Jack.

Equally startled Jack asked, "Oh no, what?"

"You think I can cook!"

Jack blinked at her repeatedly. "Yeah… Of course I do." He laughed. "I mean didn't you just help orchestrate an entire Thanksgiving meal for the entire Hopes Landing village?"

"Well, yes. I planned… and I made some pies with Faith's supervision."

"You needed supervision?" he chuckled.

"Yes. Ever since the great brownie fire of 2004, yes. It was bad."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "How bad?"

"Ever see 13 glass baking dish explode? I have. Mom and Dad had to replace the countertops and we were finding chunks of glass for months."

Jack fell back on the blanket with a laugh.

"It's not funny! It was rather traumatic!"

"I'm sure! Okay, so you don't bake."

"Or cook. Is that a deal breaker?"

"Well…."

"Seriously?" She swatted his arm. "Come on, Jack!"

"Kidding, only kidding." He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her as close as he could. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher. Even if we get married one day and I have to eat burned dinners most of my life."

"Or you could cook."

"Or I could cook," he laughed. "No matter what, angel, we're going to be okay."

…...

About an hour later, Carson walked Faith back to the hotel from the coffee shop. They stopped outside her and Elizabeth's hotel room to say goodnight.

They didn't say much though. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as he hugged her back. Their flight was early which meant saying goodbye was coming very soon.

"Faith," he whispered into her hair.

She gazed up at him, tears in her eyes. "I can't say goodbye to you."

"This isn't goodbye." He leaned his head down and slowly, gently moved his mouth over hers, pulling her closer still into his arms.

He hadn't envisioned their first kiss being in a hotel hallway. He had thought it would be someplace romantic, maybe in the moonlight, under the stars. But he couldn't think of anything else but finally feeling her soft, perfect lips against his.

After a brief, blissful moment, he pulled back and hugged her once more.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Carson."

…..

Faith was already asleep when Jack dropped Elizabeth back off at the room. As Elizabeth undressed for bed she saw a note resting on her pillow.

" _CARSON KISSED ME! LIKE, REALLY KISSED ME! SET THE ALARM FOR EARLY SO WE COULD CHAT. HOPE YOU HAD A FANTASTIC TIME!"_

With a giggle, she placed the cute little note, smiley faces and all into her book inside her bag.

This night had been magical. Filled with many loving affectionate touches, tender kisses and promises. Now it was time for bed. She set out her clothes for the next day then decided to take a quick shower. Twenty minutes later when she finally laid down to sleep, all she could think about was boarding a plane and flying in the opposite direction of the man she loved. She wasn't ready. She'd never be ready.

Feeling the overwhelming need to speak to Jack, she rolled out of bed and grabbed her phone. His phone rang and rang but no answer, it just went to the voice message.

With a huff she climbed out of bed and got dressed in an old pair of jeans and a knit v-neck shirt. She left a note for Faith in case she wasn't back when Faith woke up and headed out the door.

"This is crazy," she thought just outside Jack's room on the next floor. "It's the middle of the night, he's probably asleep." Then she heard the sound of the TV from the other side of the door so she knocked.

The door quickly opened.

"Elizabeth, hey," a sleepy-eyed Carson answered. "You all right?"

"Oh no, did I wake you?"

"Nah. I've got months of sports to catch up on here."

"Great. You're gonna think I'm crazy but I just needed to talk to Jack."

Carson smiled. "You're not crazy. I get it. Come on in, he's just in the shower."

Elizabeth walked in and sat on the bed that appeared to be Jack's. Carson muted the TV and turned his attention to Elizabeth.

"I feel like I should ask. You're okay with Faith and I being together now, right?"

"More than okay!" Elizabeth smiled. "She's my best friend and all I want is for her to be happy. I know that's something that you can do for her."

"I will," he said with confidence. "You can trust me."

"I have no doubts."

They talked for a little bit longer until they heard the shower head turn off. A moment later, the door opened and Jack walked out with nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa, boy!" Carson quickly snatched up a pillow from the bed and flung it at Elizabeth face, trying to block her from the sight before her. "Dude, we have company!"

Jack dodged back into the bathroom. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry I didn't know you…" he was stuttering. "A little heads-up would have been helpful, Carson."

"My bad." He was laughing uncontrollably and so was Elizabeth. Her face as red as the sun.

"It's okay, Jack. I didn't see, well, it's okay."

Carson got up off the bed to hand Jack the pile of clothes he left sitting on the dresser. A minute later with his hair wet and sticking in every direction, Jack walked back out into the room giving Elizabeth a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Everything all right? I didn't expect to see you again until the morning, not that I'm complaining."

"I was trying to sleep but I wanted to see you again. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You want to go for a walk?"

She nodded. Jack grabbed his hoodie and the hotel key, giving Carson a nod as they left.

"Where should we go?" Elizabeth asked.

"We could go down and sit by the pool." Jack suggested. "It's no beach but at least we have water."

Elizabeth smiled at his boyish grin and let herself be led down to the pool deck.

It was beautiful out there. The glowing twinkling Christmas lights that were wrapped around the pool sparkled in the water's reflection.

Elizabeth begin to shiver in the surprisingly cold early winter air of southern Florida. Jack handed her his navy blue Seattle fire department hoodie for her to wear. Quickly she pulled it up over her head then leaned back against Jack in the poolside lounge chair.

"I think you should keep this." Jack said with a grin. "It looks better on you than it does on me."

"Don't tease or I might just do it. It's soft and it smells just like you."

"Than it's yours." He held her close, feeling her heartbeat slow down and relax. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Whatever it is that got you so spooked? I know you Elizabeth, you look worried again."

"I know." She sighed. "It's… us."

"Us? You're worried about us?"

"Yes. No. I don't know how to explain it."

"I'm a good listener." He gave a sympathetic smile.

Elizabeth stared out over the rippling pool of water collecting her thoughts. "You know I wasn't looking for this. To fall in love. To have my mind so taken over with thoughts of another human being to the point where I can't imagine my life without them anymore."

"Regrets?"

"Never! I just don't know how to navigate this next part."

"We'll do it together."

"How can we do this together when we're a thousand miles apart?"

Jack sighed against her neck, pulling her closer. "What if I change my ticket? I can come with you tomorrow. You're nervous about facing your father, I can tell."

"He's not a bad man. He just has his own ideas for us. It just so happened that Viola's heart and dreams aligned with his. Mine, not so much."

"I mean it angel. I'll come stand by your side. You don't have to do it alone."

"I know you will, but your mom, she hasn't seen you in so long. I can't have you disappoint her for me. Especially this time of year." She sighed again. "I can do this."

"You sure?" She nodded. "Alright. Maybe I can give you something that will help."

"Like what?"

"Your Christmas present."

"You got me a Christmas present?"

"Well, "made" is a better word for it, but yeah. I was going to wait and give it to you when I came out to see you, but I think you should have it now."

He pulled out a tiny canvas drawstring bag from his pocket and handed it to her.

Carefully, she opened it. "Jack, it's beautiful." Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a figure eight charm, the infinity symbol, made up of two thin pieces of metal that had been woven together.

"You made this?"

"The chain I asked Rosie to send me. As for the charm, that I made with some help."

"You're kidding."

He shook his head. "That right there, that's how I see our love. It's never ending, infinite, forever."

"I love it, Jack." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "I love you."

He smiled, relieved the gift turned out so well.

Elizabeth reached up to take off the necklace she had been wearing. "Would you help me put it on?" She placed it into the canvas bag while Jack fastened the gift around her neck.

"There," he said. "Now a part of me will be with you."

"Perfect." She grinned. "So let me get this straight. You're a fireman, carpenter, guitar player, artist and now jewelry maker. Are there any talents you don't have?"

"Well I'm not perfect. If you remember, my pie making skills could use some work."

"True. Anything else?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Juggling. I'm down right terrible at that."

"Oh well, this will never work then."

"You need a juggler?"

"Yes, I do. I have a thing for circus acts. Sorry, babe, but this is a deal breaker."

"I see. Do tickling clowns count? Because I can do that."

"Wait, what… no, Jack. Jack!" He began tickling her sides cause her infectious laughter to take over the quiet night air. "Ok, stop! Stop!"

He stopped, and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Tucking his head next to hers, he moved a few loose curls back behind her ear, making it easier to see her beautiful face as they leaned back on the lounge chair. "I've never met anyone like you Elizabeth. I can't believe how much I love you."

"I know the feeling, Jack." She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You still nervous?"

"About us, no. Just seeing everyone."

"What can I do?"

"Just...hold me."

"Forever."

 _*** Special thanks to my editing and writing bud_ _Kksaunt1 for writing Carson and Faiths date and helping me with a case of writer's block. You're wonderful! ***_


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and Elizabeth stayed up almost the entire night. Once the air outside became too chilly, they retreated into the empty hotel lobby. They curled up modestly on the couch in front of the TV and watched what was left of a hockey game for Jack, and then Hallmark, Elizabeth's favorite. Somewhere during the second Hallmark Christmas movie, they both fell asleep.

At 5:30 when the hotel staff began setting up for the continental breakfast, Elizabeth stretched in her seat and opened her eyes. Jack was still out like a light beside her, his arm draped protectively around her.

"This is the life," she whispered. Noticing the time on the TV in front of them, she sat up and began gently shaking Jack awake.

"Babe, its morning."

"We have time," he muttered, not fully awake.

"We're in the lobby, remember?"

Jack opened his eyes. "Oh yeah. Maybe we should fix that."

She kissed his cheek, "I have to run up and have a girl talk with Faith."

"Now? But you have the whole travel day to talk about anything you want."

"Yes, but it's a girl thing. Some things you just don't wait for."

"Like what? Did something earth shattering happen last night?" Jack teased as they stood up from the couch.

Elizabeth made kissing noises with her mouth. Jack caught on right away.

"Alright. But don't take too long."

"I promise." They walked over to the elevators, each pushing the button for their respective floors. The door opened for Elizabeth first. "Meet you back down for breakfast in a half hour?"

"I'll be there."

With a quick kiss, she disappeared behind the closing doors.

"I'm going to marry that woman," Jack grinned. "As soon as possible."

Elizabeth walked down the hall to her room. She managed to slide in unnoticed. Faith was still asleep, her blond curls haphazardly spread over her pillow. Elizabeth was unable to resist pulling out her phone and taking a picture for posterity.

While Elizabeth was in the bathroom to freshening up, the alarm on Faith's phone went off. She could hear her friend moan and groan as she turned off the alarm. Then there was a thump. Elizabeth didn't need to see what happened to know. They'd been roommates long enough.

"You're going to break your phone one of these days. It's not its fault you set the alarm for so early."

"All alarms deserve to die," Faith muttered into her pillow.

"Maybe so, now get up and tell me about last night!"

"Do I have to?"

"If you don't, I'll send Carson the picture I took of you sleeping this morning."

She shot up. "You wouldn't."

"Maybe. Don't you think he deserves to know what he'd be waking up to every morning if this thing works out?"

"Elizabeth Marie Thatcher! I swear, if you…"

She just fell back on her bed and laughed. "I won't! Mostly because you're retaliation would be brutal. I just know it."

"You bet it would." Faith rubbed her eyes. "How are you so awake and cute already?"

"I got up a little bit ago."

"Oh okay." She got out of bed and gathered her things.

"Are you seriously not going to tell me about your night?"

Faith blushed. "Okay! I'll tell you!" She dropped her things back in her suitcase and jumped onto Elizabeth's bed. "He's amazing. I think I love him. I mean, "forever" love him."

"That must have been one heck of a kiss!"

"It was! I'm telling you the honest truth. I have never ever felt this way before."

"Faith!" Elizabeth squealed. "This is great!"

"I know, but… now we're leaving them! What kind of joke is this?"

"Maybe you and Carson can visit each other. That's want Jack and I are planning on."

"True." She collected her things again. "I need to shower. I know we're flying out, but if this is the last time Carson sees me for a little while, I want to look good!"

Elizabeth laughed. "You always look good."

"Well I want to look better." She headed towards the bathroom. "By the way, Jack's hoodie suits you."

"Yeah? I think so." Elizabeth put her hands in the front pocket.

In the guy's room, Jack and Carson stuffed the remains of their things in their duffels.

"So what exactly did you and Elizabeth do all night?" Carson said with a smirk.

"We talked for a while. Watched some TV down in the lobby and then fell asleep. Completely innocent."

"Right."

"It was!" Jack tossed his sneaker at Carson. "Though, it convinced me even more that I need to make this official and forever."

"Still want to talk to her dad first before you propose?"

"Yeah. When I visit, I need to make my intentions clear. I love her. So much."

"Awesome man. Hey, you want to hear something?"

"What? You love Faith or something?" Carson sent him a sly smile as he zipped up his bag. "You do!"

"Yeah. I do."

"So… did you tell her?"

"Nah, man. I did kiss her last night. And uh! Was that the best kiss in the history of the world!"

"We'll have to disagree on that front, my friend. I'm convinced Elizabeth and I hold that title."

"You can keep thinking that. All I'm saying is, if for the rest of my life, Faith is the woman by my side, I will be a very, very happy man."

"You're telling her all this before we leave today, right?" Carson said nothing. "Carson Alan Shepard! Don't toy with her!"

"I'm not! It just seems cruel to drop the "L" word the day we leave. What if she thinks I'm only saying it because I'm insecure about us being apart?"

"Are you?"

"Surprisingly, no. I'm at peace with all of this."

"Wow, you really are in love."

"Weird, right?" Carson laughed. "Not to say that you and Elizabeth shouldn't have your own set of nerves. Her dad seems like a piece of work."

"I'm trying to come up with a plan on that."

"Any thoughts?"

"As of now… none." Carson sighed for his friend. "We talked about it some last night. He's so set in his ways and has a very particular plan for her."

"And you don't fit?"

"No. That plan does not include a fireman from Seattle who's been working as a contractor for a mission. He's looking for a lawyer. He even has the guy picked out already."

"So what we do is, we meet this lawyer dude, and you challenge him to a duel!"

"Nice thought, but I don't shoot…"

"So a video game duel? Game of HORSE?"

"You're nuts."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here."

"Well, try harder!" Jack teased. "Come on. I want to meet the girls for breakfast downstairs."

"Sounds good, I'm starved."

The hotel's food was great, but they hardly noticed. The clock was ticking away against them with each bite. Jack held Elizabeth's hand under the table as he ate his omelet.

After their second cups of coffee, they boarded their shuttle for a very quiet ride to the airport. When the van pulled up to the curb, Jack and Carson unloaded the back.

Elizabeth and Faith took their luggage and walked down to the ticket counter for their airline. The guys were flying with a different company so they walked in the other direction, promising to meet back in the center before heading to security.

As they waited in the line, Elizabeth played with the infinity necklace Jack had made for her. In her mind she was rehearsing what she wanted to say when they said goodbye. She wanted it to be perfect, to come off strong and confidant. Not worried and sad like she felt. It wasn't that she thought Jack would go off and find someone else or that she would either. It was more question of how complicated things would be till they were together again. In the very end, it would be her and Jack together. There was no doubt.

In mid-thought, Faith spun around on her heels, surprising Elizabeth. "How'd we get here?"

"Huh?"

"You, me. Wasn't this supposed to be a trip about self-discovery, not guys? How did we both end up like this?" Faith wiped away a small tear from the corner of her eye. "I hate this."

"Yeah, it's not fun right now. But it's temporary. That's what Jack keeps telling me."

"What do you mean?"

"This, us living in different places. It will be the same for you and Carson. If what you guys have truly is love, at some point you'll both be in a place to make that kind of commented."

"Oh boy, that's adult talking right there," Faith laughed. "I like it."

"We've got this, Faith. We're strong capable women. Being apart from our boyfriends for a month and a half… this should be small cookies."

"Oh, a cookie. I could go for a cookie right about now."

"Stress eating?"

"Of course."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her best friend. "Tell you what, the first rounds on me."

"Deal."

Once through security, the four sat in a row of seats, reorganizing and getting their shoes back on.

"We're gate 12 on concourse G, boards in about an hour. What about you guys?"

Jack looked at his ticket. "23, concourse E. We don't start boarding for another 20 minutes though. Why don't we walk around?" Jack stood and reached for Elizabeth's hand which of course she took and snuggled against his side.

"Faith and I need sugar."

"Okay. I saw an Annie's Pretzel place sign over this way, let's go."

Carson wrapped his arm around Faith as they walked. "You holding up okay?"

"I am, I guess. We're good right?"

"More than good. Look, I know we just made our relationship official recently but my feelings have been there for a long time. I was just scared."

"Are you still scared?"

"Not at all. It's all good, Faith. I promise."

"Good."

Three store fronts from the Annie's Pretzel kiosk, Elizabeth spotted her greatest weakness. "Books!" She squealed. Dropping Jack's hand, she hurried over to the bookstore and immediately began perusing the best sellers.

Laughing, Faith caught up to Jack who had followed his easily excitable girlfriend. "Little tip for you Jack, Elizabeth is what one might call a book hoarder."

"She's exaggerating," Elizabeth huffed.

"Um no, I'm not!" Faith put her hand on her hips. "Trust me, Jack. You'll need a whole room in your house just for her books alone should you get married."

With a smirk, Jack walked over and put his arms around Elizabeth waist. Kissing her cheek, he whispered. "Good thing I know how to make bookshelves then, huh?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good thing." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck briefly.

"You know," Carson laughed. "There's this great new technology call eBooks. Maybe for the sake of your future you should look into that."

"I do that some. It's just not the same."

With a shrug, he turned back to Faith. "What about you, any vices I should know about?"

"I don't have any."

"Everybody's got something," Jack teased. "Mine, too many sketchbooks and photo equipment. Carson, is music gear. He's obsessed."

"Sorry, guys." Faith laughed. "I don't have any little obsessions."

"Disney!" Elizabeth said with a snap of her fingers. "This woman has a large collection of Disney pins, figurines and movies. It's insane!"

"I'll have you know my patients love the pins. The ones I see often love trying to guess what pin I'd wear next."

"That's adorable." Carson kissed her cheek. "I might need to do something like that if I end up in pediatrics."

Four pretzels and 2 new books later for Elizabeth, plus 3 magazines for Faith, they walked back toward concourse E and sat at the guy's gate. They would be flying from Miami to Chicago, then to Seattle. There weren't a lot of seats available, so the couples split off to wherever they could find two places to sit.

Finding a quiet spot off by the large floor to ceiling windows, Jack sat on the ground, placing his carryon to the side. Elizabeth moved to sit next to him but Jack took her hand and had her sit in front of him leaning back.

"I want you in my arms," he whispered.

"I won't argue." She turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"You'll land before we do. Text me, okay? I want to know that you're safe."

"I will," she laughed. "I'll probably text you so much it will drive you insane."

"I'll never get tired of hearing from you. Depending on whether I'm working at the station or not, it may be hard for me to answer right away though."

"I understand." She looked down at his arms wrapped around her middle. With her eyes closed she tried to memorize the way it felt. Something to hold onto for whenever she missed him too much. She thought about the job he was going back to for the next few weeks. "You excited about being back at the fire station?"

"Yeah, actually. I love it there. If I'm not in Haiti, it's exactly where'd I'd want to work. I'm very grateful Chief Avery has been so willing to hold my position there. He's taken a number of interns to help fill the gap. I guess he knows how important it is for me to work at the same place my dad did."

"You'll be safe?"

"I always am, honey. Trust me."

"I do. I just know that things can always happen that you can't foresee or suspect."

"I know." Jack squeezed her closer.

"Not to tempt fate here, but if anything did happen, how would I know?"

"I took care of that already."

"How?"

"Avery, my mom, and my sister all have your number. If anything were to happen, they know to make sure to notify you."

"Oh. Good thinking."

"It will be okay, angel. I promise."

She knew full well that wasn't a promise he could make, but knew he would try from the depths of his heart to keep it.

They watched as the flight crew arrived to the gate and boarded the plane. It was almost time.

"I love you so much, angel." He nuzzled her neck before kissing her temple. Holding his lips there.

"I love you, Jack. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"Not sure I can get much fonder of you." She giggled as he tickled her sides.

"Jack, stop."

"Alright, I'll be good." He held her tight. "Tell me, what are you going to do when you get home?"

"See everyone, print pictures of you and us to put up in my room."

"Nice."

"Tell my sisters all about you."

"Leave out the bad stuff, will ya? I want them to like me."

"There is no bad stuff, Jack." He just laughed. "What about you? What other than the firehouse?"

"Catching up with Mom and Rosie and Lee. I've been gone a few more months than you. I've got a lot of time to make up for. See my aunt too."

"Abigail, right?"

"Yup. Try to call Tommy. He's still in Alaska. Last Rosie talked to him, he didn't know when he'd be coming home."

"Not even for Christmas?"

"It's hard for him without Dad." Jack expelled a harsh breath then pushed back the hard memories. "You know what else I'm gonna do?"

"What?"

"Plan my trip to see you."

"I can't wait."

A woman made her way to the gate counter and made the announcement that it was time to begin boarding for the flight to Chicago.

Carson made eye contact with Jack from across the way and nodded. It was about that time. They stood and Jack immediately held her close.

The tears Elizabeth swore to herself she wouldn't shed here began to fall. "Jack…"

"It's okay. Well call, text, skype; and before you know it, I'll be holding you like this again. Until then," he leaned back and rubbed the infinity necklace charm between his fingers. "Hang tight to this token and you'll never doubt how much I love you."

"I love you, Jack."

Faith watched them say goodbye as she clung to Carson. "You might have to pull them apart."

"That means letting go of you." He pulled Faith closer and kissed her forehead. "I don't want to do that just yet."

The announcement over the loudspeakers soon announced the final boarding call for their flight.

With a groan Carson spoke. "It's time." He kissed her lips tenderly, expressing his love and longing for her without a single word. "See you soon."

"Promise?"

"You can count on it."

She raised up on her toes to kiss him again. "No meeting any hot girls while you're home and forgetting me."

Carson threw his head back and laughed. "Trust me Faith. In here," he pointed to his heart. "It's all you."

Elizabeth let go of Jack's hand when the distance required it. He showed his ticket to the woman at the counter and started for the tunnel but before he entered he turned back around to the woman who held his heart.

"By the way, my hoodie looks great on you."

"You're not getting it back," she smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He held his hand over his heart, an expression of his love. She did the same, dropping her hand only when he was out of sight.

"And then there were two…" Faith walked up, linking her arm with Elizabeth's. "Come on. Let's go find something to do till our plane boards."

"Like what?" Elizabeth wiped her eyes.

"I don't know. More coffee? We can even walk toward the Starbucks by the bookstore. Get a chocolate croissant and another magazine or something."

Elizabeth's face lit up slightly. "Okay. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

The Bradley International Airport in Hartford Connecticut was busy. Viola waited rather impatiently for her sister by the arrivals check point. Faith's parents were next to her, providing a nice conversation while she waited. The girl's connecting flight in Charlotte, North Carolina had been delayed over an hour for mechanical difficulties. Neither family was aware of this till they arrived at the airport.

Viola jumped from her seat when an alert on her phone vibrated in her hand. "They're here! The plane's finally here!"

Faith's parents, albeit calmer, were just as excited as Viola. They'd missed their daughter dearly.

On the plane, the intrepid travelers gathered their things, leaving their seats as tidy as possible while they waited their turn off the large aircraft.

"Get me off this plane!" Faith muttered. "I don't understand why we had to stay on the plane while they fixed it. Couldn't they have let us out to walk around or something?"

"Protocol, I guess. Plus it made it easier to just get going once everything was fixed."

"I guess you're right. I'm just cranky." She noticed Elizabeth studying her phone. "The guy's flight okay?"

"Yeah. They got off to a late start in Chicago. Weather or something." She showed Faith the little tracking app on her phone that showed the guy's plane as it flew over the country. "So when did you and Carson decided to visit one another?"

"We sort of didn't."

"No?"

She let out a regretful sigh as the line of passengers started to move forward, them along with it. "The way we talked, I know it's happening, just not when."

Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic glance. "It will happen, like you said. He's crazy about you."

"I'm definitely crazy about him. What about you and Jack? When's he coming?"

"It's not official but maybe two weeks. Before Christmas. He needs to get some hours in at the station, that's part of how he holds his job there with him being gone. After that he's hoping to take a few days to come for a short visit."

"Why not just go to him?" Faith asked as they stepped off the plane and headed down the tunnel to the concourse.

"I will, after. He wants to meet my family. In particular my dad."

Faith grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "He's going to ask for his blessing, isn't he? You could be engaged before we head back to Haiti?"

"Well we haven't officially discussed it, but it's possible I suppose." Faith squealed loudly. "Would you pipe down?" she laughed. "We're in public."

"I'm sorry, but news like that is not meant to be met with a quiet response!" She shook her head adamantly. "Elizabeth Thornton, that's a nice sounding name."

"Yes. It is." Elizabeth let out a large giggle at the thought of her future. Now she just had to figure out how to get through the next couple weeks and convince her father she was a capable adult who could make good choices.

"Hey, why the sour face all of a sudden?"

"My father."

"Your mom's in your corner right?"

"Thankfully, yes."

"Good. Let her work some magic. And maybe give your dad a couple days of you being home before you start gushing about Jack. Ease him into it."

"But I only have two weeks before Jack comes! Time is not on my side."

"But love is. Nothing is more powerful than that!"

"I hope you're right."

On the escalator heading towards baggage claim, Elizabeth pulled out her phone. Viola had texted her letting her know she was waiting for her. That made her smile. Last she saw Viola was at her wedding. Her and Charles had flown off to their honeymoon right after and not returned until after she left for Haiti. Elizabeth couldn't wait to see her.

Looking at the picture of her and Jack that graced the home screen of her phone, she decided to text him before things got too crazy.

" _Miss you already. Made it to CT. I love you, Jack Thornton. Talk to you soon."_

She stepped off the escalator and immediately began looking around for a familiar face. There were people everywhere.

"Beth!"

Elizabeth looked up and saw her sister, standing on a bench with her arms waving.

"You too Faith! Your mom and dad are right here!"

"Thanks Vi!" Faith yelled back. The two pushed through the crowd to get to their loved ones.

Faith was engulfed in a hug by both her parents. Tears streamed down her mother's angelic freckled face.

"We've missed you!"

"I've missed you guys too!"

Her dad took a step back, studying her. "You look different."

Faith shrugged. "I feel a little different."

Viola jumped down from the bench to hug her sister. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks! It's so good to see you!"

"You too! Look at you! So tan, and your hair, it's adorable. Longer and with all these natural highlights. You're gorgeous!"

She blushed. "I guess. But look at you! Marriage suits you."

"I do love it." Now Viola was blushing. "Enough about me. Let's get your bags and go grab some coffee. Dad's still at the office and Mom is home making a big welcome home dinner for you, but it's taking longer than she thought, so she asked me to stall."

"Aw, she didn't need to do that."

"Are you kidding? It's what's keeping her sane right now. Mom and Dad are so excited you're home." Viola laughed. "Come on, we have so much to catch up on!"

Elizabeth said goodbye to Faith and her parents after she had all her bags and headed out to the parking garage.

"This is mine." Viola stopped at small red SUV. She opened up the trunk and began loading up Elizabeth's things.

"When did you ditch the Mercedes?" Elizabeth said with glee. Her sister had always wanted a sporty SUV.

"Charles and I went and traded it in after our honeymoon. That car was never me. It was the car Dad wanted me to drive. Once I was married I didn't see the point in pretending anymore."

"How'd he take it? Dad, I mean. "

"Fine. Though I think he wanted to say more than he did. But I'm a married women now. He doesn't get a say. Frankly, he didn't have much of say before. I just let it go because it wasn't worth the fight."

Elizabeth let her sister's words sink on as she climbed into the car.

During the 15 minutes it took to get from the airport to Elizabeth's favorite coffee shop, they talked about the trip, the delay and a few other random things. Nothing too deep. That was until they were seated in a comfy booth in the back of the shop.

"Now, tell me everything! And I'm not talking about the version you'll give Mom and Dad or the church during your presentation. I'm talking the real EVERYTHING!"

Elizabeth let out a small laugh. She had missed her sister time. "Are you talking about this kind of everything?" She turned her phone around to show the picture of her and Jack together on the beach.

"Yes!" Viola snatched the phone out of her sister's hands. "Wow, okay the picture I saw didn't do him justice."

"What do you mean? Jack doesn't take a bad picture." She took the phone back.

"I didn't say it was bad, just that here with his shirt off… much better." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? Aren't you married?"

"Yes, and very happily I might add. Charles is an amazing husband. This excitement is all for you, dear sister." She smiled at Elizabeth but noticed her eye's fixed on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Tracking Jack's flight. He's still in the air. See?"

"Wow, you've really got it bad for this guy."

"I do." She giggled.

"What do you see happening for you two? I mean, you won't be working in Haiti forever and currently your lives aren't even on the same side of the country. What's the plan?"

"We're taking our time, but we're working that out."

Viola's phone buzzed. "Mom says she's ready for us to head to the house."

"Alright." Elizabeth grabbed her jacket to go.

"Hold on, there's something I need to give you first." Vi reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her sister.

"What is this?"

"It's from Trent. He asked me to give this to you when we saw him at Thanksgiving."

"Why did you see him at Thanksgiving?"

"His family was invited. It was odd though, Mom didn't seem to know at first."

Elizabeth took the envelope in her hands, staring back and forth between her sister and the letter.

"Why are you giving this to me now?"

"I promised I would. I figured this way no one else, i.e. Mom and Dad know about it. You can read it and drop it in the trash over there for all I care. End of story."

"You're not pushing me towards him?"

"Gosh no! I never thought he was right for you. Not that he's a bad guy. You just never had the spark between you."

A harsh breath escaped Elizabeth's lips. "I don't want to deal with this. Not now. Not the same day I've said goodbye to Jack."

"Then wait, but at least you have the letter now and you can figure out what to do with it." Elizabeth nodded. "So now tell me all about Jack. Julie's gotten all the info and that sneak isn't talking much, so spill!"

"He's wonderful. I love him completely." Elizabeth slowly sipped her coffee. "Actually, I could use your advice about something."

"Ask me anything."

"It's about Dad."

"Ah."

"You probably know where this is going. Dad doesn't like Jack. He's never met him but he doesn't like him."

"He wants you with Trent."

"And only Trent apparently."

"That sounds like Dad. He's a man with many opinions."

"How did you stand this? I mean, what do I do here? I'm worried Dad's going to put me in a position where I have to choose between him and Jack."

"I understand."

"You were lucky. Dad loved Charles."

"He did. That part of my life played well into his plans. But that's not why I married Charles. I married him because I loved him."

"But what would you have done if Dad hadn't approved?"

Viola smiled. "I would have married him anyway."

"I want Dad to like him. There's no earthly reason for him not to. Jack is smart, funny, hard working. Most importantly, he loves me, and I love him."

"Then don't let him push you around."

"But we always have! Except for maybe Julie and look at that relationship…"

"Trust me, I get it. Look you asked how I did it. Mostly it was just the little things. Like my car for example. Sure I wanted a cute little SUV, but growing up, I always drove whatever Dad told me to. I figured, he was the one paying for the car, the insurance, I never had to worry about a single repair, why not play his game."

Elizabeth nodded, following along.

"When it came to my major, Dad had no input, that was all me. So again I thought, why not let him fuss over the minor details?"

"You're a doctor that delivers babies for a living. How could he not support that?" Elizabeth smiled.

"He supports you being a teacher, even in Haiti."

"He does, but he also wants me to come home as soon as possible and work at Chilton Academy."

"Oh goodness, you'd hate that. The only point of you being a teacher was to help. To be a good teacher for all, not just those who could afford it."

"Exactly. That's a discussion for another time though." Elizabeth finished her coffee. "Let's get home, have this dinner and we can continue this conversation in the car."

"Sounds good. Just for the record though, Charlie and I, are on your side. Mom too."

"You don't know Jack either."

"No, but I know you. That's all I need to know."

…..

Jack and Carson walked through Seattle–Tacoma International Airport. Both tired and ready for their traveling to be over for a bit.

As soon as the guy's plane landed and the captain gave the passengers permission to use their phones, Jack immediately texted Elizabeth.

" _I miss you too. Landed safe and sound. Love you, Elizabeth Thatcher."_

It didn't take long for him to get a response.

" _Phew. I feel better now."_

Jack couldn't help but smile.

" _Were you worried?"_

" _A little. I miss you."_

" _I miss you. How's it going?"_

" _Fine. Family dinner_ _with Mom_ _, Dad, Vi_ _and_ _Charles. Julie's at college still."_

" _Going well?"_

" _Yeah. What about you?"_

Jack looked up as the passengers in front of him began to disembark.

" _Getting off the plane now. I don't know what Mom and Rosie have planned."_

" _I'll let you go then. Talk later?"_

" _You can count on it. I'll call you, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

" _Love you."_

" _Love you too."_

Jack slipped his phone back in his jacket pocket and followed Carson off the plane.

"So, how's she doing?" Carson grinned at his friend.

"She's doing okay. How's Faith?"

"Not bad. She sent me a selfie picture of her with her parents. See?"

Jack looked at the picture. "Wow, Faith looks so much like her mom!"

"I know right?" Carson put his phone way. "I told her we'd skype tonight before she goes to bed."

"Good plan. I meant to ask, when are you going out to see her?"

"I don't know. I have a few thoughts."

They hurried down to baggage claim. Rosie had messaged that she and Charlotte were there waiting. She had told Jack to hurry, apparently Charlotte was getting antsy.

In the baggage claim area, Carson stretched his tall neck to see over the crowds. Four other flights had arrived at the same time making the area overflow with people. "See anyone?"

"Not a soul. You'd think Rosie would be easy to…"

"Yoohoo!" A familiar voice rang out above the crowd.

Jack followed the noise. "Nevermind, look."

Standing on top of a bench with her light brown hair swishing around as she waved her arms about was Jack's sister.

Carson slapped Jack on the shoulder. "My parents are over there. Talk later, man."

"Yeah, see you later." Jack headed over towards his family as Carson did his.

"Jack! Mom, he's here!" Rosie stepped off the bench and ran through the sea of people to embrace her brother, hugging him so hard Jack almost lost his footing.

"Hey, Rosie. Miss me much?" Jack teased.

"Are you kidding? Give me another hug, you dork!"

Jack laughed and hugged his younger sister tight, lifting her slightly up off the ground. "I missed you too, goofy."

Charlotte stood a couple feet back smiling from ear to ear. It was good for her heart to see two of her kids happy and well. She needed this.

"Hey, Mom," Jack smiled his boyish grin at her. "You miss me too?"

"You know better than to ask me that. Come here, son!" Tears came from her eyes as she held him. "So good to see you Jack."

"You too, Mom. I've missed you."

Charlotte rubbed the back of her hand over the stubble that had developed since the day before. "What does Lizzie say about your scruffy man look?"

"Elizabeth?" Jack ran his hand over his jaw. "She didn't really say anything."

"I can't handle it when Lee forgets to shave." Rosie shivered. "Though, Elizabeth may be more patient."

"Than you? She definitely is."

Rosie playfully slapped Jack's arm.

"Enough you two," Charlotte laughed. "Come on. Jack, you must be hungry."

"I could eat."

"Well good. We have a nice meal ahead of us and before you get nervous, I didn't cook any of it."

Jack and Rosie exchanged amused looks. "Sounds great, Mom."

…..

Charlotte pulled her car to the curb of Jack's apartment building. He lived on the 4th floor of the building. Their aunt Abigail, their dads younger sister, ran a cafe on the first floor. It was a great arrangement for Jack. Whenever he'd come home late from a shift, all he had to do was go down and order something delicious from the cafe. No cooking required.

"Are we doing dinner here tonight?" Jack asked.

"We are. Your Aunt Abigail went all out at the cafe for your return."

"Seriously? Oh, this is going to be good. I've been dreaming of her food."

"She'll be happy to hear that." Rosie said with a giggle as she stepped out of the car.

"Tell your aunt I'll be in as soon as I park the car." Charlotte pointed to the parking garage down the street.

The siblings took all Jack's bags out of the trunk and headed to the buildings main entrance instead of the café's street entrance.

"Mind helping me take my things up first?"

"Of course. But can I suggest the elevator?"

"That's cheating," Jack grinned.

"Maybe so, but we aren't all firemen who can climb tall buildings. Some of us are normal people."

"I'll race you?"

"You're on!"

Jack heaved the large duffle on his back and raced up the stairs as Rosie dove into the elevator. Growing up, they were so close in age they'd compete over everything. Drove their parents crazy. Dinner, homework, reading, everything was a race.

The doors to the elevator opened and Rosie raced out down the hall.

"Hi, slowpoke," Jack laughed as he leaned against his front door. "Bout time you got here."

"Are you kidding me?!" She huffed. "Does your girlfriend have any idea how infuriating you can be?"

"Nah, I'm nicer to her."

"I should hope so!"

They were still laughing as Rosie, who had Jack's keys while he was away, unlocked the door.

"Everything is as you left it." she said as they entered.

Jack looked around his apartment. He liked it here. The modern style 2 bedroom high end apartment, with its light grey walls and dark trim with stainless steel appliances were appealing to look at. Rosie had helped him decorate when he first moved in, giving it a nice homey feel. His favorite part were the large windows spanning the living room wall that lead out to the balcony. He had a nice view of the city he was protecting as a fireman. It was worth the extra money to come home to a comfortable place and one of the only things he splurged on. Other than camera gear.

Charlotte and Tom had raised their kids right. None of them, not even Tom, had made bad choices with the large early inheritance their grandparents, Charlotte's mom and dad, had given them.

"I moved all your photography stuff back in like you asked." When Jack had left for Haiti, he moved all his equipment to his mom's. Rosie rented his apartment out as an Airbnb while he was away. With his photography things out of the way, it made it easier for all the space to be used.

"Thanks for that. I have a few photos I want to print and work on while I'm home."

"I can't wait to see them! Have any pictures of Elizabeth by chance? You know I haven't seen any yet."

"You haven't?"

"No! I'm dying here!"

Jack pulled out his phone and showed Rosie his home screen. It was a picture Elizabeth had taken on his phone. They were standing with a breathtaking sunset behind them, his arms wrapped around her holding her close.

"Oh wow, Jack! She's gorgeous."

"Tell me about it." Jack took the phone back and smiled. "I miss her already."

"You know Mom was worried you weren't coming home. That you'd follow her home instead."

"I thought about it for a moment. She was nervous about going home."

"Why? Is she safe there?" Rosie immediately jumped to a worse case senierio. She had a tenincy to watch too many night time dramas

"Yeah. It's just her dad isn't really a fan of our relationship right now. He can be pretty controlling. I wanted to go to try and smooth things over but she needed to do it on her own for now."

"That could make proposing hard…the jeweler says he should have a ring for you to look at based off your design in a couple days. I didn't tell Mom anything about that by the way."

"Thanks. I want to talk to her about that in person."

"So that's still the plan? To propose? I mean from what you just said about her father…."

"It's the plan. I love her, Rosie. It's not so much that I want to marry her, I feel like…"

"You only breathe easy when she's with you? Your future only seems to make sense with her in it?"

"Yes!"

"I understand. That's how I feel with Lee." She walked over and gave him a big, loving hug. "It will be okay, Jack. You'll see."

"Thanks. I guess we should head downstairs before Mom or Abigail come looking for us."

"Good point. Let's go."

Jack locked the door and the headed down the hallway to the elevator. "I still find it so funny that you ended up with one of my best friends."

"Consider yourself the prescreening. I figured if you were friends with him, he couldn't be that bad," she winked.

They rode the elevator down talking about Christmas plans and how Rosie's wedding plans were coming alone. As they reached the cafe door off the lobby of the building, Rosie paused. "You ready?"

"For dinner with my family?"

"Well, something like that." She opened the door and a room full of people all clapped and cheered. Rosie turned around giddy. "It's just family, some guys you work with, and friends. Small gatherings of course."

Jack took a deep breath. Even though that was more than he expected, he was thrilled to see everyone there. It had been so long. He had left for Haiti 10 months ago, and had only been back a short stint here and there, like for his cousin and fellow fireman, Pete Stanton's wedding.

"There's my favorite nephew! Abigail Stanton, rushed Jack. "You're not allowed to leave us for that long again, you hear me?"

"I hear you, Aunt Abigail. I'll do my best."

"Good. Now come eat! Everyone's so excited you're here!"

Pete and his wife came up to Jack giving him a brotherly hug. "Welcome home, Jack!"

"Thanks, Pete! Hi, Clara."

"Hi, Jack. Good to see you!" She hugged him as well.

"Ready to be back on the rig with us?" Pete asked as a few more of their firehouse buddies came to say hi.

"Very. When do I start?"

"Day after tomorrow?" an old familiar voice said as he made his way through the crowd.

"Chef Avery, good to see you, sir!"

"You too, Jack. Take tomorrow and rest up. We'll see you on the rig at 7 am the next day."

"I can start tomorrow if you want."

"Jack, take it easy. You'll be in the thick of it soon enough."

"Alright. Thanks."

For the next hour and a half Jack ate more food than he had in awhile, and caught up with many people.

He noticed the time, 8:30 his time which meant 11:30 Elizabeth's time. "Shoot," he groaned. He ducked out into the hallway when no one was looking and in one of the arm chairs in the lobby, he called Elizabeth.

"Hey!" she said with excitement, though he could tell she was exhausted. "How is it being home?"

"It's good. Sorry this call is coming so late. Just had a little welcome home party at my aunt's cafe diner and I'm not used to the time difference. How was your dinner?"

"Good. Viola helped keep the conversation light. I think Dad was ready to jump into a long conversation about my future."

"Fun times… did I come up at all?"

"A little. Mom wanted to know how you were doing."

"That's nice of her." Jack's left leg bounced, nervous about Elizabeth being home with her dad and what that would mean for their relationship long term.

"Don't worry, I talked with Viola and she's helping me figure out how to handle Dad. It's going to be okay."

"I know." He tried, but didn't sound convinced.

"Trust me, Jack. No matter what happens, in the end, it's you and me."

"I miss you." He smiled. "I was thinking, maybe we did our time in Miami wrong."

"How so?"

"We were together so much. Even last night when we fell asleep in the lobby."

"That was nice."

"It was, but now I know what it's like to fall asleep next to you and wake up the same way. I liked it."

"I did too. So are you saying all that closeness made this time apart harder?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well then maybe we shouldn't make a habit out of it."

"Trust me, angel, I don't plan to."


	16. Chapter 16

Curled up under a big blanket and Jack's fire department hoodie, Elizabeth read one of the new books she had purchased recently. The family's study was warmed by the dancing fireplace. This was her favorite spot inside the house. She'd spend many nights over the past week there, waiting and talking to Jack since he returned to work at the fire station.

Tonight, like the other nights, her laptop sat open on the coffee table while she waited for word from Jack. He was working again tonight, like most nights. He did his best to skype her when he could between calls. The 3 hour time difference was hard on them when it came to communicating. At lunch earlier with Faith, she had expressed that she and Carson were feeling the strain as well.

That morning, Elizabeth and Faith gave their presentation to the church about their service in Haiti. Everyone in the congregation was encouraging and excited to learn more and pray over them for what the next few months would bring for them as well as Hopes Landing. Everyone except for Elizabeth's father however. He still wasn't sold on all this. Though he kept his mouth silent for the most part, his feelings were clear. Elizabeth could always read him like a book. His eyes were his tell.

Her computer ding caught her attention and brought her back to reality. To her disappointment, it wasn't a message from Jack, but Trent. The second he'd sent since her return. He'd tried calling her a few times too, but she was always out with Faith or Vi. Out of politeness, she tried to return his call, but he was in class at the time.

Opening the email she sighed. He didn't seem to understand that they were no longer together.

 _Sorry we keep missing each other. This year is so challenging yet rewarding. I know I'm learning a lot that will benefit the future. How are you enjoying your time at home? I can't wait to see you. We break for the Christmas holiday soon and then I'll be in Hartford till after the New Year. Plenty of time to catch up._

 _I've been meaning to ask, did Viola give you my letter? I mean every word of it, Beth. Looking forward to seeing you soon._

 _Yours, Trent_

She hadn't opened the letter. It was still sitting in her bag where she left it after Vi had given it to her.

The laptop chimed the skype tune and Elizabeth jumped up to accept the call.

"Hi!"

"Hey,angel. Oh, you're beautiful."

"Your screen resolution must be off," she laughed. "I'm exhausted, my hair's up in a ponytail and I'm wearing your hoodie."

"Like I said, beautiful. Don't argue with the man that loves you on this one."

"Fair enough." She could feel herself blushing. "How's work?"

"Not too bad. Weather's getting pretty gross out there. Lots of snow and freezing rain. I have a feeling we'll be pretty busy over the next few days. Lots of car accidents and such."

"Sounds scary."

"We do what we can."

"I know. I'm proud of you," she sighed. "I miss you, Jack. So much."

"I miss you too. Any luck with your dad?"

"No," she groaned. "He's being his typical belligerent self."

"Maybe I can help when I'm there."

"You'll still come even if it's like entering the lion's den?"

"I'll go anywhere for you, angel. Always. We'll make this work."

"I love you. I can't wait to see you again."

"I know. I already got my ticket and cleared it with the station. It's happening."

"Just not soon enough."

A light knock rapped on the study's door frame. Elizabeth tore her eyes off the screen to see who it was.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, dear. Just checking in." She glanced and saw Jack on the screen. "Oh, sorry. I'll leave you be."

"Oh, that's okay. Would you like to come meet Jack?"

She hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Come." Elizabeth slid over on the couch, giving her mother room. "Jack, this is my mom, Grace Thatcher."

"Hi, Mrs. Thatcher. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, Jack. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Though to be blunt, I miss your daughter a great deal."

His honest confession made Grace smile. "I can say for certainty that she misses you as well. It will be nice to have you here as a guest for some time."

"I appreciate that. I can't wait."

There was some commotion in the background as a few of Jack's fellow fireman walked behind him.

"Where are you exactly?" Grace asked.

"I'm at work right now in the firehouse. We just did dinner and clean up so we've got some down time. That is until we get the next call."

"Do you get called a lot?"

"Depends on the day. I expect we'll get a call in a bit here."

Grace nodded. "So Jack, are you enjoying your time at home? Elizabeth said you were spending time with your sister and mother? I'm sure they were thrilled to see you."

"They were, yes. I had been away longer than Elizabeth, so it was time. My mom really missed me. My sister too I think," he said with a laugh. "Rosie's actually getting married later this year and is neck deep in plans for that. I've helped a little here and there but she's got a pretty good handle on it all. I'm basically moral support."

"That's what I was for Vi. She really didn't need me, but it was nice to help still."

Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, the alarm blared away in the station.

"Go time. Love you!" Before she could respond, the screen went dark. Elizabeth closed to the screen to her computer with a sigh.

Grace draped her arm around her daughter. "That was sudden. Does he do that often?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Sometimes yeah. He texts me when he gets back so I know he's okay, which I appreciate. It's hard though, different than when we were in Haiti."

"What do you think of his line of work?"

She thought for a moment. "It scares me, but I know he's good at what he does and doing what he's been called to do. That, and I love him."

"He seems like a wonderful young man."

"I wish Dad could see it. He still doesn't want to hear about him. It's infuriating."

"Give him time, dear."

"And what if time doesn't do anything?"

"Then… in the end you make the decision that you feel is best for you. I trust you, Beth. You have my support, whatever you decide."

"Thanks, Mom."

With a kiss goodnight, Grace headed up the large staircase to the home's master bedroom. William was already there sitting in the big leather armchair reading his book before bed. Or at least that's what he had been doing. Now he sat there, head bowed and snoring lightly with his book in his lap. The sight made Grace smile. She loved this man. Even with his stubborn streak.

Walking towards him, she knelt down and took the book, placing it back on the shelf nearby.

"Gracie?" he whispered. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled. "Good book?"

"Good enough." He smiled back. "Where have you been? It's getting late. You're usually the first one of us to bed."

"I was downstairs with Beth. She invited me to skype with her and Jack." William groaned. "Will, please."

"Gracie, no. Tell me honestly, is this what you want for our Beth? Married to a man that risks his life on a daily basis? Just imagine what could happen."

"I don't think that fear is important to her."

"Maybe it should be. She needs to think about what makes the most sense. I want her to be cared for Gracie. I… I can't bear the thought of her getting hurt."

"What if it's you doing the hurting?"

"Me, she will forgive in time, and in the end she will have a life that she deserves."

"Will, I gave her my support tonight."

"Support?"

"Regarding Jack."

"Grace! How could you?"

She got up without a word and changed for bed. When she came out of the master bathroom, William was still sitting there in his chair, a stern, sulky look on his face.

"Will, I just want you to think about this. Beth isn't the only one in this family whose father didn't agree with the man she chose to love." He looked up. "I know what it's like. I didn't talk to my parents for almost 2 years. I don't want that for her. Please, just think about this."

"Ok," he whispered, then watched as his beautiful wife climbed into bed. He'd take her words into consideration, but still, he felt he was right.

….

It had been over an hour since Jack abruptly ended the call with Elizabeth. She waited on bated breath for his text. The text that would let her know he was okay.

With her book long forgotten on the end of the couch, she gathered her things and headed up to her room.

Laying in her bed, she played with her figure-eight, infinitely necklace. The one Jack had made for her.

"Come on, Jack. Please? I need you to be okay."

Her mind raced over countless reasons as to why he hadn't reached out since the call. Maybe there was paperwork that needed his attention. Maybe whatever the call was made it so he had to shower, like he had been covered in soot or something. The thing she tried not to think about was if he was hurt or… something worse.

After another hour past, her worry paved the way for her exhausted heart to sleep.

Her phone dinged and she lunged off the bed towards it.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Jack! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. What happened?"

Jack groaned. "There was a fire at an apartment building in the old district. There's a reason no one makes apartments like that anymore. They go up fast. Over half the trucks in the city were there."

"Is everyone okay?"

"A few minor injuries but all the residents should be okay. Minus the fact that they lost their homes tonight. Red Cross was there. They'll help out at least."

"That's good. You sound tired."

"Yeah. I am. I should clean up a bit in case another call comes in. I just wanted you to know I was okay."

"Thank you. I love you, Jack. I'm… proud of you."

"Thanks, angel. Talk to you soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you."

…..

The next morning, Carson woke up in the garage apartment of his parent's home. It didn't make sense to rent his own place while serving in Haiti. Especially since once he was done, he'd be back at Baylor completing his Medical degree.

He grabbed his phone off the night stand and clicked Faith's number. Starting the morning hearing her voice was a better jolt than coffee in his opinion.

"Well hello, handsome." Faith's cheery voice rang out like his favorite tune through the receiver.

"Hey, gorgeous. I miss you."

"I miss you too. What are your plans for the day?"

"Not much. Talk to you, study some. Gotta keep up with everything so I don't completely flop when I get back to school. What about you?"

"Not much. Probably filling out a few more applications for after Haiti."

"Where are you looking?"

"Everywhere. Boston Memorial, Hartford Hospital, a couple in New York."

"Baylor?"

"Yeah," she felt her cheeks turn crimson. "I have looked into that one too."

"Good. You should."

"Sure you'd want to put up with me on your home turf?"

"More than sure, Faith. I want you with me after Haiti. The past two weeks have shown me just how much."

"Well then, I'll get that application in tonight."

….

Jack pulled into his parking spot outside his apartment building just after 8 AM, tired and ready for a good long nap. The night shift seemed to last eternity. There were two more fires and a pile up on the icy highway.

With his bag slung over his shoulder he walked into his aunt's diner. "Hey, Abigail."

"Jack! How was your shift?"

"Long. Could I have some breakfast before I go upstairs and crash?"

"Want you're favorite?"

"Huevos rancheros, sounds awesome."

"Coming up. Clara, get this man some coffee."

Before Jack looked up, Clara, his cousin's wife was there was a fresh pot of coffee for him.

"Thanks, Clara. Pete left the station a little before me. Should be home now."

"He just messaged me actually."

"I know he does that," Jack smiled. "I've been doing that with Elizabeth too. Even though she's not physically here."

"I bet she appreciates it. Its can be hard not knowing. Unfortunately for her she can't see you like I can see Pete."

"I know. All in good time."

"You think she'll move here?"

"I don't know for sure. Maybe. We have a lot to talk about in regards to our future. What I do know is that we both want a future together, whatever it looks like."

"Good. It's about time." Clara waved at the new group of customers that had just walked in. "Back to work. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Taking a sip of his coffee, Jack pulled out his phone and went through the pictures of Elizabeth that he'd saved there. His heart ached for her. Whatever the next year held for them, they would be together, that much was sure. It had only been a week and his whole body yearned for her.

His phone buzzed, Elizabeth had sent him a selfie of herself from that morning. She was dressed in a grey pea coat, blue scarf and hat with her curls hanging haphazardly from underneath it. The text under the picture read, _"It's freezing. Wish you were here to keep me warm."_

Jack texted back, _"That's a job I'd gladly take. You look beautiful, btw."_

" _Where's my picture?"_ She texted back with a sad face.

" _You don't want to see me. I'm just getting off a long shift and I haven't showered."_

" _I don't care. I want to see the man I love."_

" _K. Don't say I didn't warn you."_ He took a picture and sent it with the caption, _"Here's your prince charming."_

His phone beeped again. _"My very sexy prince charming. I'm spending the day with Faith but I'll be around later. You?"_

" _Sleeping is all I have on my schedule. Then another shift tonight."_

" _You work too hard."_

" _I work just hard enough. Skype later?"_

" _Definitely."_

After breakfast, Jack took the stairs to his apartment. His neighbor and fellow fireman left a note on his door.

" _A large package came for you. I have it."_

Jack smiled. He knew what the package was. He went over and knocked on Mike's door. The door opened a moment later.

"Hey. Just getting ready for the gym. How was last night's shift?"

"Eventful, but okay. You on tonight?"

"Yup. Figured I'll go work out at the gym and then take a late nap later. Here for your package?"

"Yeah. Thanks for stashing it for me."

"No worries. It looked like another frame. Didn't want it getting smashed."

"I appreciate it. I'm looking forward to this one."

"Here it is." Mike slid the large package out and handed it to Jack. "What's going in this one? A picture from Haiti?"

"Yup. My best one."

"Awesome. I'll come see it later."

Jack said goodbye and carried the frame into his apartment and into the office. As tired as he was, bedtime would have to wait just a bit longer. Turning on the computer and large scale printer, Jack prepared the photo for printing. Twenty minutes later, with the photo in its frame now hanging on the wall, he stood back and smiled.

"My angel," he whispered before headed to bed.

…..

Faith pulled into the parking lot of Barnes and Noble and parked right next to Elizabeth's car. The two had decided to spend the day together. First, enjoying coffee and books and then looking for new clothes. Faith had told Elizabeth she needed something new for whenever she saw Carson again. The date for which they still hadn't discussed.

"Hey! You ready?"

"For coffee and books?" Elizabeth asked with a grin. "Always."

Later the two friends sat at a table by the electric fireplace. Each with a large stack of books in front of them, sipping their coffee.

Faith took a bit of the yummy treat they had gotten to share.

"So did you read it yet?"

"Read what?"

"The letter from Trent. I'm dying to know."

"Not yet. I have it here though."

"Oh! We're totally doing this."

"Why? What's the point?"

"The point is you need to get it over with. Rip it off like a band aid, girl. Sooner you address this, the sooner you can just put it all behind you and just be you and Jack."

"It is just me and Jack."

"Not if Trent's out there harboring feelings for you. You know him. He won't just walk away. Sooner or later you will have to end it for him."

Elizabeth let out a harsh breath. "You're right. I know you're right. Why can't this all be over like it was before? Or at least like I thought it was."

"Beats me. Maybe your dad has something to do with it."

"That thought has crossed my mind. I think that the other thing that bothers me here is Dad is being so difficult. Every time I try to talk about Jack with him he changes the subject. He has to face this! It's not going away!"

"I don't envy you here. I'm grateful my parents can't seem to wait to meet Carson. They're bugging me everyday about when I'll invite him to come visit."

"That's great! So why haven't you?"

"I don't know. Big step I guess."

"Do you want him to come and meet your parents?"

"Yeah, I think I really do."

"Well then ask him, silly."

"Fine. I'll consider asking Carson if you open that letter that's burning a hole in your purse."

"Deal." She reached into her bag and pulled out the envelope. "Maybe I should just toss this."

"Seriously?" Faith laughed. "Here, give me." She took the letter and opened it. Elizabeth didn't argue. Whatever got this ordeal behind her was fine with her. She watched intently as Faith read the incased note. "Oh boy," Faith sighed.

"What? That bad?"

"Here, you read it. I'll get you another coffee." Elizabeth took the letter in her hands.

" _My Dear Beth,_

 _I'm missing you so much right now. However, the miles between us don't take away the depth of my feelings for you._

 _I'm sitting here, nearly done with this semester of law school and I have incredible news. Your father has offered me a job in his firm when I've passed the bar. He supports us and sees it as a way to assist in securing our future together. I see this as an unbelievable chance that I will not refuse._

 _I am so looking forward to seeing you for the holidays. I'd love to take you to dinner and rekindle what we had before and make plans for our life together. My hope is that you remember our time together and keep that hope in mind as we get to know each other again._

 _I will be in touch, Beth._

 _Yours always,_

 _Trent"_

"Faith!" Elizabeth called out to the counter where her friend was waiting for their coffee. "Get me a cookie too."

Faith laughed. "Already on it."

…..

Elizabeth returned home that afternoon with two bags and a lot of questions. She was so grateful for Faith and her friendship. The two talked at length over how best to handle the situation with Trent.

Wearily she climbed the stairs to her room, flopping hard on the bed when she reached it.

"Long day?" Her mother asked from the door with a loving smile.

"Sort of. It was good though."

"I'm glad. May I?" Grace pointed to the bags.

"Yes! I think you'll like what I picked out."

"I'm sure. You've always had good taste, my dear."

Elizabeth showed her mom the dresses, tops and jeans she got. She explained to her mom which outfits were for home and which she was planning to bring back to Haiti with her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You got a call today from the headmaster of Chilton."

"Chilton? Why?"

"He didn't say. Just that you should call him at your earliest convenience. Maybe he wants you to talk to the students about your work in Haiti. I know I number of people were really quite impressed with the talk you gave at church."

"Oh, maybe. I'll give him a call now before I forget."

"I'll leave you to it."

Grace closed the door behind her as Elizabeth grabbed for her phone. With a quick google search, she found the number for the main office of the preparatory school and called.

"Chilton Preparatory, this is Mrs. Chandler. How may I help you?"

"Good afternoon. I'm calling for Headmaster Collins. My name is Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Oh yes. One moment please."

Elizabeth paced the floor while she waited. The soft elevator like music that played over the phone made her think of her time at the school. Plaid skirts and vest, the very epitome of privilege. Not the place she wanted to return. However, she could if it were just for a talk like her mom had thought. Exposing the students to a world outside of their large fancy homes and high class existence would be a good reason indeed.

"Ms. Thatcher?" the headmaster said in his strong voice.

"Headmaster Collins, hello."

"Hello there! So good to hear from you. I trust you are resting up well from your journey?"

"I am yes. The time off is being very good to me."

"Wonderful. I've heard great things from a few of our teachers here about the talk you gave on Sunday to the congregation. My wife was in attendance as well. I dare say you and your friend had her mesmerized by how you spoke of that little village."

"It's truly a remarkable place. I've enjoyed my time there."

"That's good to hear. Now I was wondering if you would be ready now to set up time to come in for an interview with us."

"An interview?"

"Of course. Now if you'd like a little more time to settle into your surroundings I understand. Acclimating and all that can take some time."

"Oh, right. Yes."

"The position we have available is Mr. Sutton's English Lit class. I have no doubt you would fit nicely there, however as I explained to your father there are procedures in place for a reason."

"My father?"

"It's all a formality really. We've known you and your family for years and would love nothing more to bring you onto staff here."

"Right…" Elizabeth felt her stomach growing more and more unsettled as she took it all in.

"I have some time available this week or if you'd rather we can set up time for the following week." Elizabeth couldn't find her voice. "Or would you prefer I call back another time?"

"Headmaster Collins, I appreciate you taking time out of your day for this. If you'd excuse me, I just have a few details to look into. I will call you back soon."

"Of course, of course. Mr. Sutton won't be leaving for Oxford till the end of the year so there is plenty of time. Good day Ms. Thatcher."

"Yes, good day, Headmaster."

Elizabeth grabbed her purse and marched down the stairs. Grace was sitting in the sun room, and noticed the determined look on her middle daughter's face.

"Beth?"

"I'm going to see Dad." She walked over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, dear." She watched as Elizabeth slid into her car and drove out of the drive. "Oh dear, William. What did you do now?

….

The first thing Jack did after waking up from his deep sleep was to call Elizabeth. In his sleep he dreamed of them being back together. Walking hand in hand along the sandy beaches in Haiti. The feeling it left him with was that of a full heart, though one that was desperate to hold his love again. Unfortunately, there was no answer when he called.

"Hey, Angel, it's me. Just wanted to call and let you know I'm thinking of you. Call me back if you can."

He hung up and went in to take a shower before settling in at the computer to go through more of the thousands of photos he'd taken while at Hopes Landing.

The phone rang. "Elizabeth?"

"No, it's Chief Avery."

"Oh, sorry, sir. What can I do for you?"

"I know you just worked last night and are scheduled to work tonight as well but I'm in a bind. Two suffered minor burns from a fire at a local restaurant. I called in Mike. He's on his way. Any chance you could come in early too?"

"On my way."

"Thanks, Jack. See you soon."

Grabbing a few snacks from the kitchen, Jack headed out the door. He made sure to text Elizabeth to let her know he was going back on duty sooner than expected and might be hard to reach.

….

It took Elizabeth over 40 minutes with traffic to drive to her father's office. By the time she got there, she had calmed some but was still determined to handle this fiasco with her father once and for all. She was done with him avoiding her and the topic of her life.

Elizabeth stepped off the elevator of her father's law firm and was greeted warmly by the main receptionist.

"He has no meetings scheduled at the moment. You can go right back."

"Thank you, Colleen." As she walked back, Elizabeth kept a mantra of positive thoughts running through her head. " _You are a strong, capable woman, Elizabeth. He does not control you. You control you. Take your life in your own hands."_

Standing outside his corner office door, she knocked. "Come in." She opened and peered in. "Beth! What a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in." He rose from his chair and rushed over to give her a hug. She accepted his hug, then stood back, shoulders squared.

"Dad, we need to talk."

"Of course, Beth. What's on your mind?" He gestured to the seat in front of his desk and went back to sit in his chair. He appeared quite relaxed.

"Well, first off; why is Chilton Academy calling me regarding an interview I didn't ask for?"

"Oh that," he laughed, waving it off. "It was no problem, my dear. Professor Sutton is an old friend and he mentioned taking time off to go back to Oxford. I put a word in for you and they were happy to consider you for the position."

"Why would you do that? I'm going back to Haiti."

"That's still a matter for discussion."

"No, it's my life. Not a matter for discussion."

"Beth, listen to me." He folded his hands and placed them on his desk. His face and tone were stern. He had no intentions of backing down, but neither did she. "Haiti is temporary. You knew that when you left. I'm simply making sure you have the right opportunities for when you return."

"I made a commitment to the people there, Father. My word means something. You taught me that."

"I respect that, Beth, but try and understand. I know what it takes to succeed in this world and I know you best. I'm looking out for your best interests as your father. As always."

"Not from where I'm standing." She stood, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

William met her stance with one of his own. He was unfamiliar with this side of his daughter. He would have been more proud if she wasn't going against his wishes right there.

"I'll be honest with you, Beth. I don't like what I'm seeing right now. You come home with that boy's sweatshirt, wearing it all the time like some love sick school girl. You have been talking to him all hours of the night, planning a future. I've heard you."

"You're spying on me?"

"I'm trying to protect you. You don't even really know him."

"I do know him, Father. It's you who doesn't. Though you could if you'd just give him a chance."

William huffed as he walked around the desk to stand in front of her. "What about Trent? Have you read his letter yet?"

"Yes and that's…" She took a step back. "How do you know about his letter? He gave it to Vi. She said you didn't know anything of it?"

"I know about it because he told me. He wrote it after our last discussion about you two and your future. He's ready and waiting for you. You have to know that. You have to see how perfect this all is."

"Waiting for me? I never asked him to do that!"

"Of course you didn't. Your head's up in the clouds. That's why I've had to step in here and secure your future!"

"I don't want your future!"

"Elizabeth Marie Thatcher. I am your father. I demand you show some respect."

"What about me? I am your daughter. A daughter who has been nothing but obedient and respectful. Doesn't that earn me some respect as well?"

"I will not sit back and watch you ruin your life with this… this man!"

"Choosing love will not ruin my life! I love Jack, Father. I choose Jack!"

"I only give my blessing once! And that blessing is with Trent! I will never accept this!"

"Then I don't need your blessing!" She turned on her heels and walked out. Not giving him another word.

Elizabeth walked into the parking garage across the way from her father's office. Climbing into her car, she noticed the message from Jack about being back on duty. She sighed, tears running down her cheeks.

"I need you, Jack. I wish you were here." She decided to call Jack anyway. He didn't answer, so she left him a message.

….

"I'm going to Seattle." Elizabeth blurted out at her sister's kitchen table that evening.

"You're kidding?"

"No. I'm not. Dad is being insufferable and refuses to see reason. I need Jack in my life. Maybe when Dad realizes just how serious I am, he'll see he has no choice but to try and accept this."

"I see." Viola took a long sip of her wine. She'd only just gotten home a few minutes ago to find her sister in her home, with her bags packed. That was her first clue that this conversation was going to require wine.

Charles was home as well. He'd already heard this from when Elizabeth first arrived and was waiting for Vi. He hadn't said much at first. Now, he felt the need to speak.

"Are you sure you want to leave things with your dad as they are? The damage could be irreparable."

"It's hard, I don't want things to be this way but I have no choice. I'm not causing this damage. He won't see reason. He doesn't see me as an adult. I need to do what's right for me. Jack is what's right for me. He listens to me. Values my opinion. Respects and loves me for me. What father wouldn't want that for his daughter?"

"What does Mom say?" Viola asked taking another sip of wine.

"She gave me her love and blessing."

"So she knows you're here?" Charles asked.

"Yes. She also knows I bought a ticket for the morning."

"Alright then." Viola placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Does Jack know?"

"I called but he's at work and they're very busy. I know he won't mind though. This time apart has been torture for us both. Look, can I stay here tonight? Please? I don't want to go another round with Dad."

"Of course you can stay." The sisters hugged.

"I'll take you to the airport. Just text me your flight information."

Elizabeth looked up at her brother-in-law. "You're willing to go against Dad with me? You work for him."

"Yes, but you're my sister. That relationship comes first."

…..

Charles found a parking space inside of the airport's parking garage at 5 AM the next morning. Elizabeth's flight was at 7:30.

"Any word from Jack?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Elizabeth, as your brother here I have to ask. Are you absolutely sure this man is worthy of you? That this is a good idea?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"Okay then." They both unbuckled and climbed out. Charles unloaded her bags and helped her carry them inside. He waited as she checked for her flight.

"Alright, here I go."

"Text us when you arrive. If you need anything, we're here for you."

"Thanks. I'll be okay where I'm going."

Charles watched as she disappeared passed security. He remembered what it was like when he and Viola were first in love. Viola would look at him and still did, the same way Elizabeth looked when she talked about Jack. He knew how stubborn William could be. He wanted the very best for Elizabeth.

…..

When Jack returned home from his shift it was nearly 5 am his time, 8 AM Elizabeth's time. He checked his phone to give her a good morning call before falling asleep. After the night he'd had, he needed to hear her voice.

" _Jack, it's me. I wish you could pick up. I just got in a huge fight with my father. It's over Jack. I can't do this anymore. We need to…."_ The rest of the message was inaudible. All Jack could make out were cracks and pops.

He called Elizabeth, but she didn't answer. He paced the room another 5 minutes before trying again. Still no answer.

"It's over? She couldn't have meant us… right? She loves me. I know she does." His fist slammed down on his kitchen counter. "I should have gone with her in the first place. We should have handled her father together."

He picked up his phone again. "Hello, I need your first flight to Bradley International in Connecticut."


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth landed at O'Hare airport just 20 minutes later than expected. Leaving her plenty of time to grab a bite to eat before her next flight. After double checking the departure board, she saw that her connecting flight to Seattle was now delayed. All she wanted was to get to Jack and feel his strong body around her. The sooner the better as far as she was concerned. But what could she do? She checked the airline app on her phone. Apparently it was weather that was holding up flights today. Figures. It was winter after all.

Accepting that there was nothing else she could do but wait, she headed over to the nearest Starbucks. The way this day was going, coffee would be a must.

After ordering her usual as well as a pastry, Elizabeth found a seat by a window and sat down. It was then that she noticed the little voice mail icon up in the top left corner of her phone screen. She left out a sigh of relief when she saw it was from Jack.

" _Angel, it's me. I love you. Remember that, ok? We'll get through this. Don't give up on us."_

"Don't give up? Why would he think to say that?" she thought.

Immediately she called Jack. Something wasn't right. Unfortunately the call went directly to voicemail. She left a quick voicemail and hung up.

Feeling anxious, she tried calling Viola. After two rings she remembered her sister had mentioned she had 2 C-sections scheduled for today. She'd be busy for a while. So she called the next best thing. Julie.

"What?" Her groggy voiced younger sister answered.

"Hello to you too," she laughed. "I take it I woke you?"

"Yes but its okay. I need to get up anyway. What's up?"

"Dad and I got in a fight over Jack."

"Big surprise. The big oaf."

"It was horrible. Anyway, I left."

"Left? As in…"

"I'm on my way to Seattle to see Jack."

"O.M.G! Are you two going to elope?"

"What? No! Where did that come from?"

"Oh, you totally should. That would sure teach Dad a lesson."

"Though you might be right, I'm not going to marry Jack just to spite Dad. When we do get married, it will be because we are ready and love each other. I won't rule out the possibility of an elopement at some point. Lord knows Dad may never accept us. But no, not now."

"Fair enough. You always were the wise one," she teased.

When she'd hung up with her sister some 20 minutes later, Elizabeth pulled out a book to read. The first page took her much longer then it should. She was so distracted. The terminal she was sitting in was getting busier and louder by the minute. Desperate for a reprieve, Elizabeth went to one of the terminal's newsstands and bought a package of ear plugs.

Returning to her gate, she cozied up next to a large window again. With the earplugs in her ears, coffee and a book in her hands, she waited.

….

By some miracle, Jack managed to just barely catch the 6:35 flight out of Seattle with one connection to make before heading to Connecticut.

The whole first flight he went over speech after speech in his head. Trying to decide exactly what he'd say to Elizabeth's father when he met him. He was also trying to decide what say to Elizabeth. That is, if she truly was trying to end things. If that was the case, Jack wasn't giving up without a fight. He would give their relationship all he had, and then some, before he walked away.

All things considered, he was hopeful the conversations would go in his favor. So far the details of his impromptu adventure were going his way. First there was catching Carson awake and him being able to drive him to the airport. Next was how apparently his flight was one of the last to make it out of Seattle before another nasty batch of snow and ice settled, grounding all flights.

There was a bit of guilt taking up residence in his gut for his leaving though. He had today off from work, but Jack knew he would need to call Chief Avery when he landed in Connecticut and let him know he would be gone for an unknown amount of time. He didn't like it, but Elizabeth needed to come first right now. That was something he would not apologize for.

When the plane finally began its descent into Chicago, it was just before 12:30. Jack was beyond exhausted and hungry. Clearly last night was not the night to take a night shift where he managed to get almost no sleep.

As soon as the plane docked at the gate, Jack grabbed his phone from his bag. Seeing a message from Elizabeth gave him a small feeling of relief. At least there was communication between them. Even if it felt like a big game of telephone.

" _Jack, I love you too. I'm so confused. Why are you asking me not to give up? Call me okay? There's something I need to tell you."_

At a steady pace, the passengers began to file out of the plane. Jack slung his bag over his shoulder and started heading down the narrow aisle.

…..

Elizabeth was still at her wit's end as she sat at her gate drinking her second cup of coffee. In the last 3 hours she had been sitting there, there was no word from Jack and her plane to Seattle seemed to have a never ending delay.

All she could do was hope and pray the weather would clear soon and she would be with him again.

The earplugs did the trick though. They drowned out the overwhelming roar of the crowds of people surrounding her; all waiting for their own flights. She was half way through her book now and contemplating what she'd do next. The book was a hard read, however. The lead character was quickly falling in love with a tall handsome Mountie. Everything about him reminded her of Jack, making her miss him all the more. Maybe she should have brought one of her many non-fiction, history books for this leg of the trip.

….

The terminal Jack moved through seemed to have a very hectic energy about it. As Jack passed by the arrival and departure boards, it seemed like most of the flights had that same pesky word next to it, "delayed."

He checked. His flight was still set to leave in an hour and a half. The gate was close by. Even in the same terminal. That was a relief. He knew he needed to get some sustenance in him before handling another couple of hours sitting in a giant tin can.

Glancing up and down the terminal, he spotted a coffee shop near the southern end and hurried towards it.

Thankfully the line wasn't terribly long. Jack made it to the counter and ordered a large coffee with an extra shot of espresso and a sandwich and apple.

While he waited, Jack walked to the end of the counter. To his left, the coffee shop opened up towards the next gate. He noticed an older couple sitting side by side. Hands together, her head resting on his shoulder, all smiles as they chatted away. Maybe they were off on a little vacation. Or perhaps they were off to visit their grandkids. As he watched, Jack hoped that would be him and Elizabeth one day. In love and growing old together.

That kind of thinking made him miss her even more if that was possible. Taking out his phone again, he clicked on her number. He just needed to hear her voice.

"Please pick up, angel. Please…"

" _Don't you know you stop the room?_

 _That all I can see is you."_

"Our song…" Jack looked around the overcrowded gate near him, trying to find the source of the music.

" _You must be my once in a lifetime, in a lifetime."_

"Is she here?" he whispered to himself. "She can't be."

When there was no answer Jack hopped over the metal divider between the coffee shop and the gate and began searching for some sign of her. He knew he was being crazy but he couldn't help himself.

"Elizabeth?" He called out in the middle of the gate. "Elizabeth?"

Taking out his phone, he called her again. Again he heard the faint sound of a ringtone that was their song.

He walked down the row of seats all they way to the end. That's when he saw it. A smartphone plugged into the wall behind one of the chairs. He reached for it.

"Uh sir, that's not yours," A woman with a small child spoke to him.

"Do you know whose it is?"

"I don't know her name. I offered to watch her stuff a moment ago so she could run over to the newsstand over there. She wanted another book."

That made Jack grin. "Another book huh? Thank you."

…..

Elizabeth stood in front of a shelf of the current New York Times best sellers. She had two books in her hand, one was a biography of the first lady, the other a book a POW in the Second World War. Both sounded fascinating to her by the description on the back covers. She could get both, but then she'd have to carry that weight with her on the plane. Decisions, decisions.

"You know, admitting you have a problem is the first step to getting help," a male voice spoke from behind. A very familiar male voice.

"Jack?" Elizabeth turned and gasped. "Jack!" She dropped both books and rushed into his arms. "You're here! What are you doing here?"

"I got your message after my shift and I just had to see you."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply right there in the store. Elizabeth was surprised when after a moment he pulled back from her.

"Wait a second here, were you trying to break up with me earlier? In your message, I mean."

"What?" Now she pushed back from him. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"In your message you said you got in a fight with your dad and you couldn't do this anymore. You said it was over. I couldn't hear the end of the message, it was all static."

Her eyes shut tight as she shook her head. "No no! Oh Jack, no! I'd never do that to you. To us." She kissed him again. "I love you. I called you to say I couldn't do us being apart anymore. I need to be with you, Jack. I'm over dealing with my dad and his games. What I said at the end was that I was coming to you."

"Oh thank you, God." He kissed her lips hard before pulling her back into his arms. "I thought the worst. I'm sorry. I can't believe you were coming to Seattle. I was coming for you."

"You're heading to Hartford?"

"Yes," he ran the fingers of his right hand through her silky soft hair. "I was going to show you that we would make this work. Convince your father that I'm good enough. That we're meant to be together."

"And here we are," she laughed. "In Chicago of all places. My connecting flight to Seattle keeps getting delayed. Thank goodness for that! What if I had missed you?"

"That would have been interesting." They laughed together. Elizabeth bought her books and then walked back to her gate. They sat there, holding hands, just smiling at one another.

"Coffee for Jack?" one of the baristas from the coffee shop called loudly from the counter.

Jack didn't hear his name being called. He was too busy staring into the eyes of the woman he knew he'd love for the rest of his life.

"Coffee for Jack?" she called again, louder this time.

"Jack, is that yours?" Elizabeth pointed.

"Oh, yeah." It took all he had in him to pull away. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I won't," she grinned.

Jack returned to the gate, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "You hungry? I'll spilt my sandwich with you."

"Sure."

He handed her half of the yummy smelling tuna melt on an everything bagel and they began to eat.

"So," she asked between bites. "What do we do now?"

"What do you want to do? I could go back to Hartford with you. Try to work things out with your dad."

"Or I could go home with you. To Seattle."

"Are you sure? I'd hate for this to be hanging over you for long."

"I'm sure. My father isn't going to accept this unless he doesn't have a choice or sees that I mean to stand up for myself. I've already talked it over with my mom, she gets it. I just need some space from him right now."

"Okay." He brought her hand to his lips. "Then that's what we'll do. Once we finish eating, let's find a gate agent and see about changing my ticket. Maybe there's a seat on this flight that you're waiting for."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

He shot her a confused look. "For what, babe?"

"My father. All this chaos. You leaving at a moment's notice to take care of me."

"Elizabeth, its fine. It's not your fault there was a bad connection on the call and I only heard the scary part of your message." She giggled softly as he rolled his eyes. "It's all going to be okay. We're together now."

"I want us to stay this way."

"So do I." He shoved the last bite in his mouth. "Come on. Let's see about getting us home."

" _Us home,"_ she liked the sound of that.

….

After paying a not so small fee, Jack got a seat on Elizabeth's flight. Finally that afternoon, the weather finally cleared in Seattle and they were on their way.

The two books Elizabeth had just bought sat unopened in her bag. She had something much better to focus on now. She was with him, in the flesh. The armrest between them was lifted, allowed for them to lean into each other.

They didn't speak for a bit, just relaxed together. Every few minutes Jack would turn his head to kiss Elizabeth's temple and squeeze her hand. It was as if he wanted to make sure this was really happening.

"I can't believe I'm holding your hand," he spoke. "I really let myself think you might have wanted to end this."

"Why do you think that is? You've always seemed so confident about us."

"I don't know honestly. Maybe all that talk we did about your dad and his expectations got the best of my imagination."

"How do you feel now?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "Like I have the world at my fingertips with you here with me."

"Good." She snuggled closer. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone in the third seat of their row. It at least gave the illusion of privacy.

"Want me to take off work some while you're here?"

"As long as we see each other some, I'll be alright. I know you have responsibilities and I won't take you away from those. You're work is important to you."

"You're important to me."

"I know," she smiled.

"I think based on my current schedule we will be ok. I work a few more nights and some days. If it turns out to be too much, you let me know, okay? We can adjust."

"Jack, I don't want to disrupt your life."

He leaned over, kissing her cheek. "You are a priority, angel. Just promise me if it gets to you you'll talk to me?"

She bit her bottom lip. This man was amazing. "I promise."

"Thank you."

…..

Carson made his way towards the baggage claim area at the Seattle airport, keeping an eye out for his friends. He couldn't help but be amused by the whole ordeal. As he got closer, he caught Elizabeth's eye and waved. Jack was pulling off the last of their luggage off the conveyor belt.

"You know, you two," Carson teased. "There are easier ways to get together to see each other."

"Shut up, man." Jack playfully punch Carson in the arm. "It's been a long day. Can you just take us home?"

"Can do." He took some of the luggage after giving Elizabeth a friendly hug. "I'm parked on the third level."

…..

Carson dropped them off outside Jack's building with a promise that they'd all get together for dinner or something soon.

Using his key fob, Jack opened the door to his building.

"See that restaurant over there?" she nodded. "That's my aunt's place."

"Is she there tonight?"

Jack peered in through the doorway trying to see. "She might be. Looks busy tonight. You'll meet her later. Why don't we go up and settled. Then I'll take you out to eat. It's just past dinner time. I bet you're hungry."

"I am actually."

They took the elevator up to the top floor where Jack's apartment was. After unlocking the door, Jack carried his and Elizabeth's suitcases into his bedroom while Elizabeth stood in the small entryway, taking off her black pea coat jacket.

When he came back, he hung up his own jacket and then smiled lovingly at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Before we do anything else, there's something I've wanted to do since I saw you, but we haven't truly been alone all day."

"Oh, really? What might that be?"

"This." With one swift move, Jack lifted Elizabeth up in his arms, holding her tight against his strong body. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist with her arms around his neck. Jack touched his lips to hers, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

Feeling the effects of her love as she kissed him back, Jack stumbled back a step. He adjusted his stance without breaking their connection. He had one thing on his mind, expressions of love to this woman. And boy, did he!

Elizabeth felt herself melting into him. They'd never kissed quite like this. Sure they'd had plenty of deep, meaningful kisses in their relationship, but this was different. This was pure passion. The kind one could lose themselves in.

Soon Jack carefully lowered her feet back to the floor as they each struggled to catch their breath. He didn't let go of her though. Instead, with his arms around her waist he rested his forehead against hers gently.

"I have missed you," he whispered, sucking in all the air he could.

"I missed you too. So much."

He gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose, which caused the cutest little laugh.

"So, would you like the grand tour?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright." He took her hand as he led her around the apartment. The apartment was immaculate and much larger than she expected. He pointed to the right over the breakfast bar, "Here's the kitchen. It's decently stocked up right now. If you make a list we can go to the store tomorrow and get anything you'd like."

"I don't need anything."

"Think about it, okay? I want you to feel comfortable and at home here." He pointed to the wall to the left which had three doors. Two normal sized and one set of double doors set at an angle. "The first door is my office. There's a computer, my photo stuff and a ton of books. Also I happen to have the best reading recliner chair in the world in there."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It's perfect. So feel free to use it or the computer anytime. The second door is the bathroom. It's got one of those Jacuzzi tubs in it."

"Fancy."

"I know. Rosie is so jealous." They stood next to a square table with had a small house plant in the center and a stack of mail to the side. "Over here is the living room. The couch is pretty comfy and the TV has cable. More channels than I'll ever need. But there's Hallmark. You can watch all those girly Christmas movies you love so much."

"I know you're teasing me, but I just might do that." They laughed. "Oh wow, Jack. That view!" Elizabeth pointed at the wall of windows and the balcony.

"I know, it's great isn't it? You can see so much of the city from here." He let go of her hand and went to turn on the Christmas lights he had wrapped around the balcony railing. "The balcony's nice. Even in the winter if you have a blanket."

"Or someone to keep you warm?" she asked wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"You know, I've never had the opportunity to try that. Maybe now that you're here with me that's something we could do. Maybe even have some hot chocolate or warm cider."

"Sounds like a great night."

"Yeah. It's a date." He turned in her grasp to face her, kissing her long and slow. "It feels so right having you here with me."

"I agree. I should have run away sooner," she teased.

"At least we're together now." He kissed her temple. "Then through the double doors is my room. Come on." He led her into the room.

Like the rest of the place, it was spotless. Everything looked like it had been placed there intentionally. The bedroom consisted of a king sized bed with a navy down comforter. There were matching lamps and end tables on either side. In front of the bed was a long dresser that came up to Elizabeth's waist with a large TV mounted above it. To the right was another large window overlooking the city.

"Jack, this apartment is amazing."

"Yeah, I like it. It's a bit fancier than I need but it's nice to come home from a shift and just relax. I don't splurge on much. Basically this and camera gear." She laughed, knowing it was true. "I'll take the couch and let you sleep in here. That door there is a second entrance to the bathroom."

"I can sleep on the couch, Jack. I don't want to kick you out of your space."

"No, I want you to have the bed. I won't sleep if I'm in there and you're stuck on the couch. Besides, after some of my shifts lately, I've just passed out there anyway. No big deal."

"I don't like it, but I have a feeling I won't win this one, huh?"

"No, you won't," He grinned. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"Alright, why don't we…" He paused to yawn. "Get ready and we can…" he yawned again. "Go out."

"Jack, are you sure? You look exhausted."

"I am kind of actually. My last shift was insane at best. Plus I had already worked on the previous shift. As soon as I got home I heard your message and booked a flight. Didn't even try to sleep first."

"Oh boy… Jack, I'm sorry."

"Honey, it's okay. Getting to you was my top priority. I don't regret it."

"Couldn't you have slept on the flight?"

"Nah. I was too hyped up to sleep on my first flight, and too excited to have you with me after that."

"Well I'm here now, and we're back in Seattle. How about you rest?"

"What about dinner? I was going to take you out."

"We can do that another night. Do you have anything in the fridge we could eat?"

"Yeah, there's some leftovers. Chinese and pizza, I think."

"What about tea?"

"In the cupboard above the stove there's a bunch."

"Well, then I'll be just fine. Let's just stay in."

He watched her. She was serious. "Okay. But soon, I'm taking my girl out for a real Seattle dinner."

"I look forward to it. Now go, I'll take care of you for a change."

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a warm loving gaze. "How about we take care of each other?"

"Alright," she blushed.

Jack filled the tea kettle with water while Elizabeth pulled out the various take-out boxes from the fridge. The first one she opened made her crinkle her nose.

"Has this gone bad?"

Jack took a look. "Oh hey, I almost forgot about that. No, it's still good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's from this neat Indian restaurant down on 2nd and Main." He grinned, her cute button nose was still scrunched up. "Not a fan?"

"Of this particular dish or Indian food in general?"

"Either."

"Indian, yes. Whatever this is, I don't think so."

Jack laughed as she placed it back on the counter like it was going to jump out at her.

"Why don't you put that in the fridge? I'll take to work with me."

"Good idea. So, pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese is older. I'll take that. If you're alright with Greek pizza."

"Sounds good to me."

They decided to eat in the living room and watch some TV. Jack turned it on, but paid little attention at first to the screen as he dug into his food. It was the nightly news. They were recapping about a 15 car pileup that had occurred the night before due to black ice covering the roads.

Without looking at the screen, Jack changed the channel and sighed.

"Were you called to that emergency last night?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. It was a real mess."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It was hard. Never easy when we can't save everyone." She nodded, and said no more. "Up for a movie? I've got Netflix too."

"Sure."

After they ate, Jack took their dishes back into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher. Elizabeth smiled at him from the couch. As she looked around the apartment again, she noticed a large scale photo on the dining area wall. She turned on the couch to get a better look.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah, angel?" he said coming back to the living room.

"What's this photo there?"

"Oh, that?" Jack laughed nervously. "That, my dear, is the picture I took the night we met."

Getting up and taking a closer look, Elizabeth noticed that the photograph was entitled "My Angel."

"I see," she blushed.

Jack stepped up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Want to know a secret?"

"Sure."

He kissed her cheek. "Out of all the pictures I've taken over the years…" He moved to kiss her other cheek. "This one is my favorite."

"Oh, really?" she spoke softly. "Why is that?"

"See how the light of the setting sun you? Some rays are even shining through your hair?"

"Mhmm..." She bit her lip in anticipation for what he'd say next.

"That night, I was trying to find my purpose. Not just in Haiti, but in this life. I feel like God shined down on you in this moment. Highlighting all your beauty, inside and out."

"Oh, Jack…"

"I'm not trying to say you are my purpose, per say, but I feel like whatever my purpose is, it's connected to you. Like God was letting me know that I wasn't going to be alone."

"That's beautiful, Jack." She turned in his embrace, sharing a heart melting kiss.

"It's true. I love you, I know we're meant to be together."

"I know that too. I'm so grateful to have found you."

….

They managed to sit through a little less than half of the new Ghostbusters movie before both of them were nearly asleep.

"You should get some sleep," Elizabeth suggested as she watched Jack fight to keep his eyes open.

"You might be right." Jack went into his room and grabbed some clothes from his dresser and then went into the bathroom to change. When he came out, Elizabeth was already dressed in a flowing tank top and shorts. Jack walked over and pulled the covers back for her to slide in. Once she did, he tucked her in with a tender kiss.

"Goodnight, angel. Sleep well."

"You too, love. See you in the morning."

"You can count on it."

….

The minutes ticked away on the clock by Elizabeth's head as she tried to sleep. Even though Jack's large plush bed was the most comfortable Elizabeth had even laid on, sleep evaded her. The knowledge that Jack was in the next room was making her heart jittery.

After tossing and turning for almost an hour, she climbed out and softly padded out to the living room where Jack was.

The cityscape outside cast a soft light throughout the room. Elizabeth knelt down beside the couch where Jack slept away.

"Jack?" she whispered. When he didn't stir, she tried again louder. "Jack?"

His eyes opened, squinting at first as they adjusted.

"Elizabeth?" He reached out to her as he sat up. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I… well. Nevermind. It seems silly now."

"That's okay. Talk to me."

"I can't sleep. I was thinking maybe you could… come lay next to me?" He tilted his head at her as if trying to understand. "I'll be good, I swear. I'm not trying to tempt you or anything. I just…."

He gently cupped her cheek and smiled. "Sure."

She laid back down in the big bed and felt her body relax as soon as Jack slid in behind her. His warm muscular arm wrapped around her, pulled her back against his chest.

"How's this?" he whispered.

"Good." She felt his lips on her shoulder. Soon, they were both asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

William's alarm went off the next morning. He slapped the snooze button and rolled over. Grace's spot in the giant bed felt cold and empty. She was always a morning person.

After working late the night before, William hadn't managed to see anyone from his family when he arrived home. Grace had gone to Viola and Charles' for dinner, most likely to see Elizabeth. William hoped Grace managed to talk some sense into their middle daughter and convince her to come home where she belonged.

He regretted how his conversation with Beth had gone. It was not his intention to raise his voice, or lose his temper. He just wanted want was best for her.

Laying there, his mind mulled over the whole situation. He could hear Beth's harsh tone, "You don't know him." She wasn't wrong, but Jack wasn't part of the plan. He may very well be a nice man, but when William thought about the carpenter/fireman, all he saw was fear. What if Elizabeth fell in love and married this man? There wasn't a lot of money in those occupations. How would he provide for the life Elizabeth deserved? Then of course there was the fact that being a fireman was a dangerous, sometimes life-threatening job. His daughter could be widowed by the time she was thirty if the worst should happen. What father would not move heaven and earth to shield his daughter from such heartache?

Trent was a good man. He understood Elizabeth's upbringing, and would care for her greatly. This was right, William could feel it. However, he knew if he had any chance of convincing Elizabeth of this, he'd have to mend the broken bridge he damaged.

Dragging himself out of his warm bed and grabbing his robe, he lugged down the hall to her door, knocking softly.

"Bethie?" he called out low so as not to wake her if she was still sleeping. "Beth, dear, I think we should talk. I'm not going to yell this time. I promise."

When he heard nothing, he decided to head downstairs. Maybe she had beat him to the dining room for breakfast.

"Morning, dear." Grace gave a tight smile, letting William know she still wasn't happy with how he treated Beth. "Coffee's ready."

"Wonderful. Thank you. Sorry I worked so late last night."

"That's alright. I went to Viola and Charles' and had a lovely time."

"Good. I'm glad. Everything well with them?" She nodded. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and a scone before returning to the table with Grace. She had her nose buried in the morning paper and didn't even look up. "Is Beth home?"

"No, William. She's not."

He sighed. "I'll head over to Viola's before work and fix this."

"William, this isn't something you can just fix!" She placed the paper down hard on the table. "She's a grown woman, Will. A beautiful, smart woman. One we raised to stand up for herself and what she wants. She will not kowtow to you. Nor should she, in my opinion."

"Fine!" William raised his voice. "I won't go "fix it" but I will go to her and talk this out. Maybe we can gain a little ground here and help her understand."

"It won't do any good."

"What won't?"

"Going to Viola's. She's not there."

"Where is she then?"

….

Across town, Viola stood in front of her stainless steel stove making breakfast for herself and Charles. She had a long day ahead of her. Two C-sections and one neonatal surgery.

Her phone off on the opposite counter buzzed as Charles walked in.

"Morning, love."

"Morning," she smiled, giving him a kiss as she reached for the phone.

Charles grabbed two plates from the cupboard and dished up the French toast and home fries. "What was the message?" He placed the food down in front of them.

"Dad knows."

"Dad knows what?"

"That Beth is in Seattle. That we helped."

Charles choked on his orange juice. "Well then, I'm calling in sick today."

….

Elizabeth woke up the next morning feeling completely at peace as she laid in the large bed, Jack's scent surrounding her in the blankets. When she rolled over however, she realized she was alone.

Climbing out of bed, she grabbed Jack's fire department hoodie and headed out into the living room area. Jack was standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning, Angel."

"Morning. I rolled over and you weren't there. I thought I dreamed you being next to me."

"Not a dream," he grinned. "I just got up early to make you breakfast."

"I see. What are you making?"

"Well, it was supposed to be an omelet but that didn't work out so well so now it's something I like to call, loaded scrambled eggs."

"Sounds inventive and delicious."

" Doesn't it?" They laughed. "And there's bacon too."

"Perfect." She sat at the counter and smiled at him while he worked.

"You sleep okay?"

"I had a very good sleep. Especially after the day we had."

"That was pretty crazy wasn't it?"

"It was, yeah." Jack placed the plate down in front of her. "Bon appetit, my dear."

"I made reservations for us tonight at a pretty swanky restaurant right on the water."

"Wow, going all out, are we?"

"Yeah, well I figure with us going back to Haiti after New Years, I should take the chance I get to wine and dine my beautiful girlfriend."

"I'm flattered, really, but I didn't think to pack for such a date."

"Oh, right." Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Well, we could do something else tonight."

"No no, that's not what I was getting at. All I'm saying is I need to go shopping."

"You sure?"

"I know you really didn't get to see this side of me much in the village, but I'm a girl, Jack. Of course I don't mind going shopping."

"Alright then. We're going shopping. Maybe catch in a little sightseeing too?"

"Great! Just let me shower after we eat and I'll be ready to go."

After breakfast, they worked on the dishes together before Elizabeth jumped in the shower. Jack went into the office and sat in front of his computer, going through more of the photos he'd taken in Haiti. It was a nice distraction from the fact that Elizabeth was on the other side of the wall in his shower.

He was adjusting the lighting on a photo he took of their spot on the beach. Elizabeth was reclining back on the fallen tree trunk, her tanned legs holding up her book as she read. This was another one of his favorites.

"You have a habit of taking pictures of me without me knowing, Mr. Thornton," Elizabeth whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Who me?" She nodded. "Well maybe it has something to do with how drop dead gorgeous you look doing just about anything." He leaned his head back in his chair to steal a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you."

Jack pulled Elizabeth down onto his lap as he deepened their kiss. Her damp hair smelled of honey and vanilla. The skin of her arm was soft, and warm to the touch. He was in heaven there with the love of his life in his arms. If he'd had the ring on him, he would have asked her then and there.

*buzz, buzz, buzz*

Reluctantly, Jack pulled away. His phone was about to vibrate off the side of the desk as he picked it up.

"It's my chief." He answered the call. "Morning, sir… of course. See you in an hour."

Elizabeth slid off Jack's lap. "Duty calls?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They need an extra man on the day shift today. I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I'm the one that barged into your daily life here."

"You didn't barge, and I'm thrilled that you're here." He stood to give her a light kiss on her lips. "I'll pack my suit and bring it with me and come pick you up for our date around 5:30, sound good?" She nodded. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Jack, please. Go do your job. I'll go shopping and when that's done, I'll find something else to do."

"You're perfect." He kissed her again. "If you're hungry just go downstairs and see my aunt. I'm pretty sure she and Clara are working today."

"I think I'll do that."

Jack readied himself for work in his bedroom. Elizabeth sat in the living room on her phone looking up shops to try out that afternoon. When the door opened and Jack emerge, Elizabeth felt her heartbeat escalate. His navy short sleeved firehouse shirt hugged his muscles and the black slacks fit him like they'd been tailored just for him.

"Wow," she whispered. "Looking good there, handsome."

"You think?" He looked down at himself. "Just the standard getup."

"Well, it suits you."

He handed her his keys. "Take my car today. It's got a built in GPS so you should be set."

"What are you going to do?"

"My neighbor, Mike, is on this shift. I'll ride in with him." There was a knock on the door. "That's probably him." Jack grabbed his duffle and his hanging bag with his suit for that night. He opened the door and a shy looking man about their age dressed like Jack, stood there wearing a navy down coat.

"Hey," Mike said with a nod.

"How's it going, Mike? Come in. Meet Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Hi, nice to finally meet you. Jack talks non-stop about you."

"Does he now?" She grinned over at him.

"What can I say?" Jack shrugged. "I'm in love."

"Well lover boy," Mike said with a bashful smile. "Let's get you to work so you can hurry back to her, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." He walked over and kissed Elizabeth soundly on the lips. "The car's in the parking garage under the building in the spot marked for this apartment."

"Are you sure you want me driving your car?"

"Of course." He kissed her again for good measure. "Love you, angel."

"Love you!"

….

William walked down the hall of his law firm during his lunch hour. He stopped right outside his son-in-law's office. Like the last three times he'd come by, Charles' chair was empty.

"Amy?" William called over to Charles' receptionist. "Did Charles make it in today?"

"He did. He had some meetings out of the office this morning and I believe he is out on lunch right now."

"I see."

"Shall I leave a message for him?"

"I'll leave one myself. Thank you." William walked back in the office, grabbed a pen and sticky note from the desk and left a note. With a smirk on his old face he stuck it to Charles' computer monitor and left.

An hour later, Charles cautiously walked off the elevator towards his office.

"Afternoon, Amy. Hope you got away for lunch."

"I did, thank you."

"Any messages?" He hoped there was at least one that required him to leave the office. He'd called his morning clients and asked them to meet him at a small coffee shop he frequented down the street, trying to avoid the wrath of his father-in-law as long as possible.

"Collins wants you to call him back. Something about the Myers case; and Mr. Thatcher was by earlier."

"He was?"

"Several times in fact. I think he said he would leave a note for you in your office."

"Great. I'll look into it."

He sat at his desk and quickly noticed the yellow sticky note on the monitor.

" _You can run, but you can't hide, son. -William"_

After tending to Collins, Charles walked to William's office. The door was closed, and Charles could hear a muffled discussion inside.

Once it was silent, Charles knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Charles opened the door and walked in with his head held high. "Afternoon, Charles."

"Hello. I saw your note. Just so you know, I wasn't hiding from you."

"Yes you were," William laughed.

"Alright," he shrugged with a small chuckle. "I was. Can you blame me?"

"I suppose not. Have a seat." Charles took the seat in one of the small leather armchairs in front of William's desk. "So I hear you and Viola conspired against me?"

"I wouldn't phrase it like that. We were more accomplices than anything else."

"I see, and you feel as though you made the right choice here?" William stared down at him.

"I do." He watched his father-in-law's face tighten. His fist that rested on the desk clinched. "William, sir, may I speak freely for a moment?"

"Of course. Be my guest."

"Alright." Charles adjusted his posture, leaning in more casually towards William. "If Viola and I had told her not to go, she would have left anyway. If we hadn't taken Beth to the airport, she would have just taken a taxi. She's a smart woman and feels very strongly about her choice to have Jack in her life. I listened to her and he sounds like a good man." William scoffed at the remark. "Come on, William, don't you trust her?"

"This isn't about trust. The fact of the matter is, young man, I am her father. I know a great deal about the world and how it works. Sure, this option seems good now, but what about 5 or 10 years from now? Then what?"

"She could be happily married with a family."

"Or she could be stuck in a life that offers much less than she deserves."

"Maybe, but forgive me, sir, but isn't it her call to make?"

William grabbed a framed photo of her girls and showed it to Charles. "One day, Charles, you will have a child. You will love that child so much, you would give your very life for them. When that happens, you will begin to understand my purpose here. Okay?

He stood at the picture. "No one is doubting your love for Elizabeth, sir. Just whether this fight you're having is worth it."

"It is, I assure you."

"Alright." Charles stood to leave. He wasn't going to convince this man of anything. "Are we alright here?"

"Of course." William stood and shook Charles' hand. "You were fulfilling your duty as a brother. It was noble. I do hope that now that we've spoken though you will understand what the overall goal is."

"I understand perfectly, sir."

Taking cleansing breaths Charles exited the office and headed back towards his own. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text his wife. He didn't know if she'd get the message for a few hours, but he'd send it just the same.

" _I just talked to your dad."_

As he was sitting in his office organizing notes for an upcoming case, his phone buzzed. It was Viola.

" _Oh, gosh! How'd it go?"_

Charles sighed. _"Well I'm not fired or dead. I will say, that man's in for a rude awakening."_

" _He won't cave, will he?"_

" _Nope. What do you think he'll do when he realizes Beth isn't coming back?"_

" _Or when she comes back married?"_

That thought, stopped all of Charles' thoughts. _"She wouldn't?"_

" _I would have."_

" _Well then… things are going to be very interesting."_

… _.._

Elizabeth sat in Jack's comfy office chair reading for a little while after he left for work. Once she'd completed a few chapters, she decided she really should get going on her shopping adventure if she wanted to be back around lunch time to meet Abigail.

Dressed in her light blue peacoat and white scarf, she headed down to the parking garage.

She felt a little strange thinking of being behind the wheel of Jack's car. She stopped in front of the parking space with Jack's apartment number on it and stared at the vehicle in its place.

"You've got to be kidding me…" She pushed the button on the key fob. Sure enough, it was Jack's vehicle she was standing in front of. She pulled her phone out and called Jack.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Are you kidding me? How do I drive this thing?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's a red monster truck!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Hardly. It's just a simple Ford truck."

"A simple Ford truck that I'm going to have to climb to get into! You said you had a car."

"I did? Well, I guess I did. It will be fine."

"If I hurt this thing or something…."

"You won't."

They talked another minute as she climbed into the truck. After hanging up, she sat high in the driver's seat and tried to familiarize herself with the truck.

"This is insane. Makes my little car look like an ant!"

The truck wasn't new, but like Jack's apartment, it was in pristine shape. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what Jack would think when he realized she wasn't as neat and tidy as he was. She thought one day his cute little head might just explode. The thought made her giggle.

She turned it on and listened as the beast purred.

"You can do this…" she muttered. "You are Elizabeth Thatcher. Strong, capable woman. You won't let this car best you. No way! You can do this…"

Carefully she pulled out of the parking spot, grateful that the parking garage had a lot of open space at the moment. Before pulling out onto the open city road, she decided to drive it around the garage for a bit. There were two levels. She drove them each twice before feeling she was ready. Last thing she wanted to do was scratch or dent it.

When she plugged the first stores address into the GPS, she heard a calming female voice coming through it.

"Alright girl," she spoke to the truck. "We're in this together."

…..

At the fire station, engine one returned from a small kitchen fire in a downtown restaurant. Jack, Mike, Pete and a few other fireman hopped out and took off their fire gear, leaving them at the ready for the next call.

"I hate those kinds of calls," Pete said as he stretched his neck. "Every time we get a call to a restaurant fire, I always leave hungry for whatever it is they serve there. Like right now, I want a pizza."

"We'll order pizza for lunch, Pete." Jack suggested. "Heck, I'll even pay for it if it gets you to stop talking about food."

"You're just cranky because you have to fill in for Jones today instead of making goo goo eyes at that pretty girl of yours."

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, I'm cranky because I'm hungry and you won't stop talking about pizza."

"If you say so." Pete smacked Jack on the back as they and the rest of the crew headed to the kitchen. "So tell me this again, she lives here now?"

"For now yeah. Things home weren't working so she came here."

"And now you're living together? You know Aunt Charlotte is going to flip, right?"

"It's not like you are 're fine and it's only temporarily. We'll be back in Haiti in the New Year."

"Sure, but can I be there when you pitch this to your mom? Really, I'd like to see her reaction."

"This from the man that almost eloped, which would have broken his mother's heart."

"We were living in the moment, what can I say? I wised up."

"Clara did. Not you," Jack teased.

"We're a team, Jack. Just like you and Elizabeth will be. Or already are. So when do I get to meet her?"

"Soon. After my mom and Rosie do."

"And when is that?"

"Tomorrow night. Tonight I'm taking her out on the town." He couldn't wait. Just a few more hours and it would be just the two of them. Out like a real couple.


	19. Chapter 19

After two and a half hours of shopping, Elizabeth drove back to Jack's apartment feeling victorious. The first two stores she tried had very little that interested her. In the third and fourth stores Elizabeth hit the jackpot. She was pulling into the parking garage with not one, but two beautiful dresses and the cutest leather jacket. Not to mention a couple new tops.

Elizabeth wasn't a huge shopper, not like Julie or Viola, but it had been a while since she shopped for new clothes. Now that she was in a serious relationship with a wonderful man, she liked the idea of buying clothing she thought he'd like her in and that made her feel extra pretty.

As she put Jack's beast of a truck into park in its designated space, she let out a loud exasperated sigh.

"We made it, girl." Opening the door, she practically fell out of the cab. "Okay," she said straightening up as she grabbed her bags. "This is so not my dream car, but I managed."

After dropping off her bags back up in the apartment, Elizabeth headed down to the cafe. She was hungry after all that shopping and had promised Jack she'd check out the cafe and meet his aunt. Aunt Abigail was an important part of his life. His father's little sister.

She opened the double doors that led from the lobby into the cafe. It was busy, but not terribly so. The lunch run was coming to a close as it was now almost 1. She found a open seat at the bar and sat down.

The cafe was cute. Hardwood floors, brass accents around the stools and bar. The walls were decorated with many beautiful paintings and photographs. The style of some of the photos seemed familiar to Elizabeth. She climbed off the stool and walked over to the far wall to take a closer look. Sure enough, the signature on the bottom right was none other than her darling Jack.

"That's one of my favorites," a women spoke from behind Elizabeth. "My nephew has a gift."

Elizabeth turned and smiled at the woman in her late 40's with long brown hair which was pulled back in a simply ponytail.

"I would have to agree. You must be Abigail Stanton?"

"I am." As she smiled, Abigail had a look of realization come across her sweet face. "You're Jack's Elizabeth, aren't you?"

"I am," Elizabeth giggled. "Hi."

"Hi there! " Abigail embraced her in a tight, loving hug. "Jack mentioned to me you were in town. It's so great to meet you. Jack's talked about you so much."

"He's told me a lot about you as well."

"Well, please sit and I'll bring you whatever you like." As Elizabeth took her seat, Abigail handed her a menu. "And it's on the house today!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I insist! You, my dear, have made my nephew so happy. I've been praying for you!"

"You have?" Abigail's honest comment took Elizabeth by surprise. "What do you mean?"

Abigail leaned forward against the corner. As she smiled, Elizabeth could see the beautiful creases in the woman's face appear. Signs of a happy life.

"Jack is a good man, so much like my brother. When Tom died I worried so much for him. He was searching. Trying to find his place in a world that his father no longer existed in. I know how hard that can be. I was like that when I lost Noah, my husband." Elizabeth nodded. "Jack going to Haiti seemed like the perfect thing for him. He was able to reconnect with his father in a place that meant a lot to him when he was alive. Still, I wanted Jack to have a partner, a true companion that would know him and understand him."

Elizabeth was beginning to understand. "He truly is an amazing man. I'm so grateful to be a part of his life."

"I know he very much feels the same about you." Abigail grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Speaking of, where is Jack this afternoon?"

"He got called in this morning."

"Oh no! Didn't you just get in yesterday?"

"I did, yes. It's okay. He has an important job to do. I support that."

"That's good. It is hard, sometimes thankless, work but so important. I think Jack's wanted to be a fireman since he was a little boy."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "He said the firehouse his dad worked at did an open house one day and he got to go see what it was like and he thought it was the coolest place ever. Especially the fireman pole." Both women laughed. "Then I think he said one year on his birthday his dad took him for a ride on a fire truck and he was completely hooked."

"I believe that was his 6th birthday," Abigail smiled. "Noah and Tom dressed him, Peter, and Tom up as little firemen and drove them around the block. I think that may have been when Peter realized his dream too. Now they work together. Funny how life turns out."

Abigail had a far off look in her eye after that little trip down memory lane. This family had lost so much in recent years. Jack's father to cancer and then Noah, Abigail's husband, in that horrible structure fire. Even with all that loss, there was an unwavering strength about this woman.

She excused herself to tend to some customers and gave Elizabeth a moment with the menu.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Jack.

" _Just met Abigail. She's wonderful."_

A response came back quickly.

" _I knew you'd like her."_

" _I miss you."_

" _I miss you. How's work?"_

" _Not bad. We've had a few calls but nothing scary."_

" _Can't wait to take you out tonight."_

" _Me either. I bought a new dress."_

" _I hope you like it."_

" _I'll love it."_

They texted back and forth a little longer until Jack no longer responded. Elizabeth assumed he was out on a call and turned her attention back to her menu.

"So," Abigail said coming back around. "What will it be?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. It all looks good." She put the menu down. "What does Jack usually get?"

"His favorite is the bacon turkey burger with sweet potato fries."

"That does sound good. I'll go with that and a diet coke?"

"Coming up!"

"What are your plans while he's at the station?" Abigail asked her a few minutes later.

"I haven't figured that out yet. I want to do something. I'll go crazy just sitting around."

"Well, I have a thought. Why don't you come work for me during the hours he's at the station or when he comes home from a night shit and sleeps all day?"

"Work here? Doing what?"

"Anything. One of my staff just went on maternity leave so I could use a hand around here. Clara, my daughter-in-law works here too. You'll love her. You can cook, waitress, clean, whatever you'd like."

"Okay. First I feel I should tell you something. I'm not proud of it but…"

Abigail leaned back, trying to figure out what deep dark secret this sweet young woman was harboring.

"See, I can't exactly cook."

"You can't cook?"

"Or bake. I'm actually pretty bad at baking."

"Really?"

"Yup," Elizabeth said plainly. "I burn everything."

"So?" Abigail shrugged. "I'll teach you."

"Many have tried. I still stink."

"I'm a patient woman. I can handle it. I only gave up on one person I tried to teach and that was Jack's mother," Abigail laughed. "Charlotte is absolutely the worst cook in the world. Poor thing. It's not for lack of trying either."

"Why did you stop teaching her?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Charlotte can be a little, shall we say, spirited." Elizabeth laughed. "The last time I tried to teach her to cook, we were making spaghetti and homemade meatballs."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"You'd think that wouldn't you? Now I don't know what my dear friend did but her meatballs were as hard as rocks. They made a sound when you tapped them on the counter." Elizabeth laughed. "Well I showed her that fact and she… she started throwing meatballs at me."

"No way!"

"Oh yes. So I retaliated and tossed the spaghetti at her." Abigail laughed. "My niece Rosie came in the kitchen and saw the fuss we had made and ran to tell our husbands outside."

"Was Jack there?"

"He was. First thing he did was call Juno's pizza and asked if they delivered."

"That is a hilarious story to carry with me when I meet Mrs. Thornton tomorrow."

"Yes it is! Just wait, you'll see that beautiful, sweet woman and start having visions of flying meatballs!"

"I bet!"

A new crowd of people came in a few minutes later. Elizabeth finished her meal and gathered her purse and jacket to leave. Even though Abigail wasn't charging her for the food, she left a generous tip down. She wanted to do something, and hoped it wouldn't offend the loving woman.

"Abigail, I'm heading out. Thank you for a wonderful lunch."

"Anytime! Did you get a chance to think about my offer?"

"I did, and it's very kind of you, but I don't want to do anything to jeopardize having a good relationship with you, and trying to teach me to cook might just do that," she teased.

"Let me ask you something. Do you love my nephew?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled. "Very much."

"You think you'll marry him one day?" Now Elizabeth blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. Let me tell you something about Jack. He likes to eat. And eating out is expensive and fattening."

Elizabeth laughed as Abigail made a bloated face and patted her stomach.

"From what he tells me and all I can see, you are perfect from him in every important, meaningful way. So! Let me teach you this one inconsequential thing. Besides, if Charlotte and I can stay best friends after the meatball war of 2005, you and I can survive a few lessons. Deal?"

Elizabeth stared at Abigail's outstretched hand. With a smile, she shook it. "Deal!"

….

Grace and William Thatcher sat silently in their study. Grace's nose was deep into her book while William just sat staring at the fire.

"So are we not going to talk about it?" he huffed.

"What is it you want to talk about, dear?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe how this whole family is conspiring against me."

"Really?" Her book slammed against her lap. "Is that really what you think is happening here? We're all against you? It couldn't possibly be that we are trying to do what is best for Beth?"

"And what is best for Beth? Tell me."

"Alright, I will." Grace stood, towering over her husband as he sat. "What's best for our daughter, for all our daughters, is for them to live their lives on their terms. Not yours. Not mine. Theirs. It's their life after all."

"And what shall we do if they make a mistake? What if they don't know what is best for them? You expect me to sit back and watch them fail?"

"If they fail, they will learn from it. They will pick themselves up like the strong women we have raised them to be and keep moving forward." William just shook his head. "I trust my girls. And no matter what happens, they know they can count on me. Can you say that, William?"

He couldn't, and he knew it.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Grace hurried out of the study and hurried down the hall.

"Julie! We weren't expecting you till tomorrow! Welcome home, my dear!"

"Thanks Mom. I missed you!" Julie gave her mom a big bear hug. "I finished my exams earlier than expected so I caught a ride with a friend to surprise you."

"This is a wonderful surprise, my dear," William said with a smile. "You certainly are a sight for sore eyes." He hugged his daughter for a long moment, not wanting to let go.

"I know it's after dinner but any chance there's some left over? I'm starving."

"Of course!" Grace threaded her arm through Julies and led her to the kitchen. "I'm sure we can find something."

In the kitchen, Julie made a cup of her favorite tea while Grace filled a plate with ham, potatoes and carrots for Julie. William leaned against the counter listening to Julie talk about her finals and how grateful she was for a break.

Grace placed the plate down in front of Julie at the bar.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best" Julie took a large bite of ham and potatoes. "Hey, where's Beth? She out with Faith or something?"

With a sigh, William left the room.

….

It was just before 5 PM in Seattle. Elizabeth stepped out of the shower and began getting ready for her date. She'd been counting down the minutes for the passed couple hours now.

She slipped into her long sleeve heather grey sweater dress with cutouts over the shoulders and her black sheer tights. As she gazed at herself in the mirror, she was feeling pretty good about her look.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, her phone rang. Hurrying to where she left it on the bed, she prayed Jack wasn't canceling their plans tonight.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Girl, you have some explaining to do!"

"Julie?"

"Oh good, you remember me. Why didn't you tell me you up and left to fly across the country to be with your hunky boyfriend? I had to come home and hear about it from Mom!"

"I'm sorry Julie. It all happened so fast. Honestly. It feel like the dust is finally settling now."

"It was Dad, right? He made you do this?"

"Kind of, yeah. It's okay though. This is where I'm supposed to be."

"I don't believe this! You do realize this means you left me alone with them?"

"It's a big house, you'll survive."

"I better!" Julie laughed. "So, tell me everything. Don't leave a single detail out."

Elizabeth told her all about the fight which led to her leaving, the almost missing Jack at the airport, to her now staying at his place and working for his aunt and the big date he had planned.

"Okay," Julie said. "I'm officially envious of your life."

"Jules…" Elizabeth gave a warning tone.

"I'm serious. You've fallen in love with a super hot, super amazing guy and he's whisking you off for a romantic evening. It's perfect. Oh, my gosh! You think he'll propose tonight?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, not tonight. Jack really wants to have Dad's blessing before he does that. I can tell."

"Right… well, tell him not to hold his breath on that one."

"I know."

"If he never gets Dad's blessing, will he just not propose?"

"No, we're just trying to start off right. With everyone behind us."

"Well, you have my support! Does he have a brother for me by chance?"

"He does have a brother but from what I've gathered they are very different."

"Oh, bummer. Well maybe a cousin. I'm not picky."

She heard the sound of keys in the lock.

"Julie I have to go. Jack's home."

"Jack's home, the home you're sharing right now. So romantic."

"Julie!"

"Okay, okay. Bye. Have a memorable night!"

Elizabeth hung up and slipped the phone into her clutch purse and slipped on her black heels, wanting to give Jack the full effect of her outfit when he saw her.

"Honey I'm home!" Jack called as he walked in closing the door behind him, He dropped off his bag just inside the office doorway. "Elizabeth?"

"Right here." She walked out of the bedroom and straight towards him. He looked so handsome in his fitted black suit with a sleek narrow black tie. Quite a contrast from his cargo shorts and t-shirts that she usually saw him in. At the moment he looked like he'd just come from a GQ photoshoot.

"Wow…" Jack stood with a crooked smiled as he took in the sight of Elizabeth before him. She was pleased to see he seemed to really like what he was seeing. "You look absolutely beautiful, angel."

"Thank you. You look very handsome." Her eyes drifted to the dozen roses in his hand. "Are those for me?"

"Yes." Jack handed them to her and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you." She headed to the kitchen to find a vase but was stopped by Jack. Taking hold of her arm he pulled her in close for another kiss. Their first kiss that evening had been short and sweet. Not this kiss. Jack kissed her deep and slow, taking her breath away.

"Have I told you how glad I am to have you with me?" he grinned.

"I don't mind hearing it again."

"I'm glad you're here with me, Elizabeth."

"Me too."

Jack helped Elizabeth with her coat and the two traveled down hand in hand to Jack's truck. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her to climb up inside. Jack let out a small chuckle as he climbed into the driver's seat. It felt as if his knees were hugging the sides of the steering wheel. He didn't think Elizabeth was that much shorter than him, but she seemed to like to drive closer to the wheel.

"How was driving in the city today?" he asked as he backed out of the parking space.

"Not bad, once I got over my fear of driving a monster truck."

Jack laughed. "This is hardly a monster truck. It's a mid size truck really."

"Size is in the eye of the beholder I suppose. Anyway, after taking a few practice drives around the garage here, Xena and I hit the road."

Jack brought the truck to a stop just before pulling out of the garage. "You and who?"

"Xena. You know, the warrior princess."

"Do you have an imaginary friend I don't know about or did you actually name my truck?" A smirk of amusement appeared on her face.

"I named the truck. Obviously."

"Oh sure, obviously." Jack shook his head. "Out of all the names in the world, why did you pick that one?"

"I don't know, it seemed fitting. I would have given it a boy's name but growing up Dad always referred to ships as girls so I thought that would apply to cars as well." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Come on now Jack! It's not that bad. I didn't call her Big Bertha, which with the first name that came to mind."

"Okay, okay! Xena it is. Just don't tell the guys at the firehouse or I'll never hear the end of it." Jack laughed, pulling out of the garage. He glanced over at her quickly at the first red light. "You look beautiful tonight."

"You mentioned that," she smiled.

"And I'll probably mention it again." He winked at her then turned his focus back to the road.

Elizabeth had no idea where they were heading. Jack wanted it to be a surprise. Instead of peppering him with questions, she sat back and watched the city of Seattle as they drove by.

"Is that the space needle over there?" she pointed a little ways in the distance.

"Yup. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. It looks huge."

"It is. 605 feet tall. It was built for the 1962 World's Fair."

"Have you ever been up in it?"

"A few times. I feel like every elementary schooler takes a field trip up there at some point."

Elizabeth noticed as they drove, the giant icon of the Pacific Northwest was getting closer and closer. Jack paid close attention to the signs as they went. To Elizabeth, it seemed as if he was following the directional signs for the space needle's valet parking.

"Here we are. Our first stop of the evening." Jack spoke as they pulled up into the line of cars awaiting their turn for the valet around a large fountain at the base of the space needle.

"First stop?"

"Yup. Drinks and appetizers here, then dinner at one of Seattle's fine waterside eating establishments."

"Jack, you're spoiling me!"

"Nah. You deserve this."

When it was their turn, Jack stepped out and hurried around to help Elizabeth out of the truck, but the valet beat him to it. Quickly taking Elizabeth's hand, he gave the keys over to the young man.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Jack asked as they stepped onto the bronze colored elevators.

"No, not really."

"Good." Jack laughed. "These babies move fast. We'll be up there in no time at all."

"Great..."

Jack wasn't kidding when he said they were fast. Elizabeth clutched Jack's hand tightly as the elevator began to move. It took less than a minute for them to reach the top.

Standing on the Loupe, a revolving glass floor, Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist as they looked down on the city. The whole city was light up for the night. From that height, they could even make out some Christmas lights on a number of the buildings.

Looking downward through the glass floor, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack tightly as he continued to hold her.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous about heights."

"Nothing to worry about," he kissed her cheek. "I've got you."

When they'd finished looking out at the Seattle skyline, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the Space Needle's wine bar called, Atmos. They ordered two glasses of a local red wine and a cheese board.

Sitting at a small table facing the windows, Jack draped his arm over Elizabeth's shoulders. It did not go missed by Jack how many of the men scattered around the bar had eyes for his love. It didn't phase him much. Elizabeth was with him, and that was where she wanted to be. He knew that. Their glances did make Jack not want to leave her side though. Just in case one of the well dressed, slicked back haired men decided to take a chance.

"When we first met, did you ever imagine us out like this?" he asked.

"Not really," she laughed. "I mean, almost all the time we've shared together has been on the beach, or in the beaten village of Hopes Landing. Don't get me wrong, I've loved every single minute of it."

"Me too." He leaned in to kiss her temple. "It's like two different worlds, huh?"

"Yeah. It is." Elizabeth rested her head against Jack's shoulder and enjoyed the warm closeness she felt with him. She wanted it to always be like this. Not the fancy location, but the love. Feeling so connected to one another. That feeling was priceless.

"Hey, I didn't tell you yet, I have tomorrow off."

"You do? That's great!"

"Yeah! Chief Avery said he wouldn't call me in either. We have all day together tomorrow before we go to my mom's for dinner."

"That's perfect, Jack." She kissed his lips. "Oh! Your aunt is wonderful. I really like her."

"I thought you would. What'd you guys talk about today?"

"A little bit of everything. She gave me a job."

"A job? Working for her at the cafe?" Elizabeth nodded. "What exactly is it you'll be doing?"

"Relax, she knows I can't cook. She wants to teach me!"

"Oh, cool. Can't go any worse than when she taught my mother. Did she tell you anything about that?"

"Yes," Elizabeth giggled. "Flying meatballs and all."

"Yeah… the kitchen was a disaster that night."

"The best part, other than maybe I'll know how to cook without poisoning you when I'm done, is that it will give me something to do when you're at work. Just give me your schedule so I can talk to Abigail."

"Sounds like you're going to stay here with me a while then, huh?"

Suddenly Elizabeth felt nervous. "Yeah, I guess we really haven't talked about that, have we?"

"Nope, but that's okay." To ease her nerves, he kissed her. Soft and sweet. "I love that you're here, angel. I don't want you going anywhere. I just didn't want to push my luck. I know this situation with your dad is complicated. Maybe tomorrow we can think of a plan, but whatever happens, I want you to know that you and I are a team. I wouldn't want you anywhere else than right here with me."

"I love you Jack. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Then it's settled. You're here with me. When you decided to face your dad again, I'll be there with you."

"Stronger together."

"Exactly."

…..

At the end of the most enchanting night, Jack and Elizabeth stepped into the elevator to go back up to the apartment. Being the only ones in the elevator, Jack gently nudged Elizabeth back against the wall and laid a slow burning, passionate kiss on her lips.

Elizabeth could feel her knees growing weak as she ran her fingers through the longish hair at the back of his neck.

It had been a perfect night. No interruptions. Just the two of them enjoying a romantic evening together. When they'd been seated at the very elegant restaurant, Jack told her to order anything she wanted and not to stress about the money. She'd asked if he was sure and he nodded.

After dinner, they took a walk around town under the moonlight talking about how they were happy to be back in the states but missed Haiti. Elizabeth couldn't help wondering how her students were doing and Jack was curious how the work crews where doing on the various projects and hoping the new orphanage home was holding up well. They decided to email Pastor Frank the next day for an update on their second home.

Jack unlocked the door to his apartment and turned on the entry light.

The first thing Elizabeth did once inside was to kick off her heels.

"Would you like some tea?" Jack asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes, please." She headed towards the bedroom.

"Are you changing already?"

"I don't have to," she flirted. "Let me take off the tights though."

"Go for it." Jack had already loosened his tie and ditched his suit jacket on one of the kitchen table chairs. He loved the look of Elizabeth in that dress, and wasn't ready for it to go away.

Elizabeth came back out a moment later as Jack was bringing the tea to the living room.

"Here," he patted his lap. "I'll give you a foot massage."

She did as she was told and rested her head on the back of the couch.

As Jack worked his nimble fingers over her smooth soft skin, Elizabeth let out a soft moan of pleasure. He had no idea if what he was doing was correct, but it was at least making her happy. As he continued, his hand slid up her leg. He loved this woman with all his heart. He let himself dream a bit of what it would be like to one day be husband and wife. To have nights like this together. Of course, if they were married, things would end a little different. He bit his lip to keep from smiling at the thought of truly being her husband. All in good time, he told himself.

Elizabeth spoke, breaking his daydreaming.

"Jack, tonight was amazing, but I don't want you thinking you have to spend so much on me."

"I wanted to. You deserve to be taken out and treated like this every once in a while. I can't swing a night out like this in Haiti."

"Still," she giggled. "I don't want you to think I expect this kind of treatment."

"I know you, angel. The fact that you don't expect this is part of what made it such a treat to do with you."

When the tea was gone, Elizabeth was well on her way to dreamland herself.

"Ready for bed?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Jack yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep out here tonight."

"Oh," Elizabeth failed to hide her disappointment. "You don't have to. We managed fine last night. It was really nice actually."

"It was, but I was exhausted last night and hadn't spent the evening looking at you like this. Trust me," he laughed. "I'm not sure I'll sleep a wink laying with you tonight. Might spend more time fighting to not…. Well, move things a little too far."

"I see," she blushed. "I trust you, Jack. If you change your mind."

"I'll know where to find you."

"Good."


	20. Chapter 20

Jack was thoroughly enjoying his day off with Elizabeth. They spent the morning curled up on the couch watching TV, sipping coffee and enjoying breakfast Jack had picked up from his aunt's café downstairs.

"I could get used to this," he said with a grin. He kissed the top of Elizabeth's hair. She looked absolutely adorable curled up at his side under the big fleece blanket wearing his hoodie. Her hair was a bit frizzy and curling in multiple directions, even pulled back in a loose ponytail. The thought of waking up by her side for the rest of his life was beyond anything he could imagine.

He could ask her, right then and there to marry him, but with things still so complicated been them and Elizabeth's father, it wasn't right. Jack wanted to give William another chance to accept them.

Elizabeth laughed at something said in the show they'd been binging all morning, Property Brothers.

"How have I never seen this show?" she asked. "Its great."

"Yeah, the brothers are cool."

"Yeah, especially the cute one."

"What?" Jack sat up a bit. "What one is the cute one?"

"Um, Drew." she blushed a bit.

"So you like the realtor, not the contractor?"

"In the show sure, but in real life, I love my very handsome fireman contractor boyfriend."

"Nice save there, angel. Nice save." Elizabeth giggled as he tickled her side, then pulled her close into his arms, kissing her sweetly. "I would love to renovate a house for us someday. I'm thinking open concept, large kitchen, big backyard."

"Sounds pretty great."

"What about you? What do you want in our future home?"

Elizabeth loved dreaming of their future together. "I've thought about it some. Maybe a porch with a swing. A quiet road where we could go for walks out of the main flow of traffic."

"That's doable."

"And maybe a big comfy chair in our bedroom. One where I can read and cuddle with our children."

"I can't wait to see you as a mother." He kissed the top of her head. "You'll make a beautiful mom."

"I hope I'll be good at it."

"Are you kidding? I've seen you with your students. You show them so much love. I can just imagine that love for a child that's ours to raise."

"I like how you phrased that, "ours to raise."

"Well I figure we don't know how our family will come to be. Back at Hopes Landing, there are so many beautiful, funny, loving children that are without parents. It's impossible to see that and not think about adopting one day."

"How the child comes into our lives doesn't matter, we both have more than enough love to share."

"You bet." Jack smiled. She really was perfect for him. "That's one of the things I love about you, Elizabeth. Your love has no bounds."

"Neither does yours. I see you with the kids too. They adore you."

"I adore them too."

"If we adopted, would you want it to be from there? Or somewhere in the states?"

"I don't. I'm open to anything. I certainly wouldn't turn down an opportunity to stay connected to Hopes Landing forever. We'd want to take the child back to give them a chance to see their culture and what not."

"True. Oh that sounds so exciting!" She laughed, "Look at us. We aren't even engaged and here we are talking about kids."

"I guess it's a bit silly, huh?"

"Maybe, but I love it."

Jack's phone dinged from the coffee table. Picking it up, Jack saw a text from Carson.

"Carson wants to know if we want to go to lunch today."

"Sure. It would be fun to see him."

"Okay, I'll let him know."

They stayed curled up under the blanket for a another couple episodes before finally deciding to leave their warm cocoon and get ready for the day.

In the early afternoon, they hopped into Jack's truck and drove down to Pikes Market Place, a very iconic area of the city that overlooked the Elliott Bay waterfront. Apparently Carson and Jack's favorite Mexican eatery, El Borracho was down there.

On the way to the restaurant, they passed a cute little flower shop. Elizabeth made a mental note to stop by on their way out and pick up some flowers for Jack's mother. Despite Jack's constant reassurance, Elizabeth was still nervous.

Carson was standing outside the restaurant as they approached. He was smiling at the couple walking hand in hand.

"Good to see you two back together!"

"Thanks, man. Too bad Faith isn't here too."

"Tell me about it. I keep thinking about hopping on a plane myself."

Carson held the door open for them. The hostess directed them to a table back by the expansive bar. The guys already knew what they wanted, Elizabeth needed more time. In the end she took the guys recommendation for the marinated shrimp taco and a bbq beef taco. For a special treat, she ordered herself a margarita. The guys ordered themselves each a Carona.

The food arrived not long after. It was delicious!

"Hey, Elizabeth," Carson asked between bites. "You wouldn't happen to have Faith's parents number?"

"I do. What's up?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while. Actually since we said goodbye. Now seeing you two together, I want to do this even more. I need to see her. I think I have a plan to surprise her."

"Then I will definitely give you their number. I know she misses you like crazy."

"Yeah, same here. We talk everyday and text most of the time we aren't talking. It just isn't enough."

"Look at you," Jack teased. "All in love."

"Yup. Didn't plan it but I would regret letting her slip through my fingers."

"She won't, Carson. She's crazy about you." Elizabeth put her fork down. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room."

"We'll be here," Jack grinned and watched as she disappeared around the corner.

Carson chuckled at his friend, so in love. "So Romeo, I couldn't help but notice there's no ring on that pretty ladies hand."

"In time, my friend. Believe me."

"What's holding you back?"

"You know how I feel about it all. I want her dad to be somewhat okay with the idea."

"That's noble, really; but don't let that man get between you two."

"I'm not."

"Maybe now. Just don't wait forever for that guy to come around. You need to be open to the possibility that you may have to ask her without his approval."

"I just don't want to make it so he never trusts me."

"But is his trust worth losing Elizabeth over?"

"I'm back!" Elizabeth plopped down into her seat. "I miss anything?"

"Nope." Jack smiled, taking her hand. "To answer your question, Carson, no it's not. Thanks."

"Anytime."

….

That evening, Charlotte sat at the counter with her soon to be son-in-law watching her daughter cook. Since this was the first night she'd be meeting her possible future daughter-in-law, she decided to take Rosie up on her offer to cook. No reason to make a first impression by having to call the fire department or poison control.

Confirmation came out loud and clear when Rosie opened the over and the aroma of home cooking filled the kitchen.

"Well, whatever you're making, it sure smells better than what I'd come up with," Charlotte teased.

"It's a simple roasted chicken with a red wine demi glaze over parmesan spinach polenta."

"Simple, she says," Charlotte laughed. "Nothing about that seems simple."

"You forgot to mention the asparagus, sweetie," Lee grinned. "My fiancé knows how to cook."

"Not sure where that trait came from, but I'm happy for you," Charlotte teased. While Rosie went on cooking, Charlotte fussed with the napkin holder sitting in front of her. Lee watched her intently. He'd been around the Thornton's almost his whole life. First as Jacks friend, then as Rosie's boyfriend.

"Mrs. T, you doing okay?"

"Of course, Leland. Why do you ask?"

"You seem nervous, that's all."

Charlotte sighed. "I guess I am. This is a big night."

"You've met your children's significant others before," Rosie pointed to Lee, who waved with a grin.

"That was different. Leland has always been like another son to us. Same with Carson," she laughed. "You boys were so much fun to watch grow. I don't know Elizabeth at all."

"Try not to worry, Mrs. T. Jack has always been a good judge of character. I'm sure Elizabeth is great. Besides, she'll love you. You've always been a second mom to me. Why do you think I'm marrying Rosie?"

"Watch it, Coulter!" Rosie giggled, shaking the wooden spoon in her hand at him.

"You're right, Leland. This is an exciting night."

Just before 5:30, Jack pulled his truck in front of his cozy two story childhood home. The lights inside gave off a warm, inviting glow that extended past the front porch."

"Jack, it's so nice!"

"Thanks. We loved it here." Jack got out of the car and hurried around to Elizabeth's side to open her door. "You ready?"

"I guess."

"Don't be nervous."

"I'm not."

Jack gave her a funny look. "You changed your outfit five times and redid your hair twice."

"So I wanted to look presentable for your mom? Does that make me nervous?"

"No, that doesn't but the way you went about it does," he teased.

"This is a big deal, Jack! I want her to like me. Your sister too."

"They will. You're amazing, angel. Please don't worry about it, okay?" He pressed his lips to hers. "Everything will be fine."

"Alright. I'm trusting you."

"Good. Now let's go. With any luck, Rosie did the cooking tonight."

"I heard that, son!" A tall, beautiful, dark haired woman now stood on the front porch in a light pink sweater and jeans. Her arms were wrapped tightly across her chest to keep warm. "Come on, Jack. You can sass me more when we're inside and warm."

Jack laughed. Taking Elizabeth's hand, they hurried up the wide steps to the porch and into the home. The inside was even more inviting than the outside. From the entryway, Elizabeth could see into the large living room with its furniture angled towards a wood stove. The floors were all hardwood floors even up the beautiful staircase.

Jack took both their coats and hung them up in the entryway closet. He wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and turned to his mother.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Elizabeth Thatcher."

"It's so wonderful to meet you dear. You're even more beautiful in person then in all of Jack's pictures, and he's showed us a lot!" Charlotte winked.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well. Jack thinks the world of you."

"Well, come on in. Rosie says dinner's almost ready. She and Leland are in the living room. They're very excited to meet you."

As they entered the living room, Elizabeth saw a beautiful window seat with comfy looking pillows placed on it. From its position, she could only imagine it faced out to the trees. What a beautiful place that must be during the daylight.

"Your home is so beautiful, Mrs. Thornton!"

"Why thank you. I can't cook but I'm not half bad at interior decorating. That right there," she pointed to the window seat. "That's my favorite spot."

"I can see why. Looks like a perfect place to curl up with a good book."

"Mom is a whiz at home decor!" A bubbly young woman with dirty blonde hair that was slightly curly said from the couch before she and the handsome dark haired man beside her stood. "I'm Rosie, the little sister."

"Hi, Rosie, I've heard a lot about you."

"And I you! I can't wait to dish all about Jacky over here!"

"Watch it, Roseberry," Jack warned.

"Jack! You know I hate that name!"

"And I hate Jacky. Fair is fair."

"No matter how old these two get I swear they are still 10 years old." The man with Rosie teased. "Hi, I'm Leland, but you can call me Lee. Welcome to the circus."

"Hi, Lee, nice to meet you." Elizabeth laughed as she and Lee watched and listened to the siblings banter back and forth.

"Alright!" Charlotte clapped her hands. "I feel like I never left the classroom. Rosie, do we have time to sit here or should we move to the dining room?"

Rosie checked her watch. "We have time. Let's sit!"

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the window seat. Unphased by the others in the room, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Charlotte studied their body language. She couldn't remember ever seeing Jack like this.

"So, Elizabeth," Charlotte began. "We've heard a lot about Haiti from Jack's perspective, I'd love to hear from you. Especially you being a teacher."

"Of course! Jack told me you taught for many years."

"Yes, I loved it. I'm still involved in the district now. What's it like there?"

"Goodness, I don't even know where to start. It's better than I ever imagined."

Elizabeth went on to explain the sheer joy she had teaching so many children of various ages all at once. She talked about the literacy program she'd started that wasn't just helping the kids, but the parents and others in the village as well.

As she shared her experiences, Charlotte's heart couldn't help but swell listening to the unbridled love this young woman had for all the people in that little village. The other thing that was impossible not to notice was how her son was hanging on Elizabeth's every word. Nothing but sweet, tender love was in his eyes as he watched her.

"Then of course there's the interesting factor of getting to teach in both English and French," Elizabeth continued. "I had to thank my mother for making me continue with my language studies."

"Her French is great," Jack added. "Mine still needs some work."

"You were pretty pathetic back in the day," Lee teased. "Have you been working on it down there?"

"Oui. J'ai étudié mon français."

"Wow!" Lee laughed. "You have gotten better."

"Yup. I have a great tutor." He kissed Elizabeth's cheek, making her blush.

A timer in the kitchen went off and Rosie leapt to tend to it.

"Dinner is ready!" she called from the kitchen.

Soon they were all sitting around the table enjoying a lovely meal. Rosie was very proud of herself for it.

"Rosie, this meal is wonderful."

"Thank you! Do you like to cook?"

Elizabeth choked on her bite of chicken. "Um, not yet. I'm quite bad actually."

"Aunt Abigail is going to give her some pointers," Jack stated.

"Really?" Charlotte laughed. "Good luck with that. I love Abby but she could stand to have a little more patience in the kitchen."

"Oh, Mom," Rosie laughed. "Aunt Abigail was fine. You on the other hand…"

"What do you mean, me on the other hand?"

"Oh, I don't know. You did throw a meatball at her."

"More like eight," Jack added.

"Okay, okay, enough about that," Charlotte laughed. "I'm sure you'll be great, Lizzie."

"Its Elizabeth, Mom."

"At ease, Jacky, it's just a nickname," Rosie teased. Typical little sister.

"I don't mind." Elizabeth placed her hand on Jack's leg under the table. "Besides, its not like you don't have a nickname for me."

"Does he now?" Rosie giggled. "And what is that?"

Elizabeth could feel the heat of her blushing. She hadn't realized what information she was volunteering with that comment.

"If you must know, Roseberry, I call her angel. It goes back to the first night we went. She looked so beautiful. Like an angel. As I've gotten to know her and love her I'm even more convinced its the perfect nickname for her."

"Awww," Charlotte and Rosie said together.

"Dang, Jack!" Lee laughed. "You're making me look bad."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Well, I do have a nickname for Rosie. It's real funny. I call her…"

Rosie covered Lee's mouth with her hand. "Don't you even think about it, Leland Coulter."

"Alright alright, squigget. I won't tell," he said with a wink.

"Squigget?" Jack said with a laugh.

"Yeah. She calls me honey bunny around my friends so I call her squigget."

"Honey bunny is even better than squigget!" Jack laughed even harder.

"Eat your food, Jacky."

"Yes, Roseberry." Elizabeth just shook her head and laughed. The teasing was almost nonstop between the siblings. It was certainly different than her and Julie.

After dinner, Charlotte asked Jack to help her with dishes so Elizabeth stayed in the living room to talk to Lee and Rosie.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only grown man who lives out of the country that still has chores when he visits his mom's house," Jack told her.

"Maybe but I really just wanted to have a talk with you."

Charlotte opened the dishwasher and started rinsing plates.

Jack handed her a glass. "Why do I get the sense that I'm about to be grounded?"

"Alright, sassy. I know I can't ground you. But, do you think its wise that you and Elizabeth are living together while you are here?"

"Wise, I'm not sure. When she arrived here, I really didn't think we had much of a choice. If it makes you feel better, I gave her my bedroom."

"I guess it does a bit. But I've seen how you two look at each other. There's plenty of spark there. And sparks can turn into wildfires pretty fast."

"Yes. I know. We are being cautious, Ma. Don't worry."

"How cautious?"

"Cautious enough. You know I would never take advantage of her, right? I love her and everything she believes in."

"That's good, son. I'm glad."

"Let's get these done. I want some of that chocolate cream pie."

"Ah, you saw that, did you?"

"Yup!" Jack grinned like a little boy. "Hey, Ma, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, honey."

"What do you think?" Jack tilted his head in the direction of the living room.

Charlotte put the last dish into the dishwasher and smiled. "I think she's wonderful. Perfect for you, Jack. Your father would have loved her too."

"Thanks, Mom. She's the one."

"I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Oooh….come see what we found!" Rosie called from the living room.

"Oh boy." Jack peeked into the living room and groaned. "Home movies? Really?"

"I want to see them, hon," Elizabeth told him. "I didn't know you as a child."

He sat next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "How much can I pay you not to show these, Rosemary?"

"Not enough money in the world, dear brother." Rosie hit play. "Oh good. This is our brother sister talent show. I was the ventriloquist and Jack was my puppet. We got first place if I recall."

"Oh, honey," Elizabeth said, laughing into his shoulder. "You were so cute!"

"Yeah. Whatever you say, babe."


	21. Chapter 21

It had been almost a week since their very successful dinner at Jack's childhood home. Charlotte was thrilled to pieces with Elizabeth and couldn't have imagined a better woman for him. Rosie, who Jack thought might be a harder one to convince given her protective nature, had become fast friends with Elizabeth. The two had even had dinner together a couple of the nights Jack was gone working the night shift.

While Jack slept off his night shift exhaustion or was working during the daytime, Elizabeth spent her time reading, working on lesson plans for when back in Haiti, or working alongside Abigail and Clara at the cafe.

This morning she was in the cafe kitchen working on a batch of pies.

Abigail walked in, setting a stack of dishes in the sink. "What a morning. I can't believe how busy we were!"

"I heard a couple people talking about how they took the morning off to finish their Christmas shopping. Seems like it was a popular decision."

"Must have been!" Abigail laughed. "How was Jack when he got home this morning?"

"Exhausted. I know his work was hard, but goodness. Seeing him come home and barely make it into bed before he passes out is eye opening."

"I remember when Noah and I first married, it was a tough adjustment. I would be so excited to see him come home, I would talk his ear off," She laughed. "That didn't work for him. Noah needed time to decompress and sleep."

"So what did you do?"

"I did my best to make our home a sanctuary for him. A soft place to land on after a rough shift. Clean home, warm food, lots of hugs and kisses."

"I can do that."

"I'm sure you can," Abigail knowingly grinned, causing Elizabeth to blush. "How are those pies?"

"So far so good. These four are about to go in the oven. I think I'm getting the hang of rolling out the crust dough."

"These certainly look better than the first few!" she teased.

"You mean the one that exploded or the one that caught on fire?"

"Either," she laughed. "I still can't figure out how you did either of those things."

"It's a talent."

"Good thing you're in love with a fireman!"

"Exactly!"

Just before the lunch rush began, a yellow taxi drove down the soggy, wet, snow-covered street outside the cafe. After paying the driver, a tall young man in nice pants and a black men's pea coat, stepped out with a small suitcase. Standing on the brick sidewalk, he looked up and down the street, double checking an address on his phone before walking into Abigail's.

The small bell rang above the door as he stepped in the establishment. Only four other patrons were there and all looked to have already been helped.

"Hello!" Abigail said as she entered the dining area. "Sit anywhere you'd like."

"Thank you." He placed his suitcase at a small table off to the side and began removing his jacket while Abigail came over with a mug and a pot of coffee.

"Here's the menu. Our specials today are beef stew and French onion soup. I'll give you a moment."

"Thank you, but actually maybe you can help me with something?"

"I can try. Are you new to Seattle?"

"Yeah, just visiting for a couple days or so. My name's Trent Maxwell. I'm looking for someone named, Elizabeth Thatcher. I was told she worked here?"

"Oh, I'll have to take a look. Would you excuse me?"

"Of course, thank you." Trent picked up his phone and sent a few text messages out before turning his attention to the menu Abigail had left.

Abigail hurried back to the kitchen after checking in on her other patrons. Elizabeth was peering into the oven she'd just opened a crack, checking on her latest batch of rolls that went alongside the stew. Like her pies, they had improved a great deal in just under a week. Her very first batch could have chipped a tooth, but her last batch were soft and buttery on the inside, crispy on the outside.

"Elizabeth, sweetie?"

"Abigail! Come look at these! I think I'm really getting the hang of this!"

"I'm so proud of you! I'll have you cooking 5 course meals in no time."

"Not sure I'd go that far!" she laughed.

"Elizabeth is right," Clara added. She'd shown up for her shift a couple minutes before. "We haven't had to call the guys at the fire department in a few days, that doesn't mean she's ready for top chef."

Abigail smiled softly at the two young women joking around as if they'd known each other for years. Elizabeth noticed a slight nervousness to Jack's Aunt's demeanor and asked, "Everything alright?"

"I hope so, Clara, would you give us a moment?"

"Sure thing, I'll go check on the coffee pots out front." Thinking nothing of it, Clara stepped out.

When she was gone, Abigail stepped closer and in a hush tone she said to Elizabeth, "There's someone here asking for you. A well dressed young man, goes by the name Trent?"

Elizabeth gasped and quietly sneaked up to the doorway to see for herself, trying not to be seen. Seeing that the man in the dining room was in fact her college beau, she walked back deeper into the kitchen.

"He's here? Why?" she fretted.

"I didn't ask, but I also didn't say you were here. You want me to send him away? I will!"

Wiping her flour covered hands on her apron she turned to face her friend. "No, its fine."

"Who is he? If I may ask."

"You may." Elizabeth leaned back against the counter she'd been working on. "He's an old family friend. Well, that's not all of it I guess. We dated a while back as well."

"Oh… I see" Abigail nervously ran her hand over her hair which sat in a messy loose bun on the back of her head. "How long ago is "a while back" exactly?"

"Oh, no Abigail! It's nothing like that. Trent and I broke up in college. Jack is the one I love, without question. He has my whole heart. Trust me."

Abigail smiled. "I do, dear. Anyone who's seen you and Jack together can see that you two are meant to be. I just want to make sure you're safe talking to this Trent character."

"I am. He's harmless. Though I have no earthly idea why he's here." She knew though that his sudden arrival must have had something to do with her father, she just wasn't ready to divulge all that to Abigail here in the kitchen. "I guess I should go see what he wants."

"I'll watch the rolls. Take your time."

Elizabeth untied her apron and hung it on the hook on the wall. She took one quick look at herself in the reflection of a window and walked out.

As she entered, Trent put down his phone and rose to greet her with a hug. "Hey, Liz."

"Trent, what a surprise."

"Good surprise, I hope?" He shot her an innocent but flirty smile. "You have a moment to sit?"

"Sure."

He pulled out her chair for her. Ever the gentleman he was raised to be. That was the thing with Trent, he was a good man. He'd never treated Elizabeth with anything but love and respect. The problem had always been that her feelings never matched the level of his. They were friends, end of story.

"I stopped by the house when I got into town on break. When Julie said you were here working in a diner I didn't believe her," Trent teased. "Didn't you use to say you were a danger in the kitchen?"

"I'll have you know I've gotten much better," there was a hint of playfulness in her tone. Not flirty, it was like talking with an old friend.

Trent nodded, then his tone became more serious and sincere as he said, "What was even harder to believe was that you'd give up the chance to spend time with your family over some misunderstanding with your father. You and William never fight."

Staring at the coffee mug in front of Trent she replied, "We hadn't really before, no. Maybe it was time."

"Liz, that doesn't sound like you." He took her hand that rested on the table. "What happened? Maybe I can help."

Giving his hand a friendly squeeze, she let go and placed her hands in her lap. Not wanting a repeat of the gesture.

"I'm fine, Trent. Really, I am. In some ways I'm better than ever."

"I'm still confused, but I'll take your word on that. Though I must say you do look beautiful."

Elizabeth ignored his last comment. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father's worried about you. He asked me to come out here and try to bring you home. It wasn't a hard sell. I wanted to see you and was already thinking about it before he even said anything."

"You didn't need to do that. In fact, you really shouldn't have."

"It's okay, really."

The reminder alarm Elizabeth had set on her phone that morning began to go off. She silenced it and rose from her seat. "Excuse me a minute, I need to take care of something."

"Of course. I'll just look over this menu a little more. Anything you recommend?"

"Everything's good, and anything I do Abigail checks so you have nothing to worry about."

"Noted!" He laughed.

She turned around and walked up to Clara who was standing at the counter.

"Everything alright?" Clara asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah," she assured. "I need to place a lunch order for Jack. He said he'd come down when he woke up, which should be somewhere in the next twenty minutes or so."

"I heard from Pete that their shift last night was brutal! Two home fires and a bunch of other emergencies?"

"It was chaos from what Jack said. Something about the temperature making it so there was black ice all over the road. Lots of MVC's. Anyway, he'd like a BBQ cheeseburger with Swiss and onions and a side of half fries, half onion rings. Oh, and I bet he'd like some of that French onion soup we made."

"Got it!" I'll have it ready for him when he gets here. Anything for you? You taking your lunch with him like usual?"

"I'll have to check with Abigail."

"It's good by me!" she called from the kitchen, making the two young women laugh.

"Alright then! I'll have that ham, cheddar and apple Panini."

"Fries?"

Elizabeth thought about it and patted her belly, making a bloated face by puffing out her cheeks.

"Oh, come on girl, live a little," Clara teased.

"Alright. Fries it is. The sweet potato kind."

"Coming up!"

Elizabeth made her way back to the table where Trent sat waiting. Having not heard any of her conversation with Clara, he sat there looking hopefully. It caused Elizabeth's stomach to do a little flip flop, and not in a good way.

As she sat down, Trent placed in menu to the side. "I have an idea. Can we go somewhere and talk? It feels strange to have such personal conversations in a public place like this. Julie said something about you living with a friend above where you worked. Her apartment is one of the ones upstairs?"

"I am staying upstairs but we shouldn't go there."

"Ah good point. She probably wouldn't like the idea of a man she didn't know in her place. We could go for a walk but the weather is awful. All wet and freezing. I guess here will work okay."

"It will be fine, but Trent I need to tell you something. You shouldn't have come. I'm not going back just yet."

"What did he do?"

"Who?"

"Your dad."

"We just don't see eye to eye on much these days. Not with what I do or who I'm with…"

"With?"

She nodded slowly. "Trent, I met someone in Haiti."

He leaned back in his seat, scratching the slight 5 o'clock shadow on his chin. "Is it serious?"

"Yes."

With a wince he asked, "How serious?"

"I know I'm meant to be his wife someday."

There was a loud sigh, then Trent shook his head. "Your dad, he kept encouraging me to pursue this, to pursue us. He assured me this was what you wanted."

"That wasn't his assurance to give."

"I know. So that's why you're here? You're with him?"

She nodded.

"Is it his apartment that's upstairs?"

"Yes, but before you freak out and go off on a lecture, nothing has happened. I'm still the same girl I always have been. I'm being smart. He works crazy hours and with me working here, we'd hardly see each other if I was somewhere else. Besides it's not like I have a car here."

"I trust you. It's not like it's really any of my business anyway."

"Thank you."

"So what does he do that has him working such odd hours?"

"He's a fireman."

"You love him?"

"I do."

He nodded. "Is he good to you?"

"Very."

Trent rubbed his hands over his face and laughed softly. The whole thing confused Elizabeth.

"What's so funny?"

"It's not something. It's someone."

"Come again?"

"I kind of met someone. Her name's Katie Hubbard. She's studying to be a pediatric surgeon. We met early this year in the library studying for our respective majors."

"And you like her?" Elizabeth smiled. She'd known this man long enough to read his facial expressions.

"I thought I could, but…"

"But what?"

"Your father. My parents. To them you and I are still committed. I think they saw this time since we broke up as just a temporary separation before marriage. You know, something to clear our heads."

"I can't speak for your family, but for my father, yes. That is exactly what he was thinking. It's not about them though. We need to live for ourselves."

"You're right. I do care about you, Liz. A lot."

"But maybe you could care deeper about Katie?"

"Possibly." He smirked. "Yeah, I know I could."

"Well then," she smiled. "I hereby release you from whatever our families are trying to do to us."

Trent laughed, "You're a brave woman, Liz."

"Why on earth do you say that?"

"You're you. Unleashed from the shackles the world our parents thrive in that they use to control us. You left, you're making a life for yourself. Look at me, I'm in school to become a lawyer. A corporate lawyer at that."

"True. You hate corporate law."

"But you know why I've done it? It's what's expected of me. That's what I do, that's what I've always done."

"It's not over yet, Trent. You can still make your own way. If you're lucky, your family won't go as insane as my father."

"Not likely," he laughed. "Your father and mine are two peas in a pod."

"That is true."

As the two chuckled about their upbringing and family expectations, Jack walked in the cafe from the lobby entrance. He took one look at the well-dressed man sitting with Elizabeth and his chest tightened.

"Hey, Jack," Clara said from the counter. "Your meal will be right out."

"Thanks." He kept his eyes on Elizabeth and the other man.

"It's okay, Jack. You can trust her."

"You're right." He smiled at Clara and headed over to Elizabeth, trying to shove the jealousy out of his mind.

"Jack!" Elizabeth rose from her seat and kissed Jack lovingly on the lips. "I had a surprise visitor while you slept."

"I can see that."

Trent stood, "I'm Trent Maxwell, an old friend of Liz's."

"I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you in the past little bit here."

"You came from Hartford?"

"I did yes. I'll be leaving later today though."

"Will you head home?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I think I'll head to Boston, to see Katie. It's time."

"Katie?" Jack asked.

"The woman he could have a real future with."

Trent smiled. "Liz sort of opened up a can of worms on my life this afternoon. It's a good thing though."

"Well that's good I guess." Feeling completely at ease, Jack invited Trent to have lunch with them. He graciously accepted.

As they ate, Trent asked them lots of questions about Haiti and Jack's work as a fireman. When Jack asked Trent about law school, Trent smiled at Beth.

"Well, I've been studying corporate law. For now though, let's just say I'm weighing my options. Trying to decide what it is I really want."

"Good for you," Jack smiled. He knew enough from Beth what kind of world she and Trent came from. He wished this man all the best.

After lunch, they said goodbye to Trent and Jack headed back upstairs till Elizabeth's shift had ended. When she entered the apartment a little later, Jack was sitting at his desk editing photos from Haiti.

"Nice shots, babe." Elizabeth had sneaked in unnoticed and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Thanks." He spun around in his chair and pulled her down onto his lap. "Man, you're beautiful," he whispered.

"I smell like coffee and pie."

"Two of my favorite things." They laughed together, then rested their foreheads against one another.

"You were very gracious today," Elizabeth said kissing Jack's lips sweetly.

"What? You mean with Trent?"

"Mhmm. You didn't show even a hint of jealousy or anger towards him."

"I'll admit, when I first saw you two sitting there I felt it a bit. But then I realized something very important."

"What was that?"

"I have no reason to be jealous or angry with him. Or anyone for that matter. It's you and me, angel."

"Always, babe. Always."

….

A few days later, just three days before Christmas, Faith stood in front of the arrivals board at the airport in Connecticut. It was nearly 8 in the evening and she had been tasked with picking up her grandparents from the airport. Her brothers were all flying in the next day. It would be the first time in a couple years they'd all be together for a holiday.

She looked down at her phone to the picture of her and Carson from their last day together. She missed him. More than she ever thought possible. Usually they'd texted throughout the day and talked at least once, if not FaceTime. Today however, she'd hardly heard from him and her heart ached.

"Are you sure their flight came in today?" Faith spoke into her cell to her mom after seeing no sign of her grandparent's flight.

"Yes. Their flight was suppose to get in at 8 PM this evening."

"I'm looking at the boards and it says a flight landed from Charlotte an hour ago and the next isn't till 9."

"Oh, well that's the problem," her mother chuckled. "The flight's coming from Chicago."

"What? Since when do Nana and Pop fly through Chicago? It's always been American Air, Phoenix to Charlotte, and Charlotte to here."

"I don't know what to tell you, sweetie. The flight is coming in from Chicago at 8."

"Alright." Faith sighed as she looked over the board again. "Okay, that flight just landed a bit ago. I'll go look for them."

"Thanks, sweetie."

Faith hung up and hurried to baggage claim. She scanned the crowd of people waiting by the conveyor belt for their bags. No sign of her grandparents.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you know where I could grab a cab?" a male voice asked from behind.

"Oh, you just want to…" Faith turned around and gasped, "Carson!"

"Hey, hon."

Faith squealed and jumped into his arms. Her feet left the ground as Carson spun her around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I missed you so much. I should have come sooner, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you're here now!" Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him. Soft and sweet, yet lingering. "I'm glad you're here, really. But I need to find my grandparents. They were flying in today from Phoenix."

Carson gave a sheepish grin. "That was just the story we used to get you here."

"You're kidding me? My grandparents aren't coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok… wait," she stepped back. "You coming here is a surprise. Do my parents already know?" He nodded. "Sneaky Shepard!"

He shrugged. "I called your dad and asked if I could come spend Christmas with you and he agreed. We thought it would be a fun surprise. You mad?"

"Nope." She stepped back into his embrace. "You're here, how could I be mad?"

"Good to hear." Carson kissed her, much deeper than the first. Both seemed unconcerned with the hoards of holiday travelers around there. "Merry Christmas, Faith."

"Very Merry Christmas!"

…..

Back on the west coast, Jack had an evening off finally. He and Elizabeth decided to make the most of it and have a romantic night in. Elizabeth wanted to cook dinner for Jack but agreed to let him make a dessert. So as soon has his shift ended, he hurried back to the apartment to make lava cakes, her favorite.

They worked alongside each other in the small kitchen, stealing tender touches and kisses every chance they got.

For Elizabeth, this drove deep the desire already in her heart for them to be one, married and happy. She respected Jack's desire to wait until things were more settled with her father, but for how long?

"You alright?" Jack asked when he noticed her staring off into space by the stove.

"Yup, I'm fine." She shook herself out of her daze and moved over to the sink and began cleaning the dishes.

Jack moved to stand beside her. "You sure?"

Leaning over, she kissed him deeply. "I love you Jack Thornton."

"I love you too." He kissed her again. "And I know you. Something's on your mind."

Elizabeth stared into Jack's handsome eyes. "I love you."

"Yeah," he grinned. "You mentioned that already."

"I want to be your wife."

"I want that too."

"But?"

"No but's."

"Okay, but I know how much you want to wait for my father to come around."

"That is true." Taking hold of her arm he pulled her against in chest, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "I want to give him a chance here with us, but at the end of it all, it's about us. I won't make you wait forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

Jack just about sleepwalked through the parking garage and up into his apartment two days before Christmas. He was just getting off another grueling night shift. Every time his head hit the pillow at the station it seemed as if the alarms went off. Black ice had caused hazardous road conditions all over the city causing multiple accidents. Some time after midnight Jack's firehouse as well as another responded to an apartment complex fire just south of downtown. Thankfully, everyone was rescued, though some had severe burns. Unfortunately, the building was an almost total loss. Just two days before Christmas. Before leaving the scene, Jack made sure the Red Cross was on the scene and helping everyone.

Now it was 6:20 AM, and all he could think about was crawling into bed and sleeping for a good long while.

Walking into his room, he saw Elizabeth sound asleep, her silky hair cascading over her pillow like a halo. His angel.

"I'm home," he whispered to himself. He changed into just a pair of athletic shorts and slid under the covers behind Elizabeth, wrapping his arms around her.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Good night," he responded giving her a kiss on her neck. "I missed you."

"Rough night?"

"Very."

"You okay?"

"I will be. Do you need to leave for work?"

"Not for a while. I can stay right here if you'd like."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

Within a few moments they were both asleep. In his sleep, Jack found the peace he had been hoping for during his shift. He dreamt he was standing on a beach, perhaps in Haiti, watching the sun set. Dressed in tan pants and a white untucked button down, he lifted his head up to the sky.

"Jack." In the dream, he turned around to see Elizabeth walking towards him in her bare feet. She was wearing a white flowing dress that danced in the breeze. "You ready?"

"Ready for what, angel?"

Elizabeth giggled. "Our wedding, you goof. Ready to be my husband?"

"More than anything."

She turned around and headed down the beach. Jack quickly turned to follow her but sensed another person with him.

"Big day, son."

"Dad?" Jack turned to the man now walking next to him. His father, Thomas Thornton, matched Jack stride for stride looking stronger than ever.

"You're ready for this. Elizabeth is remarkable and I know you'll make a fine husband and father."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

"I'm always with you, Jack. Always."

Next thing Jack knew, his father was gone, but standing a few yards away was the love of his life. Everything felt right until...

knock knock knock*

Jack tossed in his bed trying to ignore the persistent noise.

knock knock knock*

Opening his eyes, he squinted and realized he'd been asleep for hours. Elizabeth was already gone. The knocking continued.

"So much for my happy place," he muttered under his breath. He checked his phone. No messages. The knocking continued. If it were Elizabeth she had a key and anyone from his family would have at least called first.

knock knock knock*

"Fine." He groaned as he got out of bed. Clearly whoever it was wasn't taking the silence for an answer.

"I know you're in there, Thornton. I've already been to the fire station."

Jack looked from the bedroom doorway towards the door confused. He didn't recognize the voice at all.

"May I ask who's calling?" he asked sternly, more annoyed than before.

"William Douglas Thatcher."

"Crap," he whispered. "Just a moment, sir!"

Jack quickly glanced around the apartment, making sure everything was in its place and nothing looked too questionable. Jack had always been honorable toward Elizabeth, but would William necessarily believe that? Jack grabbed a long sleeve shirt and closed the door to the bedroom and went to open the door.

"Morning, sir. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Where's my daughter?" William pushed passed him with force, completely ignoring Jack's question.

"She's not here at the moment." Jack tried his best to remain calm but it was clear William was not here to make friends.

"Where is she? I know what happened and how you've gotten into her head."

"What? Oh, you talked to Trent."

"Yes. Somehow you got into his head too. Now I'll only be asking one more time, where is she?"

"She's at work right now."

"She's working? You're not asking her to pay rent to stay with you here are you?"

"No! Of course not, sir."

"Then why is she working? Never mind. Where is she working? I'll go to her there."

"Give me a second to get dressed and I'll take you to her." Jack left no room for discussion and hurried into the room. When he stepped back out a minute later, William was still standing in the middle of the apartment, arms crossed over his chest. The stern, angry look appeared to be chiseled on his face.

Jack grabbed his coat and lead William down the stairs towards the cafe on the first floor. He would have taken the elevator, but something about being stuck in an enclosed space with Elizabeth's father right now didn't seem like the best idea.

They exited the stairwell into the lobby. William walked briskly past Jack to the double doors that led out towards the busy street.

"Sir, she works in here. We can go right through these doors." Jack pointed to the doors for the lobby entrance to the cafe.

"She works at a restaurant?" Jack could detect a hint of disgust in the question.

"Yes. Its my aunt's place, actually."

"You could have simply relayed the information to me that she was just here when we were upstairs."

"Yes, I could have, but then you would have insisted I not come with you. I think we should at least try to get to know one another."

"I see no reason for that. Beth will be accompanying me home this afternoon."

"With all due respect, sir, if that's what you came for, today might not go the way you plan."

"You sound like my wife." He rolled his eyes.

Jack opened the cafe doors and fought a grin. "I've skyped with Mrs. Thatcher before, I like her a lot."

"Everyone likes her. She's the sweet one."

They walked into the busy establishment. Jack scanned the room for an empty table. Thankful to find one in the back out of the way of the crowd. Abigail was busy walking around the tables in the front.

"Abigail, mind if I snag that back table?"

"Of course not." She looked over Jack's shoulder. "Who's your curmudgeon old friend?"

"That would be Elizabeth's father. He hates me."

"You're kidding? What's to hate?"

"Can I just have the table?" Jack sighed. "I can explain more later."

"Go ahead." She moved out of the way. "I'll send Elizabeth over in just a sec."

"Thanks, Abigail."

Jack gestured for William to sit down, taking the man's coat and hanging it up for him on the coat rack nearby before sitting down himself.

"Interesting place," William said flipping over his coffee cup. "All the old fireman memorabilia on the walls, that for your benefit?"

"Not at all. My dad and uncle were both firemen, as well as one of my grandfather's. And all in this city."

"So it's a legacy?"

"I guess so," Jack smiled. "I'm proud of my family."

William knew from Elizabeth that Jack's father had passed. "Is your uncle still active as a fireman?"

Jack's gaze shifted down to his empty coffee cup. "No. He was killed in the line of duty a few years ago."

Elizabeth came over dressed in her red apron and a coffee pot, her hair pulled back in a messy braid.

"Abigail told me there were two men I needed to see!" She stopped harshly when she realized who was with Jack. "Well...she wasn't wrong…"

"Hello, Beth."

"Hi, Dad. What are you doing here?" She poured them both coffee.

"I talked to Trent." William looked back at Jack. "May I speak with you out in the lobby?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, seeing worry in his eyes. She wanted to kiss those worries away so badly.

"I'm still on duty, Dad. But my shift is just about over. How about I join my two favorite men for lunch after?" She leaned down, kissing Jack's temple softly and whispered, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

In awe, William watched as Elizabeth moved about the cafe greeting customers and refilling coffees.

"I'm surprised she can even do this." William stated. "I mean, she's brilliant and can do anything she puts her mind to, but she almost burnt our kitchen down making cookies once."

"She told me about that." Jack laughed. "I should tell you, her first day here she caught a dish towel on fire."

"You're kidding?"

He shook his head. "She's been practicing cooking some with my aunt Abigail. She jokes that it's a good thing I'm a fireman. Elizabeth can light things on fire and I'll put them out." William smiled, but it quickly faded. It did not go unnoticed by Jack. "You still want her home?"

"I do."

"I understand."

"So you'll let her go?"

"I'll let her make her own choice. In the meantime, will you at least try to get to know me?"

William slowly sipped his coffee. "Very well. Your job is dangerous, is it not?"

"Yes, but I'm careful, sir. I know my job and I do it well."

"And yet anything can happen, can't it?"

"Yes. You could say that about anything. A person could be hit by a bus walking across the street."

William raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you have a point."

"Look, I know you don't know me and I'm not what you wanted or expected for Elizabeth. I just want you to know, I see the amazing daughter you raised. I love her with all that I have in me. This isn't a fling or a passing ship. This is forever for me."

"I've already given my blessing to Trent for Beth's hand."

"And what if that's not what I want?" Both men looked up to see Elizabeth standing next to the table. She sat down in the seat next to Jack. "Believe me, Dad, I did not want to marry Trent and Trent does not want to marry me."

"I don't understand. You two had such promise. You could have had the world."

"I didn't want the whole world, Dad. I just wanted to use the gifts God gave me to make it a little better. That's what I'm doing in Haiti. I'm a part of something bigger than myself, and it's amazing."

"Your in Haiti for him." William pointed to Jack.

"If you'd recall, I didn't know Jack till after I arrived. My mission there is still the same."

Jack was in awe of Elizabeth's composure while she dealt with her father. She seemed completely unfazed on the outside, though her hand which was now gripping his under the table suggested otherwise.

"Come home, Beth. It's time. Christmas is just two days away. Your mother and I would greatly appreciate you joining us."

"I'm spending Christmas with Jack and his family."

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack has to work and can't get away for long right now."

"I'm not asking Jack to come, I'm asking you."

"And I want to be with Jack. I don't expect you to understand right now. You haven't tried."

"You would choose to stay here in a city you barely know with people you've just met over your own family? What about our annual New Year's party you look forward to every year?"

"Angel," Jack whispered. "Olive branches?"

She knew exactly what Jack meant. She needed to give a little in order for her obstinate father to budge even a smidge.

"Dad, I'm not changing my mind about Christmas. It's been hard on Jack and his family since his father passed and his brother is away right now. I want to be here with them as planned, however…"

She took in a dip breath as she collected her composure again. The little bit of frustration and disappointment in her father's face was testing all she had in her to be cordial.

"I would love to see you and Mom and the rest of the family before I head back to Haiti but I just don't see how right now."

"Maybe we can come for New Years," Jack suggested, shocking both Elizabeth and her father. "I should be able to get some time off with me working Christmas."

"Or she could simply come without you, you know."

"Of course she could. It's merely a suggestion.

William turned to his daughter. "You won't come without him?"

"I'll think on it, but right now if I am to come, I prefer it to be with Jack."

"Fair enough, I suppose."

"Afternoon!" Abigail said coming up to the table. "Anyone ready for lunch?"

Everyone nodded, grateful for the distraction.

…

Back on the east coast, Carson had completely settled into life around Faith's family. Her brothers were home now for Christmas, and had taken Carson out on the slopes for a day of skiing. At the house, Faith sat with her legs curled under her in a blanket by the fire, with her laptop on her lap. She had some big decisions to make in the not so distant future.

Taking a cue from Elizabeth, Faith had a pro and con list going. It was kind of helping.

The front door opened followed by the stomping sounds of men in their snow boots, all laughing and teasing about the day they'd had.

"Hey, munchkin," Faith's oldest brother, Jason, the police officer, came in with a grin. "That guy of yours is pretty hardcore."

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"Nothing really. We just led him down a little triple black diamond I like to call, Dead Man's Mogul."

"Are you serious?! I broke my leg on that trail once! So did you!"

"Yeah, well luckily for us Carson is much better at skiing than we are."

"Hey," Carson walked in the room. His light colored hair matted down in all directions from his ski cap. He smiled at her with his chapped, red cheeks "How was your day?"

"It was nice. Sounds like you had an adventure."

"I did. Your brothers are awesome."

"So are you, my friend," Jason slapped Carson on the back. "Faith, you know where Mon and the baby are?"

Monica and the baby, Ivy were Jason's family.

"They're upstairs. Ivy needed a nap and so did Mama."

"Alright, I'll go check on them. See ya later, Doc."

Once they were alone, Carson leaned down and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hi."

His lips met hers in a tender kiss. "I missed you today."

"Same here. Did you have fun at least?"

"I did, yeah. Your brothers are pretty great, like I said." He glanced to the coffee table where Faith was placing her laptop. There was a pile of papers there as well. "What are these?"

"Oh those. Nothing." Faith snatched them off the table and got up to put them on the bookshelf.

"Really? Cause I think I saw some familiar names on them."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like Boston Med, Hopkins, Mayo. Oh and Baylor."

She sighed. "Yes. I'm applying for jobs for when I return from Haiti this year."

"And Baylor is one of them, huh?"

"Well yeah, I mean. It's a good hospital."

"I agree. It's also where I am."

"Oh, that's right." Faith pretended she'd forgotten that fact. Truth was it was the main reason she was applying to work there.

"You don't fool me, Faith Carter. Thing I'm not sure I understand is why you'd try and hide this."

"I don't know." She sat back down next to Carson, leaning into him. "We haven't been together very long. I don't know how to make big life decisions that include someone that may be in my future."

"May be?"

She shrugged. "We haven't talked about it really. I don't want to assume anything."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Faith."

"I know. I love you too."

"What I mean is, when I said that I loved you, I meant it. Love isn't something you bring up unless its with someone you want in your life forever."

"So… you want me near by?" She couldn't help but smile.

"Of course! But I'd understand if you weren't ready. You're a tremendous nurse, Faith. Any program would be lucky to have you. Whatever you decide, we will make it work."

"I want to be with you. That is, if I get the job."

"Okay then. That's plan A then."

…..

After lunch, Jack went back up to his apartment while Elizabeth drove her father to the airport. They took the elevator to the garage level.

"So, which one of these is Jack's?" William asked.

"Just over here. You can put your suitcase in the back of the cab." She clicked the button and Xena the truck's lights flickered.

"You know how to drive that?" William asked loudly.

"Yes. Come on. You don't want to miss your flight."

"No, I do not." He sat silently as Elizabeth backed the truck out of the space and pulled out into the busy city traffic. "Impressive."

"What is?"

"You're driving with this beast."

"Ah, yes. Xena and I have come to an understanding."

"Jack named his truck Xena?"

"Not Jack. I did."

"And he was alright with such a name?"

"Not at first," she giggled. "He's accepted it now."

Once on the highway, William brought up their lunch discussion again.

"I'd really prefer if you came home for Christmas, Beth."

"I know, Dad, but I'll stay here. I want to be with Jack and his family this year."

"I guess I understand that."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I remember what it's like at the beginning of a relationship. I'm not that old."

"True," she smiled. Maybe William was starting to come around.

"However…"

Never mind, she thought.

"Jack's job is very dangerous, as I'm sure you are aware. Then of course there's the money situation. Now I know he's got a nice apartment but I'm pretty sure firemen don't make very much money. How would he support you or a family in the long run?"

"Dad, money isn't everything. We live simply in Haiti. Very simply. We know how to make it work."

"But that's there. When you're here and faced with all the material things you could possess but have to deal with the fact that you allowed yourself to settle for less than you deserve, you may regret it."

"Unbelievable."

"What?"

"Just how little you know me. Choosing love is something I would never regret! Never!"

"You're young. You don't understand these things."

Elizabeth pulled up to the curb of the airport. Taking a deep breath, she tried to end the disastrous visit on a good note.

"Good to see you, Dad. Maybe we can make it back east for New Year's."

"I hope so, Beth. I truly hope so." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped out into the cold.

….

Jack sat in front of his computer in the office editing the last few photos from Haiti. HIs plan was to have it all done before they returned.

The front door opened then shut hard. Jack turned in his chair to look out the office doorway.

"Angel?"

He heard the sliding door to the balcony open and again shut hard. Something didn't seem right.

As he walked out, he looked towards the back to see Elizabeth standing in the cold with her arms wrapped around her staring off into space. He put on his boots and grabbed his jacket and headed outside with her.

"Angel, sweetie, what's up?"

"Why did you do that, Jack?" Her voice was dry and not at all like the sweet sound jack was accustomed to. "Why did you tell him we would go out there?"

"That's your family, sweetheart. We're not going to make any headway with them by just hiding out here or in Haiti. We need to face them."

With a stiff posture she turned around to face Jack.

"No, you know what will happen if we go out there? He'll do everything in his power to turn us against each other. I've seen it before. He's a maniacal businessman and even more so when it comes to his family and the things he thinks are right. No good can come from this, Jack. I can't believe you would just do that without talking to me first."

The tears flowed from her eyes like little waterfalls, breaking Jack's heart.

"Someone has to be the bigger person here, Elizabeth. Someone has to make the first move forward."

"What if he comes between us?"

Jack took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "He may try, Angel, but you and I have a say whether it works or not."

"I want you, Jack. You and Haiti and our life there and whatever comes after. I don't want what he wants!"

"I know and that's why I believe that it's all going to work out."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to..."

She reached up and touched his lips with hers, holding them there for a long moment. "Don't finish that saying, okay?"

He smiled down at her, kissing her again. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Don't be. We're okay. We'll always be okay."


	23. Chapter 23

Christmas Eve morning, Grace stood in her kitchen whipping up a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls. She'd made two dozen a few days before and had them swiftly shipped to Seattle for Elizabeth and Jack with their Christmas presents.

This batch was being prepared for tomorrow morning. Julie was home now and Viola and her husband Charles would be there as well. All that was missing was Elizabeth. Grace understood, however. She talked with Elizabeth at least every other day life was and she supported Elizabeth making her own way.

Jack, from what Grace could tell, was a perfect match for her middle daughter. That knowledge made it easy for Grace when it came to letting go. The fact that Jack's family had welcomed Elizabeth with open arms was icing on the cake. She just wished they could be that way with Jack as well.

When Elizabeth left for Seattle after her confrontation with William, Grace figured it would be two weeks tops before William relented and did whatever possible to mend the broken relationship with his favorite daughter. She learned last night after a very long Skype chat with Elizabeth that she was wrong.

William sleepily walked into the kitchen and poured himself a steaming cup of black coffee.

"Morning, sweetheart," he said as he leaned over to give Grace a kiss. Before his lips touched her cheek, she purposefully moved away. "Grace?"

"You lied to me." He sighed. "Your "business" trip from a couple days ago was you going to fight with Beth."

"I didn't lie. I told you I had important business to attend to out west. That was the truth."

"It was an omission of important information and you know how that makes me feel!"

"If I'd told you, you would have told me not to go."

"Yes! Of course I would! You had absolutely no right."

"I had every right! She's my daughter and she's ready to throw her future away for this boy!"

"You're unbelievable!"

"Grace! His job is dangerous! She's just going to end up alone and heartbroken. Did you know his uncle died in a fire?"

"I do. It was tragic."

"It's not what I want for her!"

"It's not your call to make! She is an adult! She is old enough to choose what is best for herself. You need to let her go!"

"All the way across the world! Who knows what country he'll drag her to next. I'm losing her."

"No, you're gaining a son."

"Not if I can help it," he muttered.

"He's kind and considerate and they both love helping people. What else could you ask for? You know he wants your blessing, Will. Can't you at least consider it?"

"I can't, Gracie. If I give him my blessing and something happens to him and Beth is left grieving and alone, I'll never forgive myself."

"We don't know the future, Will. No one does. All I know is she is the happiest I have ever seen her when she's with him. Whether you like it or not, they have my blessing. If you won't give yours, maybe mine will be enough for them to move forward with their lives."

"Are you serious, Grace? I thought we were a team when it came to our children."

"We are. When we both put their wellbeing first. I love you Will, but you're wrong here. So wrong."

She put the dough rolls in the fridge and went to wash her hands.

"William, however you want to spin what just happened, you still lied by omission. Something you know hurts. We are a team, but right now I feel like we're broken. You've always had a way you want things to be. I've respected that, but I can't right now. The man I'm looking at is crossing the line in ways that could forever damage the beautiful relationship that you and Beth have had her entire life."

"What do you want me to do? Give my blessing even though I believe it's not what's best?"

"I want you to love her. Truly love her."

"That's exactly what I am doing." his voice was firm.

"No, Will. It's what I'm doing."

With her head held high, Grace left the room, leaving William alone with his thoughts. She didn't know how, but she would not let her husband's stubbornness hurt her daughter anymore.

….

In Seattle, the alarm on the bedside table went off at 6:30 AM. The loud volume of the radio station which was in the middle of a song from the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, sent Elizabeth tumbling out of bed and onto the floor.

"Seriously, Jack?" She laughed as she sat up on the floor, the sheet and blankets twisted around her.

Jack rolled over and peered over the side of the bed, resting his chin on his hands with a grin.

"Well, don't you look cute this morning?"

"You're lying."

"Nope. I just tell it like it is. You know that." He sat up and gave her a hand back into the bed. As he pulled her close again, he leaned in closer, gently touching his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, but remember our rule?"

"Hmmm," he teased. "You might need to remind me." He moved in for another kiss but she stopped him. He sighed, "No kissing in bed."

"Exactly."

The night of William's surprise visit had caused a small tiff between the couple. Of course, with good communication they worked it out. That "working it out" conversation however, lead to some affection that without self-control could have easily led to crossing a line. Still wanting the closeness of being next to each other at night on occasions, they initiated the no kissing in bed rule.

Jack rolled out of bed. Moving over to her side, he lifted her out and placed her on the floor.

"Now may I kiss you, Angel?"

She grinned playfully up at him. "You may."

The kiss he gave her left her toes tingling and her brain foggy. When he pulled back, she held onto his shoulders for support. His love had a way of leaving her world spinning.

"Now," he began. "I would like to cook my beautiful girlfriend breakfast. What would you like?"

"How much time do we have?"

Jack checked his watch. "I told Mom we'd be over around 11. We have more than enough time." He kissed her lips again. There was no getting enough of her. He was ready for marriage. The ring was sitting in his top dresser drawer, mocking him.

"You okay?" she asked, seeing him off in another world.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"How much I love you."

She cupped his face and kissed him so passionately he lost his balance sending them both stumbling back onto the bed laughing.

"Oh, Angel…" Jack groaned face down on the mattress, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "You drive me crazy."

"All part of my plan, babe."

Reluctantly, Jack dragged himself off the bed. "So, breakfast?"

"Mmm. Eggs Benedict with a side of hash browns and bacon."

"What, no toast?" he teased.

"Ooo, sourdough. And coffee."

"I see you're hungry this morning."

"Hey! We go back to Haiti soon. Then it's back to that weird grey porridge thing."

"At least there's fruit."

"Yes, lots of fruit. I do love that." She took the hand he offered and let herself be pulled off the bed. "Mind if I shower while you cook or would you like my help?"

"Go ahead and shower. I'll take care of this." He missed getting to have moments like this where he was able to care for her. He was doing what he could to get his hours in at the station. Elizabeth had been a saint. She didn't complain, just supported him.

Once out of the shower, Elizabeth dressed in her dark wash skinny jeans and a white sweater with thin red stripes. With her hair now dry and curls tamed, she walked out to the kitchen. Seeing Jack, she laughed. "What are you wearing?"

"What this?" He pointed to his head. "It's a Santa hat. It Christmas!"

"Are you wearing that all day?"

"Most of it, yeah," he grinned. "I'll take it off for dinner and church tonight."

"What about work?"

"Definitely wearing it around the station."

She giggled as he swung his head around making the white pom pom at the end of his Santa hat dance around his face. She didn't fully understand it, but every fun, serious, loving, and goofy thing this man did made her want to be his wife all the more. If only he'd ask her.

After breakfast, they gathered their things for staying the night at Charlotte's and drove to the suburbs to Jack's childhood home. With him working Christmas Eve and morning, the family planned to do some of their Christmas before and after his shift.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack called into the house as they walked in, knocking the snow off their boots before stepping into the entryway.

Rosie rushed towards him, "Jack, we have a problem!"

"What is it? Is Mom okay?" He dropped everything he was carrying and rushed into the house to find Charlotte. A minute later he came back out. "What the heck, Roseberry?"

"I hate that nickname!" she groaned. "What?"

"Your tone when we came in made me think something was wrong! Mom's in the kitchen and she's fine!"

"Jack! She's cooking! She won't let me near the kitchen!"

Lee, who was sitting next to Rosie reading a book, put the book down and stood to hug Jack and Elizabeth. "As you can see, Rosie's losing it here."

"Lee!" she tried to squeal silently. "You remember the Thanksgiving she gave us all food poisoning?"

"Ugh," Jack groaned. "That was a bad year. But hey, whatever she's doing in there smells great. Let's give her a chance."

"Why thank you, son." Charlotte came into the living room wearing a Christmas apron complete with lights.

"Huh," Elizabeth whispered. "I think I see where you get you holiday fashion sense." Lifting her hand, she played with the white pom pom on the end of the Santa hat he still wore.

"This from the girl that looks like a candy cane," he sassed back.

"This?" she pointed to her sweater. "This is from Banana Republic!"

"You still look like a candy cane." She playfully punched him in the arm.

Jack grabbed the box of gifts from the entryway and began placing them under the tree. One of the gifts under the tree caught his eye. He picked up the box, wrapped in dark blue paper with white snowflakes and stared at it.

"Mom wrapped a gift for Tommy?" he asked Rosie. "Does she think he's actually coming home?"

"She doesn't know what to think. We haven't heard from him in a while. She misses him. Misses the way things were before Dad…" Her voice cracked. "Before Dad died."

"Yeah, me too."

Elizabeth knelt on the floor beside Jack and wrapped her arm around him. "Maybe he'll surprise you."

"Yeah." Jack carefully placed the gift back under the tree. "Maybe."

The room was quiet for a moment. The weight of the grief and all the changes over the past couple of years resting on their hearts. Jack stood and took Elizabeth's hand, leading them over to a big comfy armchair. He sat and then pulled Elizabeth down in his lap. Looking around the living room. Even with all that was missing, there was much to be grateful for.

"So sis, tell me how the wedding plans are going?"

"Oh, June 9th can't come soon enough! We're so ready!"

"That and the sooner we get this over with the sooner Rosie can stop changing her mind over every little detail," Lee teased.

"Careful, honey bunny! Or I might just change my mind on the groom," she retorted.

"You won't," Lee grinned.

"He's right," Jack grinned. "You've had a crush on Lee since we were in middle school. No way you're walking away from him now."

"I suppose that's true," Rosie shrugged with a giggle. "I do really adore this man."

Elizabeth gazed down at Jack and smiled. "I know the feeling."

Around lunch time, Charlotte put out some chips, veggies and dip in the dining room. The four "kids" were busy working on gingerbread houses, a Thornton family tradition. Charlotte sat at the head of the table with a soft smile on her face. At least she knew two out of her three children were safe and happy this Christmas.

"Looks like we're almost out of frosting," Elizabeth noted.

"Oh no! I need more if I'm going to finish this!" Rosie exclaimed.

Jack stared at her "creation" confused. "What exactly are you making there?"

"Jack, this is clearly the inside of the Paris Opera House!"

"Clearly…" His sarcasm was very apparent.

"Alright Jacky, what are you making?"

"This," he spun it around. "If the church and school house I'm building in Haiti."

"Jack, that looks great!" Elizabeth gushed. "What do you think of mine? It's a cabin."

"I like that one a lot," Charlotte said leaning in for a closer look. "You know the kid's father has a fishing cabin in the mountains close to here. He had dreams of expanding it."

"Why didn't he?" Rosie asked.

"Life was busy. Good, but busy. We had this lovely home and he decided that was enough. The cabin is still ours, though I don't remember the last time I went up there."

"I'm gonna get some more frosting." Jack rose from his chair and left. Trying to hide his emotions. Elizabeth rose to follow, but Charlotte politely told her to stay and followed after her son herself. She caught up to him in the kitchen, leaning back against the counter.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"I wish he was here," he whispered.

"Me too. So much, son."

"With him gone, and Tommy off God knows where it just doesn't seem right."

"No, it doesn't." She sighed and leaned against the counter next to him. "But it is the way of things now. Nothing we can do about it."

"I suppose you're right."

Charlotte began whipping up another batch of frosting. "So, when are you gonna propose to that beautiful woman out there?"

Jack hung his head. "I don't know right now."

"What do you mean? Jack, she's perfect for you."

"I know she is. I love her with all that I am."

"So…."

Jack banged his fist on the counter. "I'm trying to be like Dad here. I want her father's blessing but I don't think I'll ever get it. He just can't see me being good enough for her.

"First off, that's ridiculous. You're wonderful."

"And you're biased, Mom."

"No matter. Second, what was it you said about your father?"

Jack sighed. "Dad always said an honorable man gets permission before asking for a girl's hand. That's what he did. I'm trying to do the same."

Charlotte burst out laughing.

"Mom, what's so funny?"

"Your father was a very honorable man, Jack, but he did not get your grandfathers permission before asking me to marry him."

"You're kidding."

"Not unless asking for permission means going to my father and telling him he was going to propose whether he liked it or not."

"Wow, why…."

"Let's just say, your grandfather was very protective of me. I'm his only child. So when I came home with a fireman on my arm, he was very uncertain."

"But Dad and Grandpa seemed to get along."

"They did, yes. Just not at first. With all your grandfather's money and influence, he was worried at first that Tom was after it or something. It was ridiculous, I could have told him that. My mother was the same way. Once they got to know him, it got much easier. In fact, you're grandfather respected that your father came to him and was stern about it."

"I don't think Mr. Thatcher would take to it as easily. Why did Dad always tell Rosie when she got engaged, the boy better talk to him first for permission if that's not what he did with you?"

"Same reason. He was being protective I guess. He also found a little humor in it to tell you the truth. I think he figured any man brave enough to talk to a big ol' scary fireman must really love his little girl."

Jack laughed and nodded at that.

"Family is important, Jack, you know that. But you can't let the opinions of one man dictate your future. You and Lizzie in there are perfect for one another. I see a bright, happy future for you. Don't let that scare you away."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll try."

Suddenly a loud scream came from the other room. Charlotte and Jack rushed back through the dining room, passed Elizabeth and Lee and into the living room. Rosie was there, sobbing and hugging an average height young man with a beard.

"Tommy?" Charlotte gasped.

"Hey, Ma. Merry Christmas."

"Oh, my sweet baby boy! Come here!" Charlotte nearly tackled Tom to the ground as she hugged him, her tears falling all over his jacket.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure I'd be able to come. Didn't want to get your hopes up."

"This is a wonderful surprise! How long are you here for?"

"I'm taking the next month off at least. Time to stop running. Can I stay here?"

"You'd better!" she laughed.

Tom's eyes caught Jack's. "Hey, big brother. I know you're probably mad at me. I don't call or write or…"

His words were cut off as Jack engulfed his baby brother in a bear hug.

"Good to see you man."

"Yeah. You too, Jack." Elizabeth and Lee peered from around the corner. "Hey Lee."

"Hey Tommy. Glad you're back."

"Thanks." Tom extended his hand and took a few steps towards Elizabeth. "You must be the woman that stole my brothers heart."

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you. You'll have to forgive my look here. Haven't seen a razor in months."

"Yeah, what's with that!" Rosie scolded. "You walked in and I thought a hobo was coming in."

"Nope," Tom grinned. "Just your baby brother."

"I still can't believe you're here!" Charlotte hugged her youngest again. "What do you need? What can I get you?"

"A shower," he laughed. "And then whatever Rosie's cooking. This house smells amazing."

"It does, doesn't it?" Charlotte said with pride.

"Okay, Mom, confession time." Jack spoke. "This amazing smell is coming from stuff in the kitchen that you've prepared?"

"Wait what?" Tom faked shock. "I think I better go back to Alaska." He moved towards the door but Jack snagged him by his jacket collar and yanked him back.

"Well, I decided to take some cooking classes. A lot of cooking classes actually. I think I'm getting the hang of it." All three of her children looked at her in surprise. "I know I haven't said anything but I wanted to wait to wow you all at Christmas. That's all."

"Well, awesome." Jack hugged his mom. "I can't wait to try it all."

Dinner was indeed delicious. The roast was perfection and the potatoes, carrots and rolls where mouth watering.

As they finished their second helpings, Tom asked, "Okay, who was your miracle worker? I mean teacher?"

"His name is Vincent Delullo, he's a chef."

"And he teaches classes?" Rosie asked before stuffing her mouth with another bite of potatoes.

"Yes, at the community center in town. I'd taken a couple and then he had a special one for holiday meals so I took it."

"Start any food fights with the class yet?" Elizabeth asked with a sly grin.

"No, well. Almost."

"Okay, I was kidding but now I want the story."

"Me too!" everyone else said together.

"Oh, children…" Charlotte laughed. "Fine. I'll tell you. It was the first class I signed up for. It was on crock pots."

….

Faith sat in the pew of her family's church for the Christmas Eve service. Carson sat beside her with his arm draped over her shoulder.

"Let us rise for a time of singing," the pastor said.

As they stood, Carson noticed a family on the other side of the church. Something about them seemed familiar.

"Is that Elizabeth's family?" he whispered in Faith's ear while the congregation sang "Joy to the World."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She looks like her mom." Carson smiled. "So then that cranky looking guy is her father?"

"Yup. I talked to Julie. Apparently he flew out there to bring her home and away from Jack."

He shook his head. "Clearly that didn't work."

"No it did not." She laughed. Her mother gave her a gentle elbow to the side to remind her they were in church. Faith and Carson looked back down at the hymnal and sang with the rest of the congregation.

Afterward, Carson walked up with Faith to wish the Thatcher's a Merry Christmas.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher," Faith began. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Faith!" Grace gave her daughter's best friend a hug. "How are you enjoying your break?"

"It's nice, though I do miss the people of Hopes Landing."

"Beth says the same thing." Grace glanced over to Carson. "And you must be the young man Elizabeth talks about. Carson, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"He's also one of Jack's best friends," Faith added.

"Is that so?" William asked. "And what is it you do for a living?"

"I'm studying to be a doctor at Baylor. Just took a year off to expand my horizons and serve alongside Jack. Hopes Landing is a very special place for him."

"Why is that?" William asked dryly.

"His father served there a number of times before he got sick. For Jack, its been a way to feel close to him again."

"That's so sweet," Grace placed her hand on her heart. "Jack seems like a good man."

"One of the best, ma'am." Carson looked right at William, even though he was addressing Grace.

"Well, we should go. Merry Christmas again." Faith began tugging Carson away from the stare down he was now having with William.

"Yes, Merry Christmas," William said was a sigh. He missed Elizabeth. Christmas just wasn't the same without her.

…..

A couple hours later on the west coast, Jack sat with his arm around Elizabeth in the candle lit church. He was dressed for work, but nice. He wore a pressed white shirt and black tie over his navy fireman's t-shirt. Elizabeth was dressed in a fitted red sweater dress, black tights and heals. She looked amazing. Jack tried his best to pay more attention to the pastor than his beautiful girlfriend, but it was hard.

In the row with them sat Charlotte and Tom, Abigail, Pete and Clara. Lee and Rosie were sitting just behind them.

This church held so many memories for Jack and his family. This was were Jack and both his siblings were baptized and raised. Rosie would be getting married there that summer. Not all the memories were good ones though. This was the same church that held the memorial service for many of the fireman lost in that horrible fire, including his uncle Noah. His father's service was also held here.

Now they were all together again. And unlike those mournful occasions, the future was looking bright.

In front of Jack and Elizabeth sat a young family. A boy about 3 sat on his father's lap playing with a dinosaur toy. The mother held in her arms a beautiful baby girl, maybe about 3 months old. The little bundle smiled and giggled as Elizabeth made cute little faces at her. Jack couldn't help but notice a glow about her when she was around children.

He wanted what this family seemed to have in front of him. A marriage with Elizabeth and children of their own. He couldn't wait to see the love in her eyes when she one day held their first child. She was made to be a mother, he knew it.

After the service, Elizabeth walked Jack to his truck. It was time for him to take over for the men at his station who had families to be with and wake with the next morning. As they walked, she clung tightly to his side. Not just for warmth, but for comfort as well.

Reaching the truck, Jack leaned back against the side, pulling Elizabeth tightly to his chest.

"I'll miss you tonight, Angel," he whispered into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you. Be safe please?"

"You know I will." He captured her lips in a deep, slow burn of a kiss. One that would keep them in each other's minds all night. As he pulled back slightly, he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back at Mom's sometime tomorrow."

"Seems like forever right now." She kissed his neck, something she knew drove him wild. "But I'll be patient."

"Hey, lover boy?" Pete called from across the parking lot, pointing to his watch. "Duty calls."

"Coming." Jack looked at Elizabeth. He adjusted the infinity charm on her necklace for her. The one he'd given her before they parted a few weeks before. Currently it stood as the only material symbol of their love. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas." She stood back as he climbed into his truck. As he was driving off, Elizabeth felt an arm loop through hers. "Hey, Rosie."

"Hey. What do you say we go home and have some hot cocoa by the fire?"

"Sounds great."


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth and Rosie were sitting by the fire in their pj's at Charlotte's home. Lee had gone to stay at his parent's for the evening and Rosie would go there in the morning. Charlotte was upstairs getting ready for bed, leaving the two young women to watch the night-time Christmas Eve special of Miracle on 34th Street.

Elizabeth loved the movie and had a tradition back home of watching it every year with her sisters. This year watching it with Rosie fit too. If things worked out the way she hoped, Rosie would indeed be her sister. She already felt like they were in just the short time they'd known one another. Their shopping trips and lunch dates helped to forge a beautiful sisterhood between them.

During a commercial for Swiffer Mops, an alert began scrolling across the screen. A sudden onset of snow and ice was causing multiple accidents on the highways and backroads. All who didn't need to be on the roads were being advised to stay off.

"I guess Jack and Peter will be busy tonight," Rosie said taking a sip of hot cocoa. "Black ice is the worst." Rosie noticed Elizabeth staring at the screen. "You alright?"

"I worry about him. With his job, running into the danger the rest of us try to avoid is just a normal day at the office."

"But you love him? Don't you?"

She smiled, "Yes, I do. More than anything. I just pray God grants me what I need to handle the scary stuff."

"He will. That's what he did for Mom and Aunt Abigail. With Abigail, even when the worst did happen…. God was with her. Still unbearably hard, but she said she knew she was never truly alone."

"I know what you mean." Looking over at the lit up christmas tree, Elizabeth found an ornament with a picture of Jack as a little boy. She rose from the couch to get a better look. "I love this one."

"Isn't that great? Him and his little red and green sweater vest," Rosie laughed. "I think our grandmother had sent it."

Elizabeth held the ornament close.

"You know," Rosie smirked as she pointed to Elizabeth's attire. "You look pretty adorable in my brother's fire station hoodie. And if I'm not mistaken, those are his navy blue flannel pants."

"They're comfy," Elizabeth blushed. "Besides he doesn't mind."

"I'm sure he loves the look of you in his clothes. Lee is the same way," she giggled. "I'm so happy he found you! He's never, ever been this happy! EVER!"

"He makes me happy too and wearing these makes me feel close to him when he isn't with me."

"It's no wonder you two couldn't stay apart from each other," Charlotte teased as she entered the room, surprising the girls. "It's not a bad thing either, dear. To have a strong love like that is a gift."

"Jack is truly a gift to me." Elizabeth blushed as she said the words. "I just wish my father could see it."

"Jack's mentioned him and his opinions to me. I'm sorry, Lizzie. Maybe you both traveling out for New Years will give him a chance to see this relationship like we do."

"I hope so."

….

4:30 AM Christmas morning, Jack sat in the large red rig as it drove swiftly yet cautiously down the major Seattle highway, sirens blaring. He had another 7 hours left in his very long and busy holiday shift.

"Why are people on the road right now?" Jesse Flynn, a new guy on the team complained. "It's Christmas morning. Stay home and sleep in already."

"People are getting an early start to family's homes. Others might be finally dragging themselves home after a Christmas party. Not our business really," Jack instructed.

"Yeah, but it's our job to save their butts."

"It is what it is, Jesse boy. Get used to it." Peter laughed from the driver's seat. He turned the sirens down a bit and grabbed the walkie from the speaker system. "We're the first here, boys. Multiple MVC's straight ahead."

Before the rig even came to a complete stop, they hopped out and sprung into action. Jack and Pete gave orders to all the men.

"Jesse, go with Pete to the Lexus in front. I'll assess the minivan," Jack told them, taking charge.

He walked up to the banged up silver minivan. The closer he got, the clearer the cries became from inside. The driver's side window had been shattered, probably as the vehicle rolled after impact. When Jack reached the door he could see the driver, a male in his mid to late thirties was conscious.

"What's your name, sir?" Jack asked.

"David. David Lewis." The man spoke in a panicked voice. "Please, help my family."

"You got it, David. My name's Jack."

"My daughter, Mary is 4 and my son, Danny is 7."

Jack did what he could to yank the sliding door open but it wouldn't budge. He hurried around the other side and found the same problem. Instead, he opened the passenger front door and climbed in to take vitals and stabilize the three family members.

The little boy, Danny, was crying loudly. A large piece of glass had found its way to his leg.

"Danny, whatever you do, don't pull on this glass okay? I know it hurts but keep it there for me."

"It hurts!" the boy cried. "I want it out!"

"I'll make sure it comes out soon, okay? But right now, having the glass in there is making it so your leg isn't bleeding as much, alright?"

"Okay," he cried.

"Tell me where you guys were heading," Jack asked as he looked over the little girl.

"We were heading to my mother-in-law's." David's breathing was labored as he spoke. "She's sick so my wife came out here a week ago. It could be her mom's last Christmas. We wanted to surprise her. We live a couple hours away."

"Your mother-in-law lives close to here?"

"Yeah. We were so close but with the ice and the other cars, I didn't see it coming. My kids, are they okay?" David started coughing uncontrollably.

"You just focus on your breathing, David. It's alright."

"My kids?"

Jack turned back to examine the man's head. It looked like he'd hit it pretty hard in the accident and now Jack was seeing cognitive reactions.

"They're stable. Ambulances are on the way. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He coughed. "My chest hurts a little from the air bag and my legs are… well… I'm fine."

"David?" Feeling confident that the children would be okay, Jack moved back to the front. David was very winded and looking quite pale in the dim early morning light. "Tell me how you're feeling."

He motioned for Jack to come closer so the kids couldn't hear when he whispered, "I can't feel my legs."

Jack nodded slowly. "Okay, you hang tight."

As David nodded, he began to lose consciousness.

"Tell my wife her Christmas present is in my suitcase, in a purple box. And tell her and my kids…" he spoke softly. "I... love…" He was out.

"What?" Danny cried out. "Dad, what's wrong? Dad!"

"Daddy!" Mary cried out as well.

"Pete!" Jack called out over the van. "I've got two kids here and a red tag."

"Got it!"

Jack checked David's chest and airways and found serious injuries like what he had expected. Thankfully, he still had a pulse. Peter soon ran over with two stuffed bears in his arms. "Special delivery."

"When the ambulance gets here, tell them I have a red tag here, nearing black."

Pete looked at Jack with grave concern. Red tag in this situation meant a very urgent case, black meant near death. David had spinal trauma as well as severe chest trauma. Jack took the bears and ducked back into the van.

When the ambulance came, David, who was the most critical was the first to be tended to. Jack sat with Mary in another ambulance as Danny's leg was cared for. He held the boy's hand as the EMTs worked. Mary clung to him tightly under the blanket. Both holding with a death grip on their new bears as the tears fell from their tired eyes. Jack hated nights like this.

"Jack?" Pete ran up to the rig. "Time to go. We're heading back to the station. Medical and engine 3 have it from here."

"No!" Mary clung to Jack. "Stay with you please? I'm scared!"

Pete and Jack's hearts broke for the two children.

"You go with them." Pete said. "We'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go where we're needed, right?"

"Right."

Even through the sirens, little Mary was asleep in Jack's arms in the back of the ambulance as they rushed behind the father's rig to the hospital.

Jack looked down at Danny who seemed to be repeating something over and over again at a whisper.

"What are you saying, Danny?"

"Mommy's phone number. I don't want to forget it."

"Tell me, I'll help you remember."

He did, and while the kids were being examined in the ER Jack made the difficult call to David's wife.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am. I'm a fireman with the Seattle Fire Department. Are you David Lewis' wife?"

Michelle Lewis rushed to the hospital and met Jack as he sat with her and the kids, who were both doing well now aside from the emotional worry and trauma. Danny's leg had been stitched and was wrapped in a load of colorful bandages, but he would be back to normal in no time. David's wellbeing however was still unknown.

The TV mounted to the wall in the waiting room was on the 24/7 news network. To distract the kids, Jack walked over and changed to NickJr, which was thankfully playing what turned out to be the kid's favorite TV show.

A doctor came out some time later to speak to Michelle. They pulled her into another room. Jack offered to stay with the now sleeping children.

"Okay Lord, let this be good news. Please. I don't want these kids to lose their dad on Christmas. Please Lord..."

Michelle came out a couple minutes later. Tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. "He's alive. Critical, but alive."

"How are his legs?"

"Too soon to tell, but they're hopeful."

"Thank the Lord." Jack sighed with relief.

When he was no longer needed, he gave Michelle his number in case she needed anything and headed out. It wasn't until he was standing outside in the cold morning air that he realized he didn't have a car with him. He pulled out his phone to call Pete.

"Need a lift?"

"Chief Avery."

"Hey there, Jack. How's the family in there?"

"They'll be alright, I think."

"Good." Bill tossed a set of keys at Jack. "I brought your truck. Hope you don't mind."

"Thanks, sir. I'll head back to the station right away."

"Nope, you'll head home."

"Sir…"

"Go home, Jack. I sent Pete home too."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it." With a wave, Bill hopped back into a car with someone and left.

Exhausted, Jack climbed into his truck. He looked at the time on the dash and smiled. There was a chance he could make it back to his mom's before Elizabeth woke up. He turned the car on and was just about to pull out of the parking space when his phone went off. It was Grace Thatcher.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Jack. I hope I'm not waking you."

"Not at all. Long night."

"Yes, Elizabeth said you were working so other men could be home with their families. That was very gracious of you."

"Thank you, ma'am. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Do you have a moment?"

"I do, yeah."

"Good. See, I've been doing some thinking. I had asked Elizabeth a little while back what I could get for you for Christmas. She gave me a list of suggestions but I had a feeling the one thing you really wanted was something I couldn't get you."

"Which would be?"

"My husband's blessing."

"Oh, yeah." Jack sighed. "Mrs. Thatcher, I love your daughter. More than I could ever have imagined or even now express. Please, tell me what I can do to earn his blessing. I want to do this right."

"Very honorable, Jack, but know this. Doing it right, doesn't mean doing it his way."

Well that got Jack's attention.

"Jack, I think you are a God created match for our Beth. I can't say when William will give you his blessing, but I wanted to call and say, you have mine. I know it's not what you were looking for, but I hope it's enough for you to feel right moving forward."

Jack was stunned. Was this conversation really happening?

"Mrs. Thatcher… you just gave me the second greatest gift of all."

"Only the second?" she laughed.

"Yes, the first would be Elizabeth agreeing to marry me."

"Well I'd say you have nothing to worry about there," Grace laughed. "You let me worry about William and you just love my daughter, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. It will be my greatest honor."

"Oh my," Grace giggled. "You are a dream son-in-law, you know that? Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Thatcher! Thank you!"

He hung up and drove as fast as he safely could back to his apartment. Grateful that the road conditions had cleared up nicely now. There was something important he needed to pick up.

…..

Elizabeth lay in the full size bed in the guest room of Charlotte's home, warm under a layer of blankets. As she rolled over, she realized she wasn't alone.

"Jack?" she whispered groggily.

"Hey, Angel."

"What are you doing here?"

"I got off early. Merry Christmas."

"Very Merry Christmas!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Jack returned her love with a high intensity as he rolled her onto her back, now hovering over her as they kissed. Their hands roamed as the flame burning within their hearts grew.

Suddenly, he rolled off the bed. "I guess I broke the rule again."

"Maybe its a bad rule," she flirted, trying to pull him back into bed.

"Oh, no. It's a good one. Trust me." They needed all the help they could get to keep their promise to each other and God to wait for marriage. "You up for an adventure?"

"An adventure? Now? Where?"

"You'll see. Get dressed, I made coffee downstairs."

She pulled his arm but he barely moved. "It's Christmas morning, babe. Can't I just stay in my pj's?"

"Nope. We're going for a little drive." She looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Trust me. There's a place a want to show you."

With a thermos of coffee, blankets and a tupperware container of Elizabeth's mother's cinnamon rolls, Jack drove them to the mystery place.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand as she held it on the center console. "Can I have a hint?"

"Nope."

"You can't be serious? You drag me out of bed on Christmas morning, in the freezing cold and I get nothing?"

"I made you coffee," he laughed and she glared playfully. "Just relax and enjoy our first of many Christmas mornings together."

"Are you going to drag me out into the cold every Christmas morning?"

"Nope. Just this one. Though this could be a great new tradition. We'll see what you think after."

"Well then, I guess I should just, as you said, relax," she giggled.

"Yes please." He lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss.

Before long they pulled off the road and drove down a long, winding, dirt road of switchbacks up a large hill. Jack parked next to a cabin that overlooked a beautiful, ice covered lake. He got out and rushed over to open her door and help her down out of the truck.

"Goodness, Jack, this place is gorgeous." She spun around to get the whole view. "Wait, is this your father's cabin?"

"It is! I thought we could build a fire and have breakfast here together."

"That's so sweet!" She kissed his lips. "Wow, this is wonderful!"

Jack built a fire outside near the lake. They sat together in an old adirondack chair that Jack's father had made years ago, an old quilt wrapped around their bodies. In the fire were two of the cinnamon rolls, wrapped in aluminum foil and warming up for their breakfast.

"I've missed this place."

"It kind of reminds me of our little hideaway in Haiti. Private, peaceful."

"Maybe that's what my dad liked both spots so much."

"And you, as well."

"Yeah."

The sun was starting to make a small appearance in the sky. As they munched on the gooey rolls, Elizabeth asked Jack about his shift.

"Rough, but in the end it was okay. I was with a family that had been in a bad car accident. The dad was in such bad shape I wasn't sure he'd make it. He had two small kids in the back seat and they were so scared."

"Oh, babe." She leaned down, resting her head against his. "That must have been so hard."

"It was. But as I was leaving the hospital, something unexpected happened."

"Yeah? What was it?" She kissed his temple.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Right now, I just want to hold you in my arms. That is, if you aren't too cold out here."

"Nope. I'm all snuggly warm with you," she giggled and snuggled even closer.

"Good."

Elizabeth looked out across the ice covered lake. The fresh snowfall made it look completely untouched by any living form.

"I can't believe a place like this is so close to the city."

"Yeah. That's what dad loved about it. His little hide away. He wanted to move up here. Expand that beat up fishing cabin into a house."

"But you guys stayed where your mom lives now?"

"Yup. Tommy was born and it just made since."

"What will happen to this place?"

"I don't know. Mom's talking about selling it, but she can't bring herself to do it. Too many memories."

"Must be so hard." Jack nodded.

"What would you think… I mean, what if I took this place on?"

"You mean like, live here instead of your apartment?"

"Yeah, someday. Maybe even expand it like Dad wanted to."

"That depends. Are you doing it for you, or for him?"

Jack smiled. "Good question. I don't think I would have known the answer a few months ago before I met you. Now though, I know it's for me. Well, us."

"We'd be close enough to the station?"

"Yup. Less traffic even and the bonus is I would get to take the ferry into work. I love ferry boats."

"Sounds like you've put thought into this."

"Some yeah. Off and on over the years." Jack kissed the top of her head then gazed out over the lake. The sun was now rising over the mountain top casting a pink and orange glaze across the sky. It was time.

"You know that night I first saw you, I really wondered if an angel had just walked across my path."

Elizabeth giggled. "It was the lighting."

"It was, but also your glowing spirit. I caught a glimpse of it that night and I've been mesmerized ever since. Watching you with all the kids at Hopes Landing and the surrounding villages we've visited, has just made me fall more and more in love with you."

"I feel the same way about you, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," he shot her a deep dimpled smile. "In church last night, you were playing and making faces with that baby in front of us. You know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"Just how much I'm looking forward to seeing you with our children. You're going to be a great mom, angel."

"Do you think I'd be a good mom regardless of how our children come to us? I keep thinking of the orphans in Haiti and all over the world. My heart aches for them."

"I know the feeling. To answer your question, I think you will be the best mom no matter how our kids come to us."

She turned in his lap to face him better. "I feel the same way about you, Jack. We're a great team."

"That we are."

Jack slid out from under Elizabeth and reached out his hand. She took it and Jack began leading her down to the water.

"You know that unexpected thing that happened to me today?" She nodded. "Well, your mom called me to give me my Christmas present."

"Oh! Wait, what was it?" As far as she knew, her mother had gotten Jack a new camera lens.

"Permission to do this." Jack dropped down on one knee on the snowy ground, pulling the ring box out of his pocket.

"Oh my!" she gasped.

"After last night, and all that we've gone through, I'm sure of a few things. One is that life is full of surprises. Some good, some bad. We can't predict the future. I'm also sure that God meant for you and I to share this life together."

"Jack…" Tears streamed down her face, her hands were clasped over her heart.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, I love you with all my heart. You are a gift. The greatest gift I could ask for on this earth. I can't wait to see what God has in store for us."

He opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring that matched the necklace she wore. It was clear he'd had it custom made.

"Will you please do me the greatest honor I could possess and become my..." Before he could say the last word, Elizabeth was down on her knees in front of him, planting the most moving and passionate kiss either one had ever experienced.

In the heat of the moment, Jack lost his balance and tumbled into the snow, taking Elizabeth with him. They both laid there in the cold snow laughing with their noses touching.

"So, was that a yes?" he teased.

"It was a huge yes, Jack Thornton! I will most definitely marry you!"


	25. Chapter 25

"I got a signal!" Jack called out to Elizabeth. She was standing safely on the lakeshore in the snow. Not on the ice like her new fiance was doing. He was standing there with his phone up in the air searching for a service.

"That's great, now come back here! We can call them when we get back to your mom's."

"No, come on. Let's do it now. It will be fun."

"I'm staying right here. You know how many stories I've seen where someone falls through what they thought was solid ice?"

"How many?"

"I don't know, but it was a lot."

"I grew up on this lake, Angel. I know how to judge the ice. Trust your soon-to-be husband." He blew her a kiss with his free hand.

"Nice one," she giggled. "How soon by the way?"

"Huh?" Jack still held his phone up trying to get the best signal.

"How soon were you thinking until we get married?"

"Good question. Maybe as soon as we get back from Haiti this summer? We can do a long honeymoon before I resume duty at the fire station."

"And after that?" Slowly she began to make her way out on the ice towards him.

As she reached him, he gently pulled her into his arms. "Well, after that we live in a state of amazing wedded bliss." He kissed her long and hard, expressing in that one kiss so much of the passion and hopes he had for them.

Jack placed a video call which was soon answered by Carson's face on the screen. "Hey, man! Isn't it pretty early for you?"

"That's right." Jack smiled. "But we had something to tell you that couldn't wait."

"Faith!" Carson yelled. He had a feeling he knew what was coming."Get in here!"

In the background they could her Faith hurrying to the phone peppering Carson with questions.

"Oh my gosh! Hi guys! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Elizabeth returned. "How's your holiday?"

"It's great. So nice having Carson here with me. He got me a Pandora bracelet. Look at this! It's got charms of things that remind him of us."

"Nice. Jack got me something really special too!"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Elizabeth held up her hand to show off her engagement ring and Faith screamed with joy. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys! Wait, did your dad finally cave in?"

"No," Jack stated. "I didn't get his permission, but I did get Mrs. Thatcher's and more importantly, I have Elizabeth's." He kissed her lips, short and sweet.

"Good for you, man. It's about time! I still say you should have done it back in Florida before we left," Carson teased.

"I didn't have the ring then! Come on! This was right."

"How'd your mom and sister take it?" Carson asked him.

"We're heading back to the house to tell them. Oh, and guess what? Tommy is home too."

"No way! Give that kid a hug for me, will ya?"

"I will. You should have seen him. He came in the house, surprised everyone with a big bushy beard."

Carson laughed hysterically. "Tell me someone got a picture of babyface with a beard."

"I got a few. I'll send them later."

They chatted a little longer before Jack felt Elizabeth shiver at his side. After hanging up, they climbed into the truck and headed back. Jack cranked up the heat and angled the vents all in Elizabeth's direction.

"You gonna be alright there?"

"If you don't mind marrying a popsicle, then yes."

Jack laughed. "Nah, you'll thaw out back in Haiti."

"Right, about that…"

"About what? Haiti?" She nodded. "Alright, whats up?"

"You're only slated to be there through June right?" Jack slowly nodded, trying to figure out where this was going. "When I first got there, I was talking with Frank about a two year commitment."

"Oh… right"

"Yeah."

"I guess we never talked about this before, huh?"

"No, I guess not."

"I guess I knew you wanted to be there long term at first."

"And I knew you'd already been there for a while before me, but we never fully talked about it."

Jack shook his head. "Thing is, I'm not sure I can stay another year. I mean, I could ask but Bill's been very gracious the past 18 months or so letting me stay on and work all the hours I can when I'm home but that arrangement was supposed to be short term. How long did you want to stay?"

"As long as I could really, but if you're not there I don't think I can." She sighed deeply. "I mean, look at us, we hardly lasted long at all apart this time."

"Yeah, I know." Jack gripped her hand a little tighter on the center console. Ten minutes ago he was on top of the world, now it felt like the one person he loved more than anything could simply slip through his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I know how important it is for you to work at the station your father and uncle served at. Not to mention with Peter. What if I only stay on in Haiti till I know they have a solid replacement for me? Six months tops."

"Working at the station is important to me. You're important too though, Elizabeth. I don't want us to live thousands of miles apart from each other married or engaged."

"Alright, so I don't go back."

"No."

"No? Jack, seriously. We don't have many options here."

"I know," he sighed. They were now back in town. Jack pulled over into a parking lot of a Starbucks. With the truck in park, he held up her hand that held the engagement ring. "I meant everything I said when I proposed."

"I meant it when I said yes."

"I am going to marry you, no matter what. In the end where I work doesn't matter as much as who I am with. That's you."

"So what do we do?"

"We pray. God led us both to Haiti to find each other. He'll lead us to where we're supposed to be next, together."

"You're right. I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you. We'll make this work. I promise."

….

Rosie had already headed to Lee's by the time Jack and Elizabeth got to the house, Charlotte was awake and standing at the front window waiting for them. Jack had left a note before they left which said, 

" _You were right, it's time. Be back soon."_

Charlotte watched as they got out of the truck, all smiles and kisses. There was a tender gentleness about them. She threw on her coat and stepped out onto the frozen porch to greet them.

"Well, Merry Christmas, you two. Did you have a nice time?"

"Very good," Jack beamed. "In fact, Mom, I'd like you to officially meet my fiance."

Charlotte's cheers were enough to wake a neighbor or two. Not that she cared. "Well this is one Christmas we won't forget!"

By evening, the house was full of family wanting to celebrate not only the holiday but the engagement as well. Abigail, Pete and Clara came over as well as Lee and his parents. Together they all made pizza and enjoyed a Thornton family tradition of game night.

When the grandfather clock chimed midnight, all that remained down in the living room were the two young couples and Tom. Tom and Jack were nearly at the end of a marathon game of Monopoly with Lee sitting there telling them what to do. His money had long run out. Elizabeth and Rosie watched a movie on the Hallmark channel and ignored the table talk over the game strategies.

"I can't believe you're leaving for New Years," Tom complained. "I just got back!"

"Sorry, bud, but I've gotta see what I can do to get Elizabeth's dad to like me. Right now, it's a steep, uphill battle. Maybe I can make some headway at this party the family has every year."

"Will you two still get married even if he never comes around?" Lee asked.

"Definitely," both said with loving grins.

Rosie paused the movie and turned to Elizabeth. "Tell me, what kind of party is this? We need to make sure Jack is prepared."

Lee laughed, "Rosie, babe, what can you do to help Jack in this situation?"

"Plenty, I'm sure of it. So Elizabeth, the party?"

Elizabeth moved off the couch and sat next to Jack, who immediately placed his arm around her.

"It's the same thing with the same groups of people every year. Some are friends, some are colleagues and clients of my father's with the occasional new client prospect thrown in."

"Fancy?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah."

Jack turned to look at her, "How fancy?"

"Well, the invitation usually says black tie…"

Tom laughed. "Oh no! It's gonna be like those debutante balls all over again." Lee joined in on the laughter too as Jack tossed his head back and groaned.

"No! This is good!" Rosie exclaimed. "We can totally work with this. Jack, you can do this!"

"Okay, Obi Wan Kenobi, what do you suggest?"

"Charm them up! Do you still have your tux from Grandfather's gala a couple years ago?"

Jack's eyes got wide. "Yeah! I do. I didn't think I'd use it again but I kept it anyway."

"Your grandfather had a gala?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, Remember how I said my mother's family had money and my grandfather was a huge business man who turned part of his estate into a horse riding retreat center?"

"Like a dude ranch!" Lee added.

"Heavens no!" Rosie corrected. "Grandpa is way too sophisticated to call it that. Besides, it's very upscale."

Jack nodded. "Grandpa held a gala and art auction to raise money for the men and women fighting wildfires in the western states and Canada."

"Jack was there to give a speech and be the example. Which was nice, it made you come home. We missed you while you were away." Rosie tossed a piece of popcorn at him and pouted.

"You fought wildfires?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide.

"I did. A few times actually."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was more proud of him, or terrified to think of him being in that kind of danger.

"Hey, you alright?" Jack asked her a moment later. The conversation had moved on, but Elizabeth seemed lost in thought.

"That's pretty scary, Jack. Fighting fires like that. I saw it on the news."

"It was, but necessary. The wildfires were huge. They needed everyone that could go, so the stations here sent a team." 

Elizabeth forced herself to ignore the twinge of uncertainty that came with being reminded of the danger Jack faced in his job. Instead, she focused on the fact that he was good at what he did and no matter what the future brought, she would remember that everyday she had with him was a blessing straight from heaven.

…..

Two days later, Rosie dropped Jack and Elizabeth at the airport. When she pulled up to the curb by their airline, Jack stepped out and began gathering their luggage from the trunk.

"Now remember, Jack, act poised and sophisticated. Try to remember everything we learned in those dreadful etiquette classes and you will have Mr. Thatcher in the palm of your hand!"

"You realize you sound like a crazy person?" Jack sassed. "I've got this. Leave me be."

"But, Jack!"

"Rosie! He needs to like me for me. I'm not changing for him."

"Fine, but at least name drop a little. Grandfather's name might stand for something there."

"If it happens to come out, so be it, but I'm not flaunting our family to win his approval."

"Nor do you need to." Elizabeth came up behind Jack and kissed his cheek. "The Jack Thornton I am marrying is more than enough and worthy all on his own. If my dad can't see that, it's his loss."

"Goodness you two are adorable!" Rosie giggled. "Alright, go have fun and good luck!"

After checking in and making their way through security to their gate, Elizabeth found them seats by the window and watched as the planes came in and out while Jack ran to get them something to eat and coffee.

Her focus quickly shifted from the view to the sparkling diamond on her finger. How was it that a year ago she had never met Jack Thornton and now she couldn't wait to be his wife?

"I've got 2 chocolate raspberry scones and two coffees." Jack sat next to her and handing her a brown bag with their breakfast. "How's the ring? Still shiny?" he teased.

"You saw me staring at it?"

"I did. I'm glad you like it." His lips met hers in a tender expression of love.

"I love it. The twists in the metal are so cool and unique. It's perfect."

"You're perfect."

Blushing, she kissed him, unaware of the eyes of other travelers at their gate. It didn't matter to her. She was in love.

They both sat back in their chairs and began eating their breakfast.

"You know, your mom and sisters are probably gonna want to know wedding details when we see them," Jack said taking a big bite of scone. When they'd called to tell her family about the engagement, everyone was thrilled. Everyone that is except for William. He quickly said he had work to tend to and left Grace alone on the phone. It was another crack in Elizabeth's heart and another dent in how Jack felt about his future father-in-law. In his mind, Elizabeth was his to protect. He would do it from anyone and anything. Including William.

"That's easy, we don't have any," she laughed.

"True. Let's start was something simple. What about on the beach in Haiti?"

"Huh, I was thinking in Connecticut. The church Vi and Charles got married in is cute and it would be easier for family to come. Besides, didn't we say we'd wait till summer?"

Jack shrugged, "We could do it right before we leave."

"I don't know. I can't see my father in Haiti."

"Well," Jack began with a tone of sarcasm. "Maybe we should do it in the states then. Wouldn't want to make him step a toe out of his comfort zone."

"Jack…."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but think how much of our lives he is going to cloud over."

"It won't be like that, and you know it." Jack nodded, but didn't seem convinced.

Boarding began for their flight, putting the conversation on hold for a bit. As they took their seats near the back of the plane, Jack took her hand in his and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Angel. That wasn't a fair comment."

"I'm sorry too, Jack. I don't like how he is being any more than you do. Do you really want to get married in Haiti?"

"No, it was just a thought."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. When it comes to the wedding, there's only one thing I want, and that's to marry you. How and when doesn't matter as long as we are husband and wife at the end."

"Okay," she snuggled up against his shoulder and teased, "we could just elope."

"Don't tempt me!" He laughed. "That no kissing in bed rule is getting harder and harder."

She laughed, "We could just sleep apart."

"Shh, no more ideas from you now."

…..

Grace stood at the arrivals board in Bradley International airport waiting for her daughter and future son-in-law. Her phone rang in her purse. She stepped aside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi Will, how's work?"

"Same as always. Are you at the airport?"

"I am."

"Is their flight on time?"

She looked back to the monitors. The label next to the flight had just changed from "On Time" to "Landed."

"Early in fact. That's a nice change of pace. They just landed."

"Oh good."

"You nervous?"

"I never like it when our girls are traveling. So much can happen."

"For such a strong and stubborn man you sure are a worrier."

"I'm a father."

"And I'm a mother. Yet somehow I am more relaxed than you are at times," she laughed.

"Are you done teasing me?" William said with a smile Grace could sense through the phone.

"Maybe," she teased. "You will try with Jack, won't you? I know he's not Trent, but Trent has moved on just like Beth has. They're engaged now."

"I don't want to lose her, Gracie. I'll try to accept this. I just… I worry about what kind of life they could have and for her with his job and…"

"Anything could happen to anyone and any time. Only God knows the outcome."

"I know, I know."

"We're all having dinner at Vi's tonight. Please be there."

"I will. Wait, where is Beth staying?"

"We all thought given your feelings towards them that it would be best if they stayed with Vi and Charles."

"But Beth could stay at home!"

"Sweetie, it's been decided."

"Fine," he huffed. "I guess my opinion means very little. You know that boy went on and on about how important my blessing was but then went and proposed anyway? What does that tell you?"

Grace neglected to tell William that she'd given Jack her blessing. She meant to, but Jack proposed so soon after she gave her blessing and they announced that there wasn't much time.

"You didn't give him much of a choice though, did you?" William sighed, but said nothing. "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay."

"I guess. I'll see you at dinner."

"See you then. Love you."

"I love you too, Gracie."

She hung up and hurried over to where the people from the recently arrived flights were exiting the secure area. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she saw the familiar wavy curls of her middle daughter. Her blue eyes shone as she walked toward her holding Jack's hand. Grace laughed to herself as she thought briefly how much more attractive Jack was in person as opposed to the blurry FaceTime video. Her future grandbabies would be gorgeous.

"Mom!" Elizabeth dropped Jack's hand and rushed towards her mother as soon as she caught sight. "Oh Mom, I missed you!"

Grace held her daughter tight. "I missed you too, sweetie! Oh, so very much!"

Tears were flowing from both Thatcher women. Jack stood back and smiled. Elizabeth looked so much like her mom.

"Come here you!" Grace pulled Jack in for a hug. "Welcome to the North East."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"And thank you for taking such good care of my little girl."

"That is my honor, ma'am."

"I believe it, but no more ma'am stuff. You make me feel old. Call me Grace."

"Yes, Grace," Jack laughed, suddenly feeling shy.

"Now let me see that ring!"

Elizabeth held up her hand. "Jack designed it," she said proudly.

"Its breathtaking! Well done, Jack. Now, are you two tired or hungry or both?"

"Both," they said together.

"Alright," Grace giggled. "Coffee and a late lunch it is. Let's go collect your bags.

At lunch, Grace did her best to put Jack's fears to rest. He still felt that he would never completely have William Thatcher's approval but he felt better knowing Grace was on their side. That's all she could do for them now, giving them all the support she could.

After lunch, Grace dropped them off at Viola's home.

"I'll be back in a couple hours. I'm picking up dessert from that bakery on Elm and I have a couple other errands."

"Sounds great, Grace and thank you for picking us up today."

"Oh, it was my pleasure." She hugged Jack. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. Love you both!" She hugged Elizabeth and drove off.

"She's really nice," Jack said, kissing Elizabeth's temple.

"She's the best."

A couple moments passed and they were still standing in the driveway.

"Should we go inside? It's freezing out here." Jack shivered.

"In a minute." She stepped close and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips tickling his jaw.

"Yeah. Or two."

They were so enthralled with each other they didn't hear the front door open.

"Are you two going to come inside or keep making out in the driveway?" Vi asked.

"I'm good with making out," Jack told her.

Elizabeth blushed and smacked his arm. "We're coming. Get that brother-in-law of mineout here to help us with our bags."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Charles slipped past his wife as he put on his jacket and walked down the steps. "You must be Jack, the man brave enough to join the Thatcher clan."

"That's me. Nice to meet you, Charles."

"Charles, maybe you can help Jack feel more at ease about seeing Dad tonight," Elizabeth suggested.

"Sure, what's scary about being around a big grumpy man with control issues?"

"Gee, so helpful sweetie," Viola rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Jack. He just wants to protect his daughters. He forgets that he isn't always right and that we are grown and can make wise choices on our own. Believe me, his bark is worse than his bite."

"Well, I've heard the bark," Jack sighed as they walked into the house. He followed Charles up the stairs to the guest room where he and Elizabeth would be staying. On the way up, he could hear the sisters downstairs giggling and laughing.

"Goodness, Beth! Those pictures you sent don't do him justice!" Viola tried saying at a whisper.

"I heard that," Charles called down the stairs.

"Oh, you know I love you, sweetie."

With the girls still giggling, Charles shook his head and smiled over at Jack. "It's good to have Beth home."

"I bet."

Charles stopped at the second door at the top of the stairs.

"So this is yours and Beth's room. I assume that's okay? Or do you want to sleep on the pullout sofa in my office?"

"Nope, this is good. Just don't tell Mr. Thatcher."

Charles laughed. "Good idea."

Downstairs, the sisters stood in the kitchen waiting for the tea kettle to boil.

"I have to say, Beth, you look ridiculously happy. I'm so glad he finally proposed!"

"I am very happy! I was worried he'd never propose without Dad's approval."

"Jack sure showed him. It's good."

"You think Jack can win him over?"

The tea kettle whistled, giving Viola time to think of her response. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Me too."

Viola could see the pain in her sister's eyes that only showed up when their father was brought into the conversation.

"Try not to worry, Beth. Stand your ground, but be respectful. Let him see you as the woman you are."

"I'll try."

The guys stepped into the kitchen, each wrapping their arms around the women they loved. The sisters smiled, life was good.


	26. Chapter 26

Not long before her parents were to arrive for dinner, Elizabeth jumped in the shower. She never felt clean after sitting in airports and flying all day. Just outside the bathroom door, Jack rummaged through his suitcase trying to find the right outfit for the evening. Sure he'd met William before, but this time, it would be as Elizabeth's fiance. He wanted to look like someone worthy of her.

"This is never gonna work," he sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Right now, his insecurities were running the show, and all he saw in his reflection were shortcomings.

"Babe?" Elizabeth called from the shower. "You still out there?"

"I'm here. What's up?"

"I forgot my conditioner. Can you grab it for me?"

"Sure. Where is it?"

"My suitcase, bottom outside pocket."

Jack walked over to her blue and green Vera Bradley suitcase in search of the bottle. Finding it he walked over and lightly knocked on the slightly ajar bathroom door.

"Come in."

As Jack entered, his senses were hit with the strong smells that made Elizabeth. Jasmine and lavender, with just a hint of vanilla. Every night as they'd fall asleep, Jack would wrap his arms around her, taking it all in. It was like heaven.

"Man, you smell good."

Elizabeth laughed as she pulled back the curtain slightly, only one shoulder and up was visible. "Why thank you. You find the bottle?"

"Huh?" Jack was suddenly very distracted. "Oh, yeah. Right here."

"Thank you." Taking the bottle, Elizabeth disappeared back behind the curtain. "You alright?" she asked a moment later. Realizing that he hadn't left the room. Not that she cared that he was there. She trusted him.

"I'm ok. Just a little nervous."

"About my dad?"

"Yeah. I don't want drama like this in our lives."

"Nether do I."

A few minutes later, the shower water turned off. Jack didn't notice, he was still in his own head, leaning against the bathroom counter trying to think up different scenarios of how the night could go.

Elizabeth, thinking she was alone because of the silence, reached for her towel as she pulled the curtain back. Seeing Jack standing there with an uninterrupted view of her, she squealed, yanking the curtain so hard that the whole rod fell down, bopping her on the head. At the same time, Jack attempted to bolt, eyes closed.

*THUD*

"Ow! Geez," Jack cried out.

"Jack! Are you alright? What happened?" With the towel securely wrapped around her and having escaped the downed shower curtain, she rushed over.

"I hit the door frame," he groaned.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, examining his head.

"Oh, I don't know, I was trying to be respectful. Why'd you try wearing the shower curtain for a dress?" he teased back.

"I was trying to be modest!"

Sitting there on the tiled floor, rubbing their heads, they laughed.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I thought you'd gone back into the room."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Jack lifted his hand and gently moved a damp ringlet back behind her ear. His smile as he gazed over at her was filled with love and admiration. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Same here," she blushed as she kissed him long and sweet. "Wait, how much of me did you see?"

"Enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough to seriously consider eloping."

Turning bright red, Elizabeth grabbed for the dove bar of soap on the counter and playfully tossed it at him. Jack fled, carefully this time.

"I love you, angel," he grinned as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed. "I love you too."

….

With help from Elizabeth, Jack decided on his navy blue dress slacks and his white shirt with thin blue lines crossing. Feeling a bit warm in the house, he rolled up the sleeves.

Elizabeth loved this look. His well toned muscles from a lifetime of physical activity were shown off beautifully in her opinion. She watched from the mirror as Jack put on his brown leather belt and ran his fingers wildly through his air.

"You look handsome, you can relax."

"But do I look good enough for you? Or just like some peasant?"

"Listen to you!" she giggled. "You look like Jack Thornton. The most wonderful man I've ever known. The man I'm going to marry and have a family and a lifetime with. Is that good enough for you?"

A fancy bell rang through the home.

"They're here," Elizabeth said turning to leave. Jack took hold of her arm pulling her into a knee weakening kiss. "Wow… about that eloping idea, you free tonight?"

"Thank you, Angel."

"For what?"

"Reminding me that I'm enough just as I am."

She smiled. "Happy to remind you of that fact everyday for the rest of our lives."

"Looking forward to it. One more thing."

Slowly, he wrapped his hands around her waist, feeling the fitted cream sweater dress she wore. It was like it was made for her. Hugging every curve. That coupled with the light brown boots that came to just below her knees were sure to keep him thinking of her and her alone, all night.

"You are gorgeous." He kissed her forehead. "I'm one very lucky man."

Grabbing him by his belt loops she pulled him against her body.

"I'm the lucky one."

….

Downstairs, William sat impatiently in the living room, waiting to lay eyes on his middle daughter. He still had his reservations regarding Jack and this proposed marriage; but for the sake of the night and his relationship with Elizabeth, he would place that on the back burner. At least around Elizabeth and Jack.

"Charles, what's your take on the man?"

"He's great. Treats her like a goddess."

"And that's good?"

"Trust her, William. You raised three strong, intelligent daughters. You did the hard work, just relax."

Charles patted his father-in-law on the shoulder before giving him some space.

"Just wait till you have daughters," he grumbled.

A squeal rang through the downstairs of the home as soon as Julie laid eyes on her sister and her handsome fiance.

"Holy moly, Beth! You look hot! And Jack, pleasure to meet you. All those pictures Beth sent did not do you justice!"

"Thanks. I think…" He laughed. "It's nice to meet you too."

William stood in the doorway, watching. Jack smiled and listened intently as Julie talked about college and life. William felt his chest tighten a bit when he saw Jack slide his arm around her waist and gently tug her against his side. It tightened more as Beth wrapped her arm around his waist.

"They seem… close," he groaned to himself. Then there was a soft giggle behind him, followed by a whisper.

"What did you expect?" Grace whispered in his ear. "Six feet apart at all times?"

"Your father had that rule. I'm now finding a new appreciation for it."

"A new appreciation implies you appreciated it to begin with, which you did not. I seem to remember us sneaking into each other's rooms when you visited."

"Oh, so since we did that it's okay for them?"

"You sound like a crazy person, Will. She's an adult and in love. Just let her be."

With that, Grace walked over and hugged the couple.

Before William could be the first to engage, Jack walked over and extended his hand.

"Good to see you, sir."

"Jack, you're looking well."

"You also. Work treating you well?"

"Busy, but I enjoy it."

Viola walked into the room and grabbed Beth's arm. "They're talking!"

"Shhh!" Beth hushed her. "Don't jinx it!"

Dinner that night was a classic Thatcher feast. Pot roast, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and rolls.

"Viola, this food is amazing!" Julie praised.

"Yup!" Charles beamed. "My wife can cook! Sorry, Jack."

"Hey!" Elizabeth squealed, pretending to toss her roll at her brother-in-law. "I'll have you know I've gotten much better!"

"Is that true, Jack? Come on, you can tell me the truth."

All eyes were on Jack now. He swallowed a mouth full of potatoes before clearing his throat.

"She hasn't given me food poisoning once! And I haven't had to help her put out a fire in weeks."

Everyone laughed, include William. Beth pouted playfully.

"Is that really all you have to say?"

"I'm just kidding. She has turned into an amazing cook as well. I'm very proud of her."

"See?" she said, vindicated.

William spoke next, "I've never doubted that you can do anything you set your mind to, Bethie."

"Then why did you grab me from the kitchen when I was a teen?"

"Well sweetheart, there's only so many times a man wants to remodel his kitchen."

The laughter soon died down and they continued on with their meal.

"One more question and then I'll drop the topic," Julie began. "Beth, will any of your new found culinary skills be put to use in Haiti?"

"Probably not. We have wonderful people running the mess hall in Hope's Landing. Besides, most of my time is spent with the students or at the orphanage."

"And Jack, what keeps you busy when Elizabeth is off with the children?"

"I've been working mostly as a contractor in Hope's Landing."

"There's enough to keep you busy?" William asked. "From the pictures Beth sent, the village hardly looks like it has budding economy."

"In a way, so that actually means that they're even more work for me to do. I'm not there to get paid, in fact I don't get paid at all. I'm there is a servant of God. There's a lot of good people in the area that we serve that just need a little extra help."

"How so?"

"There's been a lot of recovery work in my job. Many of the structures and homes were badly damaged in a series of hurricanes over the past few years. I have a crew made up of people from the village as well as volunteers from the states sometimes. We've done what we can to fix up the remaining buildings and put up new ones."

"Jack, tell them about the Safe T homes!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, those are great."

Jack placed his fork down and grabbed his phone. Pulling up the picture, he passed the phone to Grace who was to his left.

"Do you remember back in 2010, Haiti was hit by a devastating earthquake?"

"I remember, it was beyond sad. You remember, Will?" He nodded as Grace handed him the phone.

"Well, these structures were designed as an answer to the devastation around that. Each home measures at 18 feet in diameter and is resistant to termites and moisture, two of the most common structure causing issues in the region. To top it off, they are virtually earthquake proof and can even stand up to hurricanes."

"Impressive." William said looking at the phone. "How many can live in each home?"

"About ten people. We suspect each house will last for about seventy five years as well."

"These are suitable for Hope's Landing?" William asked.

"Yes, the population is growing as people move from other villages that are struggling. Plus the location of the village is right in the line of fire for many of the hurricanes. It being high up and on the ocean is also cause for concern."

"Do you have more pictures on here?" William asked.

"I do, yeah. Go ahead."

"Really?" William was shocked that the young man would give him free reign of his phone.

"I have nothing to hide, sir."

The conversation around William continued to flow as he scrolled through what seemed like an endless row of pictures on Jack's phone.

Jack clearly had a good eye for photography. Then of course there were more candid shots. There were pictures of smiling Haitian children climbing all over him, Jack and two youth boys that must have come on a service trip at some time, and many pictures of Beth.

William couldn't help but notice they way Jack took pictures of her. There was something about them. It was like he was taking a picture of something worth treasuring.

The last picture he looked at was of Jack and Beth sitting on the beach with three of the children. William couldn't help but wonder, was that their future?

"Now, Jack," Charles began. Pulling William away from his thoughts. "What has been your most dangerous fire?"

"Oh, Charles, I don't think Jack wants to talk about something like that," Viola said rolling her eyes. It didn't seem like the best topic with her father sitting there with them.

"I'm curious too actually," William added, passing the phone back.

Feeling his nervousness, Beth squeezed his hand under the table. He glanced at her, and she nodded for him to continue if he wanted.

"I can try to answer that. Though, I guess that would depend."

"On what?" William said sternly.

"Well, a few years ago, I volunteered to go to northern California to help with the wildfires there. To see fires so big and powerful, destroying miles of life in its path, it was pretty intense. To answer your question, though, I think the time I was ever the most scared would have to be the fire at Hope's Landing earlier this year."

"The orphanage fire?" Grace asked, remembering hearing about the ordeal from her daughter.

"Yeah. There were some children trapped inside. Young boys that I knew. I just had to get to them. When I found them, I was worried we wouldn't all get back out. I wouldn't have left them. Thankfully, that story had a happy ending."

"Wow!" Julie swooned. "So brave."

"He is," Beth gushed, kissing his cheek.

"You seem to make a habit of putting your life in danger, Jack. Not sure that's a positive quality in a family man."

"William," Grace warned.

"It's not without its challenges, no. But I can assure you, I will be devoted to Beth and our family."

"Can't do that if you're gone, though. What if you have a fire you can't best? Then what? Beth will be left alone. Possibly with children to raise on her own because you, what? Had to play hero?"

"I'm not simple trying to play a part. I want to serve, and help those in need."

"Like this?"

"Yes. I'm a fourth generation firefighter and proud of it!"

"So you'd leave my daughter a widow for your pride?"

"No one knows the future Mr. Thatcher. Not even you."

"But…"

Grace rose from her chair and glared at her husband. "We're done, William! Now!"

Everyone in the room, including Jack knew that look. Elizabeth had it too. It was the look of "don't you dare mess with me!" Apparently it was genetic.

"Gracie."

"To the car."

William placed his cloth napkin on the table and exited the room.

"I hope you'll still come to the party tomorrow night," Grace said to Jack and Elizabeth.

"We will," Jack assured. "I don't scare easy."

"Thank goodness for that," Grace laughed. "Julie, are you coming or staying?"

Julie sent Viola a pleading look for rescue.

"She can stay," Viola said. "I think the conversation you and Dad are about to have is best just between you two."

"Good idea. Goodnight everyone. Viola, dinner was lovely."

The room fell silent. No one ate. They just stared at their plates and each other.

"Well…" Charles coughed. "That may partially be my fault…" Charles winced. Thinking about the question he'd asked before.

"You think?" Julie snarked.

Elizabeth picked up her half eaten roll, and sent it flying across the table, bouncing it off the side of Charles' head.

"Hey!" he cried out.

"Just be thankful it's not the butter dish."

There was that look again. The same one Grace gave William. Only difference was, with Elizabeth, it soon faded into a laugh.

"Hey, Charles, next time you want to ask me a question, don't." They all laughed.

….

Grace beat William to the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Gracie, this is my car."

"Don't care. Just get in."

"Oookay…" He knew better than to argue with her now so he climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Grace said nothing for the first few miles of the drive home.

"Gracie?"

"Don't talk to me now, Will. I can't drive safely and yell at you at the same time."

"Why are going to yell at me? I didn't do anything. I just asked some simple and relevant questions."

"You can't be serious! You promised to give the man a chance. You did the opposite of that."

"Grace! This man may become her husband!"

"Wrong. This man WILL be her husband. He's perfect for her and loves her with everything he is. How can you not see that?" Grace huffed. "See? you got me yelling! No more talking right till we're home."

"Then what?"

"Then we are having this out until you can figure out how to be supportive."

"What's the point?" he muttered. "So much for wanting my blessing. He just goes and does what he wants anyway."

"That's not true."

"He proposed without our blessing!"

"No. He proposed without your blessing. He had mine."

"Excuse me?"

"I give it to him."

"Without talking to me? Grace..."

"I'm not sorry."

"This is not how this relationship works!"

"Maybe not. But I wasn't about to sit back and let you hurt our daughter. You should have known that."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't be talking right now."

…..

Charles watched as Jack leaned over the green felt pool table, strategizing over his next shot. He'd decided to take his soon-to-be brother-in-law out to his favorite pool hall.

Jack took his shot, sinking in two of the striped balls into the corner pocket.

"Tell me the truth, Charles." Jack said as he moved around the table. "Is that man always going to hate me?"

"I don't think he hates you now. You just scare him."

"Scare him? Are you kidding me?"

*Nope. Look, I've been around the Thatcher family since I was a kid. One thing's for sure, that man loves his family more than anything. Too much sometimes, but still."

"But I love her. With my whole heart. What does he want from me?"

Jack took his shot with his frustration boiling. He missed this time. Now it was Charles' turn.

"He wants a guarantee that Beth's life will be good. Without pain and unnecessary suffering.*

"And she won't get that with me being a fireman."

"Bingo."

Charles sank his shot. Bouncing the ball off the side wall.

"It makes sense really. Knowing his history."

"I'm not following. What history?"

…..

Once the dishes from dinner we're done and all the food had been put away, the Thatcher sisters sat on the floor by the fire with hot cocoa just like when they were little girls and their mother would let them stay up late.

With computers and magazines spread out around them, they giggled and swooned over wedding ideas. They looked at dresses with beautiful long trains, as well is simple stylish dresses.

One in particular caught Beth's eye. It was simple, but she could picture herself wearing it. It had a lacey v-neck top, and the bottom was layers of light sheer material. It looked as if it would flow in the breeze.

"Whatcha thinking, Bethie?" Viola asked.

"I think I'm really leaning towards getting married on a beach. Maybe even in Haiti."

She smiled, an image forming in her mind of her in that dress walking down a sandy aisle at sun set to the most amazing man she'd ever met. It was perfect.

"Not sure Dad will like that," Violal laughed.

She sighed. Her older sister's comment caused clouds to cover her beautifully dreamed skies.

"Dad doesn't like Jack. I don't see any reason to bend over backwards to please him right now."

"Watch out now!" Julie laughed. "Sister isn't taking crap from anybody!"

They all laughed.

"On a happier note," Julie continued. "Where are you two going on your honeymoon? You practically live on the beach now. Maybe someplace different?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about the "where" yet."

"No?" Viola grinned. "Maybe you've talked more about the "what", like what you will be doing?" She wiggled her eyes at Beth.

Elizabeth responded defensively at first. "Vi! We… Well, okay… yes."

She turned bright red. It was true. After months of holding back, they couldn't wait to just surrender to their feelings and completely love one another.

"Want my advice?" Elizabeth nodded to Viola. "Don't spend too much money getting to the honeymoon spot or worried about what expensive, exotic location it is in the world. Just get find a stellar room with a view somewhere nice."

"But it's her honeymoon, Vi!" Julie protested. "Why should she not think big?"

"Julie, you've seen Jack Thornton? Oh, honey, our sister isn't gonna be leaving the bedroom on her honeymoon! At least, not much."

As her sisters made kissy noises, Elizabeth grabbed the Sherpa throw blanket off the nearest armchair and covered her head.


	27. Chapter 27

With the next day, came New Years, and the big fancy event at the Thatcher's estate. Elizabeth could feel her stomach tying itself up in knots. She knew Jack was fully capable of handling whatever the night brought, she just wished things with her father didn't have to be so difficult.

Elizabeth walked into the bedroom she and Jack shared in her sister's home. Jack was pacing back and forth talking on the phone. He smiled and laughed as he listened to the voice on the other end.

"Who was that, babe?" she asked as he hung up.

"My grandfather. He'd like to meet you, by the way. I know we only have a couple days when we get back to Seattle before we head to Haiti but I think he's going to fly up to see us."

"That would be nice. You've spoken so highly of him."

"Yeah, he's a good man. I think he really misses mom and wants to see for himself that she's doing okay. For a while he was trying to get her to move back home to northern California but Seattle's her home now. I don't think she'd ever leave."

"I can understand that. Her home there is the last one she shared with your father. Must be so painful to think about leaving."

"He gets that too. That's why he won't leave his home. My grandma. There's been talk of him selling the business soon since neither Rosie, Tom or I have any interest in taking it over. But he won't leave the house he's in. He built it for my grandmother and it would be like leaving her behind."

"What exactly is your grandfather's business again?"

"He owns a large vineyard and horse ranch in northern California. When he retired from Wall Street he put all of his funds into this. He remodeled part of it as a retreat for businessmen and their companies. It's really profitable, last I knew."

"Rosie doesn't want to have anything to do with it?" she asked surprised.

"She's toyed with the idea here and there but then she met Lee and their life is in Seattle."

"And you and Tommy?" She lay back on the bed, watching him.

"Too rich for our blood. Grandpa understands."

"That's wonderful. And I can't wait to meet him. Is he all right, though? What was the call about?"

"I called him. I was kind of looking for some advice from him about tonight. It's been awhile since I've been to one of these fancy shindigs."

"Come here." She reached out his hand and pulled him down on the bed beside her. "You are going to do wonderful. Trust me." Then she gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. Before long, her affection traveled down from his lips to his chin, to his neck driving him wild.

"Whatever happened to our "no kissing in bed" rule?"

"We need to leave soon," she said kissing him again. "No time to get carried away."

"Maybe, but if we're creative…"

"You're just trying to get out of this party."

She rolled off the bed, leaving him feeling lonely and full of want.

"This would be a better alternative."

"You'll be fine, baby. Besides if you got any trouble I'll be right there."

"My guardian angel."

"Exactly," she said with a giggle. "We really should be heading out soon. We can change into our party clothes at my parents."

"Sounds good." He rolled off the bed and went to the closet to get his suit bag. "Did you get a new dress for this or using one that's at your parents? You didn't exactly come to Washington with a cocktail dress."

"No, that's true." She laughed. "When I knew we were coming home for this, I ordered one and had it delivered to my parent's house."

"That's convenient. You sure it will fit?"

"I know it will. I ordered it from the same place I've always order my dresses. This time though when I ordered it, I was thinking more about you than anything else."

"Me? What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say, I hope you like it."

"If you're wearing it, I know I'll love it."

As they drove to the Thatcher house, Viola, Charles and Elizabeth did their best to prepare Jack. He hated this. Feeling so nervous, thinking he had to prove himself to this man that clearly had no interest in giving him a chance.

As they turned into the Thatcher's driveway, Elizabeth lifted his hand to her lips, giving each finger a kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

That's when Jack made a decision. He wasn't going to worry anymore. He had Elizabeth's love. He needed nothing else.

…

Inside the New England mansion of a home, things were pretty chaotic. The catering and serving staff fluttered around getting the lay of the land. When it was time, Grace took her place in the foyer, ready to greet their guest. William promised to join her in a moment. He was upstairs fighting with his tie, or so he said. Grace would bet anything he was just avoiding Jack.

The night before, when they'd returned home from the disastrous dinner at Viola's, things were frosty at best. Grace couldn't believe the nerve of William. Going on about all the bad things that _could_ happen. Oh, she let him have it once they were home.

" _Have you even listened to a single word Beth has spoken about him? He lost his uncle in a structure fire. He lost his father to cancer. Don't you dare question what he knows about loss or the things that MIGHT happen. And the fact that he would lay down his life for others is not something you should punish him for!"_

The first dozen or so guests arrived, and still, there was no William.

She heard footsteps on the stairs behind her and turned. It wasn't William, but Jack. He was dressed in a tailored black suit with a deep purple shirt and black tie. He looked comfortable in it too. This wasn't his first time in a fancy suit.

"My goodness, Jack," she exclaimed. "Don't you look handsome."

"And you look very lovely, Mrs. Thatcher." Jack kissed her cheek. "Thank you for being so kind to me and inviting me into your home tonight."

"It is my pleasure, Jack. You're family now. And if that wasn't enough, you take such good care of our Beth."

"We take care of each other."

"Even better," Grace smiled softly. Before she could say more, the doorbell rang and more guests arrived.

Not wanting to be in the way, Jack stepped off to the side into a small den of sorts. He grinned as he looked at the many family photos lining the walls. His favorite, a picture of Elizabeth. Her curls unruly on the top of her head as she smiled a big grin. Showing off her missing teeth. She couldn't have been more than 6 and dressed in her ballet getup.

"Hey sexy," Elizabeth surprised Jack standing behind him and whispering. Her arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him against her body.

He turned around in her arms to take a look.

"Wow… you look…I don't think I'm breathing anymore."

She giggled. Pleased with herself and her selection of dresses for the evening. The long sleeve dress was a shimmery silver and fell just above her knees. The material hugged her form like a glove. Showing off every beautiful curve.

She stood on the toes of her high heels and softly kissed him. It was more than a peck, but still appropriate considering there were people just in the other room.

"Yeah," Jack chuckled. "That kiss really didn't help my breathing."

"Come on, Thornton," Elizabeth took his hand and began pulling him into the main room where the guests were congregating. "Time to show you off."

"As you wish, angel. I'm all yours."

...

William made his way downstairs just in time to see his daughter drag Jack across the foyer. They looked ridiculously happy. He watched the gentle yet passionate way Jack looked at Elizabeth. Nothing but the deepest love, and respect.

They'd be leaving soon. Back to Seattle and then back to Haiti. Time was running out for him to get in gear and mend the torn relationship. He'd have to eat crow for that. He hated that idea, but he loved his little girl.

The first hour of the festivities were spent with Jack being introduced to more people than he could ever remember. They were nice. Many were excited to hear their news and meet the man who'd stolen one of the Thatcher Princess's hearts.

Taking a break from rubbing elbows, the young couple headed over to the hors d'oeuvres table.

"Jack?" A tall well-dressed older man approached them to get a closer look. "Jack Thornton, it is you!"

"Mr. Winters!" Jack smiled. "What a surprise!"

"A good one too. How are you, son?"

"I'm quite well. Are you a business associate or friend of Mr. Thatcher?"

"Both actually," he laughed. "What about you? How's your grandfather? He finally succeeded in convincing you to take over his business?"

"Not in the least," Jack said with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure he's given up on that one. He seems good with it, really."

"Good. A man should be allowed to blaze his own trail. That's what I've always said anyhow. So what brings you here then?"

"It's more of a who than a what." Jack reached back and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her close. "Have you met my fiance before? This is Elizabeth Thatcher."

"My goodness! Beth." Winters gave her a fatherly hug. "Last time I saw you I believe you were 17 with big dreams for your future! Now look at you, you're all grown up!"

"It's nice to see you again, too, Mr. Winters."

Mr. Winters brought his wife over to share the news.

"I think it's wonderful!" his wife said with joy. "Now tell me how did you two meet?"

"We've both been serving in Haiti for the last few months. I guess you could say we hit it off quite well," Elizabeth blushed.

"I'd say so!" the woman laughed.

"I'm sure you know this already, Beth, but you can't do better than this young man right here. And Jack, same goes for you where she's concerned. Does your grandfather know?"

"He does, yes. He's pretty excited too. Just not as excited as I am."

"As we both are," Elizabeth smiled up at him, kissing his cheek.

….

There were still a couple hours till midnight. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Jack.

William grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out to the stone patio out behind the house. There were heaters set up in various places and white twinkle lights. It was quite beautiful. He'd always been amazed at his wife's ability to take any space and make it a fairytale sight. She'd put the same skill to use for the Children's Hospital banquets and the Christmas party the hospital threw for the children. She was a blessing, that's for sure.

A hand slapped them on the back, making him nearly spill the hot beverage in his hand.

"Jason Winters!" He shook the man's hand. "I thought I saw you and your wife enjoying the dance floor a bit ago. How are you?"

"Very well, Will. Though not as well as you'd I'd imagine."

"How so?"

"Looks like congratulations are in order."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Beth and Jack! What a match!"

"Oh, you met Jack Thornton?"

"Oh, Jack and I go way back. You know I've been friends with Grant Elliott since grad school. Now that was a lifetime ago." He laughed.

William looked at the man a bit perplexed, but said nothing.

"My wife was surprised to hear that Beth and Trent had gone their separate ways. I can only imagine how that made you feel. You were ready to groom Trent to work with you and Charles in the business."

"Yes, that was very disappointing. Won't be doing that with Jack. He works as a firefighter, you know?"

"Yes, valedictorian of his class for fire science. I had heard he's been taking some classes periodically for a master."

"Oh! Good for him…" William tried to look impressed.

"Well, lucky Beth. Marrying into the Elliott family; and to a man like Jack! You should be proud, Will. She'll be in good hands."

William stayed there, flabbergasted as his friend walked back inside. The man had no idea that he'd just dropped a bomb on William.

Inside, Charles approached the bar and politely requested a beer.

"How are you holding up, Jack?" he asked.

"Not bad." He took a sip of his drink. "I used to attend a few of these back with my grandfather and grandmother."

"Oh, yes," Charles chuckled. "Secret's out about you now."

"What secret?"

"That you're part of the Elliott dynasty."

"Oh geez," Jack snickered. "That was never really a secret. It's just not something I talk about much."

"Why's that?"

"I didn't grow up in this world like Beth and you. I just visited it. My siblings and I went to cotillion for the sake of my grandmother, because we loved her. But to us the Elliot's were just Nana and Papa. Not the king of the financial district or anything like that. We lived humbly."

"It shows." Charles tipped his drink to Jack. "You're a solid man, Jack. Everyone here is talking about that and how lucky Beth is."

"I'm the lucky one. I mean really, look at her."

They both looked up just in time to see her laughing as an older woman shared a story with her. Elizabeth's hand rested gently on the woman's arm as she listened intently. Then she looked back at Jack, giving him a flirty wink.

"Whoa, I might need to steal her away soon."

"Try the pantry."

"Huh?" Jack had no idea what the man was getting at.

"The pantry in the back left corner of the kitchen. It's just a huge walk-in closet with shelves. It's where Viola and I used to go to sneak away during these things."

"And you sharing this little secret with me so we can invade you?" Jack teased.

"Not at all," Charles laughed. "We're married now, we do a little less sneaking around. By the stolen glances I've noticed from you and my little sister-in-law, I figured you might be able to use the space more than us."

Jack took one more look at his beautiful fiance and then grinned at Charles.

"Cover for me?"

"Sure thing," Charles laughed as Jack introduced himself to the older woman. Then after a short conversation, he whisked her down the hall.

Viola walked over and slid her hand in Charles', weaving their fingers together as one. "Where are they off to?"

He leaned in and whispered the answer. Viola just laughed.

Without being seen by the catering staff, Jack and Elizabeth moved into the pantry, hiding in the back, behind a row of shelves.

Jack gently pushed Elizabeth back against the shelves, teasing her lips with his own.

"What's gotten into you?" she whispered with a giggle.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

"Hmmm, not sure I do," she flirted. "Maybe you should tell me."

Instead of speaking, Jack leaned in leaving a trail of little kisses from her shoulder to just below her ear. She gripped his shoulders hard as he went. The feeling of his love was exhilarating coming close to being her undoing.

"Better idea," she gasped. "We don't need to talk."

He pulled back to look into her eyes. "You read my mind."

Minutes later, they headed back to the crowd of party attendees, hand in hand.

Elizabeth's mind was focused on one thing. They needed to get married. Maybe being back in the structured life in Haiti would help take their minds off of each other, but she wasn't so sure. Every moment with Jack left her more convinced that she was meant to be his wife.

"It's almost midnight," Jack said, kissing her hand. "I'll grab us some champagne."

"Okay. Thanks."

He kissed her cheek and headed toward one of the waiters with the trays of bubbly.

Jack, grabbing two glasses of champagne, then turned around and wound up face to face with William.

"You much of a drinker, Jack?"

"Not usually, actually. When I'm at home in Washington, I'm on call a lot. I don't drink then so I can be ready when needed. In Haiti there really isn't any in our village. Not that I mind. There was a place in the main part of the village a couple years ago that had alcohol but it wasn't a place you'd want to be."

"Why is that?"

"It was a little rustic cantina run by a pretty shifty character. He left though, and took all that kind of stuff with him thankfully. You know, the drugs, alcohol and the crime. I think he went into Port-au-Prince where he thought he could make more money."

"Interesting." William turned and grabbed two glasses of champagne. One for himself and one for Grace before continuing. "Almost as interesting as the family you come from."

"I assume you're referring to the Elliot's and not the Thornton's?"

William nodded. "I've also been told you're responsible. Kind. Trustworthy. And perfect for my Beth."

"She's perfect for me, sir. And we have a love for God and Haiti and those beautiful people who live there in common."

"For the record I don't doubt your goodness."

"You're worried." It wasn't a question.

"I am. What has Beth told you about my mother?"

"I know that she's named after her. She respects her a great deal."

"My mother was a strong and courageous woman. Due to circumstances out of her control she raised my sister and I on her own for many years."

"And you're worried with my career that that's something that Elizabeth will have to do."

"See? You are smart," William smirked.

"So I've been told," Jack smirked back. "Sir, I know that my job is dangerous, but it's also my calling. Have you ever felt God leading you toward someone or something? Such a strong pull that you can't resist?"

"Yes. When I met Grace."

"Okay then. That's where I am. I know that fighting fires is important. It makes a difference. It saves lives. I am good at what I do and I promise you, I will always try my hardest to come home to Beth and our family."

"Do you feel a similar pull to Beth? Or is she just someone to come home to?"

"Your daughter is the love of my life. Yes, I feel such a pull towards her."

"If you had to choose, her or the job, what would you choose?"

"I don't believe she would ask me to choose unless she had a very good reason. I trust her. Should that time come, we will make the decision together."

"It's time!" Julie cheered from near the DJ table, ending the men's conversation.

Everyone grabbed their champagne and many headed out to the stone patio to await the city's fireworks which would soon light up the sky.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" everyone counted down.

"Jack! Guess what?" Elizabeth said excitedly as they huddled together in the cold winter air. "Before this next year is over, we will be husband and wife."

"3, 2, 1… Happy New Year!"

Fireworks filled the skies as couples kissed. Jack and Elizabeth, were certainly no exception.

"I love you Angel. Promise me we won't wait too much longer. I want to be your husband."

"I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

The flight back to Seattle was easy. Elizabeth and Jack spent a good chunk of the time making their packing list for Haiti. Just a few short days and they'd be on another plane on their way back to the island.

Rosie picked them up from the Seattle Airport and immediately began peppering them with questions.

"Did you win him over?"

"Not quite," Jack sighed.

"We didn't make it worse though."

"That is true. I don't know. We may have made a baby step or two closer. Time will tell."

Rosie drove right past the exit to Jack's apartment.

"Rosie, where are we going?"

"Oh right! Mom said when I picked you up we should head to the cabin."

"Why's that?"

"Beats me! Just following orders." Rosie giggled as she playfully saluted in the rearview mirror.

Thirty minutes later they pulled down the winding road up the mountain to their father's cabin.

Tom was standing outside near the woodpile stacking wood that he'd apparently just cut.

"Welcome back, man," Tom said as they all stepped outside of the car.

"Thanks, Tom. Where's mom?"

"Inside. She's got something to tell us all about."

"Alright," Jack said. "And neither of you know what it is?" His siblings shook their heads. "Is she okay?"

"I guess," Tom shrugged. "She's in there looking at Dad's old stuff."

Jack was worried, so he hurried inside to see Charlotte.

"Mom?" She was standing at a small table, rummaging through a box of papers and pictures. "You okay?"

"Jack! Welcome back. Do you remember this?"

He took the picture she handed him and he smiled. "This was my 8th birthday."

"It was. All you wanted was to go ice fishing with your father."

"It was a good day." He looked back down at the picture. It was him, Tom, Rosie and their father. "I miss him."

"Me too. Every single day."

Jack wiped away a few years that fell down his mom's cheek. "Mom, you sure you're alright?"

She looked out the window and saw Lee pulling up.

"Get your siblings and Lizzie. Let's talk."

He did as he was told and soon the boys stood while Elizabeth and Rosie sat in the two old chairs that remained in the cabin. Charlotte was standing in front of them.

"Oh, I love you all," Charlotte smiled at them. "Lee, Lizzie, I'm so glad you came into our family. I'm sure you both know how special this place is for us. Before this became the place you and Jack got engaged, or the place Rosie told you she loved you, Lee, this was my Tom's safe haven."

"Oh my goodness!" Rosie exclaimed. "Are you dying too?"

"What?" Charlotte shrieked. "No! For Pete's sake, child!" she laughed. "I'm not dying! Well not now anyway, but I am thinking it's high time we do something with this old place."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I've kept this place up like a shrine to your father, not wanting to move anything or let it be anything other than your father's haven. His favorite place to bring all of us. It's not fair, and it's not what he would have wanted."

"So what are you going to do?" Tom asked. "Move in here?"

"No, I love our home too much. I want this place to belong to you guys. How ever that looks, as long as it makes you happy."

With that, she grabbed her jacket off the back of a chair.

"I'm going for a little walk. You guys have some thinking to do."

….

After five minutes of complete silence, Tom walked over to the front window.

"She's gone. Where did she go?"

"For a walk, Tommy," Rosie said rolling her eyes. "Don't you ever listen?"

"I'm sorry, are you talking?" he mocked.

"Enough you two," Jack, ever the older brother spoke up. "Knowing Mom, she's not coming back until she thinks we've made a decision, so maybe we should do what we were told."

"Alright, so who wants it?" Tom asked.

"Oh gosh!" Rosie wrinkled her nose. "I love the memories but this place is so tiny. It's like an old studio apartment except it's a cabin with a generator and limited plumbing. That's a little too primitive for my taste."

"We could fix it up," Lee mentioned. "I don't think your mom wants it to stay as is."

"So we could do a total demo?" Tom asked.

"No!" Rosie exclaimed. "This is our father's haven! We can't just tear it down!"

"So what then?" Tom huffed.

Elizabeth rose from her seat and walked over to Jack. He was now standing at the small table holding the picture his mom had showed him before. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Babe?" He showed her the picture in his hands, the one from before. Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Wait! I know what we should do," Rosie said. She was serious. "This place is important to all of us, but one of us more than others. Jack, I think you should decide."

"I'm good with that," Tom said. "What do you think, bro?"

Jack turned to face his siblings. "Dad always wanted to make this tiny place a home. We'd sit out there fishing and make plans."

"This whole thing here was supposed to be the living room, right?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. With a staircase in that corner and a master bedroom on the first floor added on just there." He pointed. "Then a kitchen and bathroom in the back, two bedrooms and another bathroom upstairs."

"Sounds perfect," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah," Jack grinned. "All that was missing was a library. Maybe one could go…" He walked across the room. "Here."

"It yours, Jack," Rosie said. "Right, Tommy?" He nodded.

"No guys, this place shouldn't belong to just one of us."

"Come on, bro. I'm a tumbleweed and loving it. Rosie is a city girl. This place is you. You even have a plan."

"Yeah, but that's just because Dad and I talked about it, that's all."

"Right. He talked to you because you cared and listened. Me? I was too busy thinking about getting away from here and Rosie… well, I don't think she could get past the musty smell."

"And the fish," she added. "Don't forget about the fishy smell!"

"Is that what that is?" Elizabeth asked, scrunching up her nose.

"We can fix that," Lee added. "Trust me."

"So what do you say, Jack?" Rosie asked.

Jack looked to Beth. "What do you think? You want to consider it?"

She smiled. "It has potential and a whole lot of heart. Definitely worth thinking about."

….

After Charlotte returned and they gave her the update, everyone except Jack and Elizabeth headed back to the city, leaving Charlotte's truck for the couple. Charlotte and Rosie had a dinner party to put together for Jack and Elizabeth on their second to last night at home. Carson and Faith, who were both in town would be there as well.

In the meantime, Jack and Elizabeth curled up by the old wood stove, watching the flames dance about as they made plans for the house and their future.

"Lee said if we tell him what we want, he'll draw up some plans and can have men working on it even while we're away."

"That's handy."

"Yeah. I'll do what I can when we're back from Haiti."

"When will that be?"

"Ah, right. I guess we still need to talk about that, huh?"

"I don't want to hold you hostage, Jack. I want to stay in Haiti but if you don't…"

"I want to be with you, angel. Wherever that is."

"So you're up for staying another year?"

"I still want to talk to the chief, but yeah. I think so."

She leaned back and kissed his lips. "Thank you, Jack. Tell me what the chief says, alright? You're important to me. I know I don't always sound like it, but I will be flexible. I want us both to be happy."

He kissed her tenderly. "We'll make a decision that works for both of us."

They spent the next little while taking advantage of their romantic setting. That was, until Jack's phone rang.

"Thornton here." Elizabeth watched as he listened intently. "Understood, sir. I'll be there."

"Jack?" she asked as he hung up with a sigh.

"I need to go take a shift at the station. There's a storm coming in tonight and they need all hands on deck."

"But the dinner, and we're leaving soon."

"I know, I'm not happy either but as long as I'm here, I'm here to serve."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll drive the truck and you can call your mom and tell her."

Once the stove fire was out they gathered their things and walked out to the truck.

"I'm going to miss this place." She spoke, hugging his arm as they went.

"What are you going to miss?"

"The privacy for one," she laughed. "I don't know. I just feel like our relationship is so different from when we left Haiti. We're more… serious."

"I've always been serious about you."

"That's why I said "more" serious." She laughed. "What will we do when we're back?"

"We'll do our jobs. Then at night and some weekends we'll go to our spot. Just me and you."

"And what will we do there?" she flirted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe a little of this…" He kissed her neck. "And a little of this." His lips moved to hers, gently parting them to go deeper.

"Hmmm perfect."

"And when we're married, we'll do a little more."

"Mm. I can't wait."

"Not that I wouldn't rather stand here kissing you all night, but I need to get going."

She kissed him once more and walked to the driver's side.

Once they arrived outside the station, she put the truck in park and turned toward him. "Please be safe, Jack."

He gave her a nice, long kiss and opened his door. "Always. See you soon."

….

Elizabeth drove the truck back to Charlotte's. With Jack working all night, she decided she'd sleep there rather than going to the apartment. At least this way she wouldn't be alone. Once inside, she went into the kitchen to help with the meal, but was promptly kicked out and told to relax.

As ordered, she made herself comfy under an old quilt with a good book. Before cracking the cover, she pulled out her phone to call Frank. She missed Hopes Landing and all the people there. He didn't answer, that didn't surprise her. Frank was not known for being in his office all day.

There was a knock at the front door, but before Elizabeth could even rise from the chair, the door opened and Faith and Carson sauntered in.

"Beth!" Faith squealed. "Are you excited to be going back the day after tomorrow?"

"So much! It seems like forever since we've been there."

"Agreed." Carson came over and gave her a hug. "Where's Jack?"

"The station called. He's at work tonight."

"That's a bummer. Should we postpone the dinner till tomorrow?" Carson asked.

"No, both Jack and Charlotte said not to. I guess this is just life with a fireman. They go where they're needed and we just roll with it."

"You okay with that?" Faith questioned.

"It's an adjustment, but I'm proud of the man Jack is. I'll support him."

"He's lucky to have you," Carson grinned. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go give my second mom a hug."

He didn't need to go far. Charlotte came out of the kitchen in that exact moment.

"Carson!" she cheered. "Come over here and give me a proper hug!" The girls laughed.

By dinner time the Thornton family home was filled to the brim with family and friends. Rosie and Lee were there, as well as Abigail and Clara, Pete was at the station with Jack and Faith and Carson and his parents and a few other Thornton relatives. It took three pans of enchiladas to feed them all.

About 8 o'clock the crowd died down a bit. All who were left was Rosie, Lee, Abigail, Clara and Charlotte.

Charlotte served brownie sundaes to everyone and then sat down beside Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, I have to ask, are you sure you like Jack's idea to renovate the old cabin?"

"I am. I love the location, and it has so much meaning for Jack, and me of course with our proposal." She blushed as she thought of the future. "I could really see a future there for our family."

Rosie gasped, "You're pregnant!"

"Rosemary!" Elizabeth laughed. "You really like bouncing a thousand steps ahead to the least logical conclusion, don't you?"

"Yeah… sorry!" Everyone laughed. "But you do want kids don't you?"

"Oh yes! Lots. We may even adopt as well."

"I think that's great," Charlotte said lifting her coffee mug to her. "The more grandkids, the better in my opinion."

"I second that!" Abigail said with a smile. "I can't wait for Pete and Clara to make me a grandma. Though I'll be patient. Sort of…" They all laughed.

Clara's phone buzzed in her purse near the entryway. She placed her dessert bowl down. As soon as she saw the name on the caller ID, she gasped, dropping it like a hot potato.

"Clara, sweetie?" Abigail rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

When the phone call went unanswered, Abigail's began to ring. Her eyes grew wide with fear. She knew what this was. This was the call. She'd been here before. Now she was frozen, just as Clara was.

Charlotte jumped to her feet and grabbed her sister-in-law's phone from the table, answering it on the last ring. She too knew what was happening.

"Hello, this is Abigail Stanton's phone, her sister speaking… Yes… Okay, we'll be there. Yes, she's here too. I'll tell her too. Thank you, Chief."

"Char…" Abigail whispered, tears streaming. "Tell me, my boy's okay."

"Everyone in the truck. We need to go to the hospital."

Charlotte drove Abigail, Clara and Elizabeth in her truck, followed closely by Lee and Rosie. The roads were a bit slippery, and visibility was low so despite their desire to drive like NASCAR drivers, they took it slow.

"Tell me again what the chief said, please?" Clara asked, trying to stay strong in the backseat.

"There was a fire at an apartment building. It became structurally unsound and there were injuries."

"How bad?" Abigail asked for the third time since the call came in.

"He couldn't say."

Elizabeth, who was sitting up front with Charlotte, reached across and placed a hand on her leg. "Did he say anything about Jack?"

She nodded silently. "We'll all know more soon. Until then, we pray."


	29. Chapter 29

Bill Avery stood outside the emergency room entrance in the frigid Seattle air. There was so much history between him and the Thornton/Stanton clan. He would be there the moment they arrived. He just wished he had better news.

A truck followed by a stylish sedan drove into the parking lot. It was dark, but Bill would know Charlotte's silhouette anywhere.

Abigail and Clara were out of the truck before it was even fully in park. They rushed towards him, calling out his name as soon as they saw him.

"Tell us he's not dead, Chief Avery! Please!" Clara begged.

"He's not. Pete's hurt bad, but he's alive."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Abigail cried. "Clara, let's go. Maybe we can see him?" The question was to Bill.

"Probably not right away, but they can give you more information inside. Go, I'll talk to Charlotte."

"Bill!" Charlotte ran up followed by her family.

"Pete's hurt bad but he's alive."

"Thank the Lord," she sighed. "Where's Jack?"

Bill let out a deep sigh.

"Bill!" She yelled. "Where's my son?"

"I don't know."

Elizabeth felt her heart plummet to the ground. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and her children. What did Bill mean, he didn't know?

"Oh, come on now!" Lee yelled stepping closer. "That's not good enough."

"According to the men, Jack is still inside the building. Apparently he was with Pete when the floors above began to collapse. Part of the flaming ceiling landed on Pete. Jack uncovered him and carried him out to a paramedic but then ran back inside just before… before more debris fell."

The women gasped.

"The exit became blocked and… we just need to be patient."

"What about the radios?" Tom asked. "Firemen always have their radios on!"

"That's true, yes. Jack said he was blocked off and was looking for another way. Not long after it was radio silence."

Tom swore.

"Ma, give me the keys."

"Why, son?"

"I'm going to the fire. I'm getting Jack."

"No you're not." She said calmly. "We'll go inside and wait with your aunt for news."

"No! I'm getting my brother." He grabbed the keys from her purse.

"Tommy!"

Lee ran after him, "Tom, I know you're scared."

"Don't tell me how I am feeling!" He cried, falling on his knees in the snowy pavement. "I need my brother. Please God, you have my dad. Don't take Jack too."

Elizabeth and Rosie clung to Charlotte.

Lee helped Tom up and walked with him back to the rest of the family. Charlotte wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"Let's go inside. We do this as a family, okay?" She turned to Elizabeth, placing a hand on her cheek. "We're family."

…..

Jack startled awake. It took a second for his brain to catch up for him to realize where he was. He was still in the building.

With a grunt, he pushed the debris off his legs and chest.

"Thornton to engine 2, over," he said into the radio. "Thornton to engine 2."

He looked at the device. It was busted.

"Crap," he groaned, standing up. His whole body hurt. "Jesse?" He yelled. "Jesse Fylnn, where are you, rookie?

Jack searched the area for his fellow firefighter as well as a way out. There was more smoke than flames where he was which seemed promising.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a boot sticking out from under a pile of floor and ceiling materials. It was Jesse.

"Come on champ," Jack said, helping the young man to his feet. "Time to go home."

"Ugh," Jesse groaned. "Do you have the guy?"

"What guy?"

"Right before the ceiling fell, there was a guy."

Jack leaned Jesse against a pile of debris. "I'll look. Put your oxygen mask on alright?"

Again he looked around, but saw nothing. A hole in the floor told him he was at least three stories up.

"Help!" A voice called from below. "Help us!"

"Sir!" Jack yelled as he shined his flashlight, finding the man. "What's your name?"

"James. My son and I are stuck. I think my leg is broken… I don't know how to get out."

"We'll be right there. Don't move!"

Jack rushed over and gave Jesse a hand up. Jesse was feeling stronger, thankfully. Jack wasn't sure how he'd get everyone out otherwise.

"Let's go, rookie. Time to work."

…

Elizabeth sat in the waiting room holding Charlotte's hand. With the other, she played with her infinity necklace charm. The one Jack made her in Haiti.

They'd been there almost an hour now. No word of Jack or anything new on Pete.

"It won't always be like this," Charlotte spoke softly to Elizabeth. "The job is scary and dangerous but most of the time, I promise, it's not like this. Little injuries sure, but not like this."

Elizabeth smiled weakly at the woman. "I won't be scared off, don't worry. I love him too much."

"I'm glad."

"Can I tell you something silly?" Elizabeth asked.

"I like silly, go on."

"I think Jack's going to be okay. I mean, I was terrified when we got the news, and I still am but, I just have this feeling."

"That's not too silly. I felt that way with Tom. He had a few scares in his career. In the end though, it was cancer. Crazy isn't it?"

The thundering sound of footsteps running down the hall caused them all to look up.

Elizabeth stood, her heart pounding. Then the root of the sound came into view.

"Jack!" She cried out. "Jack!"

She leapt out of her chair and rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him.

"Careful, babe," he said with a wince.

"Oh no! Are you hurt?"

"Nah. Only a little. I was referring to how dirty I am."

He was still fully dressed in his uniform which was covered in soot.

The rest of the family came over. Jack hugged his mom and sister without letting go of Elizabeth. Then he did the same with Tom.

"Excuse me, sir?" A nurse appeared behind them. "I'm sorry but you need to get checked out."

"I know, but I needed to see my family first."

"I understand but the paramedics said you had some burns and a possible concussion. Come with me, please."

"Just give me a sec, please?" His voice stern yet polite. "Aunt Abigail, how's Pete?"

"We don't know. He was burnt badly but thanks to you, they were able to help him quickly."

"He shouldn't have been hurt at all. I'm sorry."

"Oh Jack, my sweet nephew." Abigail came closer and placed her palm on Jack's dirty, scraped cheek. "You did all you could, Jack. Thank you."

Everyone stood huddled together in silence for a few moments.

"Uh, dude, you're bleeding."

"Huh?" Jack touched his head where Tom was pointing. "Guess I should get checked out."

"Can I come with you?" Elizabeth asked.

With a loving smile, Jack kissed her forehead. "Please."

She clung to his hand as the doctor checked him out. He was still her handsome Jack, even hurt and dirty.

"You okay, babe?" he asked.

"I'm better now that I can be with you."

"I'm sorry. I know it must have been scary."

"It was but I was just telling your mom that I had this feeling inside. I knew you were okay."

"I'm glad."

She softly pressed her lips to his cheek and then lips, forgetting the doctor was in the room. "I love you."

"I love you. Ah!", he winced at the doctor's prodding of his head wound. "Easy, Doc."

"Sorry," the doctor chuckled. "I'll be back. I'm gonna see about getting you into CT to check that head and we'll take care of the stitches and take a look at those burns on your back. Sit tight."

"Not going anywhere." Jack groaned as he adjusted his back on the gurney. The doctor had put a temporary bandage on it with some ointment but it still hurt like a beast.

"How bad does your back feel?"

"Like it's still burning. I think my adrenaline wore off after I saw you." He took her hand and kissed it.

Jack shivered, so she let go for a moment to grab him a blanket.

"Here. It's cold in here and here you are without a shirt."

"Feels strange. I'm cold but the burns on my back and even this little one on my shoulder is like a heatwave."

"What can I do?"

"Just sit with me."

An Hour Later…

Charlotte sat in the waiting room, Rosie and Lee asleep at her one side, Bill anxiously sitting on the other. Abigail and Clara were just taken back to see Pete. His arms and part of his chest had burns on them of varying degrees. They were only allowed to see him for a few minutes at a time so he could rest.

"It will be a bit before Pete's back at work, huh?" Charlotte asked Bill.

"Yeah. He needs to take his time though. We'll figure it out, and if he decides not to come back, he has my blessing."

"I don't know that he'll go that route. This is all he and Jack ever wanted to be. Though I can't say I'd complain about not having to worry so much if they did choose another path. Is that bad?"

"No, Tom wouldn't think so either. He always said family comes first."

"He was good that way."

"Yes."

Charlotte's phone buzzed in her hand.

"It's Lizzie. Jack has a concussion and some burns. He'll have to stay overnight."

"That's good." Bill stood and walked over to the windows, watching the snow fall.

"Bill? You're not blaming yourself, are you?"

"For what?"

She walked over and slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze before letting go. "It's not as if they didn't want to fight fires, Bill. They love it. It's not your fault that they got hurt."

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier, though. They are like sons to me, Charlotte. It hurts me when they are hurting."

"They're lucky to have you as their boss."

He turned his head and gazed at her. "I'm the lucky one."

"Mom?" Rosie said tiredly. "Any news?"

"Yes," Charlotte and Bill moved to stand a few feet apart. "Jack's okay but he has a concussion and some burns so he'll have to stay overnight."

"Okay. I'll run home and get some things for him and Elizabeth. I'm assuming she's staying too."

"I don't know, but you are probably right. Text her and see what they need. I'm going to stay with Abigail tonight."

"I'll stay too, mom." Tom said.

Rosie got a list of items from everyone and went to the car with Lee.

"Lee, do you think something was up with Mom and Bill?"

"I didn't notice anything. It's probably just all that going on right now. It's got to bring up memories."

"You're probably right. Something just seemed ... weird. I should text Jack!"

"No, you shouldn't. Let him and Lizzie rest. It's been a long night. Whatever is going on between Bill and your mom can wait a day or so."

"If you say so."

"I do," he smiled. "Would you have a problem if there was something?" Lee asked, opening the car door for his fiance."

"No… but… well." She huffed. "He's not Dad."

"No, he's not." Lee leaned over and kissed her. "It will be okay. Just remember, whenever, if ever, your mom decides to move on, give her the love and support she's given us all these years, okay?"

She nodded. "I'll try. Please, don't let me say anything hurtful and ridiculous."

Lee laughed. "If only I had that power."

….

After another hour, Jack was settled into a room for the night. He laid in the hospital bed with his arm holding Elizabeth close to his body. Their foreheads touched. It wasn't the most comfortable, thanks to his injuries, but this was what he needed. The feel of her soft body melding with his was the best medicine he could ask for.

"I love you," he whispered, leaving a few feathery kisses on her lips.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

The young lovebirds exchanged light, tired kisses until Elizabeth, exhausted both emotionally and physically, fell asleep in Jack's arms.

The door cracked open a few minutes later. It was Bill. Jack placed a finger to his lips to indicate for Bill to be quiet.

"I got sleeping beauty here," Jack said with a tired grin, then he whispered. "How's Pete and Jesse?"

"They're okay. Pete's the worst off but even he should be alright, barring an infection."

"Good."

"You did good, Jack. Minus the part where you scared your family to death." They both laughed. "You did good."

"Thank you, sir."

Bill patted Jack's leg that laid under the blanket. "Will you be able to keep your burns clean when you're back in Haiti? I know they aren't terribly severe but still."

"About that," Jack looked at Elizabeth to make sure she was still asleep. "I think I need to stay here. Take some of the shifts Jesse and Pete can't do."

"That's a nice thought, but you know you're hurt, right?"

"I'm a fast recoverer, you know that."

"You're also as stubborn as your father was. That I most definitely know."

"I made a commitment, this station is like my family."

"I feel the same way. Look Jack, your dedication to the station has always been admirable, but sometimes you gotta focus on taking care of you. You and that woman in your arms. You want a life with her right?"

"More than anything."

"Then do just that, Jack. The station will be here when you get back."

"Okay." But he still wasn't sure. It felt as if he was abandoning his brothers when they needed him most.

He tried to imagine what Elizabeth would say if he told her he was staying home for a bit. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would support him but it wouldn't be easy for either of them.

The next morning, Jack woke up feeling stiff and in pain. The next thing he noticed was that he was alone.

"Angel?"

"I sent her to grab some lunch with Clara," his mom spoke.

"Lunch? How long was I out?"

"A while," she laughed. "It's okay. The head doc will be in later and well as the plastics guy to look at your burns. They suspect you'll be going home soon after."

"Good." Jack moved his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

"Where are you going, son?"

"To see Pete and Jesse."

"Okay, let me get you a wheelchair."

"No need, just going to put on a t-shirt and walk. Are they both in the burn unit?"

"Yes. If you won't take a wheelchair can I at least walk with you?"

"Sure, Ma." She helped him get his shirt over his head and then he stood up, wincing.

He offered his arm and she slid her hand into his elbow. "You're planning to stay here, aren't you?" she asked as they walked slowly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know you, son. You are a most honorable man and I know how you feel about your friends."

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes." She nodded but held her tongue. "What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not going to answer that. You're a grown man, Jack. I stopped making decisions for you long ago."

"That never stopped you from giving your opinion."

"Sass."

"I respect your opinions, Ma."

"Have you prayed about the decision?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Then you will make a good one. I have no doubt."

"Thanks."

….

Elizabeth and Clara sat across from each other, both poking at the pasta plates and not eating much.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Clara asked, but Elizabeth was in her own head. "Elizabeth?"

"Sorry," she shook her head. "I was thinking about Jack. He's in no shape to head back to Haiti tomorrow."

"Maybe he can rearrange for a flight next week."

"Maybe, but I know him. He won't leave the station short-handed. His heart is torn between Seattle and Haiti. It's so hard for him."

"Are you… okay if he stays longer? Will you stay too?"

"I don't know."

She wanted to. The idea of being apart from Jack for an unknown period of time was painful at this point. She sighed, thinking to herself that if their love was as strong as she thought it was, they could handle whatever came. That was marriage. Through thick and thin, sickness and health. The reality of their situation was she wasn't sure she could stay.

The new school term would be starting up again in Hopes Landing. Elizabeth was the only teacher there, and had made a commitment to Frank and the people there. If Jack was in Pete's shoes, she would stay in a heartbeat, but Jack, although hurt, would be fine.

"We should go check on the guys," Elizabeth said as she began cleaning up from her lunch.

"Good idea. Maybe Pete will be awake some this afternoon. Those meds they have him on have him sleeping so much."

"That's good though, right? He needs time to relax and let his body heal."

"Yes, and it cuts the pain down some. Goodness, I burned my hand at Abigail's a week ago and I cried like a baby, it hurt so much. That tiny burn was such a fraction of what Pete is going through. I can barely stand it."

Elizabeth reached across the table and took Clara's hand. "He's got this. He's a fighter."

"I know. Thank you though, I needed to hear that."

….

Jack sat in a chair next to Pete's bed. He'd been there for almost 20 minutes and the whole time, Pete was asleep. It was a lot for Jack to take in. All the bandages and burns, the beeping of monitors and IV lines.

Suddenly, Pete groaned.

"Pete," Jack began. "I got you. You're safe."

"Damn it hurts," he tried to laugh, but it was painful. The burns on his chest restricted his movement making his breathing shallow. "How many are down?"

"Jesse's in the room next door. I also heard from the Chief that Connor was admitted but was released this morning. Both his hands were burned trying to get a rescue. He'll be off active duty for a few weeks."

"And you?" He closed his eyes as he spoke.

"My back's a bit messed up with burns and my shoulder. All I need is a new jacket and I'll be back in it."

"Try that answer again," Charlotte said with a smirk.

"Assuming I get cleared from a doc," he added. "Right now this t-shirt really doesn't feel great against my skin."

"Maybe you should be on desk duty then," Pete smiled. "That shirt weighs a lot less than all that gear."

"True."

"Just be careful alright, Jack? I won't be able to be there to have your back for a bit."

"I know, and I will."

Pete was already drifting back to sleep. "Thanks… for pulling me out."

"Of course! Nothing could have stopped me."

"If it wasn't… for you… I may not get... to... meet my...kid."

Jack and Charlotte shared surprised looks.

"Petie?" Charlotte asked. "Did you just say…"

"Uh… oh… Don't tell Clara I… spilled… the beans…."

A soft giggle came from the doorway behind them. "Way to go, love," Clara said smiling.

With his eyes closed, Pete smiled. "Sorry... beautiful."

Hugs began all around for Clara as Pete drifted back into a deep sleep. "We really wanted to keep it a secret until I was further along. I guess that's over though."

"Are you alright, sweetie? Is the baby?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, I asked an OB to check me this morning. Everything is fine. Now all I need is for Pete to heal."

"I will," he groaned, mostly asleep. "Can't leave the team down a man."

"Try not to worry about it, Pete. I got you."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and she just knew. He wasn't coming back to Haiti. At least, not for now.


End file.
